Total Drama: Action Stars Island Tour
by Alexander J McCarty
Summary: After the success of Don's Ridonculous Race, Chris decides to upstage him by hosting a new competition. The victims are divided into 12 teams of 3 like-minded players. The veteran players will compete for 26 episodes with challenges based on movies, anime and video games. 36 players (from all TD gens and RR) will fight on 3 familiar islands for reality TV glory & 2 million dollars!
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama _: Action Stars Island Tour_

 _This is a work based off the Total Drama franchise. All characters, set pieces, etc. are the property of fresh T.V._

Prologue

The incredibly handsome, talented and well-groomed host, Chris McLean is sitting in his apartment, leaning over his computer. "Yeah, Chef, turns out the reviews for Don's show are coming out today. Talk about a train wreck. Uh, hold on a second." Chris sets down his phone next to his beloved cappuccino.

 _Ridonculous Race is a Roaring Success_ , reads one of the headlines on the critique site.

"No freaking way." Chris reads three more positive reviews and then closes the window. "Sheesh, did these people even watch the show? It was pathetic. Oh well, it's no surprise. Critics can be bought, after all," said Chris, starring at his framed review of All Stars: 5 stars out of 5, Chris Has Raised the Stakes Yet Again."

"Chris, are you still there? Hello? Hello?" asked Chef through the host's phone.

The Host with the Most picked up the phone. "Yeah, yeah, I'm here. Chef, what do you think is the least best season of total drama?"

"All Stars."

"Why, cause you were barely in it?"

"I was barely in Pahkitew either, but at least that season had some decent challenges."

"Hey, I was on a budget. I had to do two shows in one season. The all stars were supposed to bring the drama. They failed me."

"So, how are the Ridonculous Race reviews?"

"Oh, well, you know how critics are."

"Thought so. It wasn't half bad."

"You're right, Chef. It was all bad. No worries, even the greatest critical success can be ruined by some insightful, dedicated…" Chris picks up his coffee as his other hand enters the Total Drama fan site, . He looks at the screen and spits the coffee out just above the screen.

"Everything alright?"

"No, everything is not alright. A worthy spinoff to a beloved series. Better than Total Drama Island. Second only to World Tour. This one says it's better than any season of Total Drama! What are these people, blind!?"

"Calm down, Chris. There were some decent contestants. The Haters were a total riot."

"Yeah, they were. Well at least no-one's saying anything nice about …" Chris drops his piping hot coffee onto his lap. "Don is a breath of fresh air after Chris' un-appealing sadism. A host who knows how to just be a host and shines for it. Best teeth of a reality T.V. host. Oh no! Better hair than Chris McLean! What the hell is going on! Ahhhh!" Chris, just realizing the heat of the coffee, jumps out of the chair.

"Who cares if he got good reviews? You're still number one in my book."

"Who cares what you think? Your opinion isn't valued by millions of fans, my fans! I have got to do something about it."

"Don's throwing a success party next week. Do you want to crash it? I'll get my cannon."

"No. We must be civil, Chef. I'm going to completely destroy his image. Once I'm done the Ridonculous Race will be more passé than Blainley!"

Episode 1: Taken 36

A pasty skinned girl with short teal hair and black highlights popped out of a body bag, holding her head. "Ugh, what happened?" She sits up, finding herself in a bathroom. "Why does my head hurt?" She leans on the wall and slowly stands up. "And why was I in a body bag."

A wooden table, clearly out of place, has a tape-recorder on it just below a sign that says "play me."

"Okay. This is getting kind of weird."

The door to one of the bathroom stalls creaked open. A man rushed out and tackles her.

The girl struggled in his grip before recognizing his face. "Duncan?" she asks, her voice cracking.

"Gwen? What are you doing here?" asked the punk with the green Mohawk, helping her back up. "Oooh, what's the occasion?" he asked, eyeing her black panties.

"I'm just as clueless as you are," she said, just now noticing the two of them were only in their underwear.

"No worries. We'll just…the door's locked." Duncan takes a piercing out from his sleeve and gets to work on the lock.

"I'll go check the vents."

"Hey Gwen, you ever seen SeeSaw?"

"You mean the movie with the cancer patient slash rehab worker gone homicidal vigilante? Of course I have. Gratuitous gore and great twists too! Great movies, all of them," she said, struggling to pull the grates off the vents.

"Yeah, I think whoever put us here is a big fan." Duncan picked up the tape recorder and pushed play.

"Why did you do that? That's exactly what they want you to do."

"Hello, I want to play a game," said a deep voice from the tape. "Hehhee. Congratulations on being selected again," said a goofy, sadistic voice.

"Ugh, Chris. Why couldn't it have just been a serial killer," said Gwen looking at Duncan with a half-smile.

"You have been selected for the most death-defying, intense, disgusting, entertaining and insane season of Total Drama…ever. And guess what, you've already begun the first challenge."

"Oh no. I am sick of playing his games," said Duncan, about to smash the tape recorder.

Gwen grabbed his muscular arm. "Wait. It's different this time. I think we're a team."

"Your first challenge is to find your two teammates. Then you must figure out what you have in common. Only when you answer correctly will the doors open."

"See. It's just us. Till the end," said Gwen with a smile.

"No its not. There's still someone else," said Duncan, opening the stalls one by one.

"Do you think it's Courtney?"

"Chris better hope not. She will sue him for all he's worth. I mean he basically kidnapped us. Almost makes me worry what he's got in store for us."

Gwen opened the third stall to left and found another body bag. "Please don't be Heather." She unzipped the bag. Once she caught herself smiling she shook herself to her senses.

"Haven't seen him for a while. Didn't you two date?"

"Yeah, kind of." Gwen leaned over the sleeping guitarist with the combed over black hair. "Hey Trent, get up."

"Allow me." Duncan walked past her, picked Trent up and held him upside-down. "Rise and shine, Casanova."

"Ahhhh" yelled Trent before he was dropped on the wet bathroom floor. "What did I ever do to…Gwen?" he asked, turning away with light blush.

"Yeah, it's me. Apparently we're in Chris' latest death game," said Gwen, helping him to his feet.

"Too bad for Chris then, because I'm not playing," said Trent.

"Umm you better be, we're on the same team."

"We are?" Trent smiled at Gwen. "What team is that?"

"That's exactly what we need to find out."

The speakers screeched before Chris' amplified voice burst out from them. "The first team has already begun the second half of the challenge. Someone will be going home today."

"We need to find out what we all have in common," said Gwen.

"We've both kissed you, right?" asked Duncan.

Trent turned away.

"Yeah, but he said all three of us," said Gwen.

"We all like rock and roll?" asked Trent.

"That's correct! But it's not what I was thinking, so that makes it wrong. Guess again," said Chris from the tape recorder.

"Gwen, do you love yourself?" asked Duncan.

"You mean recently or…what?" asked Gwen.

"We all love Gwen!" exclaimed Trent.

Gwen twiddled her thumbs and looked at the ground. "Awkward," she said softly.

"Correct! The door is now open! Figure out a good team name to win points for the next challenge."

In a different stall, another contestant wakes up. Oh and this is like near the same time that Gwen woke up. I know, editing can transcend time itself.

Ennui wakes up in a bathroom. He stands up and looks in the mirror. "Aaaah," he exclaims with less feeling than that worthless host Don. The perky nosed blond boy gripped his face in terror.

"Ennui, is that you?" asked a low voice from a nearby stall.

"Don't come out."

"Stop being dramatic," said Crimson, knocking the door open.

Ennui ducked and covered his face.

"You're acting strange," said Crimson, before noticing the mirror. "Oh." Upon noticing her light blue eyes and flesh-colored skin, she covered her face.

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Ennui, hiding behind his un-gothed hands.

"I can't remember. It's like a dark void."

"Where's Loki?" asked Ennui, peeking out.

"Relax." Crimson picked up the tape recorder.

"Hello, contestants! You have been chosen to participate in the latest and greatest reality T.V. competition…ever!"

"Another game, whatever," said Crimson.

"Find your third ally and then figure out what you all have in common to gain access to the second part of the challenge."

"We don't work well with others," said Ennui.

"I'll search the stalls," said Crimson.

"I'll see if this will cover our faces," said Ennui, applying the bubbly white stuff to his face.

"Ennui, look." Crimson pointed to the ground.

Loki, without any face paint, was sitting upright and beaming at his dark companions.

"Loki. You're okay." Ennui crouched down and picked up the googily-eyed gray bunny.

Crimson picked up the tape-recorder. "We're all Goths."

The door clicked, allowing them to proceed to the next stage of the challenge.

In another stall, a girl squirmed around until she found a zipper and escaped her prison. The girl with purple hair down past her shoulders rose out of the body bag and cautiously surveyed the bathroom. "Okay…I am already in Law School, so whoever you are—I am going to sue you as soon as I graduate. I'm not sure what you're trying to pull by kidnapping me, but if you hurt my little sister, oh, I'm going to make you regret it."

A dark-skinned girl with gold earrings and an angry look came out from a nearby stall. "Emma, so you were the one who did this?" she asked, shaping her hands into fists as she approached.

"No. I'm the victim here. I don't think you're responsible for this, but who is?" asked Emma, washing her face.

"Hey, if you're listening, let me out!" yelled Stephanie, slamming against the door.

Emma picked up the tape recorder she found just under the sink. "Good morning contestants! You have been hand-picked from the comfort of your own homes to participate in a three-way team competition for two-million dollars!"

"That doesn't sound like Don," said Stephanie, peeking over the lawyer in training's shoulder.

"It's Chris McLean. He's like Don, only meaner, crazier, more sadistic and he has better hair," said Emma.

"Saying it like it is, I like that. You're alright… for a proto-Courtney," said Chris from the hidden speaker.

"And he expects me to team up with you? The only one I am teaming up with is my hunky bear Ryan. I'm going to find him and then we are going to destroy the competition. This time we won't let you or your little photo puppy steal our victory," said Stephanie.

"I doubt Kitty is here. If we're on a team, than that likely means only the best of the best are invited to participate. Oh, I hope Noah's here. He can make anything fun," said Emma with a blissful smile.

"Three-way means we have one other person. Where are you hiding? Come out before I bust down every door in this bathroom!" yelled Stephanie.

"Okay. But look, I'm just as much a victim here as the rest of you are. Trust me, Chris is going to hear from my lawyer," said a tan-skinned freckled girl with brown hair before joining them from a nearby stall.

Emma's face lit up. "Are you…Courtney?"

"So you've heard of me. I didn't come out because of Mrs. Temper Tantrum over here," said Courtney, covering her bra by crossing her arms.

"You expect me to take that insult lying down?" asked Stephanie, grabbing the pompous princess' wrist.

Courtney smiled and slammed her knee into Stephanie's side. She grabbed her arms and held them behind the girl's back. "I dated a real criminal. Don't think I don't know how to defend myself. Now, can we all agree that I will be team leader?"

"No objections here. It's really great to meet you!" exclaimed Emma, hopping in excitement.

"Well I object!" yelled Stephanie, struggling in the sweet-talker's grip.

"Oh really? Shame. I was going to make you my co-captain. I promise I'll take any advice into consideration, though this isn't a democracy—my word is final," said Courtney with a glare.

"Stephanie, come on. Courtney made it all the way to the top in one competition and has had experience in several. If we want to win this, we'll need her as a leader," said Emma.

"Fine, but if she lets us down—even once, then you will listen to me!" exclaimed Stephanie, before breaking out of the hold.

"I won't fail. Now let's get thinking people. What is it we all have in common?" asked Courtney.

"We're all girls, duh," said Stephanie.

"We're all previous competitors," said Emma.

"Oh, of course! We're all competitive! In it to win it!" cheered Courtney.

The door clicked.

Emma high-fived Courtney. "Nice one!"

"Come on, that was easy," said Courtney with a smile.

"Stop flirting and let's get moving," said Stephanie, busting down the door.

"I wasn't flirting," said Emma with a light blush.

"I wonder if Alejandro is competing," said Courtney wispily saying his name before leaving the grimy bathroom.

A young man, tan skinned, fit and handsome, though a bit on the short side, had already escaped his body bag and listened to the tape. "I wonder who Chris has teamed me up with. Anyone will do, as long as it isn't Heather," he said with a grimace.

A high-pitched scream erupted from a nearby stall.

"There's no need to worry, fair maiden," he said, opening the stall. "Oh, my apologies…" He looked at the blond haired, Canadian man "My name is Alejandro. And you must be Jacques."

"What I am is disgusted. My feet are wet because this bag was partially in the toilet! Ugh! And I am in my underwear. What is going on here?"

"We've been kidnapped to participate in a reality T.V. competition," said Alejandro.

"Kidnapped! Who does the host think he is?"

"It's Chris McLean."

"Oh, that would explain the kidnapping. I heard he went to prison before."

"Yes, but he's back to his old tricks. Come with me, compadre, we must find our third ally."

"We are in a team together?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all! I am a team player! I…"

The final member of their team had just finished washing his face. After a flip of his black hair, his chiseled face and seductive smile greeted his teammates. "Hey."

"Ooooh," said Jacques, entranced.

"Ah, Justin. So you're the last of the group." Alejandro looked over his allies and smiled. "With a team this strong, I fear the other contestants won't even have a chance."

"Psyched to be on the same team." Justin picked up the tape recorder. "We're all incredibly handsome," he said, never dropping his smile.

The door opened.

"Yes! Victory! Let us hurry and get the gold. We will crush anyone who gets in our way!" cheered Jacques.

Alejandro put his hand on the ice dancer's shoulder. "I'm sorry, my friend, but we are gentlemen. We should win this competition with integrity and virtue."

"Integrity, I like the sound of that!" exclaimed Jacques.

"No complaints here. I lost Total Drama Island because I didn't make alliances. Those with friends often make it farther," said Justin, opening the door.

"This time, we will all get the victory we deserve and we will do so by being kind, courteous and giving," said Alejandro with a smooth smile.

"Yep, with us as a team, this competition is about to get more gorgeous," said Justin.

The body bag was already tearing by the time the blond and chubby man-child broke out of it.

"Oh wow, a bathroom! Woohoo!" he cheered, taking off some gum that had been abandoned on the door.

"Eww! This is not where a pageant queen belongs!" exclaimed a western hick girl from the stall next door.

"Oh wow, is this a mixed bathroom. It's nice to meet you, my name is Owen."

"Aaaah! There's a boy in the bathroom!" the girl busted out the stall and then busted down the door before running outside.

"Wait! I didn't get your name!" hollered Owen before opening the stall.

A chubby guy with wavy hair and a mellow look was holding a tape recorder. "Dude, these tunes are horrible."

"Wait a minute, I know that voice. Hahaaaha! It's Chris!" cheered Owen.

"You must find your third teammate and realize why I bunched all of you in the same bathroom," said the tape recorder.

"Alright, buddy. Brainstorming time. What do all of us have in common?"

After eight seconds. "Nice to meet you. I'm Spud," said the mellow guy.

"Yeah, not very helpful. I know, we're all like big-boned or something?"

"Eh, close enough. You're all morbidly obese!" cheered Chris before unlocking the already broken door.

"Hey, come on little buddy. Let's get going!" exclaimed Owen.

After about six seconds of silence, Owen picked up Spud and ran out the bathroom. "We can win this thing! Woohoo!"

"Woohoo! Why are we cheering?" asked Spud.

A red haired heavy set teen had already found the tape. "Okay, so is anyone else there?" he asked, knocking on the door to one of the stalls.

The stall opened and an Asian girl with pigtails came out, wearing only her underwear.

"Sam?" she asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You know me?" he asked with a nervous smile.

"You were on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. My name is Kitty. Do you know what's going on here?" she asked, raising her phone before taking a selfie with the T.V. star.

"Chris has placed us here to compete. Can he really take us from our homes?"

"I can. According to the contracts of Total Drama contestants, you must participate in any further competitions that I choose to put you in," said Chris from the loudspeaker.

"Well I never signed up. Why am I here?"

"Well, I…I was just so moved by you and your sister. It was so unfair that you lost after coming so far. Pphhpt! I wanted to give you another chance to win. And it wouldn't be fair to give the Total Drama contestants a non-consensual lift to the island but not do the same for Ridonculous Race contestants."

"Well, my sister does still need the money. Alright, I'm in."

"We still have one more ally to find. Then we need to figure out our similarities to un-lock the door," said Sam.

"Then let's get searching," said Kitty.

"Is it safe to come out?" asked a frightened voice from one of the stalls.

"Junior. It's me, Kitty. We're on the same team this time."

The door opened. A young blond boy with a backwards facing hat exited.

"Hi, Junior," said Kitty, waving at him.

Junior stared at Kitty in a daze. "Whoa."

"Hey buddy, everything alright?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's all good. Call me Dwayne," said Junior, purposefully deepening his voice.

"Okay Dwayne. Oh, of course! Hey Chris, we're all gamers!" cheered Kaity.

"Correctemundo! Cute and smart. Not too shabby," said Chris, unlocking the door.

"Hey if there are other teams, maybe my friends are here," said Sam.

"Oh and maybe Emma is here. And Carrie," said Kitty, nudging Dwayne.

"Carrie. Oh yeah, her. I'm over her. She has a boyfriend anyways," said Dwayne with a shrug.

"Wow, you seem more mature now. We're going to win this for sure!" cheered Kitty, taking her team's first group selfie.

A short brown haired ladies man awoke after his body bag slipped into the toilet. He squirmed around until he finally broke free. He came out, in his underwear. "Sierra?" he asked, slowly opening the door.

"Oh, hello Cody," said a dark-skinned boy with glasses and a fade.

"Cameron? Oh no, did Sierra kidnap you too?" asked Cody.

"Sierra did this?" asked Cameron, shielding his face with his flimsy arms.

"I hope so. Cause if she didn't, then some other crazy fan did. Eww, my hair is wet," said Cody, using the paper towels to expunge the toilet water from his do.

"Maybe this will clear up some confusion," said Cameron, pressing play on the tape recorder.

"Good morning, contestants. Chris McLean here. You wimps have been selected to suffer, cry, scream and whine for your mommies in the most exciting season of Total Drama ever! There are three people per team, so find everyone, figure out what you losers have in common, speak it into the mike and get going. Someone will be going home today. Most likely you three, but at least try to win, okay?"

"Who is that guy?" asked a poofy red-haired meek pale boy.

"That's Chris. Aw man. I'm sick of Total Drama. I'll never get as far as I got in world tour," said Cody.

"My name is Cameron and this is Cody. What is your name, friend?"

"I'm Mickey. Wait, where's my twin? He looks out for all my life-threatening allergies. We should search for him."

"Sorry Mickey, it's just us three wimps," said Cody with a sigh.

The door clicked open.

"Weaklings would have also been acceptable," said Chris over the loudspeaker.

"I hope Sierra is here. Oh and Gwen!" exclaimed Cody with a smile.

"I don't want to see Sierra or Izzy. Those girls are crazy," said Cameron.

A spiky haired, tall and lanky boy with a gap in his teeth slowly opened his stall door. He was in his underwear but also had a shirt. "Hello, is anyone there?"

Silence.

The boy approached the suspicious tape recorder. "Oh no, this can't be good."

Suddenly he is tackled from behind. The wild beast bit at his arm.

The boy breathed in deep and his eyes became prideful and wise. He wrapped his arms around the beast's neck. "You see, when they bite on to you just hold them like this till they let go."

The orange haired animal clawed at the boy's shirt, tearing it off.

The boy slicked back his hair and smiled at the gorgeous dame clawing at his chest. "Hey, babe. My name is Vito. Nice panties. Green really suits you," he said, patting her butt.

The girl jumped back, shook her head and smiled. "Oh, sorry. You see I was kidnapped so I just assumed that you were my kidnapper, yeah, and when I'm in like a bad situation my instincts go into overdrive and I become all rawrr and bitey and grrr! Haha. Oh, did I make you bleed. I totally did. Sorry." The girl hopped on top of him and stared at the red stuff coming from the boys arm. "Are you going to drink that or…"

"Go right ahead, babe," said Vito.

"Sweet! Oooh and tasty. My name is Izzy by the way, and you're Mike, right?"

"Nah babe, name's Vito. Mike's sleeping right now."

"Cool! So, what you got in your hand?" asked Izzy, snatching the tape-recorder.

"Chris McLean here. You three are part of a team that will have the chance to win two million dollars! It was going to be three million, but yeah, we'll talk about that later. If you haven't already found your final ally, then what are you waiting for—go find them. Oh, and once you have, report back to me what you all have in common. It should be pretty obvious though, heheeh."

"Oooh, another chew toy!" Izzy ran on all fours, barking before opening the stalls. She leaped inside the last one.

"Yo Iz, you found someone?" asked Vito, making sure his hair was wet.

"Shh. She's sleeping. We better be quiet or else we'll wake her up!" shouted Izzy.

"Cody!" screamed the tall, purple-haired girl with big eyes.

"Eeengh! Wrong. It's me, Izzy. Oh and Mike's here too, but he thinks he's someone else—I know, crazy right."

The door unlocked.

"Alright. Wakey, wakey. We have to figure out what we have in common."

"We're all Total Drama players, am I right?" asked Vito with a grin.

"Yeah!" Izzy turned to the door, waiting for it to open.

"I know, we're all Zoke shippers, aren't we? I mean you'd have to be stupid not to be. They are so kawaii together," said Sierra, holding her cheeks.

"Oh, oh! We're all trapped in a bathroom and we're like in our underwear! Are those Cody's briefs? Haha, they totally are, oh my god," said Izzy, pulling the briefs before releasing them with a snap.

"Hey ladies. I got the door open," said Vito, beckoning them with his eyes.

"Woohoo! Time to have some fun!" cheered Izzy, running out on all fours.

In another bathroom. Three stalls opened simultaneously.

The dark-skinned, white-haired athlete ran out and grabbed the tape before the others could. "Sha-win!"

"Is this some kind of initiation?" asked a stoic soldier, nervously looking at the other guys.

"I don't have a clue what's going on," said the large muscular man, scratching his head.

"Lightning just got the prize. Now get out of my way," he said, slamming against the door.

"Greetings, citizen. My name is Cadet Brick. Have you ever participated in the reality T.V. competition Total Drama?"

"My name is Ryan. Never been in Total Drama, but I did compete in the Ridonculous Race with my one true love."

"What's a Ridonculous Race?" asked Brick.

"What indeed?" chimed in Chris from the loud speaker.

"Buddha, is that you? You better get out of Lightning's head before he kicks your butt!" yelled the jock, looking around the room.

"Someone is watching us? This is pretty freaky," said Ryan.

"Looks like Chris finally accepted my All-Stars application. I won't fail this time," said Brick.

"Sha-hell you won't. Lightning's winning this thing!" he yelled before slamming into the door again.

"Hey, Lightning. Mind if I see that tape recorder?" asked Ryan.

"Find your own!" yelled Lightning, throwing it at the muscle man.

Ryan caught it. "Thanks." He pressed play.

"Greetings meat. You have been selected for the ultimate test of strength, perseverance, and intelligence—yeah, tough break on that last one. Anyways, find your team of three then figure out what you all share. Hurry it up. You may just be the first one's out," said Chris.

"Wait, I'm in a team with Lightning?"

"You got a problem with that?" asked Lightning, grabbing the whiny boy's neck.

"Not at all. You almost won Revenge of the Island. I just hope Jo isn't here. Not that she's a bad person. It's just, well she kind of scares me," said Brick.

"No way she's as scary as my Stephanie. I think it's pretty obvious what we have in common," said Ryan.

"Yeah, we're all men!" exclaimed Lightning.

"We're all strong and we've got muscle," said Ryan.

The door opened.

"Ding, ding, ding! You're the first team to get out. Follow the arrows and retrieve your clothes to win the prize!" exclaimed Chris.

"What's the prize?" asked Lightning.

"It's a sur-prize. Get it? Haha."

"I don't get it," said Brick, scratching his head.

"No worries. Come on, team, let's head out," said Ryan with a calm voice.

"You do not order Lightning around. Who do you think you are?" he asked, poking Ryan with his finger.

"I'm a team manager. But you're right; you don't have to listen to me. What do you think we should do?" asked Ryan.

"We should get moving, sha-duh!" exclaimed Lightning, running out.

"Glad to have you on our side, sir," said Brick with a salute.

"We're going to win this! We're the strongest team there is!" cheered Ryan as he left the bathroom.

A chubby woman with a polka dot bikini and a ponytail busted out from her body bag. "Nine-one-one, call the police!" She put her hand to her ear, miming a phone. "Yes, this is Chief McArthur, how can I help?" "I just woke up in a bathroom, in my underwear." "Roger, permission to use excessive force granted." "Booyah!" The police chief slammed into the door and tackled the suspicious man by the mirrors. "You are under arrest! I repeat, you are under arrest!"

"Get off me!" yelled the blond-haired muscular woman, shoving off the cop.

"Resisting arrest, eh? I love it when they resist," said McArthur, reaching in her underwear for her Tazer.

"Are you insane? I'm in my underwear too. My name is Jo and I did not do this," she said, gesturing to her sunlight yellow bra.

"Heheh. Jo, that's a guy's name. So, Jo, are you part of some nudist cult or something?" asked McArthur.

"No. But we are part of Chris McLean's newest get famous quick scheme. And we're a team, apparently. There's still one other member somewhere in this room. You check the stalls."

"You're not my mom and you're not police chief. You listen to me. I'm the boss here," said McArthur, patting her belly.

"Look, if you want to win this thing, then you're going to listen to me. I won't let some by-the-book cop command my team," said Jo.

"Oh, missy, you do not know who you are messing with. I once broke someone's arm for disobeying my orders. Well, actually she did obey my orders. The point is I broke her arm. I learned that I wasn't the true leader of my team."

"There you have it. I'm leading," said Jo.

"Whoa, did you just pull some kind of mind game on me. Well played, Jo. Well played," said McArthur with slanted eyes.

"Um, can I come out?" asked a timid voice from the stall.

"Yeah, hurry it up! We have to find out what we all have in common," said Jo, pulling the stall door open.

A girl with black hair and a slim body came out, covering her bra. "My name is Sky. What a relief. When you two were arguing, I thought you were guys," she said with a shaken up smile.

"Sky, haha! What a girly name," said McArthur, slugging the new girl.

"Ow," said Sky, massaging her arm.

"Ah great. We have a prison warden and a pretty girl. This team sucks!" yelled Jo.

"It's true, I am smoking," said McAthur, squeezing her glutes.

"You think I'm pretty?" asked Sky with a blush.

"That wasn't a complement. You had better not drag this team down, string bean," said Jo.

"I won't! So, what are your names?" asked Sky.

"This here is Jo. I know, it's a dude's name."

"I will break your arm!" yelled Jo, grabbing the cop.

"I'm McArthur. Pleasure to meet such a hot babe," she said, raising her eyebrows at Sky.

"Uh-huh. Thanks," said Sky, stepping back.

"MacArthur. That sounds familiar," said Jo.

"Chief McArthur of the great city of New York. I'm a police chief. Recent promotion. More time, more donuts and it's my job to boss people around. I've got it made. So let me guess, you're an ex-convict and you're a stripper, right? I know what we have in common—we've all been to prison," said McArthur, smiling and rubbing her hands together.

"Okaay. Seriously team, let's hustle. I do track and field. Do either of you do any sports?" asked Jo.

"I make a mean spitball," said McArthur, before spitting at the mirror. "Oh yeah!"

"I love sports!" exclaimed Sky.

"Great. So cop, have you or haven't you been in sports, a club maybe way back when you went to school," said Jo.

"School is for losers. I lived on the streets, like a wild animal. Woowoo. Did that sound like a wolf? It did right. Booyah! Nailed it!"

Jo grabbed McArthur's arm. "We are in a competition! I am not getting voted out early, again!"

"Okay. Okay. I got it! We're all chick magnets," said McArthur, putting her arm around Sky.

"What?" asked Sky, slipping out from the cop's grip.

"Maybe it's something we eat. Do you eat protein shakes?" asked Jo.

"Pshahaha! That's not food. I eat hotdogs, donuts and coffee. Ooh burritos are good too. It if moves I eat it. If it doesn't move. I eat it. My subordinates call me Mt. Hunger!" cheered McArthur.

"Okay, you, just shut up. Sky, any ideas?" asked Jo.

"You want me to figure it out?" asked Sky nervously.

"Cross-dressing that's it. Sky, you a cross-dresser? I like wearing boxers sometimes. And I bet Jo here likes to put em on too. Wait is that cross-dressing? I guess for her, putting on a skirt would be cross-dressing. Booyah!"

Jo socked McArthur's gut.

"Oooh. Didn't feel a thing. Nice punch, manly girl," said McArthur with a pained smile.

The door unlocked.

"Booyah! Cross-dressing it is! Come on, ladies, let's get moving."

"I don't cross-dress," said Sky, embarrassed.

"Ignore the truck of lard. Let's get going. Hope you can keep up," said Jo.

Sky sped past her. "I won't let the team down!"

"Not bad. With me leading us, we'll crush the competition!" cheered Jo.

A blond girl with natural eye-shadow and a calm demeanor, wearing green underwear made from leaves, pressed play on a tape recorder she had found.

"Oh, hey. Sucks to be you right now. You and your two allies have just forcibly volunteered for the least eco-friendly Total Drama ever. The good news is the prize is two-million dollars. The bad news is there are eleven, carefully crafted, and moderately balanced teams who want the same thing. To find out just how environmentally hazardous this season will be, you'll have to find what you and your team share and leave the bathroom. Chiao."

"Chris!" exclaimed the girl, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Did you just say Chris?" asked a blond girl, poking her head out from one of the stalls.

"Oh, hello there, friend. My name is—"

"Dawn, from Revenge of the Island. I was rooting for you to win. I'm—"

"Bridgette, correct?" asked Dawn with a smile.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Thanks for your well wishes. I wanted you to win Total Drama Island, well either you or D.J.; Leshawna would have been fine too," said Dawn, placing her hand on the vegetarian's shoulder.

"It's great that we're a team now. This time you won't be unfairly voted off," said Bridgette with a lax smile.

"If Scott is competing, he will feel my wrath," said Dawn, shaking her fists.

"We should find our last teammate. Maybe we're all animal lovers," said Bridgette.

"Whoa, you sure figured out that one fast," said Chris, unlocking the door.

"Hello, fellow child of the Earth. You may come out. We mean you no harm," said Dawn, knocking on the stall.

The door opened. A dreary, black-haired, pale-skinned young lady in black underwear walked out.

"Ella, is that you?" asked Dawn, her face lighting up.

"No way. It does kind of look like her though," said Bridgette.

"What happened to your aura? All the musical notes are buried in a black fog of depression," said Dawn, taking a step back.

" _Life is just a dream. A dream that will end. And then, we are left with a void. So why try; why seek to fly, when in the end we all will die?_ " asked Ella, her voice dark, broody but still elegant.

"Ella, what happened to you?" asked Bridgette.

The singer turned away.

Dawn stood up tall. "Oh, I know how to help. _Up, up, up, up…_ "

" _Down, down, down, down,_ " said Ella with a frown.

"No, Ella, it's _sing, sing, sing, sing_ ," sang Bridgette nervously.

" _We're dying, not living. Death is more forgiving_ ," sang Ella.

"Well, that backfired," said Bridgette softly to the moon child.

"She has such a pretty voice," said Dawn with a smile.

"We should really get going. Ella, please follow along. We're in a competition," said Bridgette.

Ella nodded weakly and followed along.

"Brighten up. We are going to win this for Mother Earth!" exclaimed Dawn, leading the way out of the bathroom.

A red-haired girl with glasses was holding the tape recorder. "Strange. I thought Chris was fed up with me."

A wretched scream came out from the bathroom stall directly behind the ginger genius.

"Why am I in this filthy bathroom!?" yelled a woman.

Scarlet opened the door. "Jyoze, hi. We're on the same team."

"Team? What team? Did you do this?"

"No. It was Chris McLean. He's a reality T.V. host."

"Oh I know him. He was the host for that ice dancing T.V. competition. Amateurs, all of them."

"But you're not. You ranked rather high on the Ridonculous Race."

"High! You think third place is high! My therapist warned me. She said I mustn't strangle people who mention that race!" yelled Jyoze, her hands gripping the air.

"Well we've both been given a chance to redeem ourselves. As long as our teammate isn't completely incompetent, we'll win," said Scarlet with a smile.

"Winning! I like the sound of that! Where's Jacques?"

"Hopefully somewhere in this bathroom," said Scarlet with a shrug.

A high pitched scream came out from the stall next to Jyoze's.

"Nope. Not Jacques. It wasn't elegant enough for one of his screams," said Jyoze.

Scarlet opened the door. "You're kidding me."

"Oh, hey! Were you the one who kidnapped me and dropped me off in a bathroom?" asked the orange haired boy, pointing a knife at the sketchy girl.

"Scott. Chris did it. Big surprise. Get out of the stall."

"How do you know my name?"

"Why him? Why him?" asked Scarlet, massaging her temples.

"Egh! Is this sweaty thing on our team?" asked Jyoze.

"Stop reminding me." Scarlet raised the tape recorder. "We're all highly competitive contestants who have no qualms about sabotaging, injuring and maybe even killing our competitors."

"Yeah, in other words?" asked Chris from the loudspeaker.

"I won't say it," said Scarlet with a grimace.

"Tick tock. Tick tock," said Chris tauntingly.

"Okay! Okay. We're all…evil," said Scarlet with a sickly look.

"Correctumundo! The doors are open! That means you can move on to the second part of the challenge!"

Jump to confessional (from now on marked by a _C)_

"Okay. Sure we have Scott, an ignoramus who sabotages his own team, but we can still manage. We can win this!" exclaimed Scarlet.

"Victory! I will have my golden trophy this time! You hear me Don!?" yelled Jyoze, getting extremely close to the camera.

"Don isn't the host. Chris is. He kind of hates me so he'll probably try to sabotage us. But it's not a problem. I can sabotage his sabotage. I'll outsmart his smartness!" cheered Scott.

"Don't talk. I feel my brain cells dying," said Scarlet, holding her head.

 _C_

"The animal lovers will surely prevail. After all, my tea leaves said signing up for Total Drama would win me a lot of money. The tea leaves are always right," said Dawn.

"We aren't going to make all our choices based on tea leaves, are we?" asked Bridgette.

"All choices are pointless. Death awaits at the end of every path," said Ella, looking down at the ground.

 _C_

"Booyah! The cross dressers are going to own this competition!" cheered McArthur.

"We are not cross dressers! Hey, you, back at home. If you're betting on someone, you should bet on us. The only reason I ever lost was because of having worthless teammates. This is a different game. There are no vote offs. It's either win or lose and I'm going to win!" exclaimed Jo, punching the air.

"I'm not going to let my team down. If you're watching, Dave. This is for you," said Sky, sticking out her middle finger. "Wow. I feel so much better already. Sorry for everyone watching who is not Dave," she said nervously.

 _C_

"Strength is what matters. As long as Buddha doesn't attack me with another lighting bolt." Lightning cringes, awaiting divine wrath.

"Relax. We're all guys. No drama needed. We just got stay focused. We're the strongest team there is. I'm going to make you proud Stephanie and then I'm going to propose," said Ryan, taking out a small box.

"Sir. I suggest you reconsider. Many marriages end up in divorce," said Brick.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained, my friend. Man, Stephanie is going to be so happy when she sees me competing, taking first place," said Ryan.

 _C_

"Hey, hey. I don't really care too much about the competition. I mean, I ain't gonna lose, but I've got my eyes on something more. Girl's crazy, that's for sure. But crazy means fun in the sack, if you know what I mean," said Vito, flexing his abs.

"Wow, Vito's fun, but I hope the others are there too. I mean my inner granny wants to hook up with old Mike and like Explosivo has a crush on Mal. I like all of them. I mean why wouldn't I, there all so much fun? Heehee," said Izzy.

"Hi, Cody. If you're watching at home. Don't worry. I'll be sure to win and then you'll realize that you want to be just a teensy weensy bit more than friends. Oooh, we're going to have so many babies," said Sierra with drool.

 _C_

"Hi everyone. We may be called the Wimps but we're not to be underestimated. What we lack in strength, we make up for in brains," said Cameron.

"And in skills. I'm wicked at doge ball and we're all nice guys. Hey Mickey, are you going to say anything?" asked Cody, raising his eyebrow.

"Um brother. If I die, you can have all my stuff. I'm probably going to die. You're always taking care of me and…I don't wanna die!" sobbed Mickey.

 _C_

"We're gamers. And what are competitions but games?" asked Sam.

"Yep. Not to mention all the skills we've been building up, like reflexes, focus, puzzle solving and let's not forget iron thumbs! We can totally win this and I've got a camera with a clear card!" cheered Kitty.

"Dad, Mom. You don't have to worry. I'm going to be just fine. Kitty and Sam are my friends. I'll come back home, safe, sound, with the prize money…" Dwayne leaned up to the camera. "And maybe a girlfriend," he said softly.

"What did you say?" asked Kitty.

"Nothing babe," said Dwayne, putting his arms behind his head.

 _C_

"Hi everyone. Say hi, Spud," said Owen.

"This here beauty pageant has my name written all over it! There ain't no Sky or Shawn or Jasmine to get in my way this time. I am going to be the prom queen!"

"Hi, I'm Spud," said Spud.

"Heehee. Yeah, Sugar's kind of crazy. I mean she's nice but um, in a selfish kind of way. I think we're going to have a really fun time. Chef always makes great food, except those smoothies. Yeah, uh anyways. I hope all my friends are in the game too. This is gonna be awesome! Woohoo!" cheered Owen.

"Rock, if you're watching…I'm going to make you proud, man. I'm totally focused this time. Totally focused." Spud blankly stares at the camera.

 _C_

"This time things will be different. We're going to be helpful, kind and virtuous. And I'm going to stay focused. No flirting this time around. Alejandro has his eyes on only one prize."

"We're going to get the gold! Oui! Jyoze is going to be so proud of me. Hello my fans, keep watching. You will see this swan soar!" exclaimed Jacques before leaping through the air.

"I'm not going to lose this time. I lost my job as a hand model because of Chris' games and I didn't even win. Once I win, they'll all be begging for Justin's return to hand modeling! My butt still has a job and so does my chest, but that's not a surprise. Nope not a surprise at all," said Justin, flexing his butt.

 _C_

"Okay, so even though this is after the first challenge, we're supposed to pretend it isn't. It's stupid. But it doesn't really matter. My team is made up of winners and it's being led by me. We are going to the top. I'm tired of playing nice. No matter what, no matter who the other competitors are, we are winning! Okay, see. That's a dumb thing to say because we already who the other competitors are," said Courtney.

"Ryan, if you're watching I just want to show you that I am better without you! You were dragging me down in the Ridonculous Race. Hate is power and I'm going to savor crushing the other teams. Once you've lost and I've won, we're going to make love like rabbits," said Stephanie.

"Why aren't Kitty and I on the same team? What? Ok, fine, I'll pretend I don't know. Of course I'm not worried. Courtney is team leader. She is strong, smart, attractive and a born leader. She'll probably run for president someday," said Emma.

"Nah. I'd rather be the Secretary of Defense. Everyone knows the president is just a figure head," said Courtney.

 _C_

"We have Loki with us. We'll win," said Ennui and Crimson in unison.

Loki nods in agreement.

C

"Chris' stupid game ended up breaking me up with Trent, kissing Duncan and upsetting Courtney and almost got me killed multiple times. No drama this time. We're all friends here. Nothing more, nothing less," said Gwen with a smile.

"Oh, we're going to win this. Gwen and I are veterans at this sort of thing. And Trent's okay, I guess. Chris thinks he's going to tear this team apart with romantic rivalry. Too bad, so sad. I'm going to help Trent get back with Gwen. Then Courtney will see just how much I love her," said Duncan.

"I'm thrilled to be on the same team as Gwen. Well, I mean yeah I'm over her. Well, mostly. Anyways. We make a good team. We can win this. I just hope Duncan doesn't mess things up," said Trent.

Jump to Chris in the observation room. "How long will it take Gwen to fall in love with another guy? Will Mickey be the first one to die? Can the Goths even compete without their precious make-up? Who will be going home after the challenge and what exactly is the challenge. Find out next time on Total Drama…Action Stars Island Tour!" exclaimed Chris, raising his hands for dramatic effect.


	2. TDASIT: Chapter 2: No Time For R & R

Episode 2: No Time For R&R

"Last time on Total Drama: Action Stars Island Tour. Twelve teams of veteran reality T.V. players and Spud were kidnapped, uh brought to the competition area. After some arguing, some crushing—and by that I mean the romantic kind, mostly, and some brainstorming, each team figured out what they can chat about at a late night sleepover and unlocked the door to their bathrooms. How much fun will it be to see a bunch of teenagers running around in their underwear and Owen's team, competing to get their clothes back? Find out right here, right now, on Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour!" cheered Chris, his teeth gleaming.

Buh-nuh-buh-nuh-buh-nuh-buh-nuh. Camera pans over three different islands, each with their own logo.

The music speeds up as the camera shows each team running and then divides them into three groups.

"Wow, how cheap. Like seriously, Don's opening theme only lasts like twenty seconds. Okay, let's see how the teams are doing," said Chris.

Lightning is the first one out. "Sha-hell's yeah! It's a straight shot to the finish line!"

"We're right behind you," said Ryan, slowing his speed just a bit to stay by Brick's side.

Wooly beavers drop from the trees and land in front of the protein junkie.

"This is Bony Island!" yelled Lightning.

Sky jumps from a branch over the beavers and on the next tree. "And team girl power takes the lead!"

"See ya at the finish line, jock strap," said Jo, rushing past Lightning and the beavers.

"Booyah!" McArthur slams into one of the undocumented mutants and speeds ahead.

Ryan walks up to Lightning and puts an arm on his shoulder. "You know this place?"

"Yeah, and that means the Lightning should be in charge."

"Ok, where do we go?" asked Ryan.

"That way," said Lightning, pointing to their right.

"Okay. We'll follow your lead," said Ryan with a shrug.

On the leftmost side of Bony Island, team Love Triangle makes it out of the bathroom.

"The competition is here! I hate Chris," said Gwen with a grimace.

"Aw, Gwen, don't be like that. We came here together. We're a team. You and I can win this!" cheered Trent, grabbing her hand.

"Uh, yeah. Just ignore me. Not here at all. No, seriously let's get moving," said Duncan, searching the trees for movement.

 _C_ "Okay, I am so over Gwen. Courtney is my focus. And she is going to take me back. But seeing that smooth-talking minstrel grabbing my girl, uh Gwen! It really grinded my gears," said Duncan, slouched over the toilet seat.

Gwen politely pulls her hands out from Trent's warm grip. "Thanks Trent. I appreciate the support. But Duncan's right, we need—"

"Get moving people!" yelled Courtney, rushing past them along with her team.

"Courtney!?" exclaimed Gwen.

"Hey, babe!" hollered Duncan, jogging backward alongside her while checking out her and her barely clothed teammates.

"Ugh, what do you want?" asked Courtney, starring daggers at the convict.

"Is this jerk bothering you?" asked Emma, butting in between him and her friend.

"Whoa, chill ladies. I was just thinking that since this is another one of Chris' elimination games, we should stick together. What do you say, want an alliance?" asked Duncan.

"Ugh!" Stephanie shoves Duncan aside. "We are trying to win here!"

Gwen catches Duncan. "You okay?"

"If they don't want to work with us, then they're on their own. Good luck keeping the monsters of Bony Island off your back without my help!" hollered Duncan.

Stephanie slams into a land-shark which was then uppercutted by Courtney.

 _C_ "Damn, Courtney drives me crazy!" exclaimed Duncan with wide eyes.

Deeper in the forest, two teams emerge: the tree-hugging lovey dovey hippies and the not so pasty-faced Goths.

Dawn crouches over the bunny. "Oh, hello there, little one. I must say your aura is rather…uh aggressive."

"Aww, that is such a cute little bunny," said Bridgette, crouching on her knees and beckoning the little fluff ball toward her.

"Loki, come back to us," said Ennui, covering his face with his hands.

"Oh, you two are from the Ridonculous Race, right?" Bridgette stood up. "Nice to meet you."

"Give us back Loki, now." Crimson took Loki from Dawn's grip. "Let's go, Ennui."

Ennui peeked out from his hands and followed his dark queen.

"Dawn, can you ask the birds where the finish line is?" asked Bridgette.

"Oh, what a splendid idea." Dawn walks up to the little birdies, which had gathered around Ella and were singing to cheer her up.

The wimps and the loonies met up by the beachside.

"Eeeeeeeee!" Sierra broke apart from her team and grabbed Cody.

Cameron hid behind Mickey. "Don't let her see me."

"Oh, wow, am I glad to see you?"Cody hugged his best friend.

"You are!? OMG!" exclaimed Sierra, her eyes bulging

"Yeah, uh best friends forever, right? Hehe," said Cody, scratching his head.

 _C_ "Okay! Okay! I was so excited. Maybe I got a bit too excited!" exclaimed Sierra, leaning into the camera extra close.

Sierra grabbed Cody's head and pulled him into a deep, slobbery kiss.

Cody fell to the ground, flailing his arms and trying to pull her off.

Cameron came out from behind Mickey. "It seems highly probable that Sierra is over her obsession with me."

"Poor guy. The human mouth is one of the dirtiest things on the planet. Do you think she brushes her teeth?" asked Mickey, cringing.

Sierra pulled away. "I sure do. Every morning, afternoon, before going to bed and every time I want to taste his love!" squealed the psycho stalker.

Izzy came out from behind and joined the group. "Oh wow, looks like you went off to go boy hunting. Stalker boy and stalker girl—it's a perfect match!"

"It is, isn't it?" asked Sierra, beaming at her Cody-kins.

"Uh-heh-heh. I thought we agreed we were just friends."

"Just friends?" Sierra's eye twitches.

"Best friends! Haha!" exclaimed Cody, cleaning the spit off his lip.

"Yeah, well uh…Izzy help me out!" yelled Sierra.

"Sure thing. Well Sierra and I are best friends too, yeah that's it. And…uh…oh I know!" Izzy leaps on Sierra and makes out with her. "Haha! Best friends kiss all the time, right? I used to like pounce my friends and then they kinda disappeared…it's like a curse or something. Oooooooh," said Izzy, waving her fingers.

 _C_ "Vito normally doesn't like seeing his girls with somebody else, but man that babe can kiss! And hey, more ladies for this smooth Italian."

Dwayne watches the teams mingle from behind a tree.

"Did those two girls just kiss? Gross, right?" he said, nudging Sam.

"Hugh-hugh-hugh-hugh! That was hotter than the make-out scene with Melinda and Chung Wi in Mortality Komeback X Street Brawlers!"

"Oh yeah! Totally hot!"

 _C_ "So apparently when you become a man, with a deep voice and facial hair, girls' kissing is hot. Aw man, I really am a kid," said Dwayne, covering his face with his hat.

The sound of a camera clicked.

Kitty leaned back, showing her new photo. "To commemorate our stay on Bony Island! Oh, I just got your backs in the photo. That's okay. We can take another."

"Um, we're in a competition remember? I thought following Cameron would work since Sam's says he's smart. But their team looks kind of busy," said Dwayne, turning away as he blushed.

Click.

"Aw, cute photo. Yeah, let's get moving," said Kitty, rushing off.

"Hey Sam, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yep! The most beautiful woman in all the realms!" exclaimed Sam with a blissful sigh.

 _C_ "Okay, so am I the only guy on the island without a girl. If mega nerd Sam is taken, why aren't I?" asked Dwayne, crossing his arms.

Inside the forest, Sugar runs in horror, smashing through anything in her path.

"Hey, what's the matter?" asked Justin, shirtless.

"You are...tasty!" Sugar leaped on top of Justin and licked his face.

"Aw come on! Not the face!" yelled Justin, trying to push her off.

"What's bothering you, senorita?" asked Alejandro, lifting her by her chin.

"I woke up in a bathroom! And there was boys in there!" she exclaimed as she stood back up.

"There is nothing to worry about. It is part of Chris' new game. You're a contestant on…"

"An all new beauty pageant reality T.V. program! Oh dang, my hair's all frizzy! How do I look?" asked Sugar.

Alejandro looked at her, opened his mouth to speak but no words came.

 _C_ "Alejandro Burros Muertos is proud of his ability to flatter any woman, but Sugar is more attentive than she appears to be. I had to choose my words carefully."

Jacques buts in. "You look like a pig in a dress."

 _C_ "Oh my! I just love piggies! That man sure knows how to make a gurl feel special."

Noticing Sugar's eyes light up, Alejandro moved in. "Yes, intelligent, powerful and clever. You embody the essence of a pig."

"Oh stop!" Sugar knocks him down. "You're making me blush," she said, fanning herself.

Alejandro grimaces as he wipes the dirt off his pants before seamlessly transitioning into a smile. "Cerdo, where is the rest of your team? The guys who were at the bathroom, surely they are your allies."

"Step aside! I gotta pageant to win!" yelled Sugar, knocking Alejandro down a second time.

Jacques helps his ally back to his feet. "That woman is trouble."

"Indeed, and now that trouble will be directed elsewhere. Let's keep moving," said Alejandro, smiling at his team.

"Hang on; my foot is caught on something." Justin is lifted off the ground and held dangling on the tree.

"Haha! Take that caramel face!" yelled Scott, rushing by and blowing the enemy team a raspberry.

Jacques leaps in front of the red-haired punk and kicks him down. "Why did you attack us!?"

Scarlett came out from the bushes. "Sorry about all this. Scott is an idiot. We're not here to sabotage you. Actually we'd like to make an alliance."

 _C_ Alejandro looks at the camera and ponders. "Scarlett is one of the best competitors. She used Max as a shield and kept the focus away from her, never becoming the target of a vote out. Still, I wouldn't trust her. Even if she did keep her word, she has…anger issues."

"Well, senorita, I suppose we could—"

"Absolutely not! They have the traitor with them!" yelled Josee, hissing at Jacques.

"Augh! How dare you! I am no traitor," said Jacques, glaring at his old partner.

"I absolutely refuse to ally with him!" yelled Josee.

Scarlett turns to her hot-headed ally. "Just so I'm clear about this, you don't want to partner with Jacques because he's no longer partners with you."

"When you say it like that, it does sound kind of silly," said Josee with a nervous grin.

"What's more important, you're grudge or taking the gold?" asked Scarlett with just a hint of a smile.

Alejandro beamed at her.

 _C_ "That was acting. A true actor stays in character on and off set. I am not into Scarlett. Though I was impressed," said Alejandro with a smile.

"I want the gold!" exclaimed Josee with intense eyes.

"Thought so. So, do we have a deal?" asked Scarlett, offering Alejandro her hand.

Alejandro raises his hand before lowering it. "Not yet. You have to earn our trust first. All of you," he said, flashing Josee a smile.

"Fair enough," said Scarlett with a shrug.

 _C_ "Got to admit. He plays a good game. We can't attack him and he has no obligations to us. This should be interesting," said Scarlett.

Somewhere else in the forest, Ennui sits down on a log.

"We have to keep going," said Crimson.

"I can't. Without my face, I have no will."

"Suck it up. Loki is counting on us."

Loki hops into Ennui's lap and growls at him.

"Sorry Loki. I'm done."

Crimson sits down on the log, moves Ennui's hands aside and presses her lips to his. "You're still the same dark soul. It doesn't matter if you look…preppy. When I became your princess of the night we made a blood oath. Whatever we do, we do together." She grabs his hands and looks at his un-Goth face. "Are we really going to quit now?"

Ennui nods.

"Okay. Loki, we're heading home. I guess we just stay here and get eliminated."

The loudspeakers all across the island blasted the host's voice. "Attention campers, part three of the challenge is officially underway. Now that you're all scattered around Bony Island it's time for me to tell you where the first checkpoint is. Go to the base of the skull, that's where you'll find the information leading you to the finish line."

"Did he say skull?" Crimson blinks.

"He did." Ennui looks up.

"Heheh, no time for R&R. There's one more thing you should worry about. You see, each challenge has a theme based off elimination-style programs. Today's theme is the Jogging Men. Not sure if any of you have seen it, but if you have that will give you an edge in figuring out the special surprise. Just try not to die, oh and if you do, make it showy. Heheh. Round 3 begin!"

"Hey Sam, you ever seen the Jogging Men movie?" asked Dwayne.

"Not really. Movies bore me unless they're about video games. Oh, but when they're actually based on a video game they're almost always horrible."

"I've seen it," said Kitty.

"So, what's it about?" asked Dwayne.

"Well it's one of those battle-royale type movies. Only a little different because the players are put in the arena and are then chased by trained killers. It's a good movie. We should watch it together sometime," said Kitty, putting her arm around her buddies.

"Does that mean there are going to be psycho's coming after us?" asked Dwayne, peering over his shoulder.

"Psycho killers, mutants or maybe robots. Wow, it's almost like we're in a video game," said Sam.

"Yeah, you're right! This is exciting," said Kitty, running along ahead.

 _C_ "Kitty is cute and so is the kitty on her underwear, but she isn't normal. Neither is Sam. Why am I the only one who is scared right now?" asked Dwayne, holding himself.

"Okay. I think the big skull is that way…or was it that way? What do you think?" asked Owen.

Spud stares at him blankly. "I don't. I just go with the flow."

"Oh, heheheh. That's uh, okay. I'll do the thinking."

 _C_ "I'm supposed to do the eating, not the thinking. We need to find Sugar. She's smart. Hey, I just came up with a great plan. Yeah!"

"Hi there," said Spud.

"Yeah, I'm over here," said Owen, tilting Spud to face him.

"Nah man. I was talking to him." Spud pointed behind them.

A dark-skinned, white-masked man with a chainsaw was looming above them.

"Oh, it's just Chef. Wait! It's Chef!" yelled Owen.

"Did you hear a scream? I heard a scream," said Trent, looking around nervously.

"Come on, we've been in Chris' games before. He can't actually send someone to kill us," said Duncan, juggling a knife.

"Duncan's right. Nothing to worry about," said Gwen with a smile.

A bear unexpectedly leaps on Trent from behind. The bear was wearing a stylish gold necklace and was about to claw off the guitarist's face.

 _C_ "Had to jinx it," said Gwen, rolling her eyes.

"What's Bling Bear doing here? Isn't he supposed to be on Pahkitew?" asked Duncan.

"Help me!" yelled Trent, shielding his face from the bear claws.

"Sure thing." Duncan flings his knife into the bear's hide.

After whimpering, Bling Bear runs off.

"Hey that knife is mine!" yelled Duncan, chasing after the thief.

"Are you seriously going after that thing?" asked Gwen, grabbing his arm.

"Hey if I'm going to win back Courtney I can't be afraid of some measly bear," said Duncan.

 _C_ "Wow! Duncan is so cool! Don't freak out, Courtney. I said "cool" not "hot". He's all yours."

The wimpy boys and the crazy people are still at the beachside.

"Mike is that you?" asked Cameron, examining his friend.

"Mike is sleeping right now. And I intend to make sure it stays that way," said Vito, flexing his muscles.

"Hey uh, Sierra. Want to team up?" asked Cody.

"An alliance with Cody-kins! Of course I accept," she said, seizing him in a hug.

"What about you two?" asked Mickey.

"Cody's alright. I'm in," said Izzy.

"What about you, Vito?" asked Cameron.

"No way. This little cretin is friends with Mike and that makes him my enemy," said Vito, glaring at the nerd.

"I don't care who takes over as long as it isn't Mal. Come on, truce?" asked Cameron, offering his hand.

Vito looked at his girls. "Eh, what the heck. I'll keep the ladies happy. Put her there," said Vito, lifting up the wimp after grabbing his hand.

"Great." Sierra crouched down. "Get on me and I'll carry you, Cody-kins."

"Thanks Sierra," said Cody, mounting her.

"Hey kid, get on my back," said Izzy, nudging Mickey with her face.

"Um, she doesn't have rabies, right?" asked Mickey before she picked him up.

"Alright, toothpick, alleyoop." Vito lifted up Cameron.

With the wimps in tow, the crazies head toward the skull.

The competitive girls are at the beachside on the right-side of the island, nowhere near the freaking giant skull.

"If we keep following the beach, then we'll see the skull and then it's just a straight run to the finish line," said Courtney.

"Another great strategy! I'm so excited we're on the same team," said Emma, smiling at her idol.

"You should take some credit too. You recognize my talents and allowed me to take charge. That's commendable."

"Would you two shut up!?" yelled Stephanie.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Emma.

"Nothing is wrong with me! I'm here to win! You two are leisurely walking and chatting. We are in a race! Let's run!" she yelled, rushing off.

"As leader I approve of this plan!" hollered Courtney, hurrying along.

"So, Dawn. What did the little birdie tell you?" asked Bridgette.

" _Though the sun sets at night, it will rise in the day. But though the sun will rise, it will always go away. And with each day that goes, we all come close—_ "

"Ella, please stop singing."

Ella turned her head. "But singing is what makes me happy." Tears dropped down her face.

"No. Don't cry. Sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm just a bit overwhelmed is all," said Bridgette, hugging her friend.

"You feel warm," said Ella with a little smile.

"Mhhm, oh yes. Yes please," said Dawn, conversing with a flock of birds.

"So, where are we headed?" asked Bridgette.

"Follow the birds," said Dawn, pointing up.

"Come on Ella. Let's get moving," said Bridgette, holding her hand.

"O-okay," said Ella softly.

"Oh, maybe we could sing with the birdies," said Dawn, beaming at Ella.

"I'm not sure what to sing," said Ella, looking down.

"Oh I know!" Bridgette clears her throat. " _We're going to make it_."

"Oh, _Chris can't stop us but he'll try_ ," said Dawn with a smile.

" _Our fortunes waiting but even with the money we'll still die_."

"Ella. _Why can't you be happy?_ " asked Bridgette.

" _That's because she hates me_." Ella broke down in tears.

The birds swooped down and sat on her shoulders, singing her a song to cheer her up.

"Who? I don't hate you. I want to be friends," said Bridgette, grabbing her hand.

 _C_ "Who could possibly hate Ella? She's the sweetest person to ever compete in Chris' competitions," said Dawn.

"Made it!" Sky landed in front of her allies.

"Race you to it," said Jo, smirking at Sky.

McArthur butted in. "You're on."

The three of them ran toward the base of the skull mountain.

"Interception!" Lightning made a b-line for the team and rams into Jo.

Sky leaps up, grabs onto a nearby branch and then swings into Lightning, kicking him aside before landing.

"Hey man, are you alright?" asked Ryan, helping Lightning to his feet.

"Booyah! First to the Don box!" cheered McArthur.

"That is not a Don Box!" yelled Chris from the surrounding speakers. "That is a Chris Case! Look at the hair!" he exclaimed.

McArthur examines the tubular device, noticing it had black hair and a slightly less stupid smile than a Don Box. "So, uh what's my reward?"

"You don't get a reward. In fact, your team is penalized," said Chris.

"For what?" yelled Jo, joining McArthur along with Sky.

"Because female Owen here mistook my gorgeous face for Don's ugly mug!" yelled Chris.

"Isn't Sugar more of a female Owen?" asked Sky.

"That isn't fair at all. I swear McLean when I win this, you're going to be in a world pain!" yelled Jo.

"Would you look at that, a Chris Case! Wow, so much better than that Don thingamajig," said Ryan, coming along with his team.

"Nice butt-kissing. I like it. Your team is the first one to get the clue. Just press the button and read your travel tip."

"If you hate Don so much, why are you copying his set-up?" asked McArthur.

"Um, I'm mocking his show, obviously. Outright plagiarism is the sincerest form of revenge! Sheesh, Ridonculous racers are so stupid," said Chris.

"Alright team, follow me," said Ryan.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to read it out loud so the audience can hear?" asked Sky.

"Ha! And give you a free hint. Get your own ticket, hot-stuff," said Lightning before running off.

 _C_ "Hot-stuff? Was Lightning flirting with me? He's probably trying to get me off my game. Well I won't let it happen. Boys are just trouble," said Sky, crossing her legs.

"Alright Chris, what's our penalty?" asked Jo with a glare.

"Your team will be the last one to read the ticket. If any of you press the button, you will be instantly eliminated. That reminds me. Attention contestants, it's time for an update! There's a team heading to the finish line. Not sure if I told you already, but your clothes are waiting there and it's first come first served. Also I didn't really mention this earlier, but the last team to arrive will face instant elimination! Now if any of you wasted nearly nine-hours of your life watching Don's joke of a show, you probably remember that there wasn't too much incentive to get first place. Since I'm an awesome host, I will be awarding prizes to first, second and third place contestants. The mayhem continues when we return."

Black screen.

"And we're back. Let's see how the teams react to the new developments," said Chris.

"Did you hear that!? There's a podium," said Josee, moved to tears.

"It's always worth it to get the prizes. A rejuvenating bath or edible food can be what makes the difference between victory and elimination. Or maybe they'll be perks for the next challenge," said Scarlet.

"Ugh, why do I have to carry you?" asked Scott, holding Scarlet on his shoulder.

"You run faster than me."

"Yeah, but I have a boyfriend."

"Hahaha! A boyfriend. Looks like farmer boy wants some man milk!" cackled Josee.

"No, I have a boy—I mean girl-friend."

"You're talking about Courtney, right?" asked Scarlet.

"Yeah. She's pretty, especially her eyes—both of them…on her face."

 _C_ "If Courtney does like Scott, we can use that against her. But if it's only one way, then…well I'll find a way to make it work in our favor," said Scarlet with a smile.

Jacques turned to Alejandro. "Did you hear that? There is a prize! We must get the gold!"

"Patience, amigo." The team of handsome guys arrive at the Chris case. "Why are you all just standing here?" asked Alejandro, looking at the all-girls team.

Sky went up to him and grabbed his arm. "Alejandro! I am such a big fan!"

"You are!? I mean, of course you are. And you must be Sky, such a beautiful name," he said, caressing her chin.

"Aw, you're so sweet. Hey, we're kind of in a bind. Chris said we're not allowed to get a ticket, so would you read yours out to us?" asked Sky, flashing him a smile.

"O-of course! Yes, yes, right away!" exclaimed Alejandro.

 _C_ "Yeah! Girl power. No longer will I be used by guys. I just turned Alejandro into putty in my hands. I'm feeling really good about our chances of winning," said Sky with a big smile.

 _C_ "Sky is more tactful than I recall. Still, what kind of gentlemen wouldn't lend a helping hand to a girl in need?" asked Alejandro.

"Whoa, whoa. We don't need to read anything to you. We're competing against each other. Sorry, but that's how the game is," said Justin.

"Ze gold is waiting for us! What does it say?" asked Jacques, peeking over.

"It's at the top of the skull. Let's climb, compadres," said Alejandro, flashing Sky a smile.

Sky turned to Jo. "So commander, did I do okay?"

"Yeah, nicely played. But we can't trust him. Alejandro is a manipulative, pretty boy who sweet-talks girls into elimination. But considering they are climbing the skull—" Jo rushes off. "Let's get going!"

The speakers screeched before Chris spoke. "We already have a few teams heading to the finish line. Let's go over the rewards, shall we? Third place prize is Spud's earmuffs, not really great but hey, it's third place. Second place is Brick's alarm clock. Again, not a very good prize. And first place is a make-up kit and not just any make-up kit. It's Crimson's special kit with enough powder to turn Chef into an albino. That is all. Oh and keep an eye out for the crazy psychos. We're still doing the Jogging Man theme, after all."

The Goths were leisurely walking when they heard the announcement.

"We have to win first place," said Crimson.

Ennui nodded.

Loki turned around on Ennui's shoulder and growled.

Two bears had found them.

"Move," said Crimson, pushing the bears to the ground.

The Goths race up to the Chris Case.

Ennui pointed to the mortals climbing the skull. "Forget the tip."

Crimson nodded and they began the climb toward victory.

The muscle-heads were the furthest up the skull.

"Ryan, Sir. Permission to speak freely?" asked Brick, almost falling off after saluting.

"I'm a coach, not a drill sergeant. We're equals here. Say what you want," said Ryan, catching Brick and helping him regain his grip.

"Is it alright if we get second place?" asked Brick.

"Sha-hells nah! In the Super Bowl there are only two places: winners and losers! Lightning ain't no loser!"

"Chris said the prize for second place is my alarm clock. I oversleep without it. It's a necessary tool for us to gain victory, Coach" said Brick.

"Sure thing, man," said Ryan.

"Sha-what the hell?"

"If we get first, we'll become everyone's target. Sometimes to win, you need to outthink your opponents. It's a valid strategy, but we need the whole team to agree," said Ryan.

"Whatever. But next time, Lightning is taking the championship trophy."

The dangerously competitive ladies finally make it to the front of the skull.

"We are late, people," said Courtney, tossing the tip aside.

"It's only the first round. And the prizes don't sound very good. Let's take it easy," said Emma.

"Excuse me. Each one of those worthless prizes is a bargaining chip for the corresponding player. We are at least getting third place," said Courtney.

"Agreed. With those head-phones I won't have to listen to you being bossy," said Stephanie, rolling her eyes.

A short girl with a hockey mask comes out from behind the Chris Case and thrusts her knife at Courtney.

"You crazy little cretin. Are you actually trying to kill me?" asked Courtney, taking a step back.

 _C_ Beth is sharpening her knife on the side of the toilet. "Chris asked for volunteers for the first challenge. If I stab someone he said he may let me participate. I'm not mean, so I won't stab just anyone. Too bad Heather isn't here. I'd love to dig this knife right into her black heart," she said with wide eyes.

Emma stepped in front of Courtney. "Let me handle this."

"Could you please move aside so I can stab Courtney?" asked Beth.

"No way! Put the knife down," said Emma, pacing around Beth.

"Fine then, I'll just stab all of you!" Beth lunges at the bossy girl.

Emma grabs her attacker's arm, puts her knee behind her back and brings her to the ground.

 _C_ "Those self-defense classes really paid off," said Emma with a smile.

"Ow, ow. Okay that hurts. Stop it," said Beth, struggling under the popular girl.

"Drop the knife."

"Ugh, we don't have time for this." Courtney crouches down and wrestles the knife out from Beth's grip.

"I win!" Beth plunges the knife into Courtney's ankle, drawing blood.

"You crazy little monster!" Courtney steps on Beth's arm till she releases the knife.

Stephanie grabs the knife. "We don't have time to waste. The other teams are catching up." She lifts Beth up and throws her away into the bushes.

"I was just assaulted. How am I going to climb like this?" asked Courtney.

"Let's close the wound first," said Emma, fastening her bra around the afflicted area. "If I had more clothes I could make a proper tourniquet."

"Are you seriously going to climb up there with your breasts hanging out?" asked Stephanie.

"Who cares about indecent exposure? Courtney's seriously injured."

Stephanie crouched down. "I'll carry Courtney to the top. Let's win this!"

 _C_ "Finally Stephanie is starting to get along with us," said Emma, covering her chest.

 _C_ "I was moved. What that girl did for Courtney…it was love! It was beautiful!" exclaimed Stephanie with starry eyes.

The crazy people are racing through the trees, carrying a wimpy burden.

"Oh hey, it's Gwen! Hi Gwen!" hollered Cody before disappearing in the distance.

"What is that loser here for? I thought this competition was for the best of the best," said Duncan.

"Hey, Cody was in the final three on World Tour. He saved my team from being blown up by mines, he made a movie with Sierra and gave team Amazon a victory in Japan, he also—"

"Built your face out of wood. The little guy's dedicated," said Trent.

The gamers meet up with team Duncan.

"Oh wow! You're stars from Total Drama! It's great to meet you! I'm Kitty," she said, snapping a photo.

"Oh I can tell. Purr," said Duncan, rubbing the cat face on the back of her panties.

"Hey, hands off, jerk," said Dwayne.

"What, dweeb? You got a problem? No way this cutie is your girlfriend, right?" asked Duncan, lifting up the wimp by his collar.

"Whoa, Duncan, chill. He's just a kid," said Trent.

"Yeah. Courtney may like bad boys, but she hates bullies," said Gwen, crossing her arms.

"Put him down," said Kitty, grabbing Duncan's hand.

"Alright, just stay out of our way," said Duncan, dropping the kid.

 _C_ "Kitty stood up for me. She's cute, nice and a great friend! Who cares if she's crazy? I may not win this competition, but I'm going to get a girlfriend!" cheered Dwayne.

The gamers rush off ahead.

"Come on, are we going to let a bunch of novices beat us?" asked Duncan, chasing after them.

"What did I ever see in that guy?" asked Gwen.

"Seriously." Trent grabbed Gwen's hand. "Let's win this thing, together."

Gwen turns away with a blush.

"And the first team is just a few meters away from victory!" cheered Chris from the loudspeakers.

"I know we agreed about getting second but man it's right there. Let's win this!" cheered Lightning.

"Relax. Let's just chat while we wait. You know, Lightning, your dad is an inspiration to me. His rise to glory is what made me decide that I am going to be a professional coach myself," said Ryan.

"Daddy lost all his rings because I was beaten by a bubble boy. He's probably watching right now, wondering why his son isn't winning!?" yelled Lightning.

"Did someone say onion rings?" asked Sugar, only a few meters below them.

Chris' booming voice shook the players climbing the giant rock. "Oh, I forgot to mention that there are booby traps on the skull. So make sure to trigger some. It was a lot of hard work."

 _Boom_

"Thanks, Sugar," said Chris.

Sugar climbed out of the smoke, her clothes partially burned but not wounded at all.

"I am not losing to the Pillsbury dough-broad!" Lightning lifts himself onto the top and runs up to Chris. "Give me my prize."

Sugar climbs up and grabs Chris. "No! Me first! What's my prize? Powder right? Like powdered doughnuts?"

"It's face powder and no prize for either of you. The first "team" up here gets the prize and that isn't you."

"Are those the Goths?" asked Ryan.

"Move," said Crimson.

"Oh hey, Crimson. You really want the prize. We'll let you pass and next time you pay us back, okay?" asked Ryan.

Loki hops off Ennui's back and attacks Ryan's face.

Once he loses his grip, Loki jumps back to Ennui, letting Ryan fall all the way down.

"Ooooh, that's gonna hurt," said Chris, peeking over to see Ryan slam into the ground with his back.

The Goths climb up and approach the new host.

"Did we make it?" asked Ennui.

"You sure did. I'd say this _makes up_ for your pathetic failure in Ridonculous Race. See what I did there? Just came up with it. Not even on the cue cards," said Chris.

"Give me my face," said Crimson.

"Eeesh. Even without the powder you two are seriously creepy. But a deals a deal." Chris opens the box with a 1 on it and hands them their prize.

"Mine," said Crimson already applying her make-up.

"Take your time," said Ennui with a blank stare.

"Come on, how about a victory cheer," said Chris.

"We won," said Crimson, her face powdered.

"Yay," said Ennui with a blank stare.

"Haha! Love these guys!" exclaimed Chris.

"Where's our skin?" asked Crimson.

"You'll find your clothes in the hamper behind me." Chris pulls out his phone. "Attention everyone, first prize has already been claimed and some people have yet to even get their travel tip."

Sky vaults off the eye-socket of the skull and lands at the top.

"Not bad, but you still need the rest of your girls," said Chris.

"Booyah!" McArthur and Jo climb up and rush to the finish line.

"They are after the gold!" exclaimed Jacques, appearing on the other side with his team.

"Um, kinda already mentioned this, but the only prizes left are silver and bronze," said Chris.

"Impossible! Who could we have possibly lost to?" asked Jacques.

"Hi," said the Goths, waving apathetically at his team.

"The vampires stole my gold!" yelled Josee, just reaching the top with her team.

"So this is what revenge feels like," said Ennui, petting Loki.

"I don't feel anything," said Crimson with a shrug.

"It's a three-way race for second place! Who will be the greatest loser?" asked Chris, pressing a button.

Explosives went off beneath the players, blasting Scott into the air.

"Scott has to get injured every episode he's in. It's an unspoken rule," said Sierra, arriving with her team and Cody's servants.

"Josee, get Scott. I'm not climbing up here again," said Scarlet.

"Fine, but after I bring him here and we finish this round…can I wring his neck?" asked Josee, with a simple smile.

"Sure thing," said Scarlet with a shrug.

"Wait up, senoritas!" yelled Alejandro, running alongside the black-haired beauty.

"Can't stop at the moment," said Sky.

"May I ask a favor?" asked Alejandro.

"Okay," said Sky, swerving to dodge a nearby explosion.

"Without our help your team would be stuck. Let us win second place," said Justin, flashing her a smile.

"Well that is only fair," said Sky.

"Who cares about fair? I'm getting that alarm clock," said Jo, rushing ahead.

"I'll handle this." McArthur pulls pepper-spray out from her underwear and blinds the smooth-talker.

 _C_ "No man is that handsome. You saw those pupils, right? He's an alien. And I'm the border patrol," said McArthur, slipping on shades.

"McArthur! That was so mean!" yelled Sky.

"My eyes are burning!" yelled Justin.

Alejandro picked up his amigo and ran for the finish.

"Sorry, guys," said Sky, waving nervously at Alejandro's team.

"Sorry, for what? You just won second place!" exclaimed Chris, opening the case.

"We won?" asked Justin, holding his eyes.

"Oh yeah!" Jo opened the box and got the clock.

Sky went straight for the clothes.

 _C_ "Finally I can get dressed. I could feel the eyes of the guys. Eeesh, so creepy," said Sky, holding herself.

"Bronze is all that remains. What's the point?" asked Jacques, stopping in place.

"What's this? Is Courtney's team making a comeback? And where did Emma's bra go?" asked Chris, signaling the camera to shift.

"Who cares about them!? Cody and I are going to be in the same place," said Sierra.

"Um, you do realize that third place is a ranking, not an actual location, right?" asked Cameron.

Just before the crazy wimp alliance got third prize, the tree-huggers land in front of the host with the most.

"Ella! We won! Your little bird friends carried us to victory, literally," said Bridgette.

"Victory is for the birds," cheered Dawn, hugging her fellow animal lover.

"Okay, enough bird puns. It's only clever when I do it," said Chris, tapping his foot.

"Thank you both for helping me," said Ella with a shaky smile.

"Here you go Bridgette. With these babies, you won't have to hear Ella's obnoxious voice," said Chris, popping the headphones on her pretty little head.

"May I have them? They will help with my daily meditation," said Dawn.

"Crazies 4th place. Wimps 5th place. Get dressed losers," said Chris.

"Jacques, carry Justin. I'll be right back," said Alejandro, leaving his team.

The handsome Hispanic went up to Courtney's team. "Is she alright?"

"Stay away from her," said Emma, glaring at the villain.

"It's ok. Alejandro and I are on good terms," said Courtney, dragging her injured foot.

"Lean on me. We'll get her there faster together," said Alejandro.

 _C_ "No way do I trust that guy. After the Ridonculous Race, I marathoned every Total Drama season with Noah in it. Alejandro got rid of my boyfriend after Noah won his team the challenge. I'll talk to Courtney later about that slippery eel," said Emma, leaning toward the camera.

"Overly competitive girls, you've made it to 6th place. Emma, do you have something special you'd like to show our audience?" asked Chris with wide eyes.

"Ignore him," said Stephanie, handing Emma her clothes.

"You don't have to show the audience, but could you show me?" asked Cody.

"Are you kidding? Emma has a boy-friend," said Courtney.

"Team full of unnaturally attractive young men, you're 7th. Where is everyone else? Got to find a way to pick up the pace. Oh, I know. Attention contestants, all three prizes have been claimed, but the last team to arrive will have their clothes burned and then its elimination time. Hurry it up, people!" yelled Chris.

Emma slipped on her shirt.

"Oooh, I think I saw a nipple," said Chris, raising his eyebrows.

"Chris, Courtney needs medical attention. Beth stabbed her," said Emma.

"Yeah, I know. And she'll be receiving a special prize. Hehe," said Chris.

The gamers were making a sprint toward the finish.

"Uh-uh. We aren't losing to those techno-nerds," said Duncan.

Duncan blocked the gamers' path until his team made it to the finish. He then rushed in and joined them.

"Team Duncan, 8th. Team Kitty's cat-faced panties, 9th," said Chris.

"Don't be a creep," said Emma, glaring at Chris.

"Sis!" Kitty jumped into an embrace with Emma.

"Great to see you too." Emma smiles. "Oh, you're not going to believe this. But I'm on the same team as Courtney!"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," said Courtney, offering her hand.

Kitty hugs Courtney abruptly. "Great to meet you too!"

"Hey, where's my 3-DDDS?" asked Sam, searching his pockets.

"Don't know, don't care. Only three left. Cue the dramatic music," said Chris.

Josee tosses Scott onto the top of the skull and then leaps up, landing on one foot.

"Don't be a show-boat. We're about to lose," said Scarlet.

"Yeah, the best you can get is like third to last. It's like a negative bronze," said Chris.

Josee cringes.

Ryan appears, with Brick over his shoulder. "No way, are we last? We were first."

"Yeah, you were, before I activated the extra explosives and made you both fall to the bottom three times," said Chris.

Josee kicks Scott all the way to the finish line.

"Team Scarlett, you're in—"

Josee put her hand over Chris' mouth. "Don't you dare say it."

"What, it's not like we lost," said Scott before being strangled by the angry Olympian.

Brick and Ryan rush to the end and then collapse.

"Did we lose the battle?" asked Brick.

"If this were an actual war-zone, you would have gotten your teammates killed, but it's not. And no. The team that's going to be eliminated is…cut to the losers," said Chris through his smile.

Owen is running from Chef. After hiding in the bushes, Chef stops the chainsaw inches away. Spud stares at Chef blankly for a few seconds and then screams in horror.

"Team diabetes! You're facing elimination."

The teams gather around a familiar bonfire.

"Didn't this place sink?" asked Gwen.

"Do not bring up All-Stars! I was so close to winning," said Courtney with a grimace.

"Okay. We are running low on time. So, even though I gathered you all here, the official naming of the teams will happen next episode. Now on to the matter at hand. Sugar, Owen, Spud. You're all losers today. Sugar, you ran off from your team but you made it to the end first. Owen, you carried Spud but got chased around by Chef for a good half-hour. Spud, you…uh, you didn't really do anything. I was gonna have Leshawna join the team, but she's more big-boned than fat, so yeah, no surprises from you," said Chris.

"I don't want to go home! This pageant is supposed to be mine!" whined Sugar.

Ella was holding herself and trembling.

"Are you okay?" asked Bridgette, grabbing Ella's hands.

"Well Sugar, there's some good news then. Only one of you is going home. That means the Blimps are still in the game. Cast your votes right now, by pointing to them with the bony finger of indignation," said Chris, pointing to the team.

Sugar pointed at Spud.

"Hey, he's my buddy. We're all friends here. Don't make me choose," said Owen.

"If nobody picks, there will be a special way of deciding who goes home," said Chris.

"Fine." Owen pointed at Spud.

"Me? Huh, what about me?" asked Spud, pointing to himself.

"And with that! We have our loser. Not really a surprise. Spud is the worst competitor in all of reality T.V., wait, he's the second worst. Scott is still numero uno."

"Yeah!" cheered Scott, standing up.

C Courtney giggles. "Okay, Scott is still kind of charming. In a retarded puppy dog that was kicked into mud and keeps chasing its tail sort of way."

"Sit down! We almost lost because of you!" yelled Josee.

 _C_ "I am so happy, I am no longer bound to that lunatic. This swan is free to swim in the ocean of the sky!" cheered Jacques.

Jo stood up. "Didn't you say you were going to burn the clothes of the losers?"

"I did. But thanks for the reminder. Oh Chef," said Chris.

Chef comes out with a flame-thrower and spits fire on the Blimps.

"Ahhh! Ahh! I'm on fire! Stop, drop and roll! Oooh, bread rolls! Hey, I'm like a living, screaming—oh god it hurts!" yelled Owen.

Sugar tears off part of her shirt and puts it in her mouth. "Wowee, that's spicy!"

"That girl just ate fire. Oh man, that's hardcore," said Duncan, holding his sides.

Spud just stood there as his clothes burned on his body.

 _C_ Mickey sits in the confessional. "I have an immunity to temperature, but even I would react if I was set on fire!"

"Ahhhh!" Spud runs around as the flames devour him.

 _C_ "Man it's been a whole day since I've eaten cooked meat. He's going home anyways, so nobody would care if I ate him, right?" asked Sugar.

Chef puts out the flames with a high-powered fire-hose.

Cody stood up. "Um, you aren't always going to burn the clothes of the losers, are you?"

"Hmmm, now that you mentioned it, sure! Every single time! Everyone, say, thanks Cody!" exclaimed Chris.

"Thanks Cody," said most of the competitors with a glare.

"Now, onto the elimination," said Chris.

Emma stands up, her eyes shining.

Noah set down a box with a logo of _BR_ surrounded by a circle.

"What does _BR_ stand for?" asked Cameron.

"Better than Ridonculous, obviously," said Chris.

"Aw, man I thought it stood for Battle Royalty, that awesome movie," said Dwayne, nudging Kitty.

"Right on," said Gwen.

"Ew, that movie was horrible. Read the book, or better yet the manga," said Kitty.

"Agreed," said the Crimson with a slight smile. "Kiriyama gets me excited."

"Me too," said Ennui blinking.

"Open the box!" exclaimed Chris.

"Hi Noah!" cheered Emma, waving at him.

He looks up, waves at his girl-friend and then opens the box.

Chef reaches in and pulls out three collars. He puts the collar on Spud with no resistance at all.

"Sweet necklace, man," said Spud with a nod.

"Good, now it's time for a brand new elimination ceremony. This one is a special blend of pain and humiliation!"

A chicken hops out of the box, holding a trigger.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Cluck of Shame!" exclaimed Chris, raising his arms out for dramatic effect.

Silence.

"Is that really the best you could come up with?" asked Scarlet.

"What no good?" asked Chris, with a nervous grin.

"Oh, it's not bad. But um, maybe if you gave it a bit more thought—" said Sky before being interrupted.

"No way! Cluck of Shame is the permanent name. It's a parody on the Chuck of Shame from season 4," said Chris.

"That was the Hurl of Shame," said Dawn.

"What!? No way," said Chris.

"It was. I know. I watched that season 37 times," said Sierra.

Clucky glares at Chris.

"Wasn't this bird turned into food back when she zapped that big dumb guy?" asked Sugar.

"That bird has a name: Clucky, the Polygraph Chicken. She also has her own law firm: Buck Buck and Buckaw. Talk about breaking past discriminatory boundaries. She's the first chicken to get a government job and is one of the finest CIA agents ever employed," said Courtney.

"I never heard of her," said Emma.

"Yeah, anyways. Chef is going to ask you questions until you answer three correctly. For every wrong question, you get shocked. Ready?" asked Chris.

Spud stares blankly.

"He seems ready. Go for it Chef!" cheered Chris.

"First question: What is your name?"

"Pick up the pace!" yelled Chris.

"What is your quest? What is your favorite color? What is the capital of Australia?"

Clucky looks into the couch potato's eyes. "Bock!" She pressed the button once.

Spud was shocked but didn't budge.

"Still not answering. Shock him again!" exclaimed Chris.

"Bock! Bock! Bock!"

Three more shocks, no response from Spud.

"My name is a secret. My friends call me Spud, cause I eat a lot of potato chips. My quest is to like, rock on but in a mellow way. My favorite color is yellow, no wait—ahhhhhhhhh!" Spud screams in agony, his body just now becoming aware of the shocks all at once.

"Hahaha! Priceless!" exclaimed Chris.

"So Chris, is this the real Wawanakwa?" asked Sierra.

"Glad you asked." Chris turns to face the camera. "Is this a recreation of Camp Wawanakwa or was the real island pulled back from the ocean? Did a magical cog get turned and brought the island back in time, or are the contestants all dead and this is hell? What is Jo's team going to do with that worthless alarm clock? How much do Brick's teammates hate him right now? The answer to these questions and more on the next exciting episode of Total Drama…Action Stars Island Tour!"

"I am the walrus," said Spud in a daze.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Cherish Your Life Insurance

"Last time on Total Drama: Action Stars Island Tour. Twelve teams escaped their lavatories and began the second half of the first challenge: a race to the very top of the skull on Bony Island. Ryan's team would have been first, but Brick really wanted his worthless alarm clock. Jo ended up winning the clock and the Goth's got first place. Courtney was stabbed by Beth and Duncan ended up pissing off nearly everyone by being a big jerkface. In the end, Spud was sent home via the Cluck of Shame (name subject to change). What torment do I have in store for the contestants this time? And who will be violently shocked before being sent home? Find out right now, right here, on Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour!" cheered Chris, raising his arms.

As pop music plays, camera's pop out of from the corners of bathrooms, behind wooly beavers, mutant cockroaches and from the mouths of robot crocodiles. Topher marks the cut before the camera pans over Bony Island. We see Chris sitting in a chair and petting clucky.

"Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine." Camera zooms in on the skull of Bony Island.

"You guys are on my mind." The angle leaps off to the ground below.

"You asked me what I wanted to be." Underground we see the Goth's searching coffins before Josee jumps in front of them and waves at the camera to her fans. "And now I think the answer is plain to see." Scarlett walks by and smiles before there is an explosion deeper in the cave. "I want to be famous." Scott flies by, charred black.

The smoke clears and Dawn is meditating on the beach, Bridgette is surfing and Ella is building a castle. "I want to live close to the sun." Spud is staring blankly, seated next to Dawn, Owen is chasing Bridgette with a shark fin and Sugar stomps on Ella's castle. A mutant shark seizes Owen with tentacles. A giant bird swoops down and struggles to lift Sugar. Dawn peeks out from her meditation and smiles at Ella.

"Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won." Duncan laughs at their plight, getting an angry look from Gwen. Trent is playing his guitar to soothe Gwen. "Everything to prove nothing in my way." Ryan runs by with his team. Lightning hits Trent aside and Brick salutes them before a swarm of mutant cockroaches attack.

"I'll get there one day." The swarm clears and we see Cody looking at Gwen solemnly from a tower window while Sam pats his shoulder. Cameron is creating an automated turret while Kitty takes pictures of it. Mickey is stacking bricks while Dwayne tries to remove the jellyfish on his friend. "Cause I want to be famous!" Alejandro, piloting a robot, smashes the top of the tower. Jacques leaps down the arm of the robot while Justin stands at the head, seducing birds to swoop in and attack the enemy contestants.

"Na na na na na na na!" Chef, Don, D.J., Lindsey and Topher look at the campers through T.V. monitors and each give out a different score, except for Lindsey who is applying make-up (8, 4, 6, 9). "Na na na na na na na na!" We switch to Clucky repeatedly stepping on the trigger and electrocuting Vito, Sierra and Izzy. While Vito tries to stay suave despite incredible pain, Sierra is trying to yank off her collar and Izzy has her tongue stuck out and her eyes in a daze.

"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous. I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous." Courtney and Emma are making plans while Stephanie is wresting MacArthur. Jo runs by, carrying Sky and stepping on the other team's strategy chart.

Whistling of 'I wanna be, I wanna be famous is heard. Shaun and Jasmine kiss at the campfire while a dark figure watches from the background. Camera zooms completely out to show three different islands, each with their own logo. Then the logo Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour appears in the center.

"Oh yeah! Eat it Don! That is how you do an opening! One minute of pure perfection," said Chris.

The contestants fall over.

Sierra stands up in a daze. "Was it really necessary to shock me so much?" she asked, starring daggers at Chris.

"I thought I was gonna die!" cried Owen.

"Does this mean I'm still in the game?" asked Spud.

"No it doesn't. Take him away," said Chris.

Chef lifts up Spud and leaves while complaining under his breath.

"How come Courtney and I didn't get to kiss like in the Action opening?" asked Duncan.

"Dude, she is so totally over you," said Chris.

"It's true," said Courtney, batting her eyes at Alejandro.

Alejandro smiled back.

Beth grabs onto Chris' shirt. "Come on, give me my prize! I waited for you to shoot the opening. Give it to me!"

"Alight! Alright! As reward for stabbing Courtney, you get." Chris snaps his fingers. "Prison." His teeth gleam.

MacArthur slaps handcuffs on Beth. "Stand down or I will use force!" she yelled.

"Huh, what!?" exclaimed Beth, struggling.

MacArthur slams her against a tree. "Hug the wall. Kiss the ground. Hands on your head!"

"What am I supposed to do?" cried Beth.

"Resisting arrest, are we?" MacArthur Tasers Beth.

Jo smiles.

 _C_ "For the first time, I'm happy that the donut queen is on my team."

"I'm not resisting! Stop shocking me!" yelled Beth, struggling in pain.

 _C_ Duncan laughs. "Oh man! Talk about police brutality! That MacArthur chick is the only cop I'd hang with. And Beth had it coming. Every single shock!"

Gwen stands up, her hair burned from the mutant cockroach scene. "Since we did the opening. We get a break tomorrow, right?"

"Well since you asked, no!" exclaimed Chris.

"Me and my big mouth," said Gwen, sitting down.

"Just kidding. You all worked extra hard today. So tomorrow you'll get an easy day, but that's the only one you'll get so make it count!" exclaimed Chris.

"Where do we sleep?" asked Sierra, nestling up to Cody.

"Unlike in Island, you're all adults now. Except for Dwayne, but I don't really care. Each team has their own little cabin with one queen-sized bed for all the drama queens and a floor futon for the weakest link. Yeah, even the sleeping arrangements have built in drama. I amaze even myself sometimes," said Chris with a grin.

"Oh yeah! Lighting calls the big bed! Shabam!"

Courtney looks over at Duncan's smirk and then turns to Chris. "Wait, so you're letting boys and girls sleep in the same bed?"

"Hey if you don't like it, an elimination will give a bed to each person," said Chris.

"What's wrong Princess? Don't want me and Gwen cuddled up together?" asked Duncan.

"What!? As if!?" yelled Courtney.

"She is so still into me," said Duncan, slugging Trent.

Trent massages his arm and looks at Gwen with a smile.

"I'll take the futon," said Gwen.

 _C_ "Glad I diffused that. I won't let Chris ruin my friendship with Courtney this time," said Gwen.

"Where are the cabins? I need my beauty sleep," said Justin.

"Calm your pretty little face. First things first. I'm going to assign all of you your official team names!"

"Oh! Oh! I got it! We're the Lightning Squad!" cheered Lightning.

Dawn giggles.

Ryan put his arm on Lightning's shoulder. "Chris is going to name us."

"Oh. That shu-sucks!" exclaimed Lightning, sitting back down.

"Gwen, Trent, Duncan. You three are team love triangle or just Triangle for short."

"Not even trying to be subtle are you?" asked Courtney.

"Not at all. Courtney, you, Emma and Stephanie are the Whiners!"

"The what!?" asked Stephanie, her hand becoming a fist.

"You meant winners, right?" asked Emma.

"Yeah. Winners with an 'h' after the w. W(h)inners."

"Owen, Sugar, you're the Blimps."

"Oh wow! I love flying!" exclaimed Sugar.

"Wohoo! Yeah. Flying is…great," said Owen with a nervous look.

"Cody, Cameron, Mickey, the Wimps!"

"Of course," said Cody with a sigh.

"Haha! Perfect name for a bunch of losers!" exclaimed Duncan, looking to Courtney for a smile.

Courtney glared at him.

"Justin, Jacques, Alejandro, you are team Handsome!"

Justin smiles. "Aptly named."

"Crimson, Ennui, Loki- who is the first non-human animal to ever be a contestant on Total Drama- you three are…drum roll please!" hollered Chris.

Beardo makes a drum roll sound effect after coming out from behind Chris.

"The Goths!"

Crickets chirp.

 _C_ "I like it," said Crimson and Ennui. Loki, seated in their lap, nodded.

"Scarlett, Josee, Scott, you're team Eeeeeviiiil!" exclaimed Chris.

Scarlett twitched and looks at Chris with a shaky smile. "Couldn't you call us anything else?"

Chris looks at Scott carving fake invincibility statues and Josee starring down the Goths with a crazed glare. "Nope. Nothing comes to mind."

 _C_ "He's doing this on purpose. I hate him," said Scarlett with a twitch.

"Dawn, Ella, Bridgette! You're the Vegans!"

"What a wonderful name," said Dawn with shimmering eyes.

"Wait Ella, are you vegan?" asked Bridgette.

"The body is a castle, not a graveyard," said Ella softly.

"Yeah, good point," said Bridgette with a smile.

 _C_ "I'm not exactly a vegan. I mean I'm transitioning. Okay I've been a vegetarian since like Middle School. I can't just give up cheese and eggs! They're so tasty! Oh, I hope my team doesn't find out. I'll be first one to get eliminated," said Bridgette.

"Next up!" Chris stops, noticing Sky has her hand raised. "Ugh, what is it?"

"Are Shaun and Jasmine here?"

"Huh?"

"In the opening. I saw them kissing. Are they here? Are they competing?" asked Sky.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about. Sky, Jo and MacArthur. You're…"

"The Cross-dressers! Booyah!" cheered MacArthur.

Sky buried her face against Jo's shirt.

"Haha! You actually admitted to cross-dressing! I would never admit that I cross dress!" exclaimed Scott.

Courtney gags.

 _C_ "Okay, ew. What did I ever see in that guy? So gross."

"What's wrong with cross-dressing. My big sister cross-dresses! She looks hotter than any guy when she's in a tux!" exclaimed Kitty.

"Heheh. Thanks, Sis," said Emma with a nervous blush.

"Yeah, uh cross-dressing is in style?" asked Dwayne with uncertainty.

"That's right. Aw, I bet you'd look cute in a skirt," said Kitty, pinching Dwayne's cheeks.

Dwayne blushed bright red.

 _C_ "I'm not a little kid! I'm a man! I can't believe she humiliated me like that. Kitty is so cute! I mean, she shouldn't have done that."

"Anyways! Sky, Jo, MacArthur, you are team Manly!"

"Booyah!" cheered MacArthur.

Lightning's eyes widened.

"Okay. So obviously Jo is a guy. She was just trying to confuse me by saying otherwise. MacArthur is a dude's name—no surprise there, either. But Sky…that dude is sha-smoking hot!"

"What? I'm not manly, right?" asked Sky, looking at Alejandro.

"Chris, to avoid confusion perhaps you should call them the…Jockettes. The word manly brings another team to mind," said Alejandro, gesturing to Ryan's group.

"Fine, I'll call them the Cross-dressers. Happy?"

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed MacArthur, looking to her teammates for a high five.

"Moving along. Ryan, Lightning, Brick, you three are team Muscle!"

"More like team sha-Mucle exclaimed Lightning," flexing his guns.

"Sam, Dwayne, Kitty, the Gamers."

"Yay!" cheered Kitty, putting her arms around her new friends.

"And lastly. Sierra, Mike or is it Vito?"

"It's Vito right now," said Izzy, leaning against his bare chest.

"And Izzy. You three are the Crazies!"

"Crazy about the ladies, that's for sure," said Vito, grabbing Izzy's breast.

"Oooh, feisty!" Izzy turns around and pounces Vito.

Owen's stomach grumbles. "Heheheh. So, uh, Chris. When's dinner?"

"Yeah! My belly is monster and she is huuuuungrrrry," said Sugar.

"You don't get dinner. The only food available is available is at the Cornucopia," said Chris.

"Ex-squeeze me," said Duncan.

"Cornocopia refers to a basket-like carrier for vegetables."

"Oooh! Vegetables!" cheered Dawn.

"Yay," said Ella softly.

Crimson and Ennui look at each other.

"Are you thinking?"

"What I'm thinking?" finished Ennui.

"Yeah."

"She's one of us," said Ennui.

"Yeah," said Crimson with a blink.

"You've figured me out! I've changed my ways. After all those dairy-free decaf cappuccino mocha lattés Noah's been fetching me, I one day woke up and became a vegan," said Chris.

"Heheheh! Good one Chris," said Owen nervously.

"Okay. So what really happened?" asked Dawn.

"Hahaha! Right!? As if? Okay, so seriously, the Cornucopia is a facility…"

"Oooh! Oooh! Like in the Plunder Games?" asked Kitty.

"Correctamundo. But you interrupted me, so that warrants you some punishment. Oh Clucky!"

Clucky nods and steps on the trigger, zapping Kitty.

"Are you okay?" asked Dwayne, holding her hand.

"I'm fine. I've got to be strong to win this."

"The Cornucopia contains foods of varying degrees. Some cooked by D.J. and his mom, some from famous chefs I found in a Craig's list add and some moldy leftovers made by Chef in previous competitions. It's first come first served and the Cornucopia shutters open at five a.m. and close at seven a.m. So you got to get up bright and early if you want some grub."

"Is there anything vegetarian—I mean vegan?" asked Bridgette.

"Yes there is and other teams could allegedly barter with the food, vegan or otherwise."

"Oh Chris, you seem to be misinformed. Food cannot be vegan; it can only be plant-based. Vegans are humans who don't eat animal products, wear animal products or go to events where animals are used for entertainment."

"Wow, Dawn. I didn't know that and I'll never care. Anyways! Since you all have to get up early. Hurry to your cabins. Each one of you will be escorted by one of my unpaid and legally bonded assistants," said Chris, snapping his fingers.

"Can we get Noah!" exclaimed Emma, standing up abruptly.

"Sure, sure, whatever," said Chris.

Noah nods and goes to the W(h)inners.

"How are you doing?" asked Emma.

Noah points to his throat and shakes his head.

"Oh my god! He cut out Staci's tongue!" yelled Owen.

"Nope. Staci along with my other helpers all realize that if they converse with you they will receive a mild potentially fatal shock."

"And you actually got her to stop talking?" asked Cameron.

"Well, we did temporarily remove her vocal cords," said Chris.

Beardo played the instrumental of This is Halloween.

"My childhood."

"I love that song. Lead the way," said Crimson with a smile, following Beardo with her team.

Leshawna walked up to the Cross-dressers.

"You played a good game in island," said Jo.

"Wowee! You carrying Mexicans in that trunk?" asked MacArthur, smacking Leshawna's booty.

Leshawna smacked her and led the team along.

Scarlett turned to Chris. "What is he doing here?"

"He's your escort."

Scarlett cringed as Max waved at her. "You'll pay for this," she said with a lax smile.

D.J. beckoned the Vegans to follow him.

"Oh hello D.J. It is very nice to meet you," said Dawn.

D.J. smiles at her.

"Your aura tells me that you haven't strayed from the path you embarked on World Tour," said Dawn.

"Huh? What path is that? Is he still cursed?" asked Bridgette.

"The vegan path," said Dawn.

 _C_ Bridgette sits in a slumped posture. "Even D.J. is vegan! His momma and him made meat dishes so high in animal protein that people died! Died!" exclaimed Bridgette.

"Heather, wow, something seems different about you," said Gwen with a smirk.

Heather glares at Gwen.

"Yeah, Heather, why don't tell us about it?" asked Trent.

"Don't mess with!" Heather is silenced by a sudden shock that knocked her off her feet.

Gwen smiles at Trent.

 _C_ "Okay," said Duncan. "So, I act like a jerk and she hates it, but Trent does it and it's romantic! Man, girls are so complicated!" yelled Duncan, stabbing the wall with his knife.

"Oh, hello there, Topher. What Chris did to you in Pahkitew was…I cannot even come up with the words to describe it," said Alejandro.

Topher flicks off the smooth Hispanic man.

 _C_ "What is wrong with me? Do I sound more manipulative than intended? I must get to the bottom of this," said Alejandro.

"Giddy up horsey!" exclaimed Izzy, leaping on Chef's shoulders.

Chef pulls her off and tosses her aside. "Ryan, Lightning, pee boy, you're following me."

"Sir yes, Sir," said Brick with an embarrassed salute.

 _C_ "Pee boy. Thanks Dawn. Thanks a lot," said Brick with a sigh.

Harold bows to the gamers.

"Great to meet you, Harold," said Sam.

 _C_ "Wow! And I thought Sam was a nerd! This guy takes it to the next level. He's a walking stereotype," said Dwayne.

Leonard waved his wand at the Crazies.

"Oooh, are we role-playing? I wanna be the dragon. Rarr. No wait. Roar!" yelled Izzy, chasing after Leonard.

Sugar slams into Izzy. "Stay away from the wizard!"

"Yo, mad cow disease, you just messed with my lady," said Vito, putting up his dukes.

Sugar smacks him aside. "We're taking the wizard to our fort!" she cheered, rushing off with Leonard.

"Who are you?" asked Cody, looking at his escort.

"Exactly! Wimps just earned an edge in the next challenge," said Chris.

"This is Don. He hosted the Ridonculous Race," said Mickey.

Don smiles.

"And they just lost it. Scurry along, everyone. It getting late," said Chris.

"Yo, Chris. Our escort was kidnapped," said Vito.

"Not my problem and I don't care," said Chris.

"Oooh, oooh, follow me," said Lindsey, beckoning the crazies onward.

"Sure thing, blond and beautiful," said Vito.

 _C_ "Oh, so this is what they mean by tall dark and hammy. He's so dreamy. Reminds of Tyrone," said Lindsey.

Noah opened the door to Emma's cabin.

Emma leaned in and kissed his lips.

"I love you," said Noah before being shocked.

 _C_ Stephanie is at the edge of the seat. "That scrawny boy's love moved me!"

The cabin has polished wood floors. A microwave oven is situated next to the digital alarm clock. The Queen sized bed has a pretty purple blanket.

"What no curtains?" asked Courtney. She pulled out her PDA. "I'm going to have a talk about this."

"With who?"

"My lawyers. What, no signal? I specifically asked for wifi," said Courtney.

"You asked for it? I was under the impression you were kidnapped," said Stephanie with a suspicious glare.

Emma steps in between them. "Maybe Courtney was deliberating while we were shooting the opening sequence."

"That's exactly right." Courtney hops on the bed and pats the spot next to her. "Come on, Emma. We strategists need our rest."

Stephanie launches herself on the bed before Emma can sit. "Ain't no way I'm just going to sleep on the floor!"

"You heard Chris. The weakest link gets the futon. That's you. Plus Emma and I need to talk strategy."

"Relax. I'll take the futon," said Emma, noticing Stephanie was about to blow her lid.

"No way am I sharing a bed with her!" exclaimed Stephanie and Courtney at the same time.

"Then how are we going to solve this?" asked Emma.

"I'll take the futon. Tonight. But if our leader fails to get us in first place two days from now—"

"Tomorrow. The challenge is tomorrow morning," said Courtney.

"But the host said—"

"Chris is a liar. I've competed long enough to know when he's actually telling the truth," said Courtney.

"Fine then. If you don't get us first place tomorrow, you're sleeping on the floor," said Stephanie.

Courtney grabbed her hand. "Deal."

 _C_ "I do not like Courtney, but I could see the competitive fire in her eyes! Thanks to me, we're bound to win tomorrow," said Stephanie with a big smile.

"Before we go to bed, you wanted to talk strategy?" asked Emma.

"Yep. We're going to need an alliance to get far in the game," said Courtney, fiddling with Emma's hair.

"Who do you have in mind?" asked Emma, scooting in closer.

"Stephanie, do you have any suggestions?" asked Courtney.

Stephanie looks up in surprise. "I—well, Ryan's team is strong and they almost won the first challenge. Plus, my smoochy poo would never betray me."

"Are you just going to ignore all those times you fought in the Ridonculous Race? You had a bigger feud than the Police Cadets and Ice Dancers and you two were on the same team."

Stephanie glares at Emma.

"What about you, Emma?"

"Oh, well the Gamers for sure," she said with a smile.

Courtney shakes her head. "There's no easy way to say this, but that's a team of losers. Making an alliance with them would be a misstep."

 _C_ "Again she impresses me. Maybe Courtney does have what it takes to lead us. Tomorrow will tell," said Stephanie.

Courtney crosses her legs and leans up against the wall. "As for me. Well, two teams come to mind. Two alliances is a good idea, but anymore and we'll end up doing more lifting than our allies."

Staci led the Blimps to their sleep room.

"Thanks for all the help," said Owen, with a nervous wave.

Staci raised her hand and spoke silently.

"I'm hungry. Oh look, a squirrel!" Sugar runs off and climbs a tree.

Leonard sees his chance. "Invisibility spell!" Noticing it doesn't work, her runs off.

"So, uh shame about your vocal cords. But I'm sure your grandchildren will make the first iron lung or something. Heheh," said Owen, scratching his head.

Sugar drops down from the tree with a squirrel tail in her mouth. She slurps up the tail and smiles.

 _C_ "Driven by her appetite, dedicated, pretty hair…like spaghetti and incredible curves! Momma, papa, I found her! She really is the girl of my dreams!" exclaimed Owen.

Sugar swung open the door, breaking off its hinges.

 _C_ "And she is strong. Like bear. Auwoooo," said Owen, beating his chest.

"This bed is smaller than Ella's chances of winning," said Sugar, throwing all her weight on it.

"I guess I'll sleep on the futon," said Owen.

"Wait up. Before you go to bed. We need to strategize!" exclaimed Sugar, sitting up.

"Don't worry. My mind can set an internal clock that wakes me up whenever breakfast is ready. I just set it to five-fifteen. We won't miss a meal," said Owen.

"Are you a wizard!?" exclaimed Sugar, leaping on top of him.

"More of a magician! I make food disappear," said Owen, patting his belly.

Sugar pressed her lips against him.

 _C_ "Oh yeah! Daddy wants some Sugar!" cheered Owen.

Sugar pulls away, her tongue popping out from his mouth. "Okay. So, first off we crush Ella's team."

"Okay. Why is that?" asked Owen.

"Duh, cuz she's a deceptive two-faced ugly little witch! Plus her team won last time and we lost! If we take her down, everyone will fear us!" exclaimed Sugar with fiery eyes.

 _C_ "Sugar is scary. So scary it's hot!" exclaimed Owen, fanning himself.

"That's a great plan. But what if instead of destroying them, we befriend them. Then we'll be unstoppable! Heheh!" cheered Owen.

Sugar grabbed Owen's throat. "I ain't never gonna ally with the wizard stealer!"

"You mean Leonard?"

"Yes! As long as we are with the wizard, we can't lose!" exclaimed Sugar. She looks around. "Who took my wizard?"

"Wait, don't freak out. He's here, he's just…invisible. Yeah! That's it!" exclaimed Owen.

"Hey, you know. There's only two of us! If you lay down and I get on top we can fit in one bed!"

 _C_ "Choochoo! All aboard the Sugar chain. Next stop Heaven!" exclaimed Owen with drool.

Beardo makes a creaky door noise as he opens the door.

"That's cool," said Ennui.

"You should really consider getting make-up," said Crimson.

Beardo shrugged.

Ennui looked at Crimson.

Crimson opened her makeup bag. "Lie down. We will make you shine in the night."

Beardo lays on the bed upside-down and closes his eyes.

"Loki. We need to plan ahead," said Ennui.

Loki nodded. He hops in his blood father's arms.

Ennui held Loki to his forehead.

Chris, watching from his surveillance system turns to Chef. "What are they doing?"

"I'm not afraid of vampires!" exclaimed Chef.

"Uh, yeah. Totally believe that," said Chris with an estranged look.

Leshawna waves the Cross-dressers goodbye.

"You deserved to win Island!" hollered Jo.

"Jo's right! You were cheated by a horrible man! We'll make sure he pays," said Sky.

"Oh yeah. Living the thug life," said MacArthur, slapping on shades before plopping on the bed.

"The thug life?" asked Sky.

"Ignore her. Okay team. We need an alliance. Sky, who do you know?" asked Jo, suddenly turning to her.

"Well, there's Ella. We were friends, kind of. Sugar hates me and I do not like her. And Scarlett is dangerous," said Sky, holding herself.

"Ella's team is alright. What about you?" asked Jo, turning to MacArthur, who was watching the windows.

"I know Kitty and Emma. They are both solid people. The Goths are independent and fearsome competitors. Both ice dancers are slimy cheaters. Stephanie is bad news but Ryan isn't so bad. Dwayne isn't a threat but he's not really a pushover either. Oh and there's Mickey. He's uh, pretty much worthless," said MacArthur.

"You do your research, I'm impressed."

"You can thank Sanders for the breakdown. That and my elephant memory," said MacArthur, knocking her head.

"Gamers aren't real competitors, but Emma's team…that would definitely give us an edge. Courtney, Emma and Stephanie are all top notch. We only need one alliance to win this. If we can't get them, we'll go after the Vegans," said Jo.

Josee opens the door to the Evil cabin.

"Make sure to win, sidekick. Hahaha-aaah," said Max before getting zapped. "Oooh, these shocks really add to the dark rhythm of my evil laaaaagh!" Max fell over in agony.

"Haha! It's so much funnier when it's not me," said Scott, swinging his knife.

The knife dropped out from his hand and pierced Max's foot.

"Hey, give that back!" Scott bends over and removes his knife.

 _C_ "I don't hate Scott right now," said Scarlett with a curious look.

"You two go on ahead. I have to discuss something with Max," said Scarlett.

"Strategizing with your boyfriend?" asked Josee.

Scarlet pulls the knife from Scott's hand. "He's not my boyfriend. I'll return this in the morning," she said with absolute calm.

Scott puts his hand on Josee. "Let's just go inside. I'll take the futon."

"Yes, we can talk inside," said Josee, closing the door.

"So, what do you think about Scarlet?" asked Scott.

"She's an intelligent and intimidating young lady," said Josee.

"Oh, so you didn't hear what she said about you?" asked Scott.

"No. I didn't." Josee leans in close to the ginger boy. "What did she say?"

"She sees you as competition. Doesn't think much of me. I don't think she'd sabotage you, but if we did lose, she told me to let you go," said Scott.

"How interesting," said Josee with a suspicious look.

Lindsey leads the Crazies to a lake. "I think it was somewhere around here."

"You mean you don't know?" asked Sierra.

 _C_ "Blond, beautiful and brain-dead. Sounds like my kind of woman," said Vito.

Vito puts his arm around Lindsey.

"Are you Tyler?" asked Lindsey.

"No." Izzy hops on Vito. "He's my boyfriend."

"Wow! So you and donut aren't dating anymore?" asked Lindsey.

"Nope. Mike's my man now," said Izzy, locking lips with Vito.

"Hey, Lindsey. We'll look for it on our own. Why don't you go look for Tyler," said Sierra.

"Okay! Good luck!" exclaimed Lindsey.

D.J. opens the door and winks at Bridgette.

"Thanks for the help," said Bridgette with a smile.

"Your aura is such a beautiful light purple," said Dawn, smiling at D.J.

D.J. smiles back with a blush and turns to leave.

"Wait." Dawn grabs his hand. "You're an official member of team Vegan. Group hug!" exclaimed Dawn, opening her arms.

 _C_ "After creeping everyone out in Revenge, I was taught basic social skills by my very social bunny friends. Cuddling and physical contact are must haves for building trust," said Dawn.

D.J. pulls Ella and Bridgette into the four-way embrace.

"May this year's winners win with the integrity and ethics they have made their daily way of life," said Dawn.

 _C_ "Okay back in middle school, I was picked on for being a vegetarian. The other kids would tell me what I was eating was meat. Even my own friends would hover over me when I brought a lunch to see if I was cheating. But Dawn is making me actually feel guilty for being a vegetarian. I mean it's not like eating cheese hurts the cows, right? If anything I'm keeping them from being backed up. Yeah, that makes sense," said Bridgette, scratching the top of her hand.

Ella pulls out from the hug.

"Is something wrong?" asked Dawn.

"The warmth. It felt…unnatural," said Ella softly.

Dawn hugs Ella. "Don't worry. We're all here to support you. We won't let anyone hurt you." She pet her friend's head.

 _C_ "Thanks bunnies for all the advice," said Dawn with a bow.

D.J. waves them goodbye and leaves.

"Hey, Dawn. The Vegans lost the Ridonculous Race pretty early on. Don't you think it's a bad omen to name our team that?" asked Bridgette.

"Oh, that's a good question. I'll ask my tea leaves," said Dawn. She reaches into her bra and pulls out some leaves.

"Did your tea leaves predict you would get kidnapped and forced to compete in Chris' latest scheme?" asked Bridgette.

"They warned me of a coming disaster. Why don't you two take the queen bed? I'm used to sleeping on the floor," said Dawn.

"The rest of you can sleep in. The birds will wake me up when its breakfast time," said Ella, whispering to her feathered friends.

"Hey, um, who do you think we should make an alliance with?" asked Bridgette.

Dawn stops dropping the leaves and looks up. "We are already allied with the creatures of the Earth and have the planets aligned in our favor. There's no need to rely on fickle humans."

"No alliances," said Ella.

"Come on. What about team Triangle? Gwen and I go way back. Trent's a cool guy too," said Bridgette.

"And Duncan?" asked Dawn, tilting her head.

"I know he gives nuggies to deer but hey, two out of three isn't so bad," said Bridgette.

"Okay Gwen, what would you like? "Oh I'll have Peking Duck, Duck a la mode. Chocolate mousse. No…chocolate duck!" yelled Dawn.

"Yeah, Gwen isn't exactly vegetarian. But she is an environmentalist," said Bridgette with a blush.

"A non-vegan environmentalist isn't an environmentalist," said Dawn, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Okay, forget the Triangles. What about Courtney's team?" asked Bridgette.

"Courtney is lactose-intolerant but she's not vegan. Alliances only complicate things. In the end there can only be one winner. And that winner will be Mother Earth," said Dawn.

"All the winners had alliances. Gwen, Duncan, Alejandro, Cameron, Zoey, and Sky. We can't win without one," said Bridgette.

Dawn sighed. "Let me ask the tea leaves. We'll plan accordingly in the morning."

 _C_ "Great. Our team leader is getting insider info from leaves!" exclaimed Bridgette, throwing her arms in the air.

Heather glared at Gwen on their way to their new prison.

"Okay. Enough of this. If Heather is our helper, I say we get along with her. How about this: you help us win and you get ten percent," said Duncan.

Heather puts up two fingers.

"You ain't getting twenty sister," said Duncan.

"She isn't getting any of our money, right Trent?" asked Gwen.

Trent blushes bright red.

 _C_ "Our money! Yes! Gwen and I are an 'us' again!" cheered Trent.

"Chris paired us with Heather for a reason. No doubt we're going to need her cooperation later on. Fifteen percent. Five from each of us. Take it or leave it," said Duncan.

Heather looks at him intensely and then shakes his hand.

"What? I'm not agreeing to that," said Gwen.

"Then she can take ten percent of mine. Duncan's right. We need to minimize the drama," said Trent.

Heather smiles and leads them in the other direction to their cabin.

"See, we wouldn't even know where to go without some sort of compromise," said Duncan.

"You're right." Gwen opens the door. "Hey, this place isn't half bad." Gwen lies down on the futon. "Enjoy the cuddle time, boys."

Duncan stands over Gwen. "I'll take the futon."

"Are you serious?" asked Trent with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Don't think I'm getting soft or anything. It's just for this one night, okay. And Gwen, you have to tell Courtney about my noble sacrifice," said Duncan.

"Sure thing," said Gwen, sitting up.

Trent slugs Duncan. "Thanks, man."

"You got one night. Make it count," he said in a hushed voice.

Trent nodded.

Gwen plopped onto the queen bed. "I'm so tired."

"I could give you a massage," said Trent.

Duncan smirks.

 _C_ "I know what you're thinking. Duncan is finally over Gwen. Well, that's not exactly it. What am I planning? Well, wouldn't you like to know?" he asked with a smirk.

"Sure," said Gwen, covering her blush with her pillow.

"We're making an alliance with Courtney's team, got it?" asked Duncan.

"Fine with me," said Trent, rubbing Gwen's shoulders.

"Sounds like a great idea. Unh, that feels great. What about Cody's team or maybe Izzy's?" asked Gwen.

"The more people looking out for us, the better. But, I'm leaving the alliance making to you two. But when we're in a challenge, I say jump you jump. Got it?" asked Duncan.

"Sure thing, man," said Trent, squeezing Gwen's butt.

"Oh yeah, right there," said Gwen, her mouth agape with a bit of drool.

Topher led his fellow pretty boys to their base of operations.

"Hey, Topher. Let's cut right to the chase. You don't want sympathy. What you want is money. Fifteen percent of our winnings go to you if you help us reach the top. Sound good?" asked Justin, flashing him a smile.

Topher nods and then leaves.

 _C_ "I don't care about money. I'm taking over. Chris won't stop me this time," said Topher.

"So, who should we make alliances with?" asked Jacques.

"Alliances come and go. We'll simply help everyone in their time of need," said Alejandro.

"Who gets the crummy bed?" asked Jacques.

"I'll take it the first night. We'll alternate after each challenge," said Justin.

 _C_ "Alejandro's good and good looking, but I'm going to lead us to victory," said Justin.

Brick salutes Chef after they arrive at base camp.

"Alright soldiers, I'm rooting for you," said Chef.

Once inside, Brick raises his hand.

"Feel free to speak anytime. We're a team, man," said Ryan.

"I volunteer to take the futon," said Brick.

"Oh yeah!" Lightning sprawls out on the winner's bed.

"Okay team, hustle up!" exclaimed Ryan.

Lighting puts his arm around Ryan, Brick awkwardly joins in.

"Courtney's team is strong and my babe is running it. I think we should make an alliance," said Ryan.

"Sir yes, Sir."

"Sure thing, coach. And the Lighting says we should team up with creepy girl."

"Alright man, I'll take your word for it. What about Jo. You two cool with her?" asked Ryan.

"That dude is bad news," said Lightning.

"Permission to speak freely?" asked Brick.

Ryan rolls his eyes.

"Jo is a cut-throat commander who leaves her fellow soldiers behind at a moment's notice," said Brick with a salute.

"Then we'll be extra careful around them," said Ryan.

"No. We're going to destroy Jo's team," said Lightning.

"Only if they try anything. We don't want to become a target," said Ryan.

The Gamers were led to their hub world by Harold.

Harold handed Kitty a piece of paper.

"Seven nine five dash four six…is this a code to the collars?" asked Kitty.

"I think he just wanted to give you his number," said Sam.

Harold winks and snaps his fingers.

 _C_ "How can Napoleon Dynowimp have more game than me?" asked Dwayne, sulking.

"Thanks! I'll call you later," said Kitty.

Harold bows before leaving.

"So, who wants the big bed?" asked Kitty.

Dwayne nudged Sam.

"Oh, uh, I have a problem sleeping if I'm too elevated. As a gamer, I usually sleep on the ground anyways. Why don't you two take it?" asked Sam.

 _C_ "Whenever he needs my help, I'll be there. Thank you Sam!" cheered Dwayne.

"Okay." Kitty strips down to her underwear. "Time for bed?"

Dwayne stares at her blankly.

"Wait. Before going to bed, let's figure out who to befriend. Your sister is on one of the teams, right? Which one was it again?" asked Sam.

"It's the Winners. Yeah, I agree. Stephanie is kind of hazardous though, even as an ally," said Dwayne.

"Yay! Sister alliance!" cheered Kitty, taking photos of the room.

"I'd like to team up with the Wimps. Cameron is a great friend and he won Revenge," said Sam.

"What about you, Dwayne?" asked Kitty.

"I think that sounds good. Mickey's there too. He's a good kid," said Dwayne, deepening his voice.

"Well, time for bed," said Kitty, lying down.

"Yeah." Dwayne slowly lowered next to her. Their eyes met. "Goodnight," he said with a blush.

 _C_ "Aww, he's so cute. I always wanted a little brother," said Kitty.

"Hazah! The hex binding this door has been broken with a level fourteen lock-picking spell," said Leonard, picking up his twenty-sided die.

"Nice work. Hey can you make me levitate?" asked Izzy.

"Sure thing. Wingardium leviosa!" exclaimed Leonard.

Izzy back-flipped and spun five times before landing. "Awesome job!"

 _C_ "Of course I know he isn't a real wizard. But who cares. He's fun!" exclaimed Izzy.

"Hey Houdini, why don't you show us your disappearing act already or I'll make you go poof, capiche?" asked Vito.

"Woah, calm down. Leonard and I were just palling around. Izzy is a loyal girl. Loyal like a dog that's been beaten so much it licks your hands clean afterwards! I'm talking about you, Owen!" yelled Izzy.

"Hey, wait up a moment. Where'd the toots with the pony tail go?" asked Vito.

The Wimps are the last to arrive at their sanctuary.

"Thanks for the tour of the island, Don," said Cameron.

"Not a problem. The producers had planned for me to host my own Total Drama season before this fiasco," said Don before being violently shocked.

"We really do appreciate it, but you don't need to get shocked," said Cody.

"Nonsense. You're all going to get shocked. A true host must live like a contestant to understand their pain. Oh god that stings!" yelled Don.

"I'm immune to electricity, but that looks painful," said Mickey.

"It is. Very," said Don with a shimmering smirk before leaving.

"So, who gets the big bed?" asked Cody.

"I have violent spasms at night. I'll take the futon," said Mickey.

"Hey, bros, what say we team up with Gwen's team? We've got a lot of history," said Cody.

"Gwen is a great ally. I would like to team up with Mike, but it's Vito and he's with Izzy and Sierra. I have a completely rational crippling fear of both of them. So that's not a possible alliance. Jo respects me so I'll talk with her. When things aren't going well, we'll drop her," said Cameron.

"What?" asked Cody with wide eyes.

"Jo taught me a lot in Revenge. And I learned even more in All Stars. We need to stand up for ourselves," said Cameron.

"Yeah, you're right," said Cody.

"Wimps for the win!" cheered Mickey.

 _C_ "I should be a motivational speaker, like Malcolm X," said Cameron.

Chris had his legs hoisted on the surveillance room table. "The city was asleep. No one was awake. Not even a mouse. But look, oh my, a Sierra is doing something most curious."

Sierra sneaks under the blankets and pets the sleeping boy. "Hush my sweet. I'll keep you warm."

Cody opens his eyes. "Sierra, what are you doing here?"

"My team was being led by Lindsey. She has no idea where our cabin is. I went across the whole island and I finally found your little room. Can I please stay? Pleeeeeease?" asked Sierra, grabbing her Cody-kins.

"What time is it?" asked Cody with a drowsy look.

"It's only one a.m. Hey, do you think we could be in an alliance?"

Cody hugs Sierra. "Sure thing. You're my bestie, after all," he said with a smile.

 _C_ "Eeeeeeh! I know I spent like six whole months in Area 52 experimenting with all those Cody clones, but nothing is quite like the real thing. Still, seven at once. Woweee!" exclaimed Sierra, spinning in place.

"Great. It makes me feel so much safer having a dependable friend around. I hope Gwen will team up too," said Cody.

Sierra pressed up against Cody and fiddled with his hair. "Can I please spend the night?"

"Of course. Friends help each other out in times of need," said Cody, holding her close.

Sierra rested on his chest.

"Get some rest campers! Breakfast is early in the morning!" yelled Chris, waking up half the contestants.

In a darkened room, a tall Australian woman wakes up. "Where am I?"

A scruffy boy with a cap is seen strung up by metal strings connecting to the fan.

"Shaun!" The tall woman sits up but finds that her legs are tied down.

Shaun opens his mouth which is stuffed full of socks.

"Hello. I want to play a game," said a deep voice from the room's speakers.

"Chris! What the hell is going on?" asked Jasmine.

"What the? How did you know it was me? I mean, my name is Billy, not Chris."

The lights came up, revealing there was a cage around Jasmine's bed and flowers littered along the room. It was now clear that the wires holding up Shawn were connected to an open-suitcase which was situated just below a desk full of candles.

"Ahem. Here you are, trapped in your own desires. You wanted a cage fighting school slash flower shop, well now you have it? Are you willing to sacrifice the boy who made you lose your dream or is your love stronger than your dreams? You have five minutes to break free and make your decision," said a distorted voice.

"This isn't funny, Chris. Release Shaun now."

"This is a voice recording. I can't respond to your question. Your five minutes are slipping away," said Chris in his regular voice.

Courtney is sleeping with her feet facing the wall. She awakes with a yawn, realizing her hands are cuffed together.

Pictures of Duncan kissing Gwen litter the walls. Emma and Stephanie are both asleep.

"Okay, Chris, I'm awake. Big surprise. A challenge before we can even get breakfast. What are the rules?" asked Courtney, trying to slip out of her braces.

"Only one of you can leave this room. Wait up."

Emma and Stephanie are woken up by a sudden shock.

"He put collars on us while we were sleeping," said Stephanie.

"You may have realized that I put collars on you while you were sleeping."

"Yeah, we did," said Emma, kicking off the blanket.

Her hands were tied together with cuffs that had a metal piston.

"If one of you breaks free, the others will lose their bra on international television and be humiliated across the world," said the dark voice. "Showings after twelve a.m. are completely uncensored by the way," said Chris.

"Why should I care about that?" asked Stephanie, bending the metal as she pulled.

"If Stephanie breaks free, then the special photo will fall into that bucket of acid, lost forever."

"What's the photo of?" asked Stephanie.

"You're probably wondering what the photo shows. The only way to find out is to let one of them remove your clothes."

"What is it Courtney? You're the only one at an angle where it's visible," said Stephanie.

"It's blank. Big surprise. Just hurry up and break free so we can win the challenge," said Courtney.

"Hold up. You want me to strip the two of you? I need to think about this," said Stephanie.

Duncan wakes up, face to face with Gwen. Pink rope has them all tied up. "Well this is a pleasant surprise."

"Duncan? But wasn't I sleeping with Trent?" asked Gwen.

Trent is on the ground with his foot cuffed to the wall. Next to him are two ropes and a blow torch. "Ow! What the? What's going on here?"

"Rise and shine. Team Triangle, you're in quite the bind. Get it! Haha! Anyways. Trent is the only one able to save you two. The key to his cuffs are under the bed, but you can't escape without Trent's help—and by that I mean you'll be eliminated if you try to, Duncan. Trent, are you willing to set Gwen on fire to win the challenge or are you more concerned about her than your team winning the million. Time to find out how much Gwen and Duncan like burning."

"Duncan, do you have a knife?" asked Trent, hyperventilating.

"Yeah, dude. I'd love to cut us free, but I'm pretty comfy," said Duncan.

"And we'll be eliminated if he does. Both Duncan and I are pyros—probably why Chris picked this as our Saw trap," said Gwen.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Heard it before. You have soooo much in common. Give me the knife Duncan," said Trent.

"Okay man, chill. But I don't think you can cut us free like that." Duncan tosses the knife to Trent while still tied up.

Cody wakes up with Sierra on top of him. Their hands and feet are held together by special metal mitts.

"I thought we were past this," said Cody with a sigh.

"I didn't do this. But I like it," she said, licking his cheek.

"Aw man, Chris!" exclaimed Cameron, trapped in a bubble.

"What does the number mean?" asked Mickey, looking at the digital timer on the bubble going down.

"You're probably wondering what the number on Cameron's bubble signifies. It is the amount of time before all the oxygen in his bubble is used up. So get your ass in gear and rescue your friends, Mickey. You see, the door is heavily electrified so there's no use trying to escape that way. You have to search the room for something to pop that bubble and free Cameron from his self-contained prison," said Chef's voice.

Jo wakes up from the booming sound of Brick's alarm clock. "Time for breakfast." She finds herself standing, strapped to a treadmill.

The treadmill suddenly activates.

"Hey people, wake up!" yelled Jo.

Her teammates are all sleeping with earmuffs, unable to hear her.

"Um, like the treadmill is fast. And it will keep going faster. Uh-huh. You have to like find a way to wake up your friends before your legs get tired and get all scratched up by the treadmill, duh. Oh no! I hate scratches! But don't worry; your legs aren't pretty like mine. I doubt anyone will notice," said Lindsey.

"Stop this thing right now!" yelled Jo, keeping pace.

"I can't hear you telling me to stop it, Jo. I'm a recording. Is that what I'm supposed to say? It is? Yay! I'm doing great," said Lindsey.

"How am I supposed to wake them up?" asked Jo.

"Am I allowed to answer that? Read the script. Oh, okay. Got it. You can push the big red button and the treadmill will stop but that means your team is instantly eliminated. But only one of you goes home and you get invisibility if you press it. Huh. How does invisibility help?" asked Lindsey.

Scarlett and Josee have tape over their mouths. They awake, tied to the fan with x marks on various parts of their body.

Scott is awoken with a jolt and with a knife wrapped in his hand.

"Wizards, witches, potions and charms. Scott is the only one who is armed. In order to open the door and win the game. Six pints of blood he must gain," said Leonard.

 _C_ Scarlett tears off her glasses. "I will kill Chris!" she yelled, her hair jutting out.

Scarlett glares at Scott and mumbles.

"You know, I've heard that if a contestant is injured enough, they are forced to leave the competition. Who to choose? My pappy said to pick the very best one. And my knife says that you are it." Scott smiles at his target.

Team Gorgeousness wakes up with a zap, sitting up on the ground. Chains with hooks are attached to their bare chests.

 _C_ "No way. Chris has gone too far this time! My peck modeling career is ruined! Hook scars are permanent!" yelled Justin.

"Amigos. Let's stay calm and find a way to escape this uncomfortable situation," said Alejandro, sweating.

"We're going to die!" screamed Jacques.

"Hey, pretty boys. Chris here. Welcome to today's challenge. Hooks are attached to your manilicious pecks on one side. Ropes that connect to the hooks are gripped by one of your fabulous teammates. All you have to do to win the challenge is hoist someone up to the top where the shears are to cut you and your teammates free. Which Casanova will be hoisted up to victory?"

Kitty wakes up with her back to Dwayne and their hands tied together. They are attached to a moving piston in the middle of the room.

"What is going on here?" asked Dwayne, struggling to move.

"Okay this must be the SeeSaw themed challenge. There should be a tape-recorder around here somewhere," said Sam.

"Hello, gamers. Topher here. Kitty and Dwayne are attached to a rotating piston that will keep spinning unless Sam can deactivate it by beating four variants of Tetris simultaneously. If they puke before he finishes, then one of you will be heading home."

The piston starts revolving and rapidly accelerates.

"Wheee! This is fun!" cheered Kitty.

 _C_ "I'm not too good with spinning. But I can't puke in front of Kitty. She'll think I'm gross. Got to hold it in," said Dwayne.

The Vegans awake with puppy dog ears and tails. They have collars around their necks. At each corner of the room is a food dispenser.

"Take your doggy trays and line up to get your meals. Hope you Vegans don't mind a little protein," said Geoff before laughing.

"Geoff!"

 _C_ "I thought I would be relieved to see Geoff. But I'm not. I'm pissed!" yelled Bridgette.

"Honey bear is that you?" asked Geoff from the speaker.

"Oh no, don't tell me you're one of those bee-gans who thinks that exploiting bees isn't morally reprehensible," said Dawn.

"It's just a nickname," said Bridgette, lifting her tray with her mouth and bringing it to the dispenser.

Cheese pizza squeezes out from the tube.

"Pizza! Alright," said Bridgette.

"Alright!? That doesn't look like Daiya, Follow Your Heart or any kind of soy cheese. That's real. Stolen from a baby calf and sucked out from a mother through force!" yelled Dawn.

"You're right. I'm just so used to eating vegan pizza. But we have to win, right. We aren't going home here," said Bridgette.

"Oooh, an apple," said Dawn, picking up her meal with her teeth.

"I got dog food. It smells like death," said Ella.

Izzy and Vito awake, hoisted upside-down above a mini-pool with a single alligator inside.

"Okay, toots. This situation looks bad. But I'll figure a way out," said Vito.

Izzy hoists herself up and starts gnawing on the rope.

Team Muscle awoke with a jolt. The windows are shuttered and the door is blocked. A time-bomb sits in the middle of the room with four-minutes on the clock.

"Anyone know how to defuse a bomb?" asked Ryan.

"Should I punch it?" asked Lightning.

"The code to stop the bomb will be given to you after each of you completes a different intelligence related challenge," said Chef.

Crimson awakes in a room with butterflies, rainbows and pink paint.

 _C_ "This place is sickening," said Crimson, holding herself.

Ennui wakes up. In front of him is a pool of water. His hands are tied behind his back.

"Morning, Goths. Ennui, dip your face in and get the key to Crimson's handcuffs. Will you ruin your only make-up to keep her in the game?" asked Don.

Ennui turned to Loki who was sleeping.

Loki hopped in the little pool and pulled out the key.

 _C_ "Our faces don't wash away in water," said Ennui.

"It's okay Loki." Crimson breaks out of the chain.

"And the first team escaped their trap! The finish line is the Cornucopia!"

Owen and Sugar wake up in the Cornucopia, bloated beyond their usual obesity. "That was amazing."

"Shut it! I'm hosting here! Attention campers the prizes for this day's challenge are as follows. Third place is a beautiful handmade totem from Hawaii. Second prize is Mickey's inhaler. And first place is…Gwen's bra! Get your butt in gear Gwen fans, if you want the prize!"

"Wait, you mean you aren't wearing a bra?" asked Duncan.

"I hate Chris!" yelled Gwen.

"Sorry viewers that's all for today! Who will win Gwen's bra? Who will Scott carve up? What disgusting food will the Vegans be forced to eat? And which W(h)inners will boost the show's ratings with their titillating exposure? Tune in next week to see the shocking conclusion to this challenge and it's even more shocking elimination! Oh not to mention a whole new challenge based off the popular anime Attack on Eunuchs or is it Vanguard Eunuch. You heard it here, two challenges and two eliminations next time on Total Drama, Action Stars Island Tour!"


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Right Now You're Feeling Helpless

"Last time on Total Drama: Action Stars Island Tour. After shooting the best opening ever, the teams were given their official names (likely to be changed whenever I feel like it). They were then personally escorted by their mute helpers. At least they were supposed to be mute but Don wouldn't shut the hell up. Anyways, before going to bed, they talked strategy and after waking up, they found themselves in a scene from a horror film," said Chris.

"It's a psychological torture thriller, Chris. With horror elements," said Topher.

"Yeah, whatever. What are Shaun and Jasmine doing on the island? Who will be eliminated? Who will be eliminated on the second challenge? And who actually thinks that what he says in the confessionals isn't heard by me, the host?" asked Chris, glaring at Topher.

 _C_ "So what, he knows I want to take him down. I just got to play it cool and wait for my time to strike," said Topher.

"Yeah. I heard that too. Anyway, enough yapping your trap. Let's get this bloodbath cooking! Right now, right here, on Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour!" cheered Chris, raising his arms.

As pop music plays, camera's pop out of from the corners of bathrooms, behind wooly beavers, mutant cockroaches and from the mouths of robot crocodiles. Topher marks the cut before the camera pans over Bony Island. We see Chris sitting in a chair and petting clucky.

"Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine." Camera zooms in on the skull of Bony Island.

"You guys are on my mind." The angle leaps off to the ground below.

"You asked me what I wanted to be." Underground we see the Goth's searching coffins before Josee jumps in front of them and waves at the camera to her fans. "And now I think the answer is plain to see." Scarlett walks by and smiles before there is an explosion deeper in the cave. "I want to be famous." Scott flies by, charred black.

The smoke clears and Dawn is meditating on the beach, Bridgette is surfing and Ella is building a castle. "I want to live close to the sun." Dawn is meditating with her Spud headphones on, Owen is chasing Bridgette with a shark fin and Sugar stomps on Ella's castle. A mutant shark seizes Owen with tentacles. A giant bird swoops down and struggles to lift Sugar. Dawn peeks out from her meditation and smiles at Ella.

"Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won." Duncan laughs at their plight, getting an angry look from Gwen. Trent is playing his guitar to soothe Gwen. "Everything to prove nothing in my way." Ryan runs by with his team. Lightning hits Trent aside and Brick salutes them before a swarm of mutant cockroaches attack.

"I'll get there one day." The swarm clears and we see Cody looking at Gwen solemnly from a tower window while Sam pats his shoulder. Cameron is creating an automated turret while Kitty takes pictures of it. Mickey is stacking bricks while Dwayne tries to remove the jellyfish on his friend. "Cause I want to be famous!" Alejandro, piloting a robot, smashes the top of the tower. Jacques leaps down the arm of the robot while Justin stands at the head, seducing birds to swoop in and attack the enemy contestants.

"Na na na na na na na!" Chef, Don, D.J., Lindsey and Topher look at the campers through T.V. monitors and each give out a different score, except for Lindsey who is applying make-up (8, 4, 6, 9). "Na na na na na na na na!" We switch to Clucky repeatedly stepping on the trigger and electrocuting Vito, Sierra and Izzy. While Vito tries to stay suave despite incredible pain, Sierra is trying to yank off her collar and Izzy has her tongue stuck out and her eyes in a daze.

"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous. I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous." Courtney and Emma are making plans while Stephanie is wresting MacArthur. Jo runs by, carrying Sky and stepping on the other team's strategy chart.

Whistling of 'I wanna be, I wanna be famous is heard. Shaun and Jasmine kiss at the campfire while a dark figure watches from the background. Camera zooms completely out to show four different islands, each with their own logo. Then the logo Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour appears in the center.

Jasmine's lover boy Shaun is tied to the fan with metal string. With her legs bound, she stretches to reach the closest string. "Let's see. I think this is the right string."

Shaun struggles as the wires around his neck tighten.

"Sorry. Wrong one." Jasmine leans over to the side of the bed.

Hidden beneath some flowers is the other rope, prickly like a rose.

"I really killed it with the presentation on this one," said Chris from the loudspeaker.

Jasmine grips the rope and heaves it, knocking over the candles and setting the concealed contents of the suitcase on fire.

The rope pulls the lever suspending her legs, freeing her.

Jasmine leaps out from the bed and tears her man free. After pulling the socks out from his mouth, she holds him in a loving embrace.

"Wait up!" Shaun rushes to the case and kicks it. Classified government documents fall out, burning away by the second. "Help me!" he yelled, stomping out the flame.

"No surprise there wasn't any money. Chris is a pathological liar," said Jasmine, pulling away when the flames licked her skin.

"Not pathological actually. I only lie to make things more dramatic. You passed the challenge, congrats," said Chris.

"Thanks. Only I don't remember signing up," said Jasmine, rolling her eyes.

"You didn't. And if you don't hurry to the Cornocopia, you'll lose your chance at the prize money," said Chris.

"We best get going then," said Jasmine, grabbing Shaun.

"These documents prove the existence of zombies! I can't just let them burn!" yelled Shaun, taking off his shirt to fan the flames.

"Are they more important than your anti-zombie fortress?" asked Jasmine, looking into his eyes.

Courtney is the only one able to see the picture, which, if Stephanie strips the other girls, will be lost forever.

"No. I changed my mind. The picture isn't worthless," said Courtney.

"Which is it?" asked Stephanie, ready to break free.

"Emma, think about this. You're going to be a lawyer and I'm going to be the Secretary of Defense. We cannot allow our breasts to be seen on national T.V. Our careers are at stake," said Courtney with a serious look.

"But only one of us won't be exposed. You two pick. I already took off my bra to close your wound in the last challenge," said Emma.

"Oh yeah. In that case. Go for it Stephanie, break free," said Courtney.

"So you'd rather be humiliated than let me see that picture?" asked Stephanie.

Courtney looked at the pictures on the wall of Gwen giving Duncan some tongue-action. "Ugh! I'm giving you a free break. We are on a timed schedule here. Gwen's bra is an important item. I intend to win it."

"Fine!" Stephanie busted out of her cuffs, triggering the piston on Emma's cuffs to jut into and slice her bra off.

Courtney's piston stayed put. "Phew. Luck of the draw I suppose. You can have Gwen's bra after we win it."

Stephanie stood up and retrieved her knife from the wall and with it the photo. "You have some explaining to do."

"Ugh! This wasn't part of the deal! Whatever. We'll talk after the challenge okay?" asked Courtney.

"Deal. And I'm in charge in the meantime," said Stephanie, handing Emma her shirt.

With Duncan and Gwen tied by pink rope. Only Trent can break them free, but to do so he must set them on fire.

Trent tries to pull out his foot from the shackles keeping him tied to the wall.

"You do realize you can't cut the ropes off of us from there," said Duncan.

Trent holds the knife in his hand. "Gwen. I'm sorry. I just can't hurt you."

"That's sweet, but we've all been through way worse. I'd rather get burned now than go through the whole season without a bra," said Gwen.

"Just burn the rope already," said Duncan.

"Gwen. I love you. No matter what happens. Even if you reject me, I'll always love you," said Trent with watery eyes.

"Is he going to start signing because we really don't have the time," said Duncan.

"Thanks Trent. That means so much to me, but Duncan's right. And hey, I'll forgive you as long as we win," said Gwen.

"Words are cheap. Yeah that's right. I have to show you my love." Trent ties his shirt to his leg.

"Now is not the time to woo her! I swear if we lose, you're going home minstrel!" yelled Duncan.

Trent put the knife to his leg and carved. "One two three four five six seven eight nine!" he took a deep breath and carved some more. "One two three four five six seven eight nine!"

 _C_ "At the time I was speechless. Dude is crazy! I hate to admit it, but he loves Gwen more than I love Courtney!" exclaimed Duncan.

Mickey is the only one who can save Cameron who will suffocate in his own bubble if he isn't helped.

"Did you find anything sharp?" asked Cody, trying to keep Sierra from licking his face.

"Nothing. Not under the bed or even in the closet," said Mickey.

"Not good. Cameron could die!" yelled Cody, squirming around.

"We can't do anything about it. Just hold still and I'll lick away the pain," said Sierra.

"I know." Mickey gripped the doorknob. An explosive surge of electricity traveled from the knob into his body. He was unaffected.

 _C_ "I forgot it was electrified. It did sting a little," said Mickey with a shrug.

Mickey ran outside as soon as the door opened.

"Don't worry Cameron. Mickey will be back any moment with something to save you with," said Cody.

Cameron was pounding on the bubble, trying his hardest to break free.

Mickey rushes in and pops the bubble with a sharp stick, freeing Cameron.

"I can't believe Chris tried to kill you," said Cody once Cameron unlocked their shackles with a key.

"I lied about the draining oxygen thing. Cameron can attest to that. Just wanted to add some urgency. Hurry to the Cornucopia, Wimps," said Chris.

"Get on my back Cody. I'll carry you there!" cheered Sierra.

Jo is strapped to an ever-accelerating treadmill and she has to wake up her teammates before she runs out of energy. "So the test is to see if I'm willing to sacrifice my teammates for victory." The jockette stares at the red button at the center of the treadmill. "It's a different game this time McLean and I will win it!" Jo lifts both her legs and slams them into base of the treadmill.

The metal bends but does not break.

"Damn it! Fine then!" Jo grabs Brick's alarm clock and tosses it at sleeping beauty.

The clock whacks Sky in the face, waking her up.

"Stop the treadmill!" yelled Jo, running at twenty miles per hour.

Sky hopped out of bed and landed on the button.

"Great work." Jo kicks MacArthur. "Get up, tubby."

"Hurry to the Cornucopia before it's too late," said Chris.

"Where is it?" asked Sky, holding back MacArthur from punching Jo.

"As if I'd tell you. It's called a challenge. Go outside and look for it!" yelled Chris.

Scarlett and Josee are dangling from the fan and Scott just picked one of them to be his blood donor.

"No hard feelings, okay Scarlett. You were chosen at random, after all. I'm not good at measuring, so just scream extra loud once I've collected six pints," said Scott, approaching her with the knife.

Scarlet defiantly stares at Scott.

"Ooh, scary." Scott thrusts toward her leg before he gets kicked in the face. "Ow. Nice try, but I'm stronger than you," he said, holding both legs with one arm.

Josee mumbled something before slamming her legs into the boy. Before he could hit the ground, she grabs hold of his stabbing arm with her feet.

"Hey. I didn't choose the challenge. Chris did. Don't go attacking me. Let go so I can win this," said Scott.

With a twist, Josee sends the knife into Scott's shoulder.

Blood sprays out and the boy starts crying.

Josee kicks his arms so hard the knife pops out from his grip. With her incredible reflexes, she grabs the knife with her toes before it can fall.

"Hey calm down!" yelled Scott as she lashed the blade at him.

Josee torques her body upward and slices the rope suspending Scarlett and herself.

The red-haired super genius tears off the tape and grabs the knife. She approaches Scott.

"Ladies. Calm down. Now that we're all free. I'm sure there's a peaceful way to solve this," said Scott, shielding his face.

"How fast do you recover from wounds?" asked Scarlett.

"Well, not to brag but after being so crippled I was encased in a box, I healed completely in a couple of months," said Scott with a grin.

"Good. No need for surface wounds then," said Scarlett, snapping her fingers.

Josee grabbed the ginger boy and held him over the bucket. "If you cut an artery, we'll fill up the bucket muuuuch faster. Quickly now, the podium awaits."

"Agh!" screamed Scott as his sides were sliced.

Josee tilted the bucket from below, careful not to miss a drop.

"Hmm. This will take a while." Scarlett hands Josee the knife and crawls under the bed.

"You're holding us back. Bleed faster," said Josee before planting the knife in his side.

"Got it." Scarlett crawled out from underneath, holding a bucket of blood.

 _C_ Josee sits contemplatively. "Yes, I had two questions at the time. One: how did Scarlet know what the challenge required? Two: whose blood was that?"

Scarlet pours the blood in the door bucket and the door unlocks.

"If you had all that blood, then why did you cut me?" asked Scott, struggling to remove the knife.

"I was angry. Keep the knife in. You'll die of blood loss if you remove it," said Scarlett.

"You knew we needed blood?" asked Josee.

"Nope. A pure coincidence. It was a generous donation," said Scarlett with a smile.

"Hazah! The sacrifice is accepted. Go to the mead hall," said Leonard.

Izzy gnaws at the rope suspending her over a kiddie pool with an alligator in it.

"Hang on, toots. Maybe this isn't the best decision," said Vito, looking at the alligator's sharp teeth and open maw.

"Yeah. It's metal on the inside. Can't chew through metal. Heheh," said Izzy.

"In order to complete the challenge. You must _change_ the way you're thinking about it," said Lindsey.

"Oh, hey Lindsey. How's it going?" asked Izzy.

"So much fun. Heather and I are becoming the best of friends again," said Lindsey.

"Wow. You sure that's a good idea?" asked Izzy, trying to swing the rope.

"Heather has changed so much. This morning she said that I'm smarter than a doorknob. Isn't that just the sweetest?"

"Yo, enough chit chat. We gotta think about this," said Vito, struggling to tear the rope with his hands.

"Oh, oh, I know. Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome Olympic champion—"

Vito suddenly generates lipstick. "Stevlanna!"

"Hey, Stevlana. We're kind of stuck. Think you can help?" asked Izzy.

"But of course!" Stevlana hoists her legs over her head and wraps the rope up till she reaches the ceiling. She then unties it and Izzy's rope with her feet. Catching Izzy in her arms, she lands on the alligator and leaps to the door.

Team Gorgeousness have hooks in their chests and must pull ropes to hoist their comrades by their pecks to the ceiling.

"I understand this is a rather uncomfortable situation, but I've figured out a way to minimize the damage," said Alejandro, using hand gestures to calm his team.

"We can just pull them out, right?" asked Trent.

"Sorry, pretty boys but if you take out the hooks manually you will be eliminated," said Topher.

"Is it in my heart? I think it's piercing my heart!" screamed Jacques.

"Amigo. Breath in. Breath out. Each rope hoists one of us up. If we all pull together, we will disperse the weight and if we press our legs together, we can get up without causing harm," said Alejandro.

"O-okay. You wouldn't lie to us, right?" asked Jacques.

 _C_ "Chris created this challenge to turn us against one another. So foolish. I will use it to strengthen our bonds," said Alejandro with a big smile.

Team Handsome grips their ropes, presses their feet together and slowly pulls.

"That's it, compadres. We can do this!" cheered Alejandro.

Jacques' hand slips and they fall with a scream.

 _C_ Topher smiles. "Told Chris it would be a great idea to put oil on one of the ropes. Priceless."

"Alright. Didn't expect that. It's okay. We can try again," said Alejandro, holding in the pain with a shaky smile.

"No! I can't do this anymore!" yelled Justin.

 _C_ "All my work toward becoming the team leader, poof. Gone just like that," said Justin, snapping his fingers. "Sorry team, but these pecks are more important than yours."

Justin pulls on Alejandro's rope, hoisting the screaming Hispanic all the way to the top.

"Why did you do that? Do you have any idea how much that hurt?" asked Alejandro, holding his bleeding chest.

"You spared me from the pain. Oh, thank you so much!" cheered Jacques.

 _C_ "Who knew being selfish made you more likeable?" asked Justin with a grin.

"You're the strongest of us all. It made sense to hoist you up. Now cut us down so we can win this!" cheered Justin.

Alejandro slices the ropes connecting them to the ceiling. He lands, already having removed his hooks.

"Please get this thing out of me," said Jacques, closing his eyes.

"Sure thing." Justin buts in front of Alejandro and yanks out the hooks from the ice dancer's chest.

"Agh!" screamed Jacques.

"You're too rough, Justin. Keep in mind that I'm the team leader and as long as you listen to me…" Alejandro grips the rope connected to Justin's chest. "You won't get hurt."

Justin screams as the hooks tears open his skin.

"Comprende?" asked Alejandro.

 _C_ "Was that cruel? Perhaps, but I needed to make it very clear who is in charge," said Alejandro with a smirk.

Topher's voice booms from the loudspeakers. "Nice job, people. Oh man, that was even better than I had hoped. Hurry to the Cornucopia to complete the challenge."

Kitty and Dwayne are tied together and attached to a spinning piston. Their only hope is for Sam to complete four different games of Tetris all at the same time.

"No pressure, Sam, but I get nauseous quickly," said Dwayne with a swallow.

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Sam, taking off his shoes.

"Right!? I mean, I'm good at games, but you'd have to be a gamer god to complete that feat," said Kitty, taking pictures as she spun around.

"Well I'm no gamer god. But I am a professional couch potato." Sam gripped a joystick with his toes, guided the blocks with a remote and played a handheld version with one hand.

 _C_ "Feels great to play games again! It's been almost a day since I've had some action."

The piston stopped accelerating.

"Thanks for trying. Looks like it shut down on its own. Can you untie us?" asked Dwayne with a queasy look.

Kitty broke out from the straps and leaped onto Sam's shoulders. "No way! You actually did it!"

"Well yeah. I would say this is like a morning warm up for me, but my warm ups last a good five minutes usually," said Sam.

Kitty leans over his head and kisses him.

 _C_ "I've never been turned on by a guy before. But Sam is no guy! He's a gamer god!" cheered Kitty at the edge of her seat.

"Thanks for the kiss. Hehehuhuhugh," said Sam.

"No problem," said Kitty, batting her eyelashes.

"Damn it! Guys, help me out!" cried Dwayne.

"You okay?" asked Kitty, unbuckling his binds.

"Yeah. I'm fine," said Dwayne, walking around in a daze before falling to the floor and crying.

Sam helps Dwayne back to his feet.

 _C_ "Did Chris plan this whole thing out? Is he trying to ruin the unity our team has? Either way this is bad. I should apologize to Dwayne," said Sam softly.

"Gamers, head to the Cornucopia," said Topher.

"Alright. I'll carry Dwayne." Kitty lifted the boy over her shoulder. "Charge!" she cheered, running out of the room.

The puppy tailed vegans have to eat three dishes each of whatever the devious host decides.

"Okay, I ate the pizza. Ugh, it tasted so horrible," said Bridgette, licking her fingers clean.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Dawn.

"What is it?" asked Ella, holding back from retching at the smell of the dog food before her.

"Th-there are worms in the apple! I just killed them," cried Dawn.

"Don't worry. I heard they can still survive even if they are cut in half," said Bridgette before pressing the button for her next meal.

Pizza covered with grasshoppers squeezed out and into her doggy bowl.

"Well what if they've been eaten!? Ugh, I can feel them squirming. Begging for their lives," cried Dawn.

"I know death is inevitable, but I can't eat this. I want to die a good person," said Ella.

"You didn't pay for the food at least. But if we want to win, we have to eat," said Bridgette, crunching a grasshopper and downing it with cheese.

"What's the point of winning if we do so without our integrity? If we emerge victorious as shadows of ourselves, then we've lost," cried Dawn, trying to eat around the worms.

"Right now you're feeling helpless. Right now you're feeling helpless," said a dark distorted voice from the speakers.

"Is that Chris?" asked Ella with a shiver.

"Right now you're feeling. Hey, the modulator broke. No biggie," said Geoff.

"Nope, couldn't tell the difference honestly," said Bridgette with a grimace.

"Yo, girls. To escape elimination you have to down the whole thing. That includes all those squirmy little worms," said Geoff.

"You really should consider getting a new boyfriend," said Dawn with a glare.

"I will. Hey, uh bugs aren't really animals, right? I mean they are, but they aren't. I'm still a ve-gan, right?" asked Bridgette.

"Bugs are as much animals as cats and dogs. They all feel pain and more importantly they all value their lives just like we do," cried Dawn.

"Don't bother eating, Dawn. I can't do this," said Ella.

"I know! We can sing! It will get our mind off of this. Ummm. Okay. Here goes. _A little Chinese lesson for you_."

" _Manman chi means "enjoy your meal"_. Nope. Still can't do this," said Ella, starring at the fleshy bits in her bowl.

" _Manman chi it's no raw deal_ ," said Bridgette, swallowing her last grasshopper.

"Let's see what's next. I can't eat the dog food right now." Ella presses the button again. "Is it raw eel?"

"No, Ella. The line is " _is it roasted eel?_ " said Bridgette.

"It's definitely alive. I'm supposed to eat him?" asked Ella in tears.

"Dawn, help out," said Bridgette.

"I hate this song! Why would I know the lyrics?" screamed Dawn.

" _Manman chi means_ " _bon appetite._ " Bridgette finishes her pizza and presses the button. " _Manman chi what do we have to eat?_ "

Ice cream topped with honey with egg whites on the side and coated in melted cheese plops upright into Bridgette's dish.

"A raped mother's nipple secretions topped with bee vomit. With a hen's chopped up period on the side and a coating of fermented pus-lined slices! That's the most—"

"Delicious! Mmmh!" gasped Bridgette holding her sides after a bite.

" _Manman chi. It's dinner for three. Manmanchi I'd rather drink my pee_ ," said Ella, licking the eel before gagging.

" _Manman chi_. _I've got room for more_ ," said Bridgette, licking her bowl clean.

"Bridgette, you're done for!" yelled Dawn. "You aren't vegan at all! Are you even vegetarian?" she asked fuming.

"So what, I'm not perfect. Judge me all you like. I'm the only one here willing to bend my morals for the sake of the greater good," said Bridgette, grabbing Ella's eel.

"Veganism isn't about being perfect. It's the bare minimum the animals deserve! I can't believe I thought you were one of us," said Dawn before breaking down into tears.

Bridgette slurped down the eel and grabbed the apple. "You're lucky I'm here. Without me, we'd lose this challenge. And as for what I am. Yeah, I'm a proud vegetarian," said Bridgette, picking up the worms and slurping them down.

"And you're sacrificing yourself for us?" asked Ella, moved to tears.

Bridgette pressed the button. "Dawn. Hit your button. I still have four meals to finish," said the surfer girl, rubbing her tummy.

A chocolate frog came out.

"What if it's a prince?" asked Ella, horrified.

"Relax. It's chocolate," said Bridgette.

"Oh, okay." Ella bit into the chocolate delight.

The frog jumped out of her mouth.

"Oh no! It's a real frog! I can't do this. What kind of princess eats her prince?" asked Ella.

Bridgette popped it in her mouth. "Come on, Dawn. Yours are the only two left now."

"I can't. I won't be an accomplice to this. I'd rather lose," cried Dawn.

"Farewell, little prince. Oh no, we still have three meals," said Ella, stuffing her mouth with worms and pushing Dawn's button.

A salad came out, with tomato, onions and an olive oil dressing.

"It's actually vegan," said Dawn with shimmering eyes.

"Or not!" hollered Geoff from the speakers.

Tuna fish guts squeezed out from the tube, ruining Dawn's meal.

"I'm sorry. I can't eat fish. Even before I became vegan. I can't take the smell," said Ella, closing her nose.

"Then I'll do it."

 _C_ "Okay. So I'm more of a pesca-tarian," said Bridgette with a blush.

Bridgette ate the salad with gusto.

"You aren't even vegetarian, are you? You enjoyed that," said Dawn in tears.

"Wait. It's only at parties that I eat fish. I swear I'm not lying," said Bridgette.

"What difference does that make? I wasn't aware we should be giving out awards to people who partake in exploitation only on certain days of the week. Is poaching okay if it's a Wednesday? Is spousal abuse moral just because it's the husband's birthday? If all your friends go out to beat homeless people together should you join in so it isn't socially awkward for you? Well Bridgette?" asked Dawn, her eyes aflame.

"I'll take the last one," said Ella, pressing the button.

A dead baby dolphin came out.

"Don't worry babe. It died of natural causes in an aquarium," said Geoff.

 _C_ "Poor dolphin," said Bridgette, her voice cracking.

"Oh before I forget to mention. If all the food isn't eaten. Bzzzz! Instant elimination!" cheered Geoff.

"I'll eat the dog food first," said Bridgette.

 _C_ "When this over. Geoff is going to pay," said Bridgette, clenching her fist.

Team Muscle has to complete intelligence-related challenges to be given part of a code to defuse a four-minute time bomb.

"Shabam! Lightning is an ace at Sudoku!" cheered Lightning, completing his test.

"Didn't expect that. I mean, congrats. The final number is 6," said Chef.

"This is easy. Seventy-five questions all about my chocolate queen," said Ryan, filling in the questionnaire.

"Um, teammates. Are any of you good at memory games?" asked Brick, looking at his portable screen.

"Dude! We almost lost last time because of you. Either step up or get yo ass out of here!" exclaimed Lightning, smacking Brick's back.

"What the? These last three questions. They're have nothing to do with Stephanie. Who is the only player of Total Drama who still wets the bed? Who once ripped his pants in front of a live audience at middle school? Get this. Who once killed a man? Now how am I supposed to know any of this?" asked Ryan, scratching his head.

"Hand it over. I can help," said Brick, hiding his face.

"No way! We all have to complete our challenge. It's part of being a team. As for me, I never killed nobody but I've broken some with my thunder tackle. Sha-hopitalized!" cheered Lightning.

"This is Chef Hatchet. If you let another member complete your challenge, you will all be eliminated. Don't disappoint me, soldiers!" hollered Chef.

"Wait a minute. Brick was called pee-boy by Chef, right? That's a hint. And I wouldn't be surprised if Chef killed a man. But who ripped their pants?" asked Lighting.

"Brick wets his bed…every week. Brick ripped his pants when the girl he liked was seated in the front row. Brick killed a man," said Brick with a quaky voice.

"You killed somebody!?" screamed Lightning.

"Thanks for the help. I hope I answered it right," said Ryan.

"Good work. The first number is 8," said Chef.

"Great. Now just complete your game and we can win this," said Ryan.

"I already have four strikes and not even thirty percent of the board is visible. My chances of winning are one in a thousand." Brick walked up to the bomb and imputed the first and last number. "My chances of getting this are one in ten. My luck sucks, so sorry if I mess this up for you guys. If I do…vote me out. But if I win. I ask you join me in taking back my alarm clock from Jo's team."

"I never seen him so intense," said Lightning.

"Deal. I believe in you man," said Ryan.

"Let the Lightning go. My luck never lets me down."

"No. I won't hold back our squad. I'm going with the number 3!" Brick inputs the code.

The bomb deactivates.

"Whoo. Man that was intense. Hurry to the Cornucopia and win first prize, maggots!" yelled Chef.

"One two three four five six seven eight nine!" yelled Trent, biting his shirt as he cut at his foot.

"Stop it! You're being crazy! I dumped you for being crazy last time. So stop it!" yelled Gwen.

"One two three…"

"If you cut off your foot, I'll never date you, understand. Stop hurting yourself for me," said Gwen in tears.

Trent stops. Tears pour out. "Fine then. Hate me. I don't care. I won't hurt you. And I'll make sure we win this!" He continues carving at his foot, spraying blood on his shirt.

The loudspeakers screech. "Time out! Stop! I didn't think any would be crazy enough to actually saw off his own foot. We have our very own real life Dr. Gordon here, haha! Get your dramatic butts to the Cornucopia and don't ask me where it is. Find it yourselves."

Duncan breaks out of the ropes. "I'll carry Trent. Try to keep up, okay?" he asked, hopping off the bed.

"Um guys. The door is electrified," said Gwen.

"Are you freakin' kidding me!?" exclaimed Duncan.

"Haha! Look at your faces. Priceless! Yeah. The door is electrified. But it only has a set amount of electricity. If you all take the shock together, you can minimize the damage."

Trent pushes Gwen aside and slams into the door.

"Trent?" asked Gwen, reaching her hand to stop him.

Duncan grabs her hand. "He's committed to seeing this through to the end."

The electricity fizzed out and Trent collapsed.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" asked Gwen in tears.

"You want to win right? I'm already a liability for our team. No point in getting either of you injured. I'll be Triangle's shield," said Trent, before closing his eyes.

 _C_ "Okay. If he actually dies because of this prince in shining armor gimmick I will never forgive him," said Gwen, with a serious tone.

Ella bites into the dead baby dolphin and struggles to tear off its flesh.

"Keep trying. Maybe your tears will help it go down your throat. Man vegans are so funny," said Geoff.

"Ahem, Chris here. You've done enough. Vegans and Bridgette, head to the Cornucopia before all the food that didn't die screaming in agony gets eaten up."

"Come on, Dawn. Let's go," said Bridgette.

Dawn smacks her hand aside. "Don't touch me. Traitor."

"We all ate worms. If we stop now. They died for nothing," said Ella in tears, hoisting Dawn back to her feet.

"Okay. Let's go get some actual food in our bellies," said Dawn, standing with shaky legs. "Don't ever lie to me again," she said, glaring at Bridgette.

"Dawn. Can I ask you a favor?" asked Ella.

"Sure thing, my vegan princess," said Dawn with a smile.

"You and Bridgette are the best friends I've ever had. Please, don't fight each other," said Ella with watery eyes.

"Okay," said Dawn softly.

The Vegans and Bridgette left the room and headed to the finish line.

"Just a reminder the prizes are a lucky totem, Mickey's inhaler and Gwen's bra-and it hasn't been washed so…yeah. The Cornucopia is in the very center of the island, but watch out for SeeSaw's helpers. We'll be back after a short break," said Chris.

Black screen.

"And we're back. Let's see how the final team to escape is fairing," said Chris.

The Wimps leave the room to see a single arrow sign. "You guys know Chris better than me. Is this reliable?" asked Mickey.

"It's the only hint we have. Do any of you feel itchy?" asked Cameron, scratching his sides.

"Nope. Not really. Sierra, you need to find your team," said Cody.

"No! I'm not leaving your side," said Sierra, clinging onto her Cody like a koala bear.

"Ahhh! I can't stop scratching! There was itching powder in that bubble wasn't there! I'm allergic to itching powder!" screamed Cameron.

"Oh man! Me too," said Mickey, starting to scratch.

"Everyone is allergic to itching powder. Sierra, can you carry Cameron? We're going to need your help to win this," said Cody.

"Of course I can," said Sierra, grabbing the bubble boy.

"No! Please, not her," said Cameron, putting his arms out to defend himself.

"If we don't, we're going to lose! Let's go diagonally to find Sierra's team and then we can all make a break for the finish line," said Cody.

" Two teams are already nearing the Cornucopia. Let's see which one takes the prize," said Chris.

Team Muscle and the Cross-dressers make a run for the massive metallic structure.

"There ain't no way the Lightning is losing," he said, picking up speed.

Jo slams into Lightning and rushes ahead.

"Congrats! You made it!" exclaimed Chris.

"Where's the bra?" asked MacArthur.

"Patience, my good ladies. Oh and looks like we have our third placers," said Chris.

"What, but we aren't there yet," said Lightning.

"There's a back entrance and the Winners just found it!"

"Muscle. You're in 4th!" exclaimed Chris.

"Come on, Josee. If we hurry, we can make it," said Scarlett, being carried by the Olympian.

"Move faster!" Josee kicks Scott all the way to the Cornucopia. "Did we make it?"

"Yes! Congratulations! You're in 5th place!" cheered Chris.

The Goths and Gamers come out from the bushes to the East and West respectively, being chased by a person in a black cloak and a pig mask.

"Loki. Attack," said Ennui.

Loki leaps at the masked man and bites at his face.

Crimson stops and tears off the cloak before draping herself in it. "I feel like a creature of the night."

The man takes off the mask and screams, flailing his arms.

"Was that D.J.?" asked Bridgette, jogging past him with her team.

"Yep. If only he was on our team instead of someone else," said Dawn, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Goths 6th place. Gamer's 7th place."

A woman in a pig mask leaps out from the trees and slams into Ella, pinning her down.

"Get off!" yelled Bridgette, trying her best to yank off the attacker.

" _If you hurt me. You will surely see. That you'll regret it all. And make that bear pissed off_ ," said Ella.

A bear looming over the woman, let out a ferocious roar, sending her running away in terror.

"Who are the people in the pig masks? It's anyone's guess really," said Chris, sipping his coffee.

"Come on Shaun, we can win this!" Jasmine lifts up her man and makes a dash to the end, passing up the Vegans. "Oh, hi Ella."

"Newbies you're in 8th. Vegan's 9th. Four teams left. Where the hell are they?" asked Chris.

"Get him some water," said Gwen, stopping by a lake.

"Oh my, is he alright?" asked Alejandro, looming over Gwen.

"Stay away! I'm warning you!" yelled Gwen.

"Please. I only want to help," said Alejandro.

"We don't want your help. This isn't a game. Trent is really hurt," said Gwen.

Three people in pig masks come out and approach the teams.

"Haven't we been through enough already?" asked Jacques, with Justin hoisted over his shoulder.

"Come on, bring it," said Duncan, whipping out his bloody knife.

One of the pig-masked people lunges at Alejandro.

The seductive Hispanic leaps into a hand stand and then pushes off into the attacker.

Duncan scares off one with his knife skills.

"Okay. I think this last one is Chef," said Alejandro, taking a step back.

"Thank goodness. Chef, Trent is hurt really bad. You're a nurse, right? Can you take him to the infirmary?" asked Gwen.

Chef takes off the mask. "I could but that would mean your team loses this round."

"Whatever. I don't care. Just make sure he lives," said Gwen.

"Hey, calm down. Trent survived falling a couple hundred feet from an airplane before. He can get healed after we win." Duncan grabbed Trent and rushed ahead. Gwen followed.

"Jacques, I believe our best course of action is to run!" yelled Alejandro, sprinting past Chef.

"Hey Izzy!" hollered Cody.

Izzy runs to the wimps on all fours. "There she is. Hope you two had a fun night," she said, nudging Cody.

"Where's Mike, um Vito?" asked Cameron.

"Stevlana ran to the finish line already. Hey, Mickey. Get on my back. Let's win this together like last time," said Izzy.

"Okay. Yeah. Let's go," said Mickey.

"Oh man, it's a close one. Team Handsome, Triangle, The Crazies and The Wimps are all neck and neck here. And would you look at that, the last four pig-masked creeps have creeped out from the creeps," said Chris.

"Stay away from Cody!" yelled Sierra, kicking the masked girl so hard her hood was lifted, revealing long yellow hair.

"Lindsey?" asked Cody before rushing ahead.

"Why does this one have a stick?" asked Duncan, flailing his knife.

"It's a wizard's staff, not a stick," said Leonard from under the mask.

Duncan stabs the staff and pulls it from Leonard's grip. He whacks an incoming assailant's head.

"Man that smarts," said Geoff, grabbing his head.

Chris raises his megaphone. "Extra points will be awarded to whoever makes the last assailant hurt a whole lot!"

Duncan runs back and slashes the last assailant. "Better be a lot of points."

"Oh man that smarts," said Don, holding his side before falling over.

Duncan sprints at full speed and meets with his team at the finish line.

"Gwen. We did it," said Trent weakly.

"Yeah. You won last place," said Chris.

"Second to last. Great leadership," said Justin, glaring at Alejandro.

"Yay! We didn't lose!" cheered Mickey.

"Stevlana never loses!"

"I can't believe we lost! I sure ain't going home," said Duncan.

"We can figure that out later." Gwen approaches the host. "Trent needs medical attention now."

"Fine fine. Chef, take Trent, Justin and Scott to the infirmary. They will all be sitting out the next challenge. Okay, everyone take a seat inside and enjoy the food. You'll notice most of it is missing thanks to the Blimps. Feel free to throw your anger their way. Now without further ado," said Chris, snapping his fingers.

Noah stopped giving him a massage and lays out five chairs behind Chris.

"Time to introduce our judges!"

"He's mean, he's strong, been through several wars but has caused the most casualties on this show while making concoctions in the kitchen, it's Chef Hatchet! Next up, he's a total wannabe but he's willing to learn from the best, Topher! Cute, Sexy, boosts ratings with her bust and charm, it's Lindsey. From loser camper to host of the Aftermath to million dollar winner, it's the sadistic surfer Geoff. And last and definitely least, he's pretty much a complete loser, hosted the worst reality T.V. competition and—"

"I'm devilishly handsome," said Don, his teeth gleaming.

"No you are not!" yelled Chris.

Inside the Cornucopia are thirteen metal tables with four chairs each.

"Here you are." Alejandro handed the Vegans the salad bowl. "I added some spices to bring out the flavor."

"Oh, thank you very much," said Dawn.

"May I join you?" asked Alejandro, seating next to her.

"Please don't. I appreciate your charity but I made a vow not to eat at the same table as non-vegans," said Dawn, eyeing Bridgette.

"I'll go talk to Gwen," said Bridgette, sitting up.

"Oh, but I am vegan. My body is a temple and a temple should never be desecrated with the corpses of tortured animals," said Alejandro, taking a bite out of the salad.

 _C_ "My heart is pounding," she said, covering her flushed cheeks.

"Alright. I know everyone, except for the Vegans, are hungry. But listen to what I say. It's very important. We have our fist official team alliance to announce. They even put their tables together. So sweet. Crazy Weak is the first alliance of the season," said Chris.

"Gwen, I heard Trent is going to the infirmary. Is he okay?" asked Bridgette.

"Yeah, tell us what happened?" asked Courtney, taking a seat.

"Trent refused to hurt me. He took all the pain for our team. I told him that I won't date him if he hurt himself, but he felt he had to do it to prove his love. I'm afraid he's going to get himself killed," said Gwen with watery eyes.

 _C_ "What is Gwen complaining about? I wish Geoff would die for me. Here I am betrayed by the man I love and she's whining about a guy loving her too much," said Bridgette, her voice cracking.

"He should just tough it out," said Courtney.

"Dude nearly cut off his leg. I think he made it all the way to the bone," said Duncan.

"What?"

"What about you, princess? Chris didn't have the balls to hurt you, right?" asked Duncan.

"He didn't, but my team isn't pleased with me. Even Emma won't talk to me. You'd think a lawyer wouldn't be so bitter about lying," said Courtney.

"What do you guys think I should do? Trent's a nice guy, but I'm seriously worried what will happen to him if this continues," said Gwen.

"Ugh. You don't need Trent. He's holding you back. Just tell him the truth, that you're not impressed by his desperate attempts at getting attention," said Courtney.

"Gwen, you still like Trent, don't you?" asked Bridgette.

"Well, yeah. But it's not worth seeing him get hurt," said Gwen.

"Then tell him that nothing hurts you more than seeing him get hurt. He deserves to know how you feel," said Bridgette.

"Thanks Bridgette. You're a real friend. You too, Courtney. I'll think about it some more. What did you two go through?" asked Gwen.

"Can't talk about it. We're in mixed company," said Courtney, rolling her eyes at Duncan.

"And I'd rather not talk about it. Would it be okay if I stayed at your place?" asked Bridgette, grabbing Gwen's hand.

"Absolutely," said Duncan and Gwen.

"Absolutely not!" exclaimed Courtney. She cleared her throat. "Gwen doesn't want any more drama and I doubt Duncan wouldn't try to make a move on you. Whatever your problem with your team is, you need to confront it. This is just the beginning and you'll need to be united if you're going to make it to the finals."

"Once again. I'm going to list the places and each team's points so far. Blimps 1st place with 10 points!" cheered Chris.

"We won the pageant!" cheered Sugar before eating a donut out from Owen's mouth.

"Yuck. And didn't we win first place?" asked Jo with a glare.

"The Blimps spent the night just outside the Cornucopia so they skipped the whole challenge. Since they were the first to arrive, they win. It's a complete reverse of what happened last time," said Topher.

"I hope Gwen won't mind if we eat her bra. Heheheh," said Owen.

Cody went to Owen. "Hey buddy, congrats on getting a girl. You wouldn't mind giving me the bra, right?"

"Sure thing. But you'll have to owe me one," said Owen.

"The Cross-dressers are second with 8 points," said Chris.

"I hate that name. Change it, McLean," said Jo.

"If you want to change it, then you have to get first place. Till then you're a cross-dresser. Heheh," said Chris.

"The Winners are 3rd with 7 points," said Chris.

"Oh no we aren't! I don't want that stupid totem!" yelled Courtney.

"Let me finish! Muscle 4th, 6 points. Evil 5th, 5 points."

"Calm down, Josee. No Scott to hold us back next time," said Scarlett.

"Goths 6th, 4 points. Gamer's 7th, 3 points."

"Shaun and Jasmine are 8th and win 2 points. They were a bit tricky to kidnap so that's why they're a day late. Their third member will be here by tomorrow. They are team Survivors!" cheered Chris.

"Nice name. We're so going to win this," said Shaun.

Sugar glares at them from her seat.

 _C_ "Those two do not mess around. If they team up with Sky, they'll try to take me down. I'm gonna break 'em apart and eat 'em," said Sugar, rubbing her hands together.

"Vegan's 9th, you get 1 point."

"We went through all that for one point," said Ella in tears.

"We're still in. That's what matters," said Dawn.

"Yeah, we did it," said Bridgette softly.

"Gamers 11th, negative 1 points. Wimps 11th, negative 1 points."

"Shouldn't one or both of us be 10th? And how can we get negative points?" asked Cameron.

"That dumb question just brought you to negative 2 points. Same as our underperforming team Handsome. Just as there is a podium of three prizes for the top three placers, there is a podium of negative points for the bottom three placers. There is always a podium, after all," said Chris, glaring at Don. "Oh and last is the Triangles with negative five points."

"Like we care Chris. The points are pointless. We got last place. We're getting eliminated," said Gwen.

"She thinks the points are pointless. Funny and ironic. Alright judges, based on the team's performances you each get to pick one team to award and one team take away points from," said Chris.

"Ooh! Ooh! I'll go first. I give the Winners ten points because they're winners, duh," said Lindsey.

"The maximum and minimum is five points. That brings them to twelve points," said Chris.

"Thanks Lindsey. I always thought you were the prettiest girl on the island!" hollered Courtney.

"Wow! Thanks, Gwen. Oh and I take away five points from Evil cause they were so mean to that poor boy," said Lindsey.

"Chris, is there any way to visit those in the infirmary?" asked Courtney.

"Nope. Topher, you're up next."

"The dude's hoisted themselves up by their pecks. And Justin's selfish actions along with his punishment were drama gold. Five points to team Handsome. As for taking away points, I'm going with the Wimps. They went outside when they were supposed to pop the bubble inside and Mickey didn't even scream when he was electrocuted. Can we say boring?" asked Topher.

"There was nothing there!" yelled Cameron.

"You were supposed to use Cody's epipen, choosing one to live over the other. But you fools didn't. I'm taking away five points from them too. As for the extra points, team Muscle really worked together as a team," said Chef.

"Alright. The Vegans were by far the funniest team and they showed some serious mettle taking a bite out of that baby dolphin," said Geoff.

"Um, what?" asked Gwen.

Bridgette turned away in tears.

"Seriously bro, nice job coming up with that challenge," said Chris, snapping his fingers.

"Thanks man, but I didn't pick a baby dolphin. That was seriously sick and not in the righteous way," said Geoff.

"Come on, don't be like that. It was you who reminded me how much Bridgette looooves dolphins," said Chris with a smile.

"Wait, babe, I swear I didn't."

"Okay, wasting time here. Who are you taking points away from?" asked Chris.

"Team Handsome. You do not tear out a hook from a man's chest. Not cool, Alejerko. Not cool," said Geoff.

"We just lost the points we gained," said Jacques with a worried look.

"As for me, I've got to give the points to Triangle. Trent's sacrifice moved me to tears. What a guy. The Blimps ate most of the food and didn't do the challenge, so I'm taking points away from their team," said Don.

"Shame. That's five points for the blimps and negative five for team Triangle," said Chris.

"That's not what I said," said Don.

"Stop cheating, Chris. You're better than that. I gotta go back to the infirmary," said Chef, getting out of his chair.

"Fine. I'll let him vote this time, but only because he gave points to my number one team. Not only did Trent almost saw off his own leg and made Gwen cry her eyes out. He took all the electricity. And then to top it off, Duncan shanked Don. That's fifteen points for the Triangles. Now to decide who loses ten points. Hmm. The Wimps. No points for rule-breakers. Let's tally the points, shall we?"

"Thanks for the reminder. I have such a high tolerance for pain that I often forget when I'm injured. I'm going to head to the infirmary now," said Don, walking off.

"Alright. The final tally is Blimps 5 points. Cross-dressers 8. Winners 12. Muscle 11. Evil 0."

"Zero! That blond bimbo will be our next victim!" screamed Josee.

"Goths 4 points. Gamers 3. Survivors 2. Vegans 6. Wimps -22. Crazies -1. Handsome -2. Triangle 20."

"Wait, we won?" asked Gwen with wide eyes.

"Makes sense. Chris is a total sadist," said Duncan.

"No it doesn't. How can they win if they were last!?" yelled Josee.

"Let's see. -5 points plus 5 points from Don add 10 points from me and a bonus 5 points for stabbing Don and they have twenty points. Even with only fifteen they still get the bra," said Chris.

"Trent really won it for us," said Gwen with a smile, putting on the bra handed to her by Heather.

"Yeah and the Whiners won Mickey's inhaler," said Chris.

"I'm just glad we didn't get the totem," said Courtney with a sigh, taking the inhaler from Noah.

"The ultra lucky totem which saved Cody from drowning and kept Heather's team from voting her off goes to Team Muscle!" cheered Chris.

"Do we have to take it?" asked Brick, looking worried.

"Oh yeah! Victory!" cheered Lightning, swiping the totem.

"I feel our luck is about to change," said Ryan, putting his arm over Lightning's shoulder.

"4th is Cross-dressers with 8 points. 5th is Vegans with 6 points. 6th is Blimps with 5 points. 7th is Goths with 4 points. 8th is 3 points. 9th is Survivors 2 points. 10th is Evil 0 points. 11th is Crazies -1 points. 12th is Handsome -2."

"We almost lost? I wanted to avoid the totem, but I can't believe we almost didn't make it," said Alejandro.

"And last with a whomping -22 points is the Wimps! Clucky is right here to send one of you away so hurry and pick your sacrifice," said Chris, petting the chicken.

"Oh man. This sucks," said Cody.

"If any of you vote out Cody, the alliance is over!" yelled Sierra.

"It's okay. We lost, but we don't have to play Chris' blame game. Just vote for me. It was my fault we lost. I'm sure you two will get further without me," said Mickey.

"Great. Three quick questions? Who is the most pathetic contestant in the Ridonculous race?" asked Chris.

"Um, Spud?" asked Mickey.

"Yeah. Yeah, good point," said Chris with a confused look.

"Question two. Who is a better host Chris or Don?" asked Chris.

"Well that depends on what you mean. Don was less of a control freak but-aaaagh!" screamed Mickey.

"Wrong and wrong. Third question: who is your least favorite judge?"

"I can't vote for you, right?" asked Mickey.

"No. No, you can't," said Chris.

"Okay, then Topher," said Mickey.

"Take him away, Noah," said Chris.

"Bye, Mickey. We'll do our best," said Cody.

Cameron stood up on the table. "We'll win!"

"Thanks. It's been fun, guys," said Mickey.

"That's two Ridonculous Racers out and only nine remain. Enjoy your meal and then head back to your cabins. Curfew is in one hour so do your alliancing now," said Chris.

"Fist place. I'm impressed. What do you say Gwen, want an alliance?" asked Courtney.

"Sure thing. What about you, Bridgette? Want to join us?" asked Gwen.

"I'd have to talk with Dawn and Ella," said Bridgette.

Dawn put her hand on Bridgette's shoulder. "The tea leaves said we should make alliance. Two to be exact. Come to our table and we'll discuss things."

"Okay. See you around, girls," said Bridgette with a smile.

"Gwen. I have to know. Did you sleep with him?" asked Courtney, leaning in close.

Duncan puts his arm around the timid Goth. "Go on, tell her."

"Yeah, you see. Trent and I slept together. It was Duncan's idea, I mean his noble sacrifice," said Gwen.

Courtney pulls back and blinks. "Really? I'm pleasantly surprised," she said with a smile.

"I also did it so the two of us could be together," said Duncan.

"To-together?" asked Courtney with a blush and a smile.

"Yeah. So face your team and tell them the Winners and Triangles are joining forces. Straight Arrow. You like?" asked Duncan, poking her heart.

"Uh-um, yeah," said Courtney.

 _C_ "He's so sweet! How could I have forgotten?" asked Courtney, holding her hands to her face.

Courtney leaves the table and sits next to her allies.

Stephanie turns away. Emma looks down.

"Yeah, I wasn't kidnapped and yeah I asked for some perks. But our whole team gets special treatment, not just me. I'm not cheating during the challenges. And getting involved legally just shows how dedicated I am to victory. I lied to both of you, that's true, but I needed the team to stay focused," said Courtney.

"You're sleeping on the floor tonight," said Stephanie.

"Fine, fine, whatever. Hate me all you want, but we need to talk about alliances. I convinced the Winners to join us. Any objections?" asked Courtney.

"Do what you want. I'm going to go talk to my honest dependable faithful Ryan," said Stephanie, about to walk off.

"Emma. You need to talk to her. We can't let her stubbornness ruin—"

"You lied to us," said Emma.

"Yeah, but so what," said Courtney.

"Trust doesn't come easy to me. You lie, you're out," said Emma.

Jo approaches the table.

"Can I help you, sir?" asked Courtney with a smile.

Jo glares at her. "Yes you can. Let's be honest. Both of our teams are strong contenders. What say we join forces?"

"We would love to Jo, but you have MacArthur on your team. Come to us once she's gone. That woman is nothing but trouble," said Stephanie.

"We definitely would like an alliance," said Courtney, stepping in.

"After you lose the dead weight traitor, MacArthur," said Emma with a glare.

"Ugh, whatever," said Jo, walking off.

Courtney glares at her teammates.

 _C_ "I get that they're upset. But spiting me by sabotaging our team is not allowed! Why is this happening!" yelled Courtney, pulling out her hair.

An intern reaches her hand in and takes the clump of hair.

Kitty approaches the table, grabs her sister's face and makes her smile for the camera. "Hey, Sis. Let's team up."

"I want to, but my team doesn't," said Emma.

"Huh? Why not?" asked Kitty.

"Well, that's because we already have an alliance. We don't want—"

Emma puts her hand over Courtney's mouth. "Don't lie to my sister. Kitty, Courtney and Stephanie won't team up because they think your team is going to lose."

"What? No fair. We have all our members, don't we?"

"Yes and you're a good competitor. It's the other two I'm not so confident about. Alliances aren't so simple. Having more doesn't necessarily increase your chances of winning. After all, the Wimps made the first alliance and they ended up losing," said Courtney.

"Alliance or not. If you need help, I'll be there for you," said Emma, putting her hands over her sister's.

"We both will," said Courtney.

Kitty pulls away. "We'll show you. The Gamers are going to win. And don't bother helping me. I don't need help from those who insult my friends," said Kitty, leaving with her head held high.

Cody waits for Kitty to sit down and combs back his hair before taking a seat. "Hey. My name is Cody. You don't know me, but I was in the very first season of Total Drama."

"I know who you are. Good to meet you," said Sam, shaking Cody's hand.

"We don't want your help," said Dwayne.

 _C_ "Yeah, I saw him making eyes at Kitty. Reminds me of how Dad makes eyes at my teacher, and the landlady, and the lady who packs his groceries, and…," said Dwayne.

"Sorry, Cody. It's nice to meet you, but we don't need any alliances. We're fine on our own," said Kitty.

"Oh, cool. I get it. Catch you gamers later," said Cody, snapping his fingers before walking backward from their table.

The ladies man accidently slams into a manly lady.

"Hey, watch where you're going toothpick," said Jo.

"Oh, sorry, dude. My bad," said Cody, taking a step back.

Jo picks him up. "What did you call me? I'm a girl! Are you blind!? Do you want me to make you blind?"

"Hey, Jo. Can you set my friend down?" asked Cameron.

"What do you want, pipsqueak?" asked Jo, dropping the blind boy.

"I'd like to propose making an alliance. You helped make me into the tough guy I am today," said Cameron.

"Look, short stuff. It's cute how you like me and I was proud when you learned from me but this isn't the same game. I'm playing hard and you won't be able to keep up. You already your meat shield. Oh and FYI I don't like you. I only like girls, got it!"

"You just got told!" exclaimed MacArthur.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go, Cody," said Cameron, walking by Muscle's table.

Stephanie sits on Ryan's lap and feeds him an apple.

"Lightning, Brick, it is my honor to introduce you to Stephanie. She's my soul mate," he said before kissing her.

"Nice one, man. She's sha-smoking hot," said Lighting, giving Ryan a high-five.

"Thanks, man. So, my angel, what happened to your clothes?" asked Ryan, sticking his hand under her bra.

"Emma lost her bra so I gave her my clothes. Don't worry. Any man comes after me, I'll break his legs."

"That's my girl," said Ryan, kissing her forehead.

Stephanie turns around and kisses his neck. "Hey, muscle bear, what do you say my team and your team hook up?" Her hand grips his crotch.

"Of course, babe. Why don't you introduce us to your friends?" asked Ryan.

"No need. I'm in charge now." She grabs his hand. "We got to stay focused during the challenges. But in between rounds, how about we have some fun," said Stephanie liking his finger erotically.

 _C_ "Daddy told Lightning that he needs to get a girl-friend. I was so busy competing I almost forgot. Seeing those love birds sent a shock to my mind. But who do I pick?" asked Lightning, scratching his head.

Bridgette approaches the team. "Hey boys. Is this seat taken?" she asks, sitting in the hunky jock's lap.

 _C_ "Shabam! Thank you, Buddha!" cheered Lightning.

Geoff approaches the table. "Um, Bridge, what's going on here?"

"Oh, you haven't met, have you?" Bridgette, rubbed her butt against Lightning's lap before attacking his mouth with her tongue.

Lightning's eyes pop.

 _C_ "Whoa! Did not expect her to tackle me."

Bridgette pulls away, breaking the trail of drool with a smile. "This is…um."

"Lightning. And this here is Lightning's girlfriend," said the super jock, grabbing her breast.

"Oh dude! You did not just do that!" Geoff clenches his fist and sends it flying at the girlfriend stealer.

With a single punch the jock knocks the surfer dude off his feet.

"Shabam! Nobody strikes the Lightning!"

"Aw, you're so cute," said Bridgette, rubbing his chest.

 _C_ "That was sooooo satisfying. I would dump Geoff but there's no better way to get revenge than to cheat on him. Whew! Who knew cheating felt so good," said Bridgette, fanning herself.

"Lightning's going to get some bananas! Sha-potasium!" he cheered, running off.

 _C_ "Oh god, is he vegan too?" asked Bridgette.

Bridgette grabs Brick and pulls him into a kiss. "See you later, soldier boy," she said, waving her hips as she left to her table.

 _C_ "Enemy attack! They're trying to throw us into confusion!" yelled Brick, crossing his legs.

Stephanie glares at Bridgette as she leaves.

 _C_ "That girl had better not try to make a move on my Roman sculpture," she said with googily eyes.

Bridgette sits down with her team and freezes.

Alejandro has his hand on Dawn's thigh and is making her giggle.

"You're so sweet," said Dawn with a blush.

"And you're so cute, my little moon child," said Alejandro, flashing a smile.

"Welcome back, Bridgette. I believe Dawn may be in love," said Ella, smiling at her friend.

"Yeah. Seems like it," said Bridgette with a nervous smile.

 _C_ "Of course I was upset with Dawn. But I'm not that kind of girl. I had to warn her," said Bridgette.

"Alejandro is a lying cheat. He'll seduce you, make you feel special and then drop you when he's done with you. He left me abandoned and my lips stuck to a pole," said Bridgette.

" _Stuck, stuck to a pooole._ Oh, sorry," said Ella, folding her hands in her lap.

"I'm well aware of his past. To be honest, I dreaded meeting with him. But he's changed. You can't see it, but his aura is earnest and loving. A captivating golden pink," said Dawn.

"I'm so flattered. I actually began studying auras after seeing you compete. You inspired me," said Alejandro, beaming at the aura-reader.

 _C_ "It's true. Dawn inspired me to bring about my aura," said Alejandro with a mischievous grin.

"I'm serious, Dawn. He's nothing but trouble," said Bridgette.

Alejandro got out of his chair and placed his forehead to the floor. "I deeply apologize for my inexcusable actions in World Tour. I was so captivated by your beauty I feared I would be bewitched. It was cowardly of me to throw you away like that. I truly regret it, Bridgette. If there's anything I can do to…"

Bridgette catches Geoff in the corner of her eye.

She picks Alejandro off the ground and makes out with him.

Geoff runs off in tears.

"If you really have remorse for what you've done. You'll work hard to make up for it," said Bridgette with heavy breathes.

"I'm confused. Isn't Geoff your boyfriend?" asked Ella.

"Yep," said Bridgette with a smirk.

"Yo, Dawn. Want to team up with the Lightning?" asked the super jock, flexing his muscles.

"Oh, um. I appreciate your offer but I need more time to consider our options. I'll certainly keep your team in mind," said Dawn, waving him away with a smile.

"Your loss, creepy girl. Here, take this," said Lightning, handing her a banana.

"Ooh, thank you very much," said Dawn.

"I'll see you beautiful princesses later. Fare thee well," said Alejandro.

 _C_ "Princess? He called me a princess," said Ella with a blush.

"So, did it work?" asked Jacques, approaching his ally.

"Did what work? I just wanted to chat with them," said Alejandro.

"Without Justin, we are at a disadvantage. If we don't get an alliance, we could have problems," said Jacques with shifty eyes.

"Friendship is far more important than alliances. I understand your concern, but please have faith in me," said Alejandro, caressing Jacques chin.

"O-okay. You're the boss," said Jacques.

 _C_ "Auh! He is so handsome. I felt like a beautiful swan!" exclaimed Jacques, holding his sides and swaying his body.

"Yo, pretty boys. You're joining our team," said Jo, slamming her fist against their table.

"How rude! That is no way to talk to a gentleman," said Jacques.

Sky pops out from behind her impulsive ally. "Sorry about that. We'd like to team up with you, but you're guys so we can't trust you." She pulls Jo aside. "We don't need alliances. We're fine on our own, right?"

"Yeah. And we're not the only ones," said Jo, gesturing to the Goths.

"Hey, uh, hi Sky," said Shaun, nervously waving at her.

"Hi Shaun. Glad you and Jasmine could make it," said Sky.

"And you're Jo, right? Put her there," said Jasmine, outstretching her hand.

"Nice grip," said Jo.

"Whoa, momma. Build me a woman ten feet tall!" exclaimed MacArthur, beaming at Jasmine.

 _C_ "What can I say. She reminds of my daring partner, Sanders. Oooh, look at those sexy legs. Momma likes," said MacArthur with wide eyes.

"Ignore her. It's great to meet you. You were the best player in Pakitew. I threw a dumbbell at my T.V. when Shaun made it to the final three in your place," said Jo.

"Wow, thanks," said Jasmine.

"Um, standing right here," said Shaun.

"So, you haven't lied to her recently, have you?" asked Sky, staring at the shifty boy.

"What are you talking about? Sky, what's up with Ella? She seems, darker than before," said Shaun.

"Maybe she was used by a man! You sure you aren't hiding anything from her. If you are, you'll regret it," said Sky, leaning in and staring at him.

 _C_ "Whoa! She's really gotten intense. I'm proud of her. That skepticism will do her a great service once the zombie outbreak comes," said Shaun with a smile.

"Want an alliance?" asked Jasmine.

"Absolutely, but let's keep it a secret," said Jo softly.

Jasmine winks. "Fine then! Sorry we asked you! Forget them Shaun, we can win on our own!"

"Um, what?" asked Shaun as he was pulled away.

"Yeah, don't trip on your way to the table, long legs!" hollered Jo.

"You are so clever," said Sky with a smile.

"Yep and now they won't feel the need to team up," said Jo, gesturing to the Goths.

"So…what's the plan?" asked Crimson.

Ennui looked into her eyes and nodded.

Crimson nods. She leaves her table, wearing her new black cloak.

"So Dawn, I'd like to make an alliance with Triangle. Do your tea leaves object?" asked Bridgette.

"We already discussed this. They aren't vegan. Not even one of them," said Dawn under her breath.

"You and Ella are the only vegan competitors. If you make it an ultimatum, then nobody is going to want to help us," said Bridgette.

Crimson approaches the table and stares at Ella.

"You're Crimson, right?" asked Ella.

"Yeah. And you're Snow White, right?" asked Crimson with a smile.

 _C_ "Snow White is the only famous Goth Princess. She is mainstream, but whatever," said Crimson with a blink.

"I'm honored," said Ella with a bow.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you, I'm Bridgette."

Crimson stares at her and then turns her attention to Dawn. "You're a forest witch, right?"

"I practice my spirituality on my own. I don't go to any Wiccan covens or anything," said Dawn.

"We should hang out," said Crimson.

Loki hops onto the table and looks up at Crimson.

"Oh yeah. Um. Do you, like, want an alliance?" asked Crimson with a shrug.

"Oh, that is a very sweet offer. And I'd love to join you and this little one, but I'm afraid we can only team up with vegans," said Dawn with a smile.

"It's not like having allies will change our fate," said Ella, looking past the Goths at Sugar.

Crimson turns and motions Ennui with her eyes.

"You know, Dawn. It's not good to assume," said Bridgette.

"You're right. I never should have assumed you were vegan. I had hoped that my belief in your veganism would have transformed you."

"Wait. You knew I was vegetarian?" asked Bridgette.

"Pescatarian is not vegetarian and neither are animal friendly lifestyles. Yes, I knew." Dawn grabs the lost girl's hands. "And I still firmly believe that you will find your true self by living vegan."

 _C_ "It's hard to stay upset. Dawn is so endearing," said Bridgette with a smile.

"Crimson, Ennui, have you joined Loki with living a vegan life?" asked Ella.

"Loki drinks our blood. Is that vegan?" asked Crimson.

"As long as it comes from a consenting human, there is no problem."

"Ennui, are we human?" asked Crimson, cracking a melon open with her head.

"We were at one point," said Ennui, taking off a squirrel that was clinging to his arm.

"However there is a problem with what you did in the Ridonculous Race," said Dawn with a dark stare.

"We freed the bats," said Crimson.

"Yes and you _only_ freed the bats. That sort of species based discrimination is called speciesism. You also ate dead animals, including their eyes," said Dawn with a glare.

"Yeah and so did the Vegans," said Crimson with a shrug.

"Another's misdeeds are not an excuse for your own. We reject your offer," said Dawn, crossing her arms and sticking out her bottom lip.

"So, are all of you vegans?" asked Ennui.

"Not yet. But I have faith in Bridgette," said Dawn with a smile.

"What about you two?" asked Bridgette.

Ennui and Crimson look at each other, shift their gaze to Loki, look back up at the Vegans. "We are now." They simultaneously take a bite out of the watermelon.

"Sorry, but that won't convince our little tree spirit," said Bridgette.

"Welcome to the family," said Dawn with a shimmering smile.

"Huh? You believe them?" asked Bridgette with wide eyes.

"Certainly. They wouldn't lie to each other or Loki. And their aura didn't fluctuate when they said it," said Dawn.

From Chris' lap, Clucky stares suspiciously at the aura reader.

Dawn stands up. "Veganism isn't something you transition into, after all. It's something you decide to live by. A vegan life begins in a single moment."

"And it ends in a single moment," said Ella.

Crimson smiles.

"We accept your alliance, fellow vegans," said Dawn with a hug.

"Great to have you on board," said Bridgette with a big smile.

"Wait." Crimson looks to Ennui.

"Sorry. No alliance. Ella and Dawn, you're cool. But she…" he points to Bridgette "her light burns our dark souls."

"What!?" asked Bridgette with big eyes.

"Yeah. She's too emotional. Seriously needs to chill," said Crimson.

"Are you kidding! I am the most _chill_ person here! I'm super chill!" yelled Bridgette.

Loki growls at the non-Goth.

"Bye." The Goths leave.

Loki looks back at Ella and stretches out his paw.

"Farewell. Don't die," said Ella, shaking his paw.

Loki hops off.

"Too bad they wouldn't join us," said Dawn.

"I still think the Vegans will pull through, right?" asked Bridgette.

"Attention campers. Due to Bridgette's culinary treachery in today's challenge. Their team name must change. I can no longer call you Team Vegan. You're just Tree Huggers now."

 _C_ "Why is everyone picking on me?" asked Bridgette in tears.

"It's not that bad of a name. Oh and don't worry. I'll show you the way," said Dawn, petting her friend's head.

"That didn't go so well," said Josee, watching the failed alliance with a smirk.

"Alright. I finished my calculations," said Scarlett, sketching on a napkin.

"And?" asked Josee.

Scarlett walks up to the Blimps, picking up a donut from under one of the tables. "We're making an alliance with you. If you agree, you can have this." She raises the powdery dough ring.

"You're not getting my man!" yelled Sugar, standing in front of her hunka trucka.

 _C_ "Gag," said Scarlett.

"Relax, Sugar she just wants to be friends," said Owen.

"No way! She is trouble with two 't's! That girl is dangerous. The only way we would ever ever ever team up with you is if you help us take down Ella's team," said Sugar with a mischievous grin.

"Sure thing," said Scarlett.

"Oowee! Welcome aboard!" cheered Sugar, eating the donut and then shaking her hand.

"Let's see you're Evil and we're the Blimps. Oh, I know! Our alliance shall henceforth be known as Bad Gas!" cheered Owen, so loud that everyone heard him.

 _C_ "I was trying to be sneaky and he ruined it. Not a problem. It's only temporary. Since they have already lost once we can easily drop them if they become a problem," said Scarlett.

"That's right! _Evil_ is going to rule this game! Ahahahahahaha!" cackled Josee.

"Don't do that," said Scarlett with a twitch.

"Okay. Time's up. Head to your cabins and make sure to stop by the confessionals to vent, share secrets and build the drama!"

The contestants stare blankly at the host.

"I mean now! Salad bar's closed!" yelled Chris.

Noah and the other helpers clear out the Cornucopia.

"Hello everyone watching in the comfort and safety of your home. The alliances so far are: the Crazy Weak, the Straight Arrow with team Triangle and the Winners, Bad Gas made up of team Evil and the Blimps, Muscle and the Winners have joined to become Brute Force. Great names, I know," said Chris, leaning back in his reclining chair.

"Yeah, great names that we came up with," said Topher, standing in front of the current host.

"Nobody cares." Chris leans in and lowers his voice. "The last team up is a secret. Cross-dressers and Survivors come together to make Danger Zone."

"Ooh Chris, can I pleeease make a teensy wittle announcement?" asked Sierra, bouncing up and down.

"Fine, whatever. Just be sure to shut up when I'm talking got it?" asked Chris.

"Yeah. Yeah." Sierra swipes the megaphone. "The lovey dovey ships so far are Gidgette, which seems to have hit an avalanche again. Ogre, that's Owen and Sugar by the way. You can see the sparkles of their two-ton passion and I'm not just talking about the donut sprinkles. Then we have Coderra, the best ship ever! Noemma, no surprise there and sorry to those who ship her with Courtney. Moving along, Stephyan, though there's sure to be some bumps on the road for that one. Izike is becoming a thing, or is it more so Vizzy, either way I don't ship it; Zoke foreva! Oh, and Gwent is coming around again. Oooh, a personal favorite of mine. Another favorite, Duncney seems to be coming back together. Let's not forget Shasmine, who got together in Pakitew and show no signs of falling apart. Oh and it looks we have our first boy pairing on the horizon Alejacques! Eeeee! And last, but definitely not least, are Crimui, their love for each other has molded them into a single entity!"

"Wow. That was fantastic! Sierra, do that at the end of every episode and I might just give your team a few extra points," said Chris.

"Sure thing. My mom says you look smoking hot today, by the way," said Sierra, getting uncomfortably close to the host.

"Wait one moment." Topher stepped up in front of the current host.

"Topher, dude! I need to wrap up the episode!" yelled Chris.

"You said there was going to be an Attack on Eunics challenge today," said Topher.

"Oh yeah. Well I lied. It's not like the viewers aren't used to waiting for the show to come out. What's a few weeks?" asked Chris with a shrug.

"Such a shame. Not even the viewers can trust your word. I think it's important for a host to have the decency not to lie to the people who make this show possible, don't you?" asked Topher, putting the mike up to Don.

"I certainly agree. And that is why I hope you believe me when I say I didn't choose which rounds were non-elimination rounds. They were all preset," said Don.

"Might need to add Dopher to your list, Sierra. Anyways. Our next challenge will be a bit tromatizing," said Chris.

"Um, I think the word you're looking for is traumatizing," said Lindsey.

"You would think that. Who will be going home next time? Who will win the special prizes? Will Bad Gas make a stink in the next challenge? Or will those who dealt it smell the harsh stench of failure? Will Bridgette kiss every guy on the show and if so, when is my turn?" Chris stands up." Find out next time on Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour!"


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: A Tromatic Experience

"Last time on Total Drama: Action Stars Island Tour. After escaping their SeeSaw traps, the contestants made a sprint for the finish line. The first to arrive were the Blimps, who had already eaten everything but some fruits and the salads. The last to arrive was team Triangle. But, contrary to Gwen's expectations, Team Triangle went from last to first after the judges gave out extra points. Which meant that Mickey was unceremoniously kicked off the island. After some sneaky, and some not so sneaky, alliances were made, I sent the campers back home. What new forms of torture do I have planned for the contestants? You can only find out by staying tuned," said Chris.

As pop music plays, camera's pop out of from the corners of bathrooms, behind wooly beavers, mutant cockroaches and from the mouths of robot crocodiles. Topher marks the cut before the camera pans over Bony Island. We see Chris sitting in a chair and petting clucky.

"Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine." Camera zooms in on the skull of Bony Island.

"You guys are on my mind." The angle leaps off to the ground below.

"You asked me what I wanted to be." Underground we see the Goth's searching coffins before Josee jumps in front of them and waves at the camera to her fans. "And now I think the answer is plain to see." Scarlett walks by and smiles before there is an explosion deeper in the cave. "I want to be famous." Scott flies by, charred black.

The smoke clears and Dawn is meditating on the beach, Bridgette is surfing and Ella is building a castle. "I want to live close to the sun." Dawn is meditating with her Spud headphones on, Owen is chasing Bridgette with a shark fin and Sugar stomps on Ella's castle. A mutant shark seizes Owen with tentacles. A giant bird swoops down and struggles to lift Sugar. Dawn peeks out from her meditation and smiles at Ella.

"Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won." Duncan laughs at their plight, getting an angry look from Gwen. Trent is playing his guitar to soothe Gwen. "Everything to prove nothing in my way." Ryan runs by with his team. Lightning hits Trent aside and Brick salutes them before a swarm of mutant cockroaches attack.

"I'll get there one day." The swarm clears and we see Cody looking at Gwen solemnly from a tower window while Sam pats his shoulder. Cameron is creating an automated turret while Kitty takes pictures of it. Dwayne tries to remove the jellyfish clinging to his body. "Cause I want to be famous!" Alejandro, piloting a robot, smashes the top of the tower. Jacques leaps down the arm of the robot while Justin stands at the head, seducing birds to swoop in and attack the enemy contestants.

"Na na na na na na na!" Chef, Don, D.J., Lindsey and Topher look at the campers through T.V. monitors and each give out a different score, except for Lindsey who is applying make-up (8, 4, 6, 9). "Na na na na na na na na!" We switch to Clucky repeatedly stepping on the trigger and electrocuting Vito, Sierra and Izzy. While Vito tries to stay suave despite incredible pain, Sierra is trying to yank off her collar and Izzy has her tongue stuck out and her eyes in a daze.

"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous. I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous." Courtney and Emma are making plans while Stephanie is wresting MacArthur. Jo runs by, carrying Sky and stepping on the other team's strategy chart.

Whistling of 'I wanna be, I wanna be famous is heard. Shaun and Jasmine kiss at the campfire while a dark figure watches from the background. Camera zooms completely out to show four different islands, each with their own logo. Then the logo Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour appears in the center.

 _C_ Gwen sits down. "Okay, so I've thought about what Courtney and Bridgette told me. I've decided what to tell Trent. I really hope it turns out okay." She steps out of the confessional.

"Feel better now?" asked Duncan.

"Yeah, I do. Much better. Let's head back and rest. Sound good?" asked Gwen.

"Sure thing. And Gwen, if something is bothering you, you can tell me. We aren't strangers," said Duncan, holding her hand.

"Thanks. You're a nice guy. I hope you and Courtney can hook up again," said Gwen.

The Tree-huggers make their way to their cabin.

"Sorry, I ruined our alliance," said Bridgette.

"It's alright. The tea-leaves said we _can_ have two alliances. Not that we must. I'll consult them for a heads up on tomorrow's forecast as soon as we return," said Dawn.

"I'm not ready to return to that room," said Ella, shaken up.

"You're right. Why don't we all go together and greet the people of Wawanakwa?" asked Dawn, grabbing her friends' hands.

"Some other time. I have let my team down so many times in the past. I'm going to change that. I'll get an alliance with the Goths. And I won't return until I do," said Bridgette.

Dawn smiles.

 _C_ "Such conviction. Now she just needs to apply it to her ethics and join the global vegan family," said Dawn.

Bridgette rushes off. "Wait up!" She runs up to the Goths.

"Too close. Step back. Your light, it burns," said Ennui.

"Hey, look, I'm best-friends with Gwen. She's Goth and well, I just want you to give me a chance," said Bridgette.

Crimson turns to Ennui. They stare at each other.

"Are you guys ignoring me? If you want me to leave, just say it," said Bridgette, pacing around.

Crimson turns to the party girl. "It's too bright out. Come when it's dark."

"Ok. See you then," said Bridgette, smiling nervously before walking off.

The Whiners are heading to their cabin when Stephanie suddenly stops.

"I'll see you later, Emma. Ryan and I are going to go on a romantic walk together," said Stephanie, running off.

"I think it's best if I give you some space. I'll see you in the morning," said Courtney.

"Where are you going?" asked Emma.

"Nope. Can't answer. I won't lie to you again," said Courtney.

"How admirable." Emma rolls her eyes. "I'm going to try and find Noah."

"Bye. Have fun!" Courtney rushes off, catching up to Chef. She hides behind a tree and peaks out.

"Senorita."

Courtney turns around to see Alejandro. "Oh, hi there."

"Are you looking for something?" asked Alejandro.

"Just going for a walk," said Courtney.

"What is troubling you? Is it Duncan?" asked Alejandro with a worried face.

"Actually Duncan has been kind of sweet lately," said Courtney.

"So it doesn't bother you that Gwen will be there all alone with him?" asked Alejandro.

"I'm focused on winning," said Courtney, trailing Chef.

"And why is your team so upset with you?" asked Alejandro.

"You sure ask a lot of questions," said Courtney, hiding as Chef turned.

Alejandro smiled as their eyes met. "My apologies. I'm concerned about you, that's all."

"You promised not to get in my way after I helped you. You're kind of getting in the way now," said Courtney.

"I too am headed for the infirmary," said Alejandro.

"I guess it was pretty obvious. Tell you what: you don't ask why I'm going and I won't ask why you're going," said Courtney.

"I need to check up on my friend, Justin. But ladies first. I'll enter once you've left," said Alejandro.

"Well you're going to have to wait until Chef leaves. We found the place, but we can't enter as long as he's inside," said Courtney.

"I can think of no better way to spend my time," said Alejandro, caressing her cheek.

Stephanie catches up with Team Muscle. "Hey, honey bear. Let's go to the lake."

"I'd love to," said Ryan, picking her up and kissing her.

"Guard the base. Lightning is going to go see his girlfriend," said the super jock.

"Aye, aye, Sir," said Brick with a salute.

Lightning runs off and sees a blond girl behind some bushes. He rushes up and lifts her off the ground. "Sha-surprise, girlfriend!"

"Shh, you'll scare him away," said Dawn, pointing to the little green tree frog a foot away.

"What the? You aren't my girlfriend," said Lightning.

"Bridgette is hanging out with the Goths. She should be back by morning," said Ella.

"Aw man. That shu-sucks," said Lighting, his shoulders dropping.

"You're welcome to join us on our nature walk, that is, if you'd like to," said Dawn with a smile.

"Sure thing, creepy girl. Lighting is going to own this nature walk. Nature won't know what hit her, sha-bam!" exclaimed Lightning, leaping to catch the frog as it jumped.

"Wait, Lightning. We're only here to look. We mustn't disrupt our fellow Earthlings," said Dawn.

"Come back here, deer! Lighting is gonna win this thing!" he yelled, chasing after a doe.

The Wimps head to their cabin.

"Is anyone following us?" asked Cameron.

Cody looks behind them. "No. Why would they be?"

"Let's just hurry to the cabin before they do," said Cameron.

"So, do you actually like Jo? I mean, it's cool if you do. Weird, but I won't judge," said Cody.

"Jo is the most well-balanced contestant and we have history. If we want to win, we need her in our alliance." Cameron hears a howling in the distance. "We can talk when we are back in the cabin, where it's safe."

Emma walks up to the Gamers. "Hey, sis. Can I hang out with your team?"

"Good to see you, Emma. How's it hanging?" asked Dwayne, deepening his voice.

"We're going to beat your team next time," said Kitty, starring at her sister intensely.

Sam looks at the confrontation with worry.

 _C_ "Our team is already falling apart because of the last challenge. Now Emma and Kitty are fighting. This does not bode well," said Sam.

"I'm sorry, okay," said Emma.

"Not yet you aren't," said Kitty, turning away from Emma.

"What happened? You two became so close in the Ridonculous Race," said Dwayne.

"Emma and the rest of her team think we're a team of losers and tomorrow they will eat their words."

"Kitty, quit being childish," said Emma.

"I'm defending my friends," said Kitty, walking off.

Emma turns around and heads back to her cabin. Standing by the door is Josee.

"Looks like someone is having a bad day," said Josee.

"I am really not in the mood for this," said Emma with a glare.

"You don't scare me. I came here to propose a temporary truce," said Josee.

"Tenth place twice in a row and now you're resorting to your usual schemes. You fooled me once. It won't happen again," said Emma.

"Fine then." Josee drops her smile. "If you help me take down MacArthur, then I won't attack your team. And if you don't, you'll be my target. You've been warned," said the ice dancer before prancing off.

Emma opens the door, drops into the bed and sobs in her pillow.

Owen and Sugar arrive in the cabin.

"So, just wondering. Why do you hate Ella?" asked Owen.

"She is not prettier than me!" screamed Sugar.

"Okay. Didn't mean to trigger anything. I just think it's a good idea for us to make some friends. We already lost Spud," said Owen.

"We are making friends. We're making friends by crushing our enemies. First is Ella, then Sky, oh and then Shaun and Jasmine. We're taking them all down!" yelled Sugar.

 _C_ "I'm worried about Sugar. I mean she's a great girlfriend but she has a bit of an anger problem," said Owen.

Jo, Sky and MacArthur are heading to their cabin.

"That was so sneaky how you got that alliance," said Sky.

"Yeah, but to be honest I don't fully trust them. Jasmine is the type of girl who will put the lives of babies in danger to win a million bucks. She's ultra competitive. And Shaun is a known liar and can be pretty fickle. Plus, they both might be bitter that you won instead of them. I'm not saying the alliance was fake, but keep your wits about you," said Jo.

MacArthur turns around and raises her eyebrows at Jo. "Alright, now let's get down to the potatoes and beans. Who do you like?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Jo.

"Well, you did tell Cameron you only like girls," said Sky.

"I did that so he would leave me alone," said Jo.

"Is that so? Then name one guy competing here that you like," said MacArthur.

"There aren't any guys here that are my type, okay?" asked Jo.

"You do like girls," said MacArthur, nudging her fellow cross-dresser.

"Fine! Um, Lightning. He's strong and um, bold. There, you happy?" asked Jo.

"Is there a girl you like?" asked Sky.

Jo leans over Sky. "Relationships just get in the way of winning. We need to stay focused."

"Don't worry. If you see me flirting with guys, it's just strategy," said Sky.

"And you?" asked Jo, turning to the cop.

"I already got a girl back home. I'm just messing around. I am totally focused. The Ice Dancers are going down this time," said MacArthur, punching her hand.

"Is it okay if I go see Shaun and Jasmine?" asked Sky.

"Nope. We can't risk the others finding out about the alliance. Let's just lay low for now," said Jo.

The Crazies are doing somersaults down a hill. I know, crazy, right?

"Nice one, Stevlanna!" cheered Izzy, clapping with her feet.

"This one's for Cody!" Sierra somersaults down and then makes a dirt angel after landing.

"Come over here, Stevlanna. I always wondered if you can dance on the water," said Izzy.

"Of course I can!" Stevlanna leaps up, only to be splashed by Izzy.

She fixes her hair and becomes Vito. "Ey, I'm back!"

 _C_ "Sorry, Stevlanna. But we'll need your energy later. It's been fun," said Izzy.

"What do you think will happen if Cody's team loses again?" asked Sierra.

"I ain't got a clue," said Vito.

"You'll be upset, right?" asked Izzy.

"Of course I would be. But with only two members, how would Chris pick who to eliminate?" asked Sierra.

"Oh, wow. I never thought of that. Hey, Vito. Did you know I'm double jointed? Look at this," said Izzy, swinging her arms around by her elbows.

"Bravisimo. Hey, I'm not upset about you turning me into Stevlanna. But you better not turn me into that control freak, Mike. Capiche?" asked Vito.

"Pshh! As if she could. Mike only comes when Zoey is in danger, duh," said Sierra.

"If you worry so much, you'll get wrinkles and turn into Chester. Look Vito. We're a team. I brought you back, didn't I?" asked Izzy, doing a handstand.

"I'll leave you two love-birds alone. I'll see you tonight," said Sierra, walking off.

"Make sure to be back before midnight, kay?!" hollered Izzy.

Shaun and Jasmine lie down on their bed.

"Well. Looks like it's just the two of us for now. Honestly, wouldn't want in any other way," said Jasmine, smiling at her boyfriend.

"The third wheel seems to be the main reason the teams are infighting. But we've been through a lot together. Chris won't be able to break us up," said Shaun, writing notes on the classified documents.

"And we made an alliance with a strong team. Sky's grown a lot since we last saw her," said Jasmine.

"Ella seems different too," said Shaun.

"Darn, I should have said hi to her. Oh well, we'll see her around." Jasmine plays with Shaun's hair. "So, want to make love?"

"I need to write in the parts that were burnt up. Sorry Jasmine. It shouldn't take more than eight hours," said Shaun.

"I understand. Don't overexert yourself," she said, kissing his forehead.

There's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it. You just stay focused." Jasmine hops out of bed and opens the door. "Oh, hi Scarlett. What can I do for ya, mate?" She takes a step back.

"I found some papers on the ground outside. I believe they belong to your boyfriend," said Scarlett.

Shaun takes the papers. "Thanks! These are of the utmost importance."

"Happy to help," said Scarlett.

"So, um. You seem to have calmed down a bit since we last met," said Jasmine.

"I wasn't really going to kill everyone. I just got fed up with Max and wanted to win. Honestly, it's been hard to find someone who trusts me after the incident," said Scarlett.

"You just earned our trust, right Jasmine?" asked Shaun.

"Sure thing," said Jasmine with a slightly forced smile.

"Also word of warning, Sugar wants to take you two down. Keep an eye out," said Scarlett.

"We can handle her. Thanks for the head's up though. May the best team win," said Jasmine, shaking Scarlett's hand.

 _C_ "I will," said Scarlett with a smile.

Courtney and Alejandro wait till nightfall. Once it's dark, Chef finally leaves the Cornucopia.

"That was the most amazing massage," said Courtney, slipping her bra back on.

"We Muertos are well-renowned for our fingers," said Alejandro with a smile.

"Okay. I'm going in first. You won't listen in on me, right?" asked Courtney.

"Of course not. I'll be right here when you're done," said Alejandro.

Courtney enters.

Justin looks up from his hospital bed. "Do my eyes deceive me? Has the princess come for her prince?"

"Okay, so maybe I was a bit worried," said Courtney, turning away from his enchanting gaze.

"You do know that Alejandro did this to me, right?" asked Justin.

"That is what Geoff said. The only reason he could have for injuring your masculine body is jealously, right?" asked Courtney.

"That's right. He realizes that he's not the only pretty boy competing. And let's face it. He may have flirtatious tactics, but nobody can beat this body," said Justin, flexing his neck.

"That's for sure. Heal up, my handsome prince." Courtney leans over and kisses his forehead.

 _C_ "I think I've fallen for the princess yet again. Ahh, that caramel skin and regal stature. Makes my narcissistic heart tremble," said Justin, holding his chest.

Courtney goes to the next room, which houses Trent.

"Gwen? Oh, uh, hi Courtney. How's Gwen doing?" asked Trent.

"She's not impressed with your act," said Courtney.

"What act? My love for her is real," said Trent with shimmering eyes.

"She's afraid of you. It's no secret that the most obsessive guys are oftentimes the ones who end up as rapists," said Courtney.

"I would never hurt Gwen," said Trent.

"I'm just the messenger. Don't get upset with me. Any idea when you'll be out?" asked Courtney.

"I'll be discharged tomorrow morning. Chef's really reliable when it comes to tending to the injured. It's too bad I'll be heading home. But maybe it's for the best," said Trent.

"You aren't going home," said Courtney.

Trent sits up in the bed. "Did Gwen volunteer to go!?"

"Your team won, first place. Trent, I'll be honest. I wish a guy would sacrifice his leg for me." Courtney leans over the hospital bed. "You know, you're kind of cute." She bends over and kisses his lips.

Trent pulls back. "Whoa, Courtney. I thought I made it pretty damn clear that Gwen is the only girl for me."

"It is now. Congrats, you passed the test. I better get going before Chef comes back," said Courtney.

"Could you hang with Gwen? I don't trust Duncan with her," said Trent.

"Sure thing," said Courtney with a smile before walking to the next patient.

"Greetings. And welcome to, my hospital room," said Don, smiling for cameras that didn't exist.

"You won't tell Chris I was here, right? I just wanted to see my friends," said Courtney.

"You're just playing the game. It's not my place to penalize you," said Don.

"Duncan did this to you, right? I'll be sure to have a talk with him," said Courtney.

"Thanks. I'd rather not get stabbed again," said Don.

Courtney heads to the final patient.

"Is it really you?" asked Scott, his wounds covered in wraps.

Courtney looks at him and tears up. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing compared to what's going to happen to Scarlett," said Scott, gritting his teeth.

Courtney grabs his hand. "That girl is crazy. If you attack her, she could kill you. I don't want to lose you."

"Does this mean you're still my girlfriend?" asked Scott.

Courtney leans over and kisses him.

 _C_ "Yuck. Doesn't he brush his teeth?"

She pulls away and smiles. "Try to stay in the game. I want our teams to be in the finale."

"Whatever you say, pretty lady," said Scott in a daze.

Courtney slaps him. "I mean it. Work together with your allies. Oh, and don't attack my team either."

"Roger that," said Scott with a salute. "Ow!"

"Get healed up quickly. You're team is doomed without you," said Courtney before leaving the tent.

She went around the trees and approached Alejandro. "Your turn."

"That took a bit longer than expected," said Alejandro.

"Are you going or not?" asked Courtney, tapping her foot.

"Right away." Alejandro rushes in and comes face to face with Justin.

"Nurse! Nurse! Help!" hollered Justin.

Alejandro gets down on his knees. "I came to apologize. When you return, I want you to lead us."

Justin's eyes widen.

 _C_ "Okay. Did not see that coming."

Alejandro leaves the tent and approaches Courtney, seconds before Chef hurries in.

"That was faster than expected," said Courtney.

"Shall I escort you to your cabin?" asked Alejandro, offering his hand.

Courtney turns away. "I'm not welcome there."

Alejandro puts his arm over her. "Then why not come with me?"

Bridgette, in a black cloak she borrowed from Lindsey, approaches the Goth's cabin.

She hears chains thrashing.

 _C_ "Okay. Either they're having a blood ritual or they're making love. Hate to interrupt, but it's nighttime and I have a deadline," said Bridgette.

She knocks on the door.

Crimson opens the door in her black underwear and looks at the girl, she's holding a chain. "Who are you?"

Bridgette breathes in and sighs. "Bridgette," she said, her voice dragging out with apathy.

"One moment." Crimson unties Ennui and licks his scarred back clean. She approaches the door and beckons the newcomer.

"Ennui, you remember Bridgette?" asked Crimson.

Ennui stares blankly. "I thought I did."

"The sea swallows up everything. Ships, dreams and lives," said Bridgette.

 _C_ "I don't know what happened, but she's ready," said Ennui with a smile.

"Lie down. I'll give you your face," said Crimson.

Bridgette slowly eases onto the bed.

 _C_ "It helps that I'm actually really depressed about Geoff. But I'm keeping it mellow. That's the only way this alliance will work. I wonder how long I'll have to keep this up," said Bridgette, shifting in her seat.

The Gamers finish their competitive round of Tetris. "We didn't even come close to winning." Kitty hops on Sam. "Hey, what do you say we take the big bed tonight?" she asked, fiddling with his chin hairs.

"I'm honored. Hughughughughugh! But I have a girlfriend," said Sam.

"That's fine. It doesn't bother me. Love is free," said Kitty, putting her arm around him.

"But it would bother her. You're a great girl but I'd rather we stay friends," said Sam.

Dwayne gives him a thumbs-up.

 _C_ "She's a great girl and Sam's a great guy! Finally it's time for me to make my move," said Dwayne, combing his hair.

Dwayne turns his hat around. "So, heh, want to play some more video games?" he asks in a nerdy voice.

"Um, are you okay?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah, I'm like a level fifteen warlock in a level six dungeon. I'm doing fine. Rolling along like a twenty sided dice," said Dwayne.

 _C_ "If Kitty likes nerds, then I'll be as nerdy as it gets!"

Kitty sighs.

 _C_ "He isn't going to start rapping, is he?" she asks with a look of concern.

"Dwayne, why are you talking weird? It doesn't fit you," said Kitty.

"I was just, kidding around. That's all," said Dwayne returning to his deep voice.

Kitty leans her head back. "Why do you keep doing this? Your real voice is cute…and it's yours," she said, pinching his cheeks.

Dwayne blushes.

 _C_ "I'm cute! She said I'm cute!"

Sam lies on the futon. "Goodnight. Tomorrow we're going to win it."

"Yeah, we'll pwn those noobs!" cheered Kitty.

"You know, lots of teams are getting alliances but they haven't even befriended their own allies. As long as we keep up our teamwork, we're bound to win," said Dwayne.

"Yep!" Kitty hops onto the bed and whacks Dwayne with a pillow. "Come on, little bro, its bed time."

"Uh, sure thing um…sister?" asked Dwayne with an estranged look.

In the Wimpy cabin, Cody falls backward off the bed.

Cameron catches him but ends up falling back and slamming into the nearby desk. "Ow, my coccyx!"

"Are you okay, dude?" asked Cody, helping his friend up.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," said Cameron, getting back to his feet.

"So, are you going to tell me what that was all about?" asked Cody.

"I was building trust. Cody, like it or not, the only ones we can truly rely on are each other. And now that we've lost a member, we've become a target for the enemy teams."

Cody props his pillow and leans back. "I know for a fact we can trust Sierra."

"Are you kidding me? She's crazy!" yelled Cameron.

"Crazy in love with me and willing to protect me with her life. I trust her more than anyone here, including Gwen," said Cody.

"You've already turned her down. That means she's likely searching for a new obsession. She'll jump from you to a new guy and leave you stranded."

Cody sat up. "Sierra isn't like that!"

"What we need to do right now is build trust. Go on a date with Sierra. Keep her focused on you. I'll work on Izzy. Without this alliance we are doomed to lose," said Cameron.

"Sierra has finally calmed down, a bit. If I go on a date with her, she'll go full on crazy again!" exclaimed Cody.

"Better decide quick," said Cameron, peeking out the window.

Sierra flings open the door. "Hi, Cody."

"Oh, uh hi Sierra," said Cody, with a nervous wave.

"I know you really wanted Gwen's bra. But don't worry." Sierra tears off her bra and hands into to Cody. "You can have mine instead."

"Thanks Sierra, but I'd rather you have it. Wouldn't want the whole world seeing my best friend naked," said Cody, handing it back.

"Do you want to see me naked?" asked Sierra.

Cameron nudges Cody.

"Um, look Sierra. I was wondering if you're free tomorrow, after the challenge, I mean," said Cody, scratching his head.

Sierra screamed. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she exclaimed, starring at him without blinking.

"Uh, yeah, great. So, uh, see you then. I better get some rest," said Cody, slowly closing the door.

"I love you," said Sierra, putting her hand over his.

"I really appreciate you," said Cody, before closing the door.

Cameron looked up at him with a smile. "Splendid! You've just saved us from elimination."

"Yeah, but does this mean I have to give up on Gwen?" asked Cody, leaning against the door.

Gwen and Duncan are sitting on the bed.

"And then he comes out of the body bag!" exclaimed Gwen.

"Wow, I really need to finish the other SeeSaw movies," said Duncan, holding his forehead.

"Hey, Duncan. How are things with you and Courtney going?" asked Gwen.

"Okay, I guess. Hopefully I'll be able to see her tomorrow," said Duncan.

"Thanks, that would be a great help. So, ready for bed?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah, we need to get up early if we want something edible," said Duncan.

The two of them hopped on the bed at the same time. When they landed they were facing each other.

"Oh, sorry. I'll take the futon," said Gwen with a blush.

"No need. Trent isn't here. That means we both get the comfy bed. Just don't tell Courtney, she'd get the wrong idea," said Duncan.

"Sure thing," said Gwen with a smile.

In the Survivors shack, Jasmine turns out the lights.

"Who did that?" asked Shaun, jumping out of his seat.

"It's almost midnight. We need to rest up for tomorrow's challenge."

"But I wasn't done yet. The papers Scarlet gave me have very important sentences missing," said Shaun.

"Shaun, we're in a competition. We need rest. That's final. Now come to bed."

"Alright." Shaun gets up and scoots next to Jasmine. He looks up at her. "Want to make love, beautiful?"

"Oh, Shaun I'd love to. But it will have to wait till morning," she said, stroking his chin hair.

"Sorry, but we'll need our energy for the challenge. How about tomorrow night we make love in the treetops?" asked Shaun, kissing her cheek.

"Alright, sounds fun. Goodnight," said Jasmine, kissing his forehead.

"When the Survivors wake up, they're going to be in for quite the surprise. We'll return right after some messages from our sponsors," said Chris.

Black screen.

Shaun wakes up, drooling over his classified documents. "Whoa!" he falls off the bed and lands on the ground.

Two eyes shine beneath the bed. The creature's body becomes a green blur as it leaps and attacks him.

"Zombie!" screams Shaun, doing all he can to keep it from scratching his face.

"Quiet Shaun its' probably just…" Jasmine turns and sees the green-skinned creature clawing at her lover. "zombie!" She leaps out of bed and grabs the attacker.

"I told you they were real!" Shaun whacks the undead's head, knocking it out.

 _C_ "Jasmine is a great teammate. Without her I could have gotten bitten!" exclaimed Shaun.

"Shove it in the closet! Then we'll seal it. I'll go look for something sharp to decapitate it," said Shaun.

"Wait a moment. What if it isn't a zombie? It's Ezekiel, isn't it?" asked Jasmine.

"Yep! It's zombie Ezekiel. The only mercy we can give him now is freedom from his unholy desire to devour human flesh!" exclaimed Shaun.

Chris voice comes out from the speakers in the room. "Morning, Survivors. Seems you just met your third member. Ezekiel has lived through a thousand foot drop, being shoved off a plane, living in the back of a plane cellar, a dive into a volcano and repeated exposure to toxic waste. He's a legendary survivor and still legally human so you're not allowed to decapitate him. Hurry to the Cornucopia with your teammate. If you arrive without him, you'll be instantly eliminated.

The Whinners wake up, greeted by a butler in a tuxedo.

"Tyler? You're the best Chris could get?" asked Courtney, rolling her eyes.

"Do you want breakfast in bed or not?" asked Tyler.

"Certainly. Girls, it's time to wake up," said Courtney, setting a plate of fresh waffles in front of Emma.

"Morning already?" asked Emma, stretching. "Courtney, when did you come? You weren't here last night."

"I was making some new friends," said Courtney with a smile.

"Oh, wow, I love waffles!" exclaimed Emma.

"We got drapes too. And we should be getting a massage later. Tyler, why are you still here? We're in our underwear. Tell Chris we want a female server," said Courtney.

"Yes, your highness," said Tyler, rolling his eyes as he left.

Stephanie pops out of bed. "Do I smell waffles?"

"Sorry, Stephanie, but these waffles are a result of my horrible lie. That picture of me, chatting on the phone on the plane the day before the competition, led to these scrumptious waffles cooked by D.J. with a dash of Mamma spice. I wouldn't want to make you compromise on your ethics so I won't offer you any," said Courtney before taking a bite. "Mmmm. So good."

"Alright, I forgive you for lying to us," said Stephanie.

"Good. Enjoy your waffles," said Courtney, handing Stephanie a plate.

"I don't," said Emma, still chewing the waffles.

"Ooh, can we get cheese slices?" asked Emma.

"I'm lactose intolerant. I also don't tolerate teammates who ruin alliances. We need the Cross-dressers to help us," said Courtney.

"MacArthur went back in the water, not to save my sister, who could have died after getting stuck underwater. Nope. She went back to help Jose, who was safely trapped and would have been freed by the end of the challenge. She was more concerned about helping her enemy so she could get revenge on her own terms, than the life of my sister. We'll team up after MacArthur is dropped," said Emma.

"Wow, I just wanted her out 'cause she almost won last time. I had no idea that woman was so treacherous," said Stephanie.

Chris came up from the loudspeakers. "Enjoying your meal?"

"Yes, actually," said Courtney with a satisfied smirk.

"Well if you don't get your butts to the Cornucopia you'll be late to the challenge and face elimination. Hurry it up. You've got ten minutes!" hollered Chris.

"Just pop it in the fridge. We'll finish it later," said Courtney, collecting the plates.

"We have a fridge too?" asked Stephanie.

"Yep. I've made sure our visit here will be as stress-free as possible. Now hurry up and get dressed. I won't allow us to lose!" yelled Courtney.

After arriving at the Cornucopia, they are escorted by Noah to the docks.

"There's a restroom nearby, right?" asked Emma.

"Sure. I can lead you there if you want," said Noah.

"I wouldn't. There are camera's in all the bathrooms. Just use those bushes over there. And be careful not to sit in poison ivy," said Courtney.

"I'll keep watch," said Stephanie, joining Emma.

"So Courtney, Emma seems upset at you for some reason," said Noah.

"Yeah, and I've thought of a way to help her get over it," said Courtney.

"How thoughtful of you," said Noah.

"How about a date?" asked Courtney.

"Know any romantic spots?" asked Noah.

"A picnic double date," said Courtney.

"Are we both going to be dating her? If so, I'm not sure if that's a real double date," said Noah.

"Haha, you're not funny. Obviously I already have someone to go with," said Courtney.

"Who might that be?" asked Noah, pretending to care.

"Duncan. A date can only strengthen our alliance," said Courtney.

"Wow, you're such a loving girlfriend," said Noah.

"Come to the docks tomorrow; wear something nice. I'll tell Duncan to do the same," said Courtney.

"Duncan and I don't exactly get along," said Noah.

"Would you rather I bring Alejandro?" asked Courtney.

"You're with Alejandro?" asked Noah.

"Yep, he's under my thumb," said Courtney with a smile.

Emma returns, glaring at Courtney.

 _C_ "Was she flirting with Noah while I was peeing? Urgh! I can't believe I trusted her."

"Get your butts on the ferry! Everyone is sick of waiting for you!" yelled Chef.

Courtney winks at Noah and then gets on the ferry with her team.

"So, Chef, where is the challenge?" asked Cody.

"Do I look like a tour guide to you!?" asked Chef.

"Psst. Gwen." Courtney tosses her a muffin.

"Wow this is good. Thanks," said Gwen.

"Hey, Gwen, get a load of Bridgette. I think we know who the Tree-huggers are allying with," said Duncan.

"I think she looks hot," said Gwen.

"Yeah, but not as hot as you," said Duncan, winking at Gwen and making her blush.

"Hey, Duncan. Can I talk to you for a second?" asked Courtney, pulling him aside.

"What is it, princess?" asked Duncan, grabbing her hip.

"I've been getting restless lately. Tomorrow, meet me by the docks. Bring some lotion," said Courtney.

"Sure, but I don't have lotion," said Duncan.

Courtney pulls him in. "Then steal some."

"Alright. See you tomorrow," said Duncan, kissing her cheek.

 _C_ "That kiss felt so good. Not because I like him. No. Because it means that Emma is finally going to drop her grudge against me," said Courtney.

Cameron approaches the pilot. "Why are we heading back?"

"Look, the challenge is on Wawanakwa. But Chris, and his big head, thought it would be dramatic for me to drive all your butts to the area. I better get a raise," said Chef under his breath.

"You have more power than you realize. Chris needs you and that means you have power over him," said Cameron.

"Yeah, yeah that's right! You need me, Chris!" yelled Chef.

The speaker's screech. "Yeah, I need you to hurry to the abandoned film lot. Coffee's getting cold," said Chris.

Ella hides behind Dawn when Sugar approaches.

"What do you want?" asked Bridgette, stepping up to face the bully.

"I just came to tell your team that you're going down! You fantsy pantsy girls think you're so pretty, but you're not. And I see you Ella. We ain't through yet!" yelled Sugar.

Dawn glares at the blond behemoth. "You're the reason my friend has been suffering. You will apologize to her by the end of the day."

"I wasn't talking to you, grade-schooler," said Sugar.

"Well, I am. The longer you wait, the more unpleasant it will be," said Dawn.

Sugar storms off.

"You sure you want to make her even more upset?" asked Bridgette.

"I'm not afraid of her," said Dawn.

"Oooh, I can feel the tension building on the boat. Realize now that one of you will not be returning to your cabins tonight," said Chris, seated by the dock.

The campers got off the boat.

"Alright, let's get this party started. Now, remember how you all made alliances last time, well you're going to wish you didn't," said Chris.

"Um, I'm confused. What is he talking about?" asked Dwayne.

"Zip it, discount Cody. The challenge today is from the infamously gruesome and oddly heartwarming Toxic Revenger, property of Tromatic Productions!

"I love that movie," said Gwen with wide eyes.

"Hey, did you that Toxic Revenger had a children show spinoff called _Toxic_ _Revengers_! I can't even imagine how that got approved," said Kitty.

"Enough chit chat. Now, I'm going to assign each team their official affinity. Keep in mind you can change your affinity based on how you perform and your current affinity is set by your actions in previous competitions. The judges and I spent a whole lunch hour deciding so you better show your gratitude," said Chris.

"I for one am very gracious. You've put forth so much extra work this time around. So has Chef. I can feel the love," said Sierra, hugging Cody.

"Do we really have to compete with a zombie!?" screamed Shaun.

"Mutant, not a zombie. Don't be culturally insensitive. Okay. Let's do this one by one in alphabetical order. Blimps, you were neutral since Spud was so mellow, he balanced out Owen's evil, but now you're a team of two baddies."

"What, I'm a nice guy," said Owen.

"Dude, Chris sent us the whole series. You hung me out to dry, man," said Cody.

"And we'll never forgive you," hissed Sierra.

"Yeah and I saw how you threw me to that serial killer so you could escape. Heheh. I've been holding back the urge to claw your eyes out since I got to the island," said Izzy with a grin.

"Aww, come on. Duncan, we're buddies, right?" asked Owen.

"Are you kidding? Dude, you got addicted to sabotage in Action, that makes you a bro in my book," said Duncan, carving a skull in the side of the wall.

Courtney looks at the skull suspiciously.

 _C_ "Must be hard to carve. That C almost looks like a G," she said, clenching her hands.

"Anybody who's got a problem with my marshmeller is going down!" yelled Sugar.

Stephanie swoons.

 _C_ "Marshmallow. That is so sweet. They are perfect for each other!"

"Geez. I say like one thing and like everybody's got to comment. Next up is team Crazy. Sierra and Izzy are both neutral and Mike is a hero, Stevlanna is a hero, Chester is neutral, Manotoba is neutral, Vito is a villain, and Mal is hopefully never to be seen again, that makes their team…uh…a little help here," said Chris.

"It makes Mike and his team neutral," said Topher.

"I knew that. Chef, would you continue?" asked Chris.

Chef clears his throat. "The Cross-dressers have a hero, Sky, a villain, Jo, and MacArthur is clearly evil."

"Oh yeah, bad to the bone," said MacArthur, slipping on shades.

Next is team Eeeeeeeviiiiiiil!" exclaimed Chris, using a flashlight.

"It's daytime; you look like an idiot," said Scarlett.

"All villains. Moving along. Goths, with two neutrals and one bad bunny are neutral. Big surprise. Gamers, all heroes except Kitty who is neutral. Team Handsome, are villains, all of them. Though they have been acting differently as of late," said Chris.

"They helped my team out. They're heroes in my eyes," said Sky.

"And what beautiful eyes they are," said Alejandro, lifting her by her chin.

"Hands off," said Jo, smacking his arm.

"I'll get the next one," said Geoff, his eyes sore from crying. "Muscle has two heroes and one villain, Lightning. He's a girlfriend stealing, protein junkie, glory whore!"

"Whoa Geoff, there are kids watching this! I think Geoff needs some more time to rest. Get him out of here, Chef," said Chris.

"No man. I'm cool. I'll do the judging. Got to make sure the villain Lightning doesn't break the rules," said Geoff.

"Lightning ain't no villain. Cameron stole his win! Lightning just got even, that's all," said Lightning.

"I don't think you're a villain," said Bridgette, leaning against him.

Heather clears her throat. "The Survivors have one hero, Shaun, one villain, Ezekiel, and one neutral, Jasmine. That makes them neutral. I am getting paid for this, right?"

"Free meals and a place to stay," said Chris.

"Don't tell me, is Heather one of the judges?" asked Gwen.

"All things in good time. Leonard, you're up," said Chris.

Leonard waves his staff. "The Triangles have Gwen who is a neutral amazon, Trent, a white mage and brave hero. And they have the dark thief, Duncan. That makes their team neutral."

"I thought I'd be a hero," said Gwen.

"No worries, babe," said Duncan.

Courtney looks their way.

 _C_ "Something is definitely going on. And I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

"Tree-huggers, you are all heroes. Is that really my only line?" asked Don.

"It is. Eva, go for it," said Chris.

"Don't tell me what to do! Whinners you have two villains and Courtney," said Eva.

"What, I'm a villain?" asked Emma.

"That's what we agreed on. You're abandoned the surfers after they saved your life and you're a bit too competitive to be neutral and unlike Courtney, you've never helped out someone who is injured. D.J., finish this up," said Chris.

"Sure thing. Umm, Wimps you're only neutral member is no longer here. You're heroes," said D.J., looking at his cue card.

"And that's a wrap. Now, villains on the right, heroes on the left and neutral in the middle. If you forgot your affinity and have to ask, you lose three points," said Chris.

The teams scramble into their appropriate sections.

"Great. Today's challenge will be team based. Just by being in the winning group you get extra points. Also based on your affinity you get extra perks. Tree-huggers, Wimps, Gamers and Muscle you will be team Toxie! You all get mops!"

"Wait, so we make alliances just so you can break them apart?" asked Jo, glaring at the host.

"Yep. That's the idea. But you guys didn't make any alliances. That makes you easy targets," said Chris.

"We don't need alliances to win," said Kitty.

"Evil, Handsome, Blimps, Cross-dressers and Whiners you're team Jerks. You get car keys! Oh, would you look at that. Looks like the Bad Gas alliance is on the same team. This should be interesting."

"Um, I think they have an unfair advantage. There are five teams on that team," said Cameron.

"Welcome to life. Okay, boring people, Triangle, Goths, Crazies and Survivors you are team Innocent bystanders. You get absolutely nothing. Try not to die," said Chris.

Gwen approaches the Goths. "Hi, I'm Gwen. Great makeup."

"This is my face," said Crimson, blinking.

"Gwen's Goth. You're Goth. Want to team up?" asked Duncan.

"We'll think about it," said Crimson.

"Hey, Zeke," said Izzy.

"Grrr!" exclaimed Ezekiel, trying to break out of Jasmine's grip.

"How are we going to play like this?" asked Shaun.

"Don't know. But if you knock out Zeke, your team loses," said Chris. "Okay, you all have ten minutes to search the film lot for supplies. The rules are simple and by that I mean listen up I'm not repeating myself. There are toxic monsters roaming around the city and you can defeat them for extra points. That said, your primary targets are the rival groups. You have to knock out, not kill…" Chris glares at Scarlett "the opposing teams or cover them with blood for extra points. Those with mops can use the mops to clean up the blood on their allies but if over fifty percent of a contestant's body is covered they must retire from the challenge. There are various weapons that use blood littered throughout the area. The last group standing wins. Seriously, if you kill someone you are permanently disqualified and you'll go straight to prison. Oh yeah, you may all be in groups, but keep in mind that just like last time, there will be prizes awarded to the top three teams who perform the best. Alright, you have ten minutes to search the area for supplies. Got it? Good. Now no attacking until I blare the horn. Well what are you waiting for, get moving!" hollered Chris.

The groups went in three different directions. Team Jerks come up with a strategy.

"Blimps, stay with us. Everyone else, split up and find supplies," said Scarlett.

"What an excellent plan," said Alejandro, leading Jacques into the alleyway.

MacArthur turns to face the Whinners. "This sounds like a better version of cops and robbers. Let's stick together and find where to stick these babies in," said MacArthur, holding up her key.

"Why don't you go with them?" asked Courtney, gesturing to Emma.

"What? I hate MacArthur," said Emma under her breath.

Courtney pulls her in and whispers. "If you make sure they lose, then MacArthur will be gone and we can team up with the Cross-dressers. I'm counting on you."

Emma pulls away. "Wait up. I'll help you find the cars!"

"I don't care what you say. I'm going to go find my Ryan," said Stephanie.

"Great idea! You distract him and I'll get him from behind," said Courtney with a smile.

Team Toxie assembles in an abandoned building.

Ryan smacks his hands together. "Okay, here's the sit rep. We stick together and hold the line at this base. We have the high-ground here, the mutants can't reach us and we have plenty of places to surprise the enemy from."

"I'm concerned about the animals. What if they get hurt?" asked Dawn, peeking out to see a giant mutated hamster searching the streets.

"I think they'll be fine," said Bridgette, putting a calming hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I like Ryan's plan. Stay together and we can stay safe," said Cody.

"Ooh, I found a supply box!" said Cameron.

"Great find. We can set up some traps. It will be an IRL RTS," said Sam.

"More like an IRL MMO RTS," said Dwayne with a smirk.

"Sorry, but we're going outside. We have to prove we can win this on our own," said Kitty.

"Negative, soldier. If you leave the premises, you'll need an escort," said Brick.

"Oh, Lightning, why don't you go with the Gamers?" asked Dawn.

"Sorry, creepy girl, but the Lighting has gotta protect his girlfriend. Have you seen Bridgette around?" he asked, looking at the Tree-huggers.

 _C_ "So apparently he can't recognize me with the makeup on. Do I look that different?" asked Bridgette, picking up a mirror.

The Bystanders are walking down the streets together.

"Cody? Cody, where are you?" hollered Sierra as she looks up at the buildings.

A mutant squirrel fires a laser beam at the team.

Shaun knocks Gwen out of the way of the beam.

Before Duncan can throw his knife, Loki rushes up the tree and assaults the squirrel.

"Thanks for saving me," said Gwen, still in a bit of shock.

"No problem. We're a team. And as teammates…please ask Duncan to carry the zombie," said Shaun.

"No worries. I'll take care of him." Izzy takes Zeke's hat. "Come on, follow me!" she exclaims, running away on all fours.

"Okay, hope you all found some weapons. If not, too bad. The challenge is officially on!" cheered Chris.

Balloons drop from the balcony of a nearby building.

Duncan grabs one of the balloons and tosses it right back at the one who threw it.

"Sam's been hit! Medic!" screamed Brick.

"Looks like we found a nest of them," said Duncan, lifting up a blood-filled water gun.

Paint balls assault the Bystanders from behind.

"Wohoo! I am hunter!" cheered Owen.

Duncan signals the team to hide behind a paper car cut out as he gives suppressing fire.

Sugar runs headlong into the car, knocking the Bystanders off the ground.

"Move aside," said Crimson, holding Sugar back with one hand.

Duncan fires at Sugar, while spraying bullets at her chubby boyfriend.

Water balloons drop from above, which Sierra catches with her cardboard weave net.

"Nice catch," said Cody.

Sierra notices Cody and drops the balloons, rushing toward team Toxie's stronghold.

Owen shoots at the crazy girl but misses.

Duncan seizes the opportunity and blasts Owen with a blood balloon followed by a stream from his water gun.

"Owen, you're out!" exclaimed Chris.

As soon as Sierra opens the door, she is pelted with water balloons.

Cody rushes in to stop his allies but is too late.

"Sierra, you're out too."

"Guys, Sierra isn't our enemy," said Cody.

"Sorry man, but if she's not a Toxie she's our target," said Ryan.

"Attention, Sir, we have a soldier heading to the base," said Brick.

"It's Stephanie. Open the doors! Let her in! Don't you dare attack her!" exclaimed Ryan.

Lighting pulls his lips apart from Bridgette's. "What about 'destroy the enemy', man?"

"She's my girlfriend!" exclaimed Ryan, opening the doors.

Stephanie slams into Ryan and Courtney hops in from the window.

The CIT grabs a mop from Cody's hand and smashes it across Brick's head, knocking him out. After leaping behind a table to dodge incoming balloons, she rushes up the stairs.

Stephanie slips on a poncho before popping the balloons in the enemy's hands.

"Cameron, Cody. You're both out!"

"Sorry, bro!" Lightning tackles Stephanie and slams her against the wall before tearing off her poncho.

Alejandro drops down from the ceiling and lands before the Tree-huggers. "Thank goodness you ladies are safe. Shall I escort you to safety?"

"We'll be fine," said Ella, before being lifted by her birds.

"Sorry about this," said Dawn, petting a mutant frog before vanishing.

"It's only fair." Bridgette grabs the bucket from the ground and drenches Alejandro.

"Alejandro has been eliminated! Aw, man this is great!" cheered Chris.

Courtney rushes up the stairs and shoves Alejandro onto Bridgette, having his blood smear her shirt.

"And Bridgette is gone!" cheered Chris.

"Sorry. No hard feelings." Courtney hopped over the balcony.

"Grab a balloon. I can't hold her forever," said Lightning as Stephanie assaults him with kicks.

Courtney propels herself into the room, giving Lightning a flying kick to the face. She grabs Stephanie and rushes out the back door, dodging the incoming projectiles.

"Do we go after them?" asked Lightning.

"Stephanie is so crazy," said Ryan with love-stricken eyes.

Duncan shoots at Sugar as Crimson holds her back.

"Tomato juice! Awesome!" exclaimed Sugar, guzzling the liquid ammo.

"Damn it! How are we going to take this tank down?" asked Duncan, signaling Gwen to find cover.

"She's strong," said Ennui, helping Crimson push back Sugar.

Sky screams and falls from a nearby tree, covered in scratches.

"I got ya!" Jo grabs her and tears off Loki, sending him flying with a kick.

Ennui slams Sugar to the ground and slowly approaches Jo.

"Are you okay?" asked Jo, hiding behind a streetlight to avoid Duncan's shots.

"You rescued me," said Sky.

"Ouch! Yeah, that's enough blood. Sky is out! I'd run if I were you, Jo!" hollered Chris.

"Hey, paste-face. You're little rat tore up my teammate!" exclaimed Jo.

Ennui stares as he approaches.

"Easy pickings!" Courtney rolls out from an alley way and sprays Ennui's back before running off.

"Ennui, you're out. That means you can stop approaching Jo now," said Chris.

"Don't worry. I'll make him stop." Jo runs to Ennui.

The Goth grabs her head and slams it into his, knocking her out in a single hit.

Before she can fall back to the gravel, he twists her arm.

A loud snap is heard.

"Okay! That's enough. Jo is down. If you hurt her more. You're team is instantly eliminated," said Chris.

Crimson motions Ennui to stop, holding up Loki.

"Oh crap! Everyone get down!" yelled Duncan.

A keg zooms toward the Bystanders from the air.

A mutant flying goat grabs the keg before it can hit the Goths.

"Don't shoot. We're here to help," said Ella, seated atop the goat.

"Sorry, but them's the rules." Duncan fires at the keg, causing it to burst.

The tomato juice sprays over the Goths and the goat but did not hit Ella.

"Sorry, my bad," said Duncan.

"It's ok. We like the color," said Crimson, petting Loki.

Ella rides off toward the catapult that launched the keg.

"Josee. We have company," said Scarlett before signaling her to fire another keg.

The goat breathed out flames that melted the keg.

"Load up another one. We still have…Josee? She left. Of course," said Scarlett.

"Promise to stop firing?" asked Ella.

"I promise," said Scarlett.

"Good." Ella flies off.

 _C_ "The Tree-huggers are not to be underestimated," said Scarlett.

The Bystanders see Izzy running on all fours back to them, followed by a stamped of mutants.

"Turns out Zeke has befriended all the mutants here! Cool, right!" cheered Izzy.

"Why is she bringing them toward us? Mike, tell your crazy girlfriend to change course!" yelled Duncan, searching for the nearest escape route.

"Are those zombies?" asked Shaun, holding himself while quivering.

"No, they're mutants. Let's run," said Jasmine.

"Go on without me! I'm not afraid of mutants!" Shaun charges toward the mutant stampede. He climbs up a mutant gopher and leaps off before a mutant shark bites him. After landing on a giant mutant plant's head, he uppercuts Ezekiel.

Zeke falls off, but grabs Shaun in the process.

Without a leader, the mutants go on a rampage.

The gophers break the foundation of a nearby building causing it to topple over.

Ryan and Lighting run to the roof of the building and then leap off, landing on a smaller building's rooftop.

"We're alive!" cheered Lightning.

Shaun and Ezekiel are wrestling as mutants wreak havoc above them. "I will not let you hurt Jasmine!"

Ezekiel scratches Shaun's eye before being punched in the face.

Shaun slams the zombie boy against the asphalt until his screams are silenced. He then runs away from a mutated shark pod.

Chris clears his throat before speaking. "Okay, I know things are hectic right now. But listen closely. I'm going to disclose the prizes for this challenge, which, like every other set of prizes so far, is related to the theme of its corresponding challenge. 3rd place is Ezekiel's stick, really scrapping the bottom of the barrel here. 2nd is Beth's Retainer, disgusting. And first place is Max's animal control device. That one is sure to help out in future challenges."

"Josee. We need to win this one. I'll concentrate on the mutants and I want you to covertly take down the others. Got it?" asked Scarlett.

"Sure thing. I just found a steel rod that's about to be put to use," said Josee with a crazed grin.

Ella turns to face Dawn who is riding her own mutated goat. "What's an animal control device?"

"It's something we cannot let fall into the wrong hands," said Dawn.

"Meaning?" asked Ella.

"Anyone. Things have changed. We have to make sure that team Toxie wins this!" exclaimed Dawn, flying off toward the mutant stampede.

"Oh crap. She's getting back up," said Duncan, firing his trigger only to realize he's out of ammo.

"And Sugar is back in the game. That girl is one tough cookie," said Chris.

Sugar rams into Duncan, who tries in vain to keep her back with his knife.

"Whoa, whoa, not the face," said Vito.

A mutant gopher pins down Vito before he is attacked and roars at Sugar.

Three more mutant gophers appear.

"Bring it on!" yelled Sugar, ramming into them and punching them furiously.

Ella looks at the ensuing chaos from above. "Are you sure it's alright?"

"It's what must be done," said Dawn.

Ella clears her throat. " _All of mother nature's children, whether_ _furry, scaly or feathered. If you help me beat them, then your shackles will be severed. Free, you'll be free. To do what you seek. Free, you'll be free. Just listen to me. Free, you'll be free to get back at Chris. But first the Vegans must win this!_ "

All the mutants looked up at Ella while she sang. Once she was done, they all turned their sights on the Bystanders and Sugar.

Larry, the giant mutated plant, lifts Sugar and slams her into a building.

"This ain't over!" yelled Sugar, biting into the green tentacle gripping her.

Lightning punches a mutant gopher off the roof of the building. "Sha-bam! We are not going to lose this!"

"Is that rat floating?" asked Ryan.

The large-brained rat lifts up team Muscle with its mind and tossed them off the building.

Jasmine sees the crash landing, but is too busy searching for Shaun to offer aid.

Jacques rushes by and covers the jocks with a blood-coated mop.

"Lighting, Ryan, you two are done for!"

"Let go of Gwen!" yelled Duncan, stabbing Larry's hide over and over.

Gwen is painted red by an unseen attacker.

"Nice shot, whoever you are. Gwen is done for. Oh and so is Duncan. That means only half of the contestants remain."

"Was that you Alejandro?" asked Duncan, tearing out his knife and hoisting up Gwen.

Courtney is lying down on a nearby rooftop. "Oooh, that was a nice shot."

"Aren't you and Gwen friends?" asked Stephanie.

"Well, yes, but she was in danger. By taking her out I protected her. Plus I earned the Winners some extra points," said Courtney with a thumbs up.

"Girl, you know how to play the game. I'm glad we're on the same team," said Stephanie.

"Shaun!" yelled Jasmine, kicking a mutant squirrel before it could blast him.

"Go on without me! Take out the Tree-Huggers! They're controlling the zombies!" yelled Shaun, dodging Larry's tentacles.

"Don't die!" yelled Jasmine.

"If I do, you'd burn the body, right?" asked Shaun.

Jasmine tears up and runs off.

"Oh crap!" Shaun vaults over a car to dodge a mutant gopher that was flung at him by Larry.

Chris watches the chaos along with his judges from a safe and secure monitoring room. "It's nice to see Larry having so much fun. But there's still one more mutant left to release. Do it Chef!"

Izzy somersaults around the mutant gophers to distract them from attacking Vito.

"Nice work, babe. Now we just got to find a way to take them down," said Vito.

"Hey, if you could turn into Stevlanna right now, that would be great," said Izzy, leaping in place to have two gophers crash into each other.

"Sorry babe, no can do," said Vito before being zapped by a mutant squirrel's laser beam.

"Vito is out!" cheered Chris.

Izzy wrestled with the squirrel, tilting her head to dodge the incoming laser beams.

Shaun peers down the road to see three incoming cars. "Aw, come on!" he exclaims before being slammed to the ground by Larry's tentacle.

"Booyah! Road rage!" yelled MacArthur, slamming into as many mutants as she could with her monster truck.

"These truly are the keys to victory!" Jacques sped ahead of the cop with his bus.

Josee was driving a white 1970 Chevrolet Camaro.

Emma hoisted up a blood-zooka from the passenger's seat of the monster truck. "I'll take down the Tree-huggers!" She fired at the goats who swerved out of the way to dodge to blood blasts.

Kitty, riding a rope, swooped by. She whacks MacArthur upside the head with a crowbar.

"Did you see that! Brutal!" exclaimed Chris.

"Is it me or is the road getting loopy? Emma, can you take the wheel?" asked MacArthur, turning to see an empty passenger seat.

The monster truck sped off course and slammed into a building.

"MacArthur is down!" exclaimed Chris.

Sam and Dwayne came out from the alleyways on bikes and fired at the enemy vehicles with blood pistols.

Josee took a detour and then came from behind the Gamers. "Vroom, vroom! This is for the gold!" she exclaimed before slamming her Camaro into Dwayne.

"Wow! If he isn't dead you just earned yourself twenty-eight points! If he is, you just earned yourself a public execution! Either way, great for ratings!" cheered Chris.

Larry lifted up Jacques' bus and flattens Josee's Camaro with it.

It then smashed the bus into Sugar, causing it to explode.

"Wow! Dwayne, Sugar, Jacques and Josee are all out of here. That leaves us with only eleven contestants! All three groups still have members so it's anyone's game!" cheered Chris.

Jasmine climbs up the stairs of the tallest building all the way to the roof. She takes a deep breath and leaps off, landing on Ella's mutant goat. "You're putting their lives in danger! Stop it now, or I'll make you stop!" The athletic Australian twisted Ella's arms behind her back.

"We all die anyways. And I didn't tell them to kill, only to incapacitate," said Ella.

"You've gone crazy!" yelled Jasmine.

"Jasmine! Jump!" yelled a voice from below.

Heeding the warning, Jasmine leaps off the goat.

A grenade lands on the goat and bursts, spraying Ella with blood.

"Ella is out! Ten remain!" exclaimed Chris.

A hand grabbed Jasmine and hoisted her up.

"Scarlett. That was you?" asked Jasmine.

"Look. I know trust takes some time to build and—"

Jasmine embraces the ginger genius.

 _C_ "Well, that worked out," said Scarlett with a smile.

Stephanie and Courtney rush up the stairs, pelting Jasmine with machine gun fire.

"Take these," said Scarlett, handing Jasmine three grenades. "Oh and punch me."

Jasmine knocks Scarlett to the ground. She tosses grenades to her left and right, bringing the Whinners close together. She then unpins the grenade in her hand and drops it.

Jasmine rushes to the edge of the roof and hangs from it with her hand, avoiding the blast.

All three girls are drenched in blood.

"Courtney, Stephanie, Scarlett, you're all out! Seven remain!" exclaimed Chris.

"How did she get all of us!" yelled Courtney.

"She took my grenades!" yelled Scarlett, tearing out her hair.

"Hell no she didn't!" yelled Stephanie.

"No attacking other players once you've lost or your team will be eliminated," said Chris, as Stephanie approached the giant woman with a clenched fist.

"Emma's the only one left on team Jerks! Make me proud!" hollered Courtney from the roof.

"Make that five," said Kitty, tossing blood-balloons at Izzy and Vito.

"Nope! Six. Vito was already out," said Chris.

"Mmm! Ketchup!" Izzy hops onto Vito and licks the juice off his face.

"Make that seven!" exclaimed Josee, climbing out of the wreckage.

"Only I'm allowed to shout out numbers. I think that's real blood on Josee. Hmm, hard to tell," said Chris.

Josee prances at high-speed toward Sam who pedals his bike as fast as he can.

She tosses a metal rod, causing the bike to crash.

Sam topples over, skidding across the asphalt.

Josee tears out the metal rod and approaches. "Any last words, nerd boy?"

"Nice to see you, beautiful," said Sam.

"Oh, well thank you," said Josee before she was lifted up.

Dakotazoid slams Josee against the ground repeatedly before sending her into the puddle of ketchup juice near the exploded keg.

"Okay. Now she's out. Sheeesh."

Sam is lifted up by his mutated sweetheart and makes out with her.

"That's your girlfriend?" asked Dwayne, struggling to stand up.

Kitty gets her friend off his feet and brings him to the alleyway. "Sam, tell Dakota to stand down. We can win this on our own."

"Sorry, Sis. But I don't think he hears you." Emma, standing on a lamppost drops a bucket of blood onto Sam.

"Sam is out!" exclaimed Chris.

"Stop chasing me," said Dawn, flying above Jasmine.

"Shaun is fighting your mutants as we speak. His life is in danger!" yelled Jasmine.

"You need to talk to Ella if you want to stop that." Dawn hops off her goat and lands in front of Jasmine.

Once her opponent is within range, the nature girl slides her mop across the aftermath of Scarlett's grenade and then paints Jasmine with the blood.

"Good hit! But it's not enough!" Jasmine breaks the mop in two and grabs the top part, drenching Dawn's front with it. "You're out, mate!"

"Yeah, what she said. No more Tree-huggers. Four left," said Chris, sipping a champagne glass filled with tomato juice.

Ella, hearing that her teammate was eliminated, sang a new song. " _Thanks for the help, you lovely beasts. You fought bravely for us all. Now you can all go and sleep. My team will take the fall_."

The mutants stopped attacking, except for Larry, who was still upset for some reason.

"I told Larry he would get some extra food if he really wreaked havoc. Seems like he's hungry," said Chris.

Emma leaps at her sister from behind, pulling her to the ground to dodge an incoming car.

"I told you, I don't need your help," said Kitty, rolling across the asphalt with her sister.

Emma smacks Kitty and then hugs her. "This is just a game. Your life isn't. I'll always protect you. No matter what."

Kitty leans in and kisses Emma. "Thanks, sis. Sorry about being stubborn," she said with a smile and a blush.

Jasmine hops off the roof and onto the lamp post, still holding the bloody mop. "Sorry girls, but Shaun and I are winning this one!" She hops down.

Kitty rolls over so her back is to Jasmine. The red liquid coats her back.

"A noble sacrifice. Kitty is done for! Team Toxie has lost!"

Sugar suddenly comes racing down the street, with mutant raccoons biting on her legs.

Chris spits out his juice. "Are you kidding me!?"

While Jasmine rushes to confront Sugar, Emma pulls out a blood pistol and pelts her back.

"Jasmine out! Can Shaun take down the final two Jerks?" asked Chris from the speakers.

Shaun runs down the street, stumbling before falling unconscious next to Jasmine.

"And the Bystanders have been defeated!" exclaimed Chris.

"Then we won?" asked Emma, putting away her pistol.

"Nope! This pageant is mine!" Sugar tears out the parking meter and rushes at Emma.

"It's like she said. Only one team can get the special fifteen point bonus. Will it be the Blimps or the Winners!?" exclaimed Chris.

Emma fired at Sugar as she approached.

Kitty raised a fire-hose and sprayed Sugar. "Get her!"

Emma ran behind Sugar and pelted her back till she was out of ammo. The competitive girl then rushed in and smeared the blood on Sugar's back.

"Game over! Emma wins! The Winners have won and will no longer be called the Whinners!" cheered Chris.

"No fair! I demand a recount!" yelled Sugar, rushing at Kitty.

Chef steps in and stops her. "Everyone get all your butts back on the boat. That's where the judges will decide who goes home today."

Every camper is brought to the boat, even those who should probably be in the hospital.

Chris raises his megaphone. "Attention campers. First I'll tally your votes and then the judges will award you extra points. Team Winners starts with an extra 15 points. And Evil, Blimps, Cross-dressers and Handsome all get 10 points just for being in the same group. Now, let's go over the specifics. For the sake of keeping things dramatic, I'll only say the name of the team that got the points, not the actual players. If you want to know who took you out, get over it. Alright the first knockout came from Loki when he took down a mutant squirrel. Don't get too excited little bunny; mutants are only worth one point. Owen was bloodied by Triangle for 5 points. Muscle mostly bloodied Sierra for 5 points. Winners KO'd Brick for 3 points."

"Why is it only 3 points?" asked Courtney.

"Blood is worth 5. Knockouts are 3. I said blood is worth extra points when the challenge began and I told you to pay attention. Moving along. Winners gained 10 points for bloodying up Cameron and Cody."

"Which one of you did it!?" screamed Sierra.

"The Tree-Huggers bloodied Alejandro."

"Why do you keep letting us lose?" asked Jacques, grabbing Alejandro's hands.

"Winners bloodied up Bridgette. Goths and by that I mean Loki carved up Sky enough that she was bloodied with her own blood; I'm giving that 8 points."

"That is one scary bonito," said MacArthur.

"I'm pretty sure the term you are looking for is conehito," said Cameron.

"Anyways the Winners bloodied Ennui. And then Ennui knocked out Jo. Since he was already eliminated I'm taking away 6 points for that. Speaking of losing points, Duncan accidentally sprayed Crimson and Loki, gaining his team a whopping negative 20 points!" exclaimed Chris with wide eyes.

"You better explain yourself McLean!" yelled Duncan.

"Sure thing. You see, attacking a teammate gives you double the points of attacking an enemy. Oh and those points are negative. So yeah, -20 points. Oh and Trent is hearing these results live. Way to let down your friend who is in the hospital!" Chris turns the page. "And the negative points keep coming because Shaun knocked out Ezekiel, making his team lose 6 points."

"I don't care. It was worth it," said Shaun.

"We'll see about that after the tallying. Sugar knocked out three gophers, 1 point for each. Evil bloodied Lightning and Ryan. And one of the Winners bloodied Duncan and Gwen."

"Come on, who was it? All three of them were still in the game at the time," said Duncan.

"Sorry, you need to have points in the positive to get an answer. Off camera Shaun took our two mutant squirrels. And then a mutant squirrel took down Vito for three points."

"Wait, the zombies get points too?" asked Shaun.

"Mutants! And yes, they do. Why, because I find it amusing. The Gamers KO'd MacArthur."

"I'm on to you, short-stuff," said MacArthur, smirking at Dwayne.

"Okay, this one is too good and gets extra points because of the movie. Josee ran over Dwayne with a Cadillac. That wins her 28 points. That's what they said in the film, right Chef?" asked Chris.

Gwen walks to Dwayne, who is on a stretcher. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen," said Dwayne.

"Ha! Eat it Chris. 28 points is only for kids 12 and under! I know that movie by heart!" exclaimed Gwen.

"Topher, check the film. Seems Chef forgot to mention something."

"Scarlett, another vampire is trying to siphon away my points!" screamed Josee.

"Next up, Larry, my lovable little buddy, KO's Jacques for 5 points. Evil bloodies Ella. And then Evil and by that I mean Scarlett gives away her weapons, leading to Courtney, Stephanie and herself being bloodied. I'll still give the 15 points to Jasmine, but I just thought the Winners deserved to know," said Chris.

"Pathetic. She took them from me. Stop trying to fabricate drama," said Scarlett, blowing a hair away from her face.

"I'll let the Winners decide who they will believe," said Chris.

"He had better be wrong! If you threw the challenge, you're dead," said Josee with fearsome eyes.

"Okay, so Gamers take down Izzy. And then Dakotazoid bloodies Josee, giving her team, and by that I mean the Mutants 5 points."

"You did great!" yelled Sam, waving at his girlfriend in the distance.

"Winners bloodied Sam. Survivors bloodied Dawn and then Kitty. Winners bloodied Jasmine. Shaun, after getting 5 more mutant KOs is knocked out himself. And finally, Emma bloodies Sugar, winning her team negative 5 points."

"But at the end you said that we were supposed to attack each other."

"Yeah, but it's still negative points. Them's the rules."

Kitty stomps up to Chris. "No fair! If her team gets 10 points, then the 15 points she gets are completely offset by the 5 she lost."

"Wow, when you put it that way, it's hilarious. But you're right, it's actually negative 10 points! Wow, sucks to be her team. Okay, let's have our judges give out their extra points and then let's do the tally. Lindsey, you're up first."

"Is it because I'm pretty?" asked Lindsey.

"It's because you're smoking hot!" exclaimed Chris with wide eyes. "Oh and I can say that now because you're nineteen and deliciously legal."

"Still creepy, man," said Topher.

"Okay, so the team I pick to win are the Cross-dressers. It was so sweet how that hunk Jo protected his girlfriend," said Lindsey, clapping.

"Um, what?" asked Jo.

"Ohoho! What did I miss?" asked MacArthur, raising her eyebrows.

"Who cares, we got some points," said Sky.

"And the team that loses points are the uh, Evil ones. Not just cause they're bad but because they hit a kid on a bike. That is mean, like really mean," said Lindsey, nodding to herself.

"Alright. I'm up next." Topher adjusts his hair as he pulls the camera to face him. "So, the Tree-huggers definitely won it for me! Causing the mutants to attack everyone was cinema gold! They definitely made the most drama. As for who loses points, well Ryan let an enemy storm the Toxie base and he didn't even hit a single player. So the negative points go to Muscle. Geoff, what do you think?"

"Huh?" asked Geoff, looking up with sore eyes.

"Dude, your vote? Are you going to give it to the Tree-Huggers or—?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about. But what I do know is that the Gamers really kicked butt. When Kitty smacked MacArthur upside the face with a crowbar, ahawahawah priceless man!" exclaimed Geoff, holding his head.

"So that's who did it. Good to know. Oh and kitty girl just so you know, this cop doesn't get angry," said MacArthur with a smile.

 _C_ "She gets even." MacArthur slams her fists together.

"And I agree. Team Muscle ruined it for everyone! Especially Lightning!" yelled Geoff.

"What did the Lightning do?"

"You know what you did!" yelled Geoff, rising from his seat.

"Yo, pretty boy. You skipped me," said Chef.

"Sorry, see my dad used to run an antique store and I often just walk right by the dusty bygones," said Topher, stretching his arms out.

"Nasty little—anyways! I want to award the Blimps for their iron clad mettle and by that I mean Sugar. Girl doesn't' know how to go down. And the losers are…the Wimps. You two didn't do anything!" yelled Chef.

Don took the mike. "Alright, then I'll finish it up. The Goths get points from me, if only because I'm terrified what Loki will do if I don't give it to them. As for the losers, I choose team Crazy. Izzy literally brought a stampede of mutants to her team."

"Now the final points go to…the Tree-Huggers! I'm with Topher on this one. You girls are crazy! And love Bridgette's new look. Maybe if Dawn dresses in black, you'll all match, heheh. As for the worst team I'm giving it to Evil, but unlike Lindsey, I'm doing it because Scarlett sabotaged her own group!" yelled Chris.

"You really have it in for me. But this is cheating," said Scarlett.

"Oh, is it? Chef please bring up the video," said Chris.

Chef grumbles and turns on the boat monitor, showing everyone how Scarlett gave grenades to Jasmine.

"Would it help if I said I didn't know you were the two coming to attack?" asked Scarlett.

"You're going down!" yelled Stephanie.

 _C_ "I didn't think so," said Scarlett with a sigh.

"So, let's tally the points, shall we? The grand total for each team is listed on the monitor below. Oh yeah and Gwen was right about the point thing. Josee gets only 20 points for running over Dwayne. If you have complaints, please keep them to yourselves," said Chris.

Placement

Team Name

Total Points

9th

Goths

5+ 3

14th

Triangle

-15

13th

Muscle

-5

1st

Winners

33+ 15 48

3rd

Tree-Huggers

20

2nd

Survivors

26

7th

Blimps

8+ 10 18

5th

Handsome

10+ 10 20

4th

Mutants

14

7th

Gamers

8

5th

Evil

10+ 10 20

13th

Crazies

-5

9th

Cross-dressers

5+ 10 15

13th

Wimps

-5

Placement

Team Name

Total Points

8th

Goths

8

14th

Triangle

-15

10th

Muscle

-5

1st

Winners

48

3rd

Tree-Huggers

20

2nd

Survivors

26

5th

Blimps

18

3rd

Handsome

20

7th

Mutants

14

8th

Gamers

8

3rd

Evil

20

10th

Crazies

-5

6th

Cross-dressers

15

10th

Wimps

-5

"Wow, less than half the teams got more points than the mutants," said Chris.

"Damn it. Gwen, I know this is my fault, but it was an accident. Please vote out Trent with me. If nothing else, he needs to get off before he kills himself for you," said Duncan.

"How noble of you," said Topher, popping out from behind them.

"Courtney, please. You have to hand us the device," said Dawn.

"Ever heard of a one-way alliance?" asked Courtney.

"Come on. They just want to make sure the animals aren't hurt," said Bridgette.

"A one-way alliance is where you help my team but we don't have to lift a finger to help yours. If you agree to the one-way alliance till your team is eliminated, I won't use the animal control device and I'll hand it to you," said Courtney.

Alejandro's eyes widen.

 _C_ "Such tactics. There's nothing more beautiful than a tactful woman," he said with a sigh.

"We accept," said Dawn.

"What!? That's a horrible deal!" yelled Bridgette.

"Are you okay?" asked Crimson, looking up at the Gothed up surfer.

"I'm alive. But it won't last," said Bridgette, darkening her tone.

 _C_ "I think Bridgette is a poser. We don't like posers," said Crimson.

"Before Gwen starts crying because her team lost. I need to make a minor adjustment to the points. The Mutant team was technically controlled by the Tree-Huggers after the halfway mark which means the points for taking out Vito, Jacques and Shaun go to them. They don't get the Josee points because Dakotazoid was not under their control. That brings them to twenty-nine points. Giving them just enough to win the prize!" Chris personally hands them Beth's retainer.

 _C_ "Haha! They had thought they had won! Dawn's face: hilarious!"

Dawn falls to her knees and cries.

"We agree to your terms," said Ella.

Courtney smiles.

 _C_ "For a second I thought we had lost our placing. We didn't get any points from the judges and we still won first. _We're climbing this ladder all the way to the top_ ," said Courtney with a big grin.

"Survivors. That means you win…Ezekiel's stick," said Chris, handing them the piece of wood.

"I don't want it! It probably has zombie juice on it," said Shaun.

The Goths appear. "We'll take it."

"Sure, uh, just um don't attack us next round," said Shaun nervously.

"Thanks." Crimson walks to Duncan. "Can I borrow your knife?"

"Sure, for an alliance," said Duncan.

Crimson looks at him and Gwen, then turns to Ennui. "We'll think about it."

"As for the losers, well I did make a specific rule that somebody just had to ignore. For taking out Ezekiel, your own team-member the Survivors are eliminated!" yelled Chris.

"Ezekiel! We vote out Ezekiel, right Jasmine?" asked Shaun.

"Absolutely," said Jasmine.

"Hey, don't be happy about losing. This means you only have two teammates. That puts on the same level as the Blimps and the Wimps," said Chris.

"We'll manage," said Jasmine, lifting Shaun in for a kiss.

"No! No! This is not the kind of drama viewers are looking for!" yelled Chris.

"Oh man, are you so old that you actually get upset to see other people happy. Total Drama fans love pairings. Just look at Sierra," said Topher.

Sierra was smothering Cody's face in her bosom as he struggled to break free.

"Well too bad for you because this is a Swap round!" exclaimed Chris, throwing his arms in the air.

"Do you mean a non-elimination round?" asked Don.

"Oh no, Ezekiel's going home, again. But instead of losing a player, you're allowed to pick one of the previous contestants to join your team. One rule, I have to agree that they belong in your team. So, for example, you couldn't pick Beardo for Survivors," said Chris.

"Not sure why we would want him," said Shaun.

"Whoever says it first gets the player. You have ten seconds to decide," said Chris.

"That's fine. We've already decided," said Jasmine.

"Zoey!" "Harold!" exclaimed Shaun and Jasmine.

"Wait, you want Zoey? Did you forget Mike is playing on another team?" asked Shaun.

"Well you picked Harold. The only prizes he's won are boy scout badges," said Jasmine.

"Great to see you bickering. Just for the sake of more drama, I'm going to make you wait till tomorrow to see who your new teammate will be. Now!" Chris grabs Clucky from Noah's hands. "It's time for the Bock of Shame!"

"Wow, that name's even dumber than the last one," said Gwen.

"It is not, right Chef?" asked Chris.

Chef was laughing. "Oh sorry, what was that? I was too busy laughing to hear you."

"Whatever! Glad we already have a collar on. Since Ezekiel speaks a language far beyond out comprehension, I'll only ask him one question. Which judge do you hate the most?"

"Grrr," said Ezekiel, pointing to Geoff.

"What the? I defended you back in Island, remember?" asked Geoff.

"You also won my race, the Ridonculous Race. He's probably jealous," said Don.

"Whatever. Chef, shove him in the metal money case. Yeah, just like that. Now toss him overboard! Great! That's what I call an elimination."

"Um, did you really forget about our prize?" asked Courtney.

"Not at all. The Winners win Max's animal control device! Which can only be fixed by Scarlett," said Chris.

"I hate you," said Courtney with a glare.

"And I hate to end this, but we're out of time! Sierra's update will happen next episode. Who will join the Survivors team? Who will be eliminated in our first ever anime-themed challenge?" asked Chris.

"You're not lying this time, right?" asked Topher.

"I swear on your life. And who will take first prize! Look forward to some trigger happy havoc next time on Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour!"


	6. TDASIT: Chapter 6

Episode 6: Despair is a Host's Best Friend

"Last time on Total Drama: Action Stars Island Tour. Each team was given their own affinity and then paired up into groups of their corresponding karmic level. Those with the hero affinity were almost all eliminated because Ryan welcomed his girlfriend in their base. The neutral group was assaulted by mutants who were ordered to attack by the Tree-Huggers. And the evil group was betrayed by Scarlett, though that didn't stop Emma from winning the challenge. The Winners got the animal control device, leaving the Tree-Huggers with Beth's retainer and a one-way alliance. Problem is, the device will only work if Scarlett fixes it. Once the points were tallied, Ezekiel was sent home by Shaun, who made his team lose by attacking the poor kid. But in a shocking twist, my idea, the Survivors are told that they will get a new teammate to replace him. Will it be Harold or Zoey? Will Scarlett help the Winners control the Tree-Huggers? What horrors will the next challenge bring? And most importantly, who will be going home in the most dramatic elimination Total Drama has ever seen? Find out right here, right now on Total Drama: Action Stars Island Tour," said Chris.

As pop music plays, camera's pop out of from the corners of bathrooms, behind wooly beavers, mutant cockroaches and from the mouths of robot crocodiles. Topher marks the cut before the camera pans over Bony Island. We see Chris sitting in a chair and petting clucky.

"Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine." Camera zooms in on the skull of Bony Island.

"You guys are on my mind." The angle leaps off to the ground below.

"You asked me what I wanted to be." Underground we see the Goth's searching coffins before Josee jumps in front of them and waves at the camera to her fans. "And now I think the answer is plain to see." Scarlett walks by and smiles before there is an explosion deeper in the cave. "I want to be famous." Scott flies by, charred black.

The smoke clears and Dawn is meditating on the beach, Bridgette is surfing and Ella is building a castle. "I want to live close to the sun." Dawn is meditating with her Spud headphones on, Owen is chasing Bridgette with a shark fin and Sugar stomps on Ella's castle. A mutant shark seizes Owen with tentacles. A giant bird swoops down and struggles to lift Sugar. Dawn peeks out from her meditation and smiles at Ella.

"Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won." Duncan laughs at their plight, getting an angry look from Gwen. Trent is playing his guitar to soothe Gwen. "Everything to prove nothing in my way." Ryan runs by with his team. Lightning hits Trent aside and Brick salutes them before a swarm of mutant cockroaches attack.

"I'll get there one day." The swarm clears and we see Cody looking at Gwen solemnly from a tower window while Sam pats his shoulder. Cameron is creating an automated turret while Kitty takes pictures of it. Dwayne tries to remove the jellyfish clinging to his body. "Cause I want to be famous!" Alejandro, piloting a robot, smashes the top of the tower. Jacques leaps down the arm of the robot while Justin stands at the head, seducing birds to swoop in and attack the enemy contestants.

"Na na na na na na na!" Chef, Don, D.J., Lindsey and Topher look at the campers through T.V. monitors and each give out a different score, except for Lindsey who is applying make-up (8, 4, 6, 9). "Na na na na na na na na!" We switch to Clucky repeatedly stepping on the trigger and electrocuting Vito, Sierra and Izzy. While Vito tries to stay suave despite incredible pain, Sierra is trying to yank off her collar and Izzy has her tongue stuck out and her eyes in a daze.

"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous. I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous." Courtney and Emma are making plans while Stephanie is wresting MacArthur. Jo runs by, carrying Sky and stepping on the other team's strategy chart.

Whistling of 'I wanna be, I wanna be famous is heard. Shaun and Jasmine kiss at the campfire while a dark figure watches from the background. Camera zooms completely out to show four different islands, each with their own logo. Then the logo Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour appears in the center.

"The contestants have left the boat and return to their cabins as instructed. Nightfall has come, so let's see what these scheming kids are up to." Chris turns on the speakers. "Okay, people. The injured are safe in the infirmary. That means your curfew is over. Feel free to stop by the confessionals or make some more enemies and alliances. Either way, keep it interesting or it won't be filmed. McLean out."

"Ugh, just hearing that voice makes my arm hurt," said Jo, on a medical bed right next to Sky.

"There you go. Good as new," said Chef, placing the final bandage on Sky's scars.

"Thanks. But I'm going to stay here," said Sky.

"Not an option. You need to check up on Jasmine. Shaun is stuck here and we need to make sure Scarlett hasn't derailed our alliance," said Jo.

"I'm not leaving you like this," said Sky, placing her hand on Jo's uninjured shoulder.

"What, you think I'm going to spend the night here, with Chef? I'm not like this pansy," said Jo, gesturing to Jacques, who was knocked out in the hospital bed to her right.

"You need rest. MacArthur and I will handle the next challenge," said Sky.

"No way. Tell you what. I'll spend the night here, power resting. But when morning comes, I'll join you at the Cornucopia. And then, together, we're going to destroy the challenge!" exclaimed Jo, clenching her fist.

"Well then, I'll stay here to make sure you're properly rested," said Sky with a smile.

 _C_ Jo, wearing a cast, sits on the toilet seat. "Sky's a great teammate. MacArthur may be dead weight, but she's also a tank. We're going to win the next challenge and then we get to pick our own team name."

Scarlett and Jose sit opposite of each other in the cabin, not uttering a word.

"Okay. Enough of this. I know you're upset with me—"

"I'm fed up with you! You're a horrible partner!" yelled Josee.

The door opens and Scott enters.

"Whoa, I feel the tension in here. It's intense," said Scott.

"You, you saw what she did, right? I think we need to teach her what happens to traitors," said Josee.

"I saw it, alright. Smooth moves there, bird brain. I've sabotaged my team lots of times, but never has it gotten me an alliance with another team. Or has it? I can't remember. Anyways, you did great out there. The Survivors practically worship us now," said Scott.

 _C_ "I must admit. I didn't expect this. Is he planning something? No, I'm over thinking it," said Scarlett.

"Glad to see someone is aware of my tactics. Look, I think we need to change how we play. Our team keeps getting penalized by the judges," said Scarlett.

"I completely agree. If we're going to sabotage, let's do it before the competition," said Scott.

"That's actually a good idea," said Scarlett, bewildered.

"Why are you sucking up to her, ginger boy?" asked Josee with a grimace.

"Hey, I saw how you got back up after being attacked too. That took tenacity. I'm lucky to have you two as allies. I think the greatest threat to our team is inner conflict. We need to work together," said Scott.

"Fine, but next challenge, I'm leading the team," said Josee.

"Go right ahead," said Scarlett.

"Agreed. So, you two sit down and talk strategy. I'm going on patrol," said Scott, leaving the cabin.

MacArthur waits outside the Evil cabin. After Scott is out of sight, she beckons her new friend to her side.

"Are you seriously going to prank them?" asked Duncan, coming out from the bushes.

"Absolutely. And you said you wanted to help, right?" asked MacArthur, setting Brick's alarm clock on the ground.

"You know it," said Duncan, whipping out Chris' megaphone and placing it directly in front of the clock.

 _C_ "MacArthur is so great! It's so nice to have a fellow prankster on the island. We're like brothers, only she's a girl. Whatever. The point is she's fun and if things go well, team Triangle may just have another alliance," said Duncan, leaning back in the seat.

"Oh no. No. No. No," said Dawn, looking at her tea leaves with fear.

"What's wrong?" asked Ella, rising from the bed.

"Well, it appears that we won't be getting an alliance any time soon. Oh well, I'm sure we'll manage," said Dawn with a shaky smile.

 _C_ "I don't lie. It corrupts my aura. But I couldn't tell her the truth. I must stay extra vigilant tomorrow. No. I need to stop it before it's too late."

"We'll be fine. And I'm not sure your leaves are always right. Crimson and I are going surfing at the crack of dawn. The Goths and I are getting along splendidly," said Bridgette.

"I'll be back in the morning. I need some alone time," said Dawn.

"Not sure it's a good idea to go out alone. Most of the teams are pretty upset with us after the last challenge," said Bridgette.

"You're right. But I still must go," said Dawn before leaving.

Sugar is on the floor of her cabin, using lipstick to draw.

"Wow, I didn't know you were an artist. It looks very, um, unique," said Owen with a nervous smile.

"This here is Shaun and Jasmine. They are in the belly of this here crocodile. Oh and look here, these are those nasty sisters from the Ridumbculous Race. They just got chopped in half. Oh and this is that punk boy with the bird hair…"

"You mean Duncan?"

"Mmmm, mmm, I love Dunkin Donuts," said Sugar.

"Hehehehe! Me too," said Owen.

"See this one on the rope. That's Sky and she's suffocating. See the Xs in her eyes?" asked Sugar with a dark grin.

"Yeah. Um, kind of scared right now."

"And this here and here and here and here! These pieces are all Ella! I'm gonna maul her like a bear. Chop her up and pour spaghetti sauce over her remains to cover up all the blood!" exclaimed Sugar with wide eyes.

"So, uh, is there anyone you don't hate?" asked Owen.

"Oh course there is. Scarlett is a okey-dokey in my book," said Sugar.

"Didn't she sabotage us?" asked Owen.

"No. She sabotaged the Whiners. And sabotage is a pageant tactic. Scarlett is our partner, unless of course she tries to steal my crown! And as far as love is concerned…well, there's a certain mashmeller with a big blue donut on his back," said Sugar.

"You're the first person to realize it's a donut! All my friends think it's a zero," said Owen.

"Well then maybe you should get some new friends," said Sugar, leaning in for a kiss.

"You're right! I'm going to go make us some new friends! I'll be back before ten!" hollered Owen, leaving the cabin.

Sugar pulls out a secret box of donuts from under the futon. "Sorry, but a lady has to keep her secrets." She opens it up and screams.

A snake leaps out and coils around her neck. Four more snakes come out from under the rugs, bed, and from the corners of the room, ensnaring her.

"Courtney! You must of gotten that animal controller to work. But I aint scared. I eat snakes for breakfast!" yelled Sugar, biting into one of the snakes before getting bit herself.

The tubby hick gets up and opens the door.

Five bears wait outside.

Sugar closes the door and places the bed in front of it. She screams as the bear claws through the wall of the room. "No! No! This is not how it ends!" she yelled, yanking a snake off before being felled by three more.

It isn't long before she is entirely ensnared by snakes, unable to do anything but scream.

Dawn enters through a hole in the wall made by the bears. "Hello Sugar."

"You! What in tar nation are you doing, you ugly little forest troll?" asked Sugar.

"I merely told my fellow animals what you did to Ella. If you don't apologize to her tonight—well, I'm not sure I'll be able to sooth their rage," said Dawn with a shrug.

"Are you threatening me? You messed with the wrong pageant queen!" yelled Sugar.

"After Pakitew Ella almost killed herself. I won't let you end such a loving soul," said Dawn.

"You nasty little lezbi. I'm gonna fry you up like a pancake! Your blood will be the syrup!" yelled Sugar.

"The little birds are spreading the word to every animal on this island, from the smallest fly to the biggest bear. Apologize to her tonight or you will be tormented until your humiliating elimination," said Dawn.

A rock suddenly flew into the nature girl's head, knocking her to the ground.

"Bullseye!" yelled Scott from the trees.

The bears rushed toward the source of the attack, screaming as their feet were caught in bear traps.

"Haha! You fell right into it, stupid bears!" yelled Scott.

Josee rushes in and tears the snakes off of Sugar.

Scarlett picks Dawn up from the ground. "Threaten Sugar again and things will be very unpleasant for you and your animal friends. Do you understand?"

Dawn nods in tears.

"Good. Call them off or Scott will kill your little birdy friend," said Scarlett, gesturing to the blue bird in Scotts grip.

"Do not attack Sugar. I plead with you to hold back your rage…"

 _C_ "For now," said Dawn with fiery eyes.

"What is going on here?" asked Jasmine, running up to them.

"The nature lover here attacked Sugar. We prevented it," said Scarlett.

"Not surprised after what happened last round. Sugar may be bad, but at least she only attacks during the challenge. Shaun and I will both be keeping an eye on you," said Jasmine, before walking off.

"Smell you later, tree-hugger," said Scott, blowing a raspberry before leaving. "Ahh! Who put a bear trap here!?"

Scarlett rolls her eyes and pulls it open.

Dawn walked a few feet and then collapsed, the blood from the wound on her head dripping to the floor.

Chris hops out of his chair. "Someone should really do something! She's bleeding out. Then again, this does build tension. And I am already in my pajamas."

"Wow, stealing jokes from cancelled shows now. That's sure to make you seem younger," said Topher.

"Zip it!" yelled Chris.

Owen knocks on team Muscle's door. "So dudes. Want to hang out?"

Lightning opens it up. "You know what the Lightning hates?"

"Umm, losing?"

"He hates people who wear sports uniforms but don't exercise! Get out!" Lightning slams the door.

 _C_ "Okay, so that's a no go. Maybe Alejandro would want to chill with me."

Owen peeks inside the Handsome cabin.

Alejandro puts up the blinders.

 _C_ "Okay, well not the Wimps. Or the Tree-Huggers. Of course! The Gamers!"

Owen peeks inside to see Sam and Kitty playing Tetris. "Hey, mind if I join in?"

Sam opens the door.

"Thanks. I'm not here to sabotage you or anything. That side of me is totally gone. Mostly gone," said Owen.

"Hmm, not so sure if letting him in is a good idea," said Sam.

"He's friends with Noah, my sister's boyfriend. That makes Owen practically family. Come on in. Loser has to bring the winner breakfast in bed," said Kitty.

 _C_ "Mmm. Breakfast in bed. It's my two favorite things combined: eating and sleeping."

Courtney is mucking about with the animal control device. "Ugh, how do you turn this thing on?"

"Why don't you just ask Scarlett? Didn't Chris say she can fix it?" asked Stephanie.

"Oh no. I'm not letting anyone have power over me," said Courtney.

"So, what were you and Noah talking about?" asked Emma.

"I don't remember. It was just some small talk," said Courtney.

 _C_ "Sure it was. You don't think Noah likes her more than me, right? I mean she's prettier than me and smarter—and oh no, she's way more bossy too. I have to make sure they don't meet up again."

"So, where were you last night?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, I've been wondering that too. I was with my hunksicle, but you don't have a boyfriend, do you?" asked Stephanie.

"Okay, you caught me. I'll introduce you two to him tomorrow. Promise," said Courtney.

"Great." Stephanie snatches the animal control device. "I'm going to go have a talk with Scarlett."

"Let's all be extra careful. We got first place last time. That makes us the number one target," said Courtney.

"Thanks, but I can handle myself," said Stephanie before leaving.

"Hey Courtney, I'm going to go hang out with my sis and the Gamers," said Emma.

"Sure, I'd love to come along," said Courtney, getting up.

 _C_ "No way. Did she know I was going to follow her? Something is up."

Stephanie turns the corner and screams. "Damn, Crimson. You can't just sneak up on people!"

"Can I borrow your knife?"

"What? You think I'm just going to hand over my best means of defense to a creepy Goth girl?"

"So, no?"

"Hell no. Now step aside."

Crimson blinks.

Stephanie walks around her, looking back till she's out of sight.

 _C_ Crimson sighs. "I'll ask Duncan."

Stephanie arrives at the Evil cabin, almost bumping into Gwen.

"Stephanie, what are you doing here?"

"None of your business. What are you here for, Goth girl?"

 _C_ "Why do they keep sneaking up on me?" asked Stephanie.

"I'm worried about Bridgette. I came here to ask Scarlett not to fix the animal device. I take it you're here to do the opposite?" asked Gwen.

"That's right. We'd be fools not to force an alliance with the Tree-Huggers," said Stephanie.

"You can still get an alliance. In fact, if you hand over the device to them, I'm sure they'd be more than happy to team up," said Gwen.

"How dumb do you think I am? I'm not going to take advice from my competition. Now step aside or I'll make you step aside," said Stephanie, grabbing Gwen's arm.

"I'm not going to let my friend down. Bridgette has been through enough already," said Gwen, standing her ground.

"You go in there and you become our number one target," said Stephanie.

"I don't care!" yelled Gwen.

The door opened. It was Scott.

"Would you two shut up? I'm trying to think," he said, massaging his temples.

"I applaud the effort," said Gwen, rolling her eyes.

"Farm boy, where's Scarlett?" asked Stephanie.

"She's in the shower," said Scott.

"Wait, you have a shower?" asked Gwen.

"You mean you don't?" asked Stephanie.

"No. I don't. I thought all the cabins were the same," said Gwen.

 _C_ Stephanie sits contemplatively. "So does this mean Scarlett is getting perks like we are? I don't mind cheating but only when it helps me win. Oh and I think I just thought up a way for this little scandal to be useful."

"Hey, so has Courtney talked about me lately?" asked Scott.

"Eww, why would she?" asked Gwen.

"Come to think of it. She did. I heard you two spent the night together. Was it filled with romance or just really crazy sex?" asked Stephanie with her eyes shimmering.

"Umm, uh both! Lots and lots of both!" exclaimed Scott.

 _C_ "When I find the guy who was sleeping around with my dirt princess, he is going to regret every second of it," said Scott, carving the air with a wooden knife before it drops on his foot.

Scarlett comes out of the shower, wearing only a towel. "I can guess what both of you are here for."

"Then who are you going to help?" asked Gwen.

"Simple enough. Whichever one of you provides me the most help in the next few challenges will get my attention," said Scarlett.

"Don't act all high and mighty. After what you pulled, all the villains hate you. You need my help. How about this, if you don't help me, then I'll tell everyone your little secret," said Stephanie.

"Fine. We'll talk at your cabin. I'll be there later tonight," said Scarlett.

 _C_ "No I won't," said Scarlett.

"Great! See you then," said Stephanie, running off.

Gwen sits down on the bed. "I know this competition can drive people crazy. But I also know that deep down, you're a normal girl. Bridgette is my friend and I don't want to see her being used by Courtney."

"You heard my proposition. I don't have anything more to say," said Scarlett.

"Okay, but just some advice. It's something I learned during Island. This competition is way more bearable, sometimes even fun, if you make some friends," said Gwen.

"I need the money. Friendship speeches aren't going to win me over. You want to help me, then do it in the next challenge," said Scarlett.

"Okay, understood," said Gwen, walking off.

Cody and Cameron are playing rock paper scissors in the cabin.

"Dude, how do you keep beating me?" asked Cody.

"I merely anticipated your choice based on your temperament. Rock paper scissors is a mind game and so is Total Drama," said Cameron.

"Yeah, a mind game that we're losing. We were in tenth place last time. We seriously need to rethink our strategy," said Cody.

"Our own teammates ignored you when you told them not to attack Sierra. We need to be careful about who we trust," said Cameron.

"Agreed. I am never listening to that hypocrite Ryan ever again," said Cody.

"Well the good news is that because of his blunder, Ryan is now a target instead of us. The bad news is that we're still viewed as the weakest team."

"Yeah, maybe if we win we can change our team name," said Cody.

Cameron scoots up to Cody. "There are people out there who will exploit us just for being miniscule and lacking sufficient muscle mass. But if we play things smart, we can use them first."

"Use them, but how?"

"We need to show them how ruthless we can be. Just like Harold said, you need to smash something over somebody's head if you want to survive prison," said Cameron.

"Wait, you've been to prison?"

"Of course not. I would die. But the advice is sound. We need to impress Jo's team so they will see us as equals, not targets," said Cameron.

"I don't know, that sounds kind of mean," said Cody, scratching his head

"It's do or die. Are we just going to be used or are we going to fight?" asked Cameron.

Cody sat in silence. He then looked up. "You know what. You're right! Screw Duncan and Alejandro, Ryan and all the villains. We're taking charge!"

"That's the spirit. As for our target…I think Stephanie," said Cameron with a smile.

"She did attack us, but her team is really strong. They won last time," said Cody.

"They won because we were too trusting. We need to stay on our toes. Trust no-one and win the challenge," said Cameron.

"Okay, but no sabotaging. Agreed?"

"Of course not. We attack only when attacked and Stephanie already attacked us," said Cameron.

"You're right. I'm going to get some rest. Got a big date tomorrow," said Cody.

"Goodnight, friend."

Dawn awakes in a man's arms.

"Senorita, what happened?" asked Alejandro.

"I'm okay," said Dawn, standing on wobbly legs.

"Did someone attack you?" asked Alejandro.

"It was Scott. But like I said, I'm fine," said Dawn.

"I must take you to the infirmary. Your head is bleeding," said Alejandro, cleaning the wound with his shirt.

"I'm sorry we tricked you in the last challenge," said Dawn softly before she was hoisted into his arms.

"You were merely playing the game. I was not injured. And, to be fair, Bridgette had every right to get even," said Alejandro.

"I like you," said Dawn, leaning against his chest.

"You enchant me," said Alejandro, moving the hair away from her face.

Dawn blushes bright red.

 _C_ "He's so kind and his aura is…auh," she said with a big smile.

Chef raises his axe but lowers it when he sees the injured girl in the handsome Hispanic's arms. "Set her down. Man, I really need an assistant."

"Sure thing. I'll help however I can," said Alejandro.

"Really?" asked Chef.

"Yes. I've studied anatomy very thoroughly. Can't you tell?" he asked with a smile.

"Okay, get the wraps," said Chef.

"Right away." Alejandro fetches the wraps and leans over the injured nymph. "I want to learn more about you. How is it you learned to read auras?"

"I was taught by a little squirrel who lived in the tree near my backyard," said Dawn.

"Fascinating. As a child, my father told me that stories about fairies were mere fiction. But I cannot deny my own eyes," said Alejandro, lovingly applying the salve on her wound.

Dawn blushes but then shakes her head. "I need you to warn everyone. Tomorrow, the tea leaves told me something bad is going to happen."

Alejandro moved in. "What did they say?"

Dawn swallows and looks up into his eyes. "Someone is going to die tomorrow."

Shaun peeks from behind the curtains and then rushes out of the Infirmary.

 _C_ "How did I heal so fast, you ask? Well, it's a well-known fact that the best way to medicate is to find some red, green and yellow herbs, mix them together and spray. I could only find a bunch of greens, but they got the job done. It also helps that my healing factor is abnormally high."

Shaun notices Jasmine up in the tree. "Hey, beautiful."

"Shaun? Shouldn't you be resting?" asked Jasmine.

"I'm fine and I took some first aid-spray in case of further incidents. We had plans tonight and I'll be damned if I'm going to let severe mauling by mutants get in the way of that."

"Thanks. Shaun, I know Ella is your friend, but the Tree-Huggers have gone crazy. Dawn attacked Sugar in her room. It's best we stay away," said Jasmine.

"They were the one's controlling the mutants, which are like one step away from zombies, so no way am I ever trusting them. Oh, Jasmine, I don't mean to scare you, but Dawn thinks that someone is going to die tomorrow," said Shaun, scratching his head.

"What? We should tell Chris!" exclaimed Jasmine.

"I already know. But since she mentioned it…" Chris grabs his extra megaphone. "Attention, contestants. According to Dawn's heeby jeeby voodoo tea ceremony, one of you is going to die tomorrow. That is all. Sweet dreams," said Chris.

"Sounds like he already knows," said Shaun.

"Honestly, I don't really believe in divination. But it's okay if you do," said Jasmine.

"What I thought you did. No way do I believe in hocus pocus. I'm a man of science," said Shaun.

 _C_ "Yeah, how do you think zombies are created? They are a bio-weapon. Ghosts can't make flesh move. And ghosts aren't real anyways."

"Still, it's best to be careful," said Jasmine.

"Does that mean we should go inside?" asked Shaun.

"No way. We're going to mate in the trees. Come on, get undressed and bring that sexy paranoid mind over here," said Jasmine.

"Sure thing!" Shaun undresses and climbs up the tree.

Jasmine, in her underwear, pulls him into a kiss.

 _C_ "Yeah, he drives me crazy!"

Shaun kisses back while the two of them take off the remaining clothes from their partner.

Chris rubs his eyes and sits up. "I know, it's like 3 a.m. but I am not going to miss this."

The alarm clock just outside the window to the Evil cabin rings, waking them all up with a thunderous blare.

"Who did that!?" screamed Scarlett, her hair jutting out.

Duncan picks up the clock. "We got to get out of here!"

"And miss the show?" asked MacArthur.

"My ears are aching. That is the loudest rooster I've ever heard," said Scott.

"That accursed noise! It must be those damned Cross-Dressers!" yelled Josee.

 _C_ "Wow. Did not see this prank backfiring," said MacArthur.

"Follow me," said Duncan.

"No, this isn't good. My team is going to be furious with me," said MacArthur.

"The Handsome cabin is right past those trees. Drop it inside and get the hell out of there," said Duncan.

"Oooh, I like the way you think," said MacArthur.

"Alright, seriously, who ever woke me up is going to pay!" yelled Duncan.

Josee breaks out. "Was it you?" she asked, looking at the punk.

"Hey, I'm just as pissed as you are. I think I saw them running this way," said Duncan.

Duncan and Josee run to the Handsome base.

"Are you sure they went this way?" asked Josee.

"Nothing's one-hundred percent," said Duncan.

Josee hops onto his shoulders and looks inside, seeing the clock, the megaphone and a sleeping Alejandro.

"Don't explode. Wait till tomorrow. Then we can both get revenge," said Duncan.

"Oooh, I like the way you think," said Josee with a smile.

"Aw, man. That was priceless. Now through the power of editing—it's morning. I think our newest contender is just getting up," said Chris.

A red-haired lanky girl stretches as she awakes. She jumps to her feet. "This isn't my bed." She jumps out of the bed. "What's going on?" The city-girl looks outside the window and sees the forest.

 _C_ "I've been kidnapped. Miiiiiiiiiike!"

The door opens and the other Survivors walk in, completely naked.

Zoey screams.

Shaun covers up with his hands.

Jasmine hands him his clothes. "Wait, up. Zoey, we're from Total Drama too. I'm Jasmine."

"You're naked," said Zoey, covering her eyes.

"Well, yeah, but we're both girls. Should I get dressed?" asked Jasmine.

"What do you two want with me?" asked Zoey in tears.

"Whoa, whoa. Oh, of course. Chris kidnapped you too. Sorry, mate. Don't worry; we're from the same bushel."

"What?"

"We're on the same team," said Shaun, all dressed up.

Jasmine put on her clothes too. "And we're no longer naked."

"Why were you naked in the first place?" asked Zoey, still shaken up.

Jasmine smiles. "Well, you know. We were—"

"Bathing together," said Shaun, interrupting Jasmine.

"You bathe naked?" asked Zoey.

"Well, we are together," said Jasmine, giving Shaun a quick kiss.

"Wait, yeah. I know you two. From Pakitew, right? I'm Zoey, from Revenge," she said, offering her hand.

"That's the spirit, mate," said Jasmine, shaking her arm.

"Great to have you on the team," said Shaun.

 _C_ "I am so stoked! Zoey won All-Stars! She's a skilled bowman, uh, bow-girl, and she is totally trustworthy. We couldn't have asked for a better player."

 _C_ "Okay, so I'm a bit concerned about having Zoey on our team. She's known for being, well, needy. And the man she likes is on another team. I just hope the girl can stay focused," said Jasmine.

Gwen sets a plate of pancakes next to Duncan. She nudges him with her foot. "Better get up, lover boy."

"Breakfast in bed. You spoil me," said Duncan.

"I thought Trent would be back by now," said Gwen with a bit of worry.

"Relax. He's just getting some extra rest. I'm sure he'll join us for today's challenge. And if not, we can handle it," said Duncan.

"Oh yeah, because we totally didn't get last place in the Toxie challenge," said Gwen, pushing him with her foot.

"That was my fault, but it was a mistake. I'll be more careful. By the way, I love the skull," said Duncan with a smirk.

Gwen blushes and sits on his chest. "There. Now you can't see it."

"Yeah, but honestly I should get going," said Duncan, munching on the pancake. "Courtney is not a girl you want to keep waiting."

"Hey, do me a favor and talk to her about the whole one-way alliance thing. We've had problems in the past and, let's just say, I'd rather not stir up any more trouble with her," said Gwen.

"Sure thing. But don't bother waiting for me. I'll meet you at the docks when it's time to go," said Duncan before leaving.

Gwen leaves soon after and goes to the Goth's cabin. "Hey um, are you all up?"

Loki drowsily opens the door.

"Hey there, is Crimson here?" asked Gwen.

Ennui rises from the bed with his back straight. "Crimson has gone to the edge of this dark place."

"Okay, so like, the beach?"

Ennui nods.

"Great. See you later."

Gwen arrives at the beach to see Crimson on a surfboard. "I didn't know you liked surfing."

Crimson stares at Gwen and blinks.

Bridgette comes out of the water beneath Crimson. "Gwen, it's you. I'm passing down my knowledge on surfing to a fellow child of darkness." She turns to Crimson. "You're balance is otherworldly."

Crimson shrugs.

 _C_ "She told me about the many ways surfers have died. Crimson blinks. "I was curious."

The Goth stands at the edge of the wooden board.

It does not tip over.

"Okay. How are you even doing that?" asked Bridgette.

"The sun is coming up," said Crimson, pointing to the horizon.

"And so is the wrath of the ocean. Brace yourself," said Bridgette before submerging.

Crimson faces the large wave and doesn't tip over.

Bridgette resurfaces. "See, it's a balance between life and death. Without balance, surfing is impossible."

"I'm bored," said Crimson, stepping off the board.

"Oh, sorry," said Bridgette with a blush.

"So, I guess…we're in an alliance now," said Crimson.

 _C_ "Bridgette is okay. I guess," said Crimson.

"Really?" asked Bridgette.

Crimson blinks and nods.

 _C_ "Yessss! Now I just have to keep up the act till they get voted off. Oh no. That sounded really mean. Sorry," said Bridgette with a wave.

"Gwen, what have you come for?" asked Bridgette.

"Actually I want to talk to Crimson first," said Gwen.

Crimson stares.

"I think you and your partner are really cool. And the Triangles would love it if we could team up," said Gwen.

"Get me Duncan's knife. Then we'll talk." Crimson walks off.

"So Gwen, Courtney's gone a little competition crazy again. Have you spoke to her?" asked Bridgette.

"Not yet, but Duncan is going to," said Gwen.

Duncan arrives at the docks. "Hello. This is where you said to…wow."

Courtney is wearing a flowing purple dress with a v-neck shirt. "Did you bring the lotion?"

"Of course, Princess," said Duncan.

"Great. Follow me."

Courtney led him to an open-field with a picnic blanket already laid out.

"Well this is sweet," said Duncan.

"I believe the word you are looking for is 'romantic'," said Courtney, stretching out her legs.

"Just the two of us and some lotion," said Duncan, running his hands up her legs.

Courtney puts her other leg behind Duncan and pulls him into a kiss.

"Sorry, but you're not alone, prison boy," said Noah, joining them while sipping a de-caf soy mocha latte in his freshly ironed tuxedo.

"You do not want to get in the way now, pipsqueak," said Duncan.

Courtney bonks his head. "Down boy. I thought it would be nice if we could have a double date. Emma will be here any minute. But before she shows up, there's something I'd like to discuss…in private."

"Then you're on the wrong island, sister," said Noah with a slurp.

"Leave," said Courtney through clenched teeth.

Noah nods and leaves the clearing.

"What can I do for you, Princess?" asked Duncan, rubbing her shoulders.

"Well, for starters." Courtney slugs him. "Don't stab Don. The last thing I want is for you to go home because you upset one of the judges."

"Come on. I got extra points. It helped us win that round, I think," said Duncan, massaging his arm.

"I mean it. Next and you better be honest with me. What is going on with you and Gwen?"

Duncan smiles. "Without Trent around, we were able to bond more as friends. But it's just friendship. I promise. Okay, my turn. Which one of the Winners shot me and Gwen last round?"

"I did it to keep the two of you safe," said Courtney.

"Fine, whatever. Just don't do it again. I'm more than capable of protecting Gwen," said Duncan.

"Alright, I won't." Courtney crosses her arms.

"Oh, hey and Gwen wanted me to talk to you about the whole one-way alliance with the Tree-Huggers," said Duncan.

"What about it?" asked Courtney.

"Think you could extend it to team Triangle?" asked Duncan, caressing her cheek.

"So, um, what's going on here? Did you want me to meet Duncan or…I'm confused," said Emma, holding a note.

"Yes, actually. This is Duncan, he's my boyfriend." Courtney gives him a big hug. "Oh, and Noah's will be joining us shortly. We, and by that I mean the four of us, are going to have a double date. But, first things first." Courtney slugs Duncan. "Turn around."

Duncan obeys.

"I got you something." Courtney opens a box. Inside is Izzy's bra.

"Wait, did you steal this?" asked Emma.

"Of course not. Izzy just handed it over. No deal or anything. It was really easy. Hope it fits," said Courtney.

"It does. Thanks," said Emma.

"Looks great on you," said Noah, peeking out from her side.

"Aww, you're so sweet," said Emma, posing for her boyfriend.

"Hey, ladies, the sandwiches are getting cold," said Duncan.

"Be right there!" hollered Courtney.

Emma looks up with a smile.

 _C_ "I can't believe I thought the lovely Courtney was flirting with Noah. She set this up, just for me. You've done it, Courtney. You've won back my trust," said Emma with a big smile.

"Touching, but let's skip the merry-making and see what Cody is doing," said Chris.

"Sierra? Are you there?" asked Cody, peeking out from the bushes.

The lover boy is suddenly pinned to the ground by a rabid fan girl.

"Cody. You looking so fine," said Sierra.

"These are my only pair of clothes. Sorry," said Cody.

"Our very first date!" squealed Sierra.

"Yeah, I'm a bit nervous too. Oh, I can't lie to you. Cameron kind of put me up to this. Asking you out to cement our bond. But honestly, I do like you. I just have feelings for Gwen too. But, enough about Gwen." Cody puts his arm around her. "This is about us."

 _C_ "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Cody!" squealed Sierra.

"You're my best friend and as my best friend, I'm obligated to give our relationship a chance to be more than that," said Cody, kissing her cheek before blushing.

Sierra leans against him. "I love you," she said in a tranquil state.

Gwen heads back to her cabin, but on the way meets up with an injured musician. "Trent!?" she exclaimed.

"Gwen!" Trent nearly topples over but grips his crutches. "Wow, it's so great to see you."

Gwen hugs him and cries.

"Are you alright? Look, I'm sorry about being a bother to you. I'll try not to scare you anymore," said Trent.

"You had better. I thought you were going to die. I've never been so worried in my life. Look, Trent, I talked to Courtney—"

Trent covers her mouth. "It's okay. I know. She told me. But look it wasn't an act. I really do love you. And I'd do it all over again to keep you from harm."

Gwen grabs his cheeks. "Seeing you hurt yourself hurts me more than you can imagine. It tears me apart. I love you, Trent." She pulls him into a deep kiss.

The guitarist kisses back.

The two fall to the ground and the make-out continues.

Chef peeks over at Chris.

The host rolls his eyes and hands Chef twenty dollars. "You get the picture. They all had a nice time. Blah, blah, blah. Let's skip straight to the challenge!"

Blackout.

The contestants wake up together in a room.

"Who spiked the punch?" asked Duncan, rubbing his head.

Cameron stands up. "That's not it at all. We were on the boat and now we're here. Hmm, perhaps sleeping gas."

"You sure seem to know what's going on, short-stack," said Jo.

"It's pure conjecture, I promise," said Cameron.

"I believe him. Cameron never lies," said Zoey.

"Eyy, what is she doing here?" asked Vito in a hushed voice, pointing at Zoey.

"Perhaps she was the one who drugged us," said Josee.

The floor opens up and reveals a box with a black curtain over it.

"Ugh, we're not scared, Chris," said Courtney before pulling off the black sheet.

Crimson turns to Ennui. "Where's Loki?"

Courtney screams.

 _C_ Dawn is sobbing. "The tea-leaves are never wrong. Poor little one. Your soul is free now."

Inside the box is Loki, with gashes on his body and in a puddle of his own blood.

Ennui runs up to the glass and punches it, but his fists bounce off.

"Something about this feels familiar," said Sam, looking at his new bracelet.

A TV monitor slides out from the ceiling. Chris appears from the static. He is holding a black and white Beary plush in his lap and has bear hair pins in his perfect do. "Ohaiyo good morning! One of the teams in this room is responsible for murder! Pupupupupuuu!"

Ennui falls to his knees. "Loooooooooooooookiiiiiiiiiiii!" he repeatedly slams the glass.

Crimson glares at the potential killers.

 _C_ "Loki was our son." Crimson breaks down in tears.

"Wait, where's Dwayne?" asked Kitty, horrified.

"He's in the infirmary. No more questions. Welcome students to Host's Peeking Academy…"

Topher lowers his head.

"where the only way to graduate is to let go of your past life baggage, no wait, to kill your teacher, damn it, that wasn't it. Oh yeah, to murder each other! That's the one!"

Jacques screams.

"One team is made up of traitors who are responsible for murder and for placing everyone in here. Your job, as junior detectives, is to find out who done it and provide sufficient evidence via spouting logic until your opponent has a mental break down. Or, you can find a way to escape, leaving your classmates behind, but don't be surprised if the traitor tries to stop you. First things first. Go into the same groups that you were in the last time. Failure to comply will result in very painful shocks."

The neutral teams go to Crimson and Ennui, realizing they are too distraught to follow Chris' orders.

"Handsome, you're neutral too. And Survivors, you're heroes now. I'll explain in just a bit," said Chris.

The other two groups join up at opposite sides of the room. The ground shakes and rises up, boxing in the groups into separate sections.

"Great. Now that you're together with your group, realize that the doors will not open until at least one team has been eliminated. As for ways of elimination, well there are two. One: the entire team is knocked out, but this wins the attacking team zero points. Two: one member of a team performs a forbidden action, making their whole team fail. Now, I'm sure some of you have realized that there is a fashionable futuristic bracelet on your arm. That bracelet will reveal your forbidden action. I'm turning them on now, but I'll give you thirty seconds to read your FA before actually activating the bracelets. As for what happens when someone performs a forbidden action…well, let's just say you'll find out. If your team instigates another team's FA, you will get five points. Also escaping will get you five points but you won't be able to get extra points once you've left. So the point of the game is to find your opponent's weaknesses and exploit them, or to find a way out. If things go on too long, everyone will fall asleep and someone will be instantly removed from the challenge. Got all that? Good. Now, make your teacher proud. You kids are the hope of the future and the despair of the present!" exclaimed Chris before the screen fizzed out.

Topher takes over. "Tree-huggers, Wimps, Gamers, Muscle, and Survivors, which have changed affinity due to their newest recruit, you all form group Hope and are located in the Northern room. Evil, Blimps, Cross-Dressers, and Winners are group Despair. Lastly Triangle, Goths, Crazies, and Handsome, which has changed affinity due to being overall swell dudes, are group Future."

"The team that wins gets fifteen points, yay! Oh and if you make it to the final five teams, you get five points," said Lindsey.

"And keep in mind that the judges are watching your every move," said Geoff.

"Don't kill nobody. There's been enough death, already," said Chef, blowing his nose. He was wearing a tutu and pink rabbit ears.

"Hey, why don't I get any lines? And what in god's name are you wearing?" asked Don.

"I'm dressed as a bunny who destroys giant robots and has to teach a bunch of delinquents how to let love into their hearts by forcing them into them into hard labor. Eeehehehehe! Usami is the best character and if you disagree, I'll get you acquainted with her weapon!" yelled Chef, raising his magical staff.

"Whoa, chill, Chef. And Don, get with the times. Okay students, from here on out, you're on your own," said Chris.

Team Hope look over each other in silence.

Kitty steps up. "Come on, are we really going to do what Chris says. We're the good guys. So nobody here is a murderer."

"Whether they realize it or not, all non-vegans pay others to kill for them. That means you're all murderers," said Dawn, shaken up and on the floor.

"Hey, calm down," said Bridgette, lying on the ground.

"I think we need to logically find a way to escape from this room," said Cameron.

"Screw logic. Lightning has…uh muscle," he said, punching the metal wall. "Shhhhit! That hurt!"

Zoey steps up and claps her hands. "Hello. Chris is trying to turn us against each other. Just like Kitty said. But we can choose to work together and win together. I'll go first. My forbidden action—"

Jasmine covers Zoey's mouth. "What are you doing? Each team has one forbidden action. Are you trying to sell us out?"

"Yeah, sorry Zoey. Nice isn't going to win us the round," said Shaun.

" _We're not gonna make it. Chris won't save us or even try. Our death is waiting. All we can do is wait and cry_ ," sang Ella, sulking in the corner.

"Fellow soldiers, I think we should join forces and take down the enemy," said Brick with a salute.

"Careful what you say, man," said Ryan.

"Um, Cody, why are you holding your neck?" asked Bridgette.

"No reason. Just, uh, itchy," said Cody nervously.

"He's obviously lying. Well, we know someone's forbidden action," said Shaun.

"If we don't do something, then one of us is going to be picked at random and eliminated," said Jasmine.

"Fine with me. I won't play this game," said Zoey.

"Great to have you back, Zoey," said Cameron.

"Well some of us have more time than others." Cody stands up. "Team Muscle's forbidden action is saying 'sha'. As in 'sha'-bam!"

 _C_ "Ryan is going to regret what he did to Sierra last round," said Cody, leaning back in the seat.

"Don't you sha-bam me!" Lightning is violently shocked and his bracelet makes a 'ding' noise.

In the Southern room, the Despairs are glaring at each other.

"We know it was you, Scarlett," said Emma.

"It was the eeeeevil Chris, obviously," said Scarlett.

"And we should trust you why?" asked Jo, her arm in a cast.

"Come on, we don't need to fight," said Owen, running in place.

"I believe her," said Stephanie before being shocked along with her team.

"What was that noise?" asked Sugar with wide eyes.

"Don't know. I think my bracelet is broken," said Stephanie, fidgeting with it.

"Over in the West section, Team Future is swept up in despair. Ironic, right?" asked Chris with a smug smile.

"Alright, Alejandro. The jig is up. Confess before I carve the truth out of you," said Duncan.

"I did no such thing." Alejandro turns to Gwen "surely you…" He smiles awkwardly and twitches.

 _C_ "Conyo! Of all the forbidden actions. Chris is making this very difficult," said Alejandro, clenching his teeth.

"Let me help you," said Jacques, offering Ennui a hand.

Ennui glares cold daggers at the liar, making him take a step back. The Goth's body is electrocuted but he does not budge.

"Ehehehey! I don't know what it is, but you just did the thing you aren't allowed to do! You're kaput, vampire!" exclaimed Vito.

"You know, the sooner you give up, the sooner we can end this game and find out what happened to that poor little bunny," said Jacques, whispering in Ennui's ear.

"Okay, so now it's time for me to fill you in on something. We're playing the three strikes game. Not because I'm lenient but because it's really fun to see you all try to trigger each other. If a forbidden action is committed three times, you're out. If you're one of the one's who already messed up, you'll notice a digital 'x' on your bracelet. Three of those and it's a straight shot to losersville," said Chris.

"Aw, yeah. That means Lightning gets another chance. As for you…" Lightning grabs Cody's arms.

Cameron gets in the way but is knocked aside. He is violently shocked along with a 'ding' sound.

"Well, that's two FA's down. But lighten up a bit mate," said Jasmine.

"We can't run. That's our action. Now come on, why don't we share, one by one?" asked Zoey.

"We can't open doors, but I don't see any here so no biggie," said Bridgette, lying on her back.

"Sorry, but I'd rather keep mine a secret," said Kitty.

"Lightning, do you feel that? I think the floor is shaking," said Cameron.

"Not cool, Cameron." Bridgette cat crawls to Lightning. "Come here. I'll keep that tongue busy," she said, growling before pouncing on her new man.

Brick scratches his head. "I don't feel any shaking. Augh!" The cadet recoils in pain as he is violently electrocuted.

"Oooh, electrifying," said Bridgette, grinding against the super jock.

"Okay. My team, no talking. Got it," said Ryan.

Lightning raises his arm as he continues to make-out.

Bridgette breaks the kiss and strips down to her underwear. "You heard what Chris said, right. We're on camera right now and the judges are watching. What say we give them a show?" She pulls Lightning's pants off with her mouth and buries her face in his underwear.

Zoey averts her gaze.

Ryan's eyes widen.

 _C_ "Man, that girl is feisty. Reminds me of my Stephanie."

Shaun screams and runs to the corner with Jasmine. "Walker!"

 _C_ "Bridgette is a freaking zombie! When did it happen? Did Ezekiel bite her?"

"Relax, Shaun. You and me have done that and more," she said, caressing his chin hairs.

"Yeah, uh, you're right," said Shaun with a blush.

Lightning climbs back with his hands and screams.

 _C_ "You saw that right? She was trying to eat me! Lightning aint nobody's dinner!"

The super jock pushes her off and puts his pants back on. "Don't you come near me! I mean it! We are through, cannibal girl!"

Bridgette backs off with teary-eyes.

 _C_ "First I get hated for being a vegetarian and now I'm being called a cannibal. Ugh, why is everyone upset with me?" asked Bridgette, burying her face in her hands.

"I don't mind being eaten…is what I would say, but I'm currently dating. Sorry, Bridgette," said Cody, stepping back with an awkward smile.

"Yo, man. Later we got to talk about girls. Is Bridgette your first girlfriend?" asked Ryan.

"Mmhmm," said Lightning.

"Hey, Brick, what do you think is more important: giving or sharing?" asked Cameron.

"Hmm, well they're both important, but I'd have to say that…"

"Uh-uh! No way! Wimps are going down, now!" Lightning ran to Cameron and kicked him like a football.

The little genius screams as he zooms through the air and is electrified.

Lightning turns to Cody. "Just one more hit, am I right?"

Brick stepped up. "No more! I shall not allow—"

Brick, Lightning, and Ryan all fall to the ground, knocked out cold.

 _C_ "That was close. I can't believe we just beat Ryan. Thanks for the help, Brick," said Cody.

"They aren't dead, right?" asked Bridgette, slipping her clothes back on while on her knees.

"They appear to have a pulse. Eureka! The walls are opening up," said Cameron.

"Careful, Cam. We don't know what teams are already out there. And you already have two strikes against you. Stay with us. We'll protect you, right?" asked Zoey as the Gamers exited the room.

"Sure thing," said Shaun.

Jasmine lets out a frustrated sigh.

 _C_ "Who made her team leader? We aren't making an alliance with the Wimps. We already have two strong alliances and that's all we need."

"Can I come too? I need to talk to Gwen," said Cody, his hands still on his throat.

"Sure thing. Good guys gotta stick together," said Zoey.

"Thanks, team captain," said Jasmine with a grimace.

"Oh, uh sure. I can lead the team," said Zoey.

 _C_ "Zoey's nice girl routine is going to get us all eliminated," said Jasmine.

"Hey, Dawn. Are you coming too?" asked Zoey.

"Thank you for the offer, but we have chosen to remain here," said Dawn in a meditative posture.

"Sorry about Lightning," said Ella, putting a hand on Bridgette.

"Do you think Geoff saw it?" asked Bridgette with a big smirk.

"We need to stay focused. We're a target for the Future group and they'll likely break out soon," said Dawn.

"I wonder how long it will take the other teams to realize that Bridgette lied about their forbidden action. She's become quite the troublemaker, right, Geoff," said Chris, nudging the judge.

Geoff is on the ground, sobbing into a growing puddle of tears.

"Wow, that's no good. Chef, bring in his replacement," said Chris.

Sugar approaches Stephanie. "You just did your big no-no."

"What?" asked Stephanie, taking a step back.

"Still, I'm not quite sure what the forbidden action was," said Jo.

"And you'll never find out," said Courtney.

 _C_ "Oh, Chris really thinks he's got us in a bind this time. But it doesn't matter. We won't fall for his tricks," said Courtney, glaring at the camera.

"Forget about miss anger management. I think it's pretty clear what Tubby's FA is," said MacArthur, pointing at Owen.

"Who me?" asked Owen, jogging in place. "I just like exercise. Got to be spry for my new girl-friend."

 _C_ Sugar glares. "New girlfriend. I'm gonna to get to the bottom of this pile of manure."

Scarlett steps in front of Owen.

"The Blimps are under our eeeevil protection," said Josee.

"Wow, could you be any more obvious?" asked Emma with a smirk.

"We just can't help letting the eeeevil out," said Scott.

Josee goes up to Scarlett and whispers in her ear. "They're onto us. We should take down the Blimps now. We don't need them."

 _C_ "After we've won, I can get a new rabbits foot!"

"So, Scott. Want to team up?" asked Courtney.

"Sure. Oww!" yelled Scott as he was zapped.

"Here's the new eeevil rule: you talk at all and team Eeeevil will hurt you," said Scarlett, looking down at the deadweight.

Scott nodded.

Emma pulls Courtney aside. "We can't team up with them."

"Oh, I know," said Courtney, moving her hair from her face.

"Team Eeeevil is at a disadvantage. Scott, use your eeevilness on the Cross-Dressers," said Josee.

"Oh, you want to fight, gingersnap?" asked MacArthur.

"Gingersnap? Haha! Nice one," said Jo, high- fiving the cop.

Scott rushes at Sky and punches her in the gut.

Jo slams into him and pins him to the ground with one arm. "Shouldn't have done that!" yelled Jo, getting electrocuted.

"Ow!" he screams.

All three Evil contestants are shocked and then collapse.

"Be careful Jo, you shouldn't get angry," said Courtney.

Jo took a deep breath in. "We will find you out."

"Go ahead and try. We'll see you around," said Stephanie, leaving the area with the other Winners.

"And the Winners are the only ones who manage to keep their FA a secret; you could say they are the _Ultra Despair Girls_. Wow, team Despair is definitely not the _ultimate_ group. Can't wait to see how they backstab each other as the game progresses. What are your thoughts, Geoff's replacement?"

The black haired jockette growls at the host. "My name is Eva. I just want to see all those losers get mauled."

"Wow, Chris. I didn't know you had a daughter," said Don.

"Haha, not funny," said Chris.

Topher butts in. "Anyways, let's see what the Future group has planned. Will they set the _foundation_ for things to come?"

Chef rolls his eyes. "Back to the show." He taps the screen with his magical wand.

"Get away from him," said Crimson, glaring at Jacques.

The ice dancer retreats back to his team.

"Do you think Cody's alright?" asked Sierra, wiping her tears.

Izzy gave Sierra a thumbs up. "Of course he is! Oh and we all know Chris is the one who killed Loki, right? Though Loki's not really dead because our contract states that Chris can't intentionally kill contestants. Plus, I saw Loki's belly moving in and out, hello respiration much? Yeah, so he's probably sleeping and Chris put some fake blood on him. And the big kicker is that Loki was in an impenetrable box so we can't investigate the body. Big surprise, Chris wants us to attack each other."

"Loki is alive?" asked Ennui, his tears seeping back into his eyes.

"Yep and I bet once we're out of here, he'll happily reunite with you guys," said Trent.

"Thanks," said Crimson with a smile.

The metal parts and opens up to a hallway.

The speakers screech. "Izzy has cast her condemnation, bringing this chilling game to its next stage. The doors are all open which means it's a true free for all. Hope you didn't get too buddy buddy with your group. Oh and like any good post-apocalyptic story, there are some surprises. Make it to the exit to gain five points or stay behind to rack up points by revealing your rival team's forbidden actions. I leave it to you," said Chris.

"I must get going. I wish you all the best," said Alejandro, leaving with his allies.

"He sure was in a rush," said Duncan.

"Hey, how about our teams stick together?" asked Gwen.

Crimson shook her head and left with Ennui.

"Yo, Izzy want to team up?" asked Trent.

Izzy leaps back. "Uh, sure."

"Okay, people. Challenge time. What is the name of the series this challenge is based on?" asked Chris.

"Damned-Gone Ramparts!" exclaimed Kitty.

"That's correct, less-attractive Lindsey; you just earned your team five points. However, I'm naming this the Don-Gone Ramparts challenge because Don isn't here," said Chris.

"Yes I am."

"Not as a host," said Chris.

"So, according to that, Don is what kept peace together and without him there is only chaos?" asked Topher.

"Exactly, tons and tons of ratings-boosting chaos!" exclaimed Chris.

A metal wall comes up behind Alejandro, blocking him off from his team.

"Would you look at that? It seems somebody has separated the teams into two different sections of the maze, dividing the Future group, along with team Handsome, and trapping them with the Hopes and Despairs. Triangle, Crazies, and Alejandro are with the Hopes. The Goths, Jacques, and Justin are with the Despairs. And the only way to open the wall up is for each side to eliminate another team."

Duncan motions his team and the Crazies. "Okay. Chris is trying to take out the Future team, which includes us. Avoid contact with the others as best you can. Got it?"

Sierra frowns. "What about Cody?"

"Do you remember what happened the last time you went over to the Hero's side?" asked Gwen.

"I agree and above all we need to keep our distance from Zoey," said Vito.

"And find Cody!" yelled Sierra.

"Speaking of Cody!" exclaimed Lindsey. "Um, which button do I press to change cameras?"

"This one, BFF," said Heather, pushing the button.

"Oh, crap! It's a giant teddy bear!" yelled Cody, after taking a sharp turn.

"It's half black and half white. I wonder what the significance is," said Cameron.

"We can't afford to get hit. Let's run."

"No. I have an idea. Can you distract the bear for a bit?" asked Cameron.

"Sure thing," said Cody.

Metal claws come out from the bear's stubby paws. It turns around, revealing it has Chris' face painted over it.

"I uh, changed my mind!" yelled Cody, running away as fast as his wimpy little legs could carry him.

"Behold! The Chriso-kuma!" exclaimed Chris, raising his puppet into the air.

"And the Mono-Chef. Lovu love," said Chef, raising a pink and white bunny.

"Oh and I'm Monica Lewinski. But with green hair," said Lindsey in a wheel chair.

"Why am I in a bear suit?" asked Don.

"Cause Whitey-Kuma is a whiny little pansy who gets violently attacked in the game," said Chris.

"Sweet, I get to be the black bear. Is this cigar real?" asked Topher.

"You're nine-teen and it's not lit. Ok, Eva, come out," said Chris.

"You can't make me!" Eva is dragged in by Heather. She is wearing a Japanese school girl uniform too small for her.

"Haha! You look just like Sakura. See?" asked Chris, showing her the picture.

"Wow, she's really cool," said Eva with a smile.

"Yeah anyways, back to the show," said Chris.

"As if his ego couldn't get any bigger," said Gwen, coming face to face with two robotic teddy bears and their creepy Chris mugs.

"Go on ahead. I'll keep them busy," said Trent.

Gwen grabs him. "No. You'll stick with us."

"Yeah, you're right," said Trent.

"Leave this to E-Scope." Izzy runs into the bears, dodging their sharp claws. She leaps up and grabs the head of one, using its body to shield her from the others attacks. After growling, she tears off one robo-bear's head and flings it into the other, knocking it over.

"Cody!" Sierra rushes toward the bear looming over Cody.

The bear turns around and waves.

"Hi, Sierra. I hacked into the bear so it's friendly now. Have you seen Stephanie?" asked Cameron.

"Cody!" Sierra leaps at Cody but is tackled to the ground by the crazy red-head.

"Whoa, there. Calm down," said Izzy.

"Hey, Sierra," said Cody, stepping up to her.

Sierra and Izzy are zapped and Cody takes a step back.

"What happened?" asked Cody.

Gwen's eyes widen.

 _C_ "He stepped on their shadows. That means the FAs are based on the Damn-Gone Ramparts Future show. Ours sure is. No. I'm not telling you what it is," said Gwen.

The walls on the sides lowered and four robot bears came out, circling around Cody.

Cameron's bear attacked one of them but was torn open by another from behind.

"Cody!" yelled Sierra.

Alejandro hears a scream and stops.

 _C_ "Normally. I would rush to their aid. A girl's desperate cry is such a wretched sound. But, considering my forbidden action, and the fact that I was alone—I had to keep moving and hope for the best."

Alejandro enters the room with the Tree-Huggers.

"There you are!" he exclaims.

"Oh, hey, Alejandro. How do I look?" asked Bridgette, doing a cat-crawl up to him.

"You look…like you need my help," he said, shaking himself to his senses.

"We appreciate the offer, but we're fine on our own. As long as we reach the halfway point we won't lose. And right now, it's too dangerous to go out there," said Dawn.

Alejandro went down on his knees and bowed to them. "I need your help. Please, you're the only ones who can save me."

" _You think we're going to fall for that_. _This aint a tea party_. _It's combat_ ," sang Ella.

"We're already not on good terms with the Neutrals. You want us to help you take down the Heroes, our own group?" asked Dawn.

"Nothing of the sort. Alright. I'll explain. But I'm doing so only because I trust you. My forbidden action is…"

"And, let's see how the carnage is brewing on the other side," said Chris.

Crimson points at the Despairs and motions throat slitting.

Ennui nods.

"Hey, that's Beary. He sleeps with me whenever I'm on the plane? Too bad Noah doesn't like him," said Owen, running in place.

"He doesn't like plushies? Neither do I. Anything else he doesn't like?" asked Emma with wide eyes.

"Sorry, marshmeller, but I'm going to have to keep you warm tonight cuz Beary is in my way!" Sugar rams into the bear and knocks it over.

The walls open up, revealing a grand feast of animal flesh.

Sugar closes her eyes and walks down the hallway.

Owen grabs her hand. "If you can't eat, then I won't either," said Owen, snatching the dishes and quietly swallowing the food on them.

"Aw, thanks," said Sugar, moving in to kiss him before being shocked. "What the?" She opens her eyes and sees a chicken's leg poking out from his mouth. "You lied to me!"

"No I didn't. I have no idea how that got there. Or that," said Owen, stuffing his face more.

Crimson walks up to the Blimps. She grabs a turkey's fried corpse and shoves it in Sugar's mouth.

As soon as Sugar opens her mouth to complain, Crimson flicks a meatball in her mouth.

Owen and Sugar are shocked and then collapse.

"And another one bites the dust!" exclaimed Don.

Izzy blocks Sierra's path. "Chill it. One more touch and _zap_ we're out!"

"I don't care!" Sierra pushes Izzy aside and propels herself in front of Cody, getting slashed in his stead.

She picks him up and throws him toward team Triangle as she is violently shocked. She then collapses along with Izzy and Vito.

Cody removes his hands from his face and looks up to see purple underwear. "Gwen?"

A metal wall rises between them and the entire Northern section of the maze rearranges itself into a flower pattern.

"Nine teams to go. Just two more eliminations before the prizes are revealed. Because I'm such a nice guy, I'm going to give team Triangle a break and I'm going to open up one of the exits, which as I stated before will win you points if you pass through. Team Despair, you can do what you want, but you won't be able to meet with Team Hope until they complete their challenge. Group Hope are locked in with themselves and if they want to move forward they will have to choose someone to sacrifice. And if you pick the traitor, did I mention there's a traitor amongst you because there is, then you win extra points. So scheme and plot against one another and gang up against your friends. Man I love Don-Gone Ramparts," said Chris, wiping away a tear.

"Cam and Cody went looking for Sierra. They said they can handle it, but I'm worried," said Zoey.

"You got to stay focused mate. We're playing the game and so is everyone else," said Jasmine.

"Who cares about the game? There's an exit. We should work together to reach it," said Zoey.

"You guys can go on ahead. We're staying," said Kitty, grabbing Sam's hand.

"There you are. What are you three planning?" asked Jasmine, turning a corner to see the Tree-Huggers.

"We've decided to just stay put. We won't play Chris' game," said Bridgette.

"You don't have to worry. We can just leave," said Zoey.

"Don't you think that's a trap? Why would Chris make it that easy?" asked Dawn.

" _Things aren't quite what we anticipated_. _We could get eliminated_ ," sang Ella.

"The exit is right there!" yelled Jasmine, peering down the hall past the Tree-Huggers to see a bright light.

"Hey, I found the others!" hollered Shaun.

Zoey walks to Shaun and then breaks into a sprint, getting zapped and falling to the ground.

"Hey, take your time," said Shaun.

"It's Mike. What happened to him?" she asked, shaking her boyfriend.

"Sierra got her team eliminated to save my life," said Cody, having wrapped Sierra's wounds with his shirt.

"We need to end this as soon as possible. Cody, can you carry me?" asked Zoey.

"Uh, Sierra's kind of my girlfriend now," said Cody, scratching his head.

"I can't run. The exit is right down that hall and I don't know how long it will stay open. We can win this now," said Zoey.

"Sorry. I'll carry you there, but I'm not going," said Cody, hoisting her onto his shoulders.

"So, uh Cameron, can you carry me?" asked Shaun.

"I apologize, but I believe my spinal cord would snap instantly," said Cameron.

"Okay. You two go on ahead. I'll meet at the exit with Jasmine," said Shaun.

"Got it," said Zoey, having Cody run toward the Tree-Huggers.

"It's too dangerous to proceed," said Dawn.

"Too bad. We're going anyways," said Zoey.

" _I'm_ _sorry. So sorry,_ " said Ella softly.

The walls screeched as they were sliced open. Six robot bears came out and attacked.

"Nice one! I'm not even controlling those bots, I swear," said Chris. "Anyways, let's see how the Futures are getting along with the Despairs."

"Come back," said Crimson, chasing after Jacques.

Ennui races after the Cross-Dressers.

"Leave him to me!" MacArthur slams into Ennui, pushing him back before being slammed to the ground. "Officer down!"

"Forget the badge heavy cop! Let's move!" yelled Jo, hoisting Sky over her shoulder and running.

Justin walks alongside the Winners. "So, want to make an alliance?"

"Why is your shirt covering your face?" asked Emma.

"Do me a favor, my prince, and take down those crazy Goths," said Courtney.

 _C_ Justin swoons. "What sort of handsome knight could refuse a request from a beautiful princess?"

"As you command," said Justin, running off before being cornered by robot bears.

"Hey Chris, it's not flirting if I don't say anything," said Justin, pulling off his shirt and flexing his muscles.

The bears turned to one another and then slice the model's chest.

Courtney swallow-kicks the bear and then cringes as she is shocked.

"You saved me," said Justin with shimmering eyes.

"Yeah, don't forget it," said Courtney, turning around and joining back with her team.

 _C_ "What? I wasn't going to let him die just so I could win. He was seriously in danger," said Courtney.

"Oooh, romance is in the air. Romance, along with fear and violence, back to team Hope!" exclaimed Topher.

"Please don't hate me for this," said Cody, running the other direction.

Shaun launched himself at one of the bears and kicks it in the face.

 _C_ "Nobody said we couldn't jump," said Shaun with a shrug.

Zoey hopped off of Cameron's shoulders and gripped onto the ceiling bars. She swung down the hallway, dodging the bear swipes from below.

"Nice thinking," said Jasmine.

"Everyone, duck!" yelled Cameron.

A remote-controlled bear ran into the other five and exploded, taking them all in the blast.

Jasmine went on her hands and sped toward her teammates.

 _C_ "Not being able to run won't stop a real survivalist," she said.

The nimble Australian pushes off and hops off the bears' heads toward the exit.

Three more bears come out and block the exit.

"We're almost there," said Zoey, landing on one of the bears with a kick.

"Is anyone coming—zombie!" yelled Shaun, freaking out and running before being violently zapped.

"Sam, what in the Great Outback are you doing?" asked Jasmine.

Sam lowered his oil-covered face in shame.

"Sorry, but we need to end this soon. Escaping doesn't count as an elimination," said Kitty, pinning down Shaun.

 _C_ "The girl's stronger than I expected. But I'm basically an unofficial Stars agent," said Shaun.

He slams his head back into Kitty, smashing her nose.

He then speed crawls toward Jasmine and Zoey.

The final bear collapses as if dismantled from behind.

"I deeply apologize for this. But Chris has left me with no choice," said Alejandro, standing shirtless by the exit. "You know, your hair looks so beautiful in the dim lights of this hallway," he said, gazing at Zoey before being zapped.

"I'm not affected by your tricks. You just got a strike for nothing."

"Jasmine, your skin is like a sea of caramel, and your eyes guide me to its waters like a light-house," said Alejandro, keeping his cool as he was zapped a second time.

"I'm not dumb enough to fall for—Shaun!"

Three bears lunged at Shaun. The survivalist broke into a sprint to Alejandro, landing in his arms before being shocked.

 _C_ "Handsome guy with great abs are like a walking bunker in the zompocalypse. Plus, dude is smoking hot, man," said Shaun with glowing eyes.

All the Survivors scream before being knocked out.

The exit door closes.

"Anyways, the Despairs are still fighting amongst themselves. Bunch of losers. When will they understand that life is about love?" asked Chef with googily eyes, making a heart sign.

"I agree. Without love, there can be no despair, pupupupupupuuu," said Chris, using his Beary puppet.

Jacques kicks a robot bear at Crimson who calmly pushes it aside and keeps up her pursuit. "Augh!" he exclaims, getting shocked.

Justin baits Ennui into chasing him before he gets zapped.

 _C_ "I certainly didn't flirt, which means…Alejandro," said Justin with a glare.

The maze rearranges itself into a Chris head pattern, connecting all the teams together.

"Okay, just one more elimination and I'll reveal four exits! Don't make me wait, though," said Chris.

Kitty rushes up to the Winners. "Can I talk to Emma?"

"Make it quick," said Courtney.

Emma went just down the hall with Kitty. "What's wrong?"

"You can't attack MacArthur. If she loses, my team is immediately taken out," said Kitty.

"We were planning on taking them out once the Goths were down..." Emma sees Kitty's watery eyes "but I'm sure Courtney will understand."

"Look at the collar. At the end it says IE. Instant elimination. I think the Cross-Dressers have to win."

"Got it. You can count on me, Sis," said Emma, patting her head.

Kitty hugs her tightly.

Cameron races up to the other Winners. "Do you mind if I tag along?"

"For the last time. Mal pushed me into you and made us kiss. I'm not interested in you at all," said Courtney.

"If you help me out, I'll tell you everyone's forbidden actions," said Cameron, pulling up a screen.

"Okay. So like there are two traitors, apparently. Chef, how did he get that?" asked Chris.

"Sure thing," said Courtney, snatching the screen.

"Great, if we join forces, then we can…"

Courtney smashes the screen with her knee. "I got what I wanted. Move along."

 _C_ "Yes, that was mean. But he knew all our forbidden actions, which means he knew that our FA was helping the other teams. He was trying to trap us. I've got to keep an eye on that little schemer," said Courtney.

"Don, was it you? Did you tell them? You're their helper," said Chris.

Don smiles.

 _C_ "So Chris told me to go in here, hoping that I would spill my guts. He must think I'm as dumb as Topher? If I was responsible I wouldn't say it in front of his cameras. Seems to me like Cameron used the bears to hack us somehow. Either way, I'm not responsible," said Don.

"Meanwhile: Cody finds the woman of his dreams," said Don.

"Gwen!" Cody rushes up to her only to be blocked by the Mohawk punk.

"What do you want, dweeb?"

"I need to talk to her." Cody shoves Duncan aside.

"Whoa, little man. Calm down. What's wrong?" asked Trent.

"I love you Gwen. I think you're totally hot and cool. You're a really great friend and I need to know how you feel," said Cody.

"Right now?" asked Gwen, blushing.

"Yes. Do you love me?" asked Cody.

Duncan steps up to Gwen. "Answer carefully."

"Wow, Cody. Look, I uh. You're like my best friend. But we'll never be more than that. Sorry," said Gwen, giving him a hug.

"It's okay," said Cody in tears. "I understand. Gwen, I uh went on a date with Sierra. She's really great, really crazy too. The point is, I'll never stop loving you—not till the day I die. But, as far as getting with you, I'm giving up on it. After the challenge, I'm going to ask Sierra to be my girlfriend," said Cody, blushing like a tomato.

"I'm so happy for you two. And you know, being best friends can be fun too," said Gwen, kissing his cheek.

Cody smiles. "You're the best."

"Congrats on finding your special someone," said Trent, giving Cody a thumbs up.

"Gwen, one last thing. You have to make it to the final five. If you don't, the Wimps will be instantly eliminated," said Cody, pointing to his neck bracelet.

"That's completely unfair. Don't worry, we'll make it," said Gwen, giving Cody a friendly punch.

"Ahh!" Cody screamed before him and Cameron collapsed.

 _C_ "What did I do? What did I do?" asked Gwen.

"Aw, man. Gwen just betrayed her best friend and got him eliminated, making it to the halfway point! That was awesome! And as bad as she feels, she now has to make it the final five for him to escape instant elimination. Okay, before I reveal the four new exits let's talk prizes, shall we?" asked Chris.

Don clears his throat. "The third prize is a remnant of a bygone time where things were peaceful, eliminations were boring, and getting first place only mattered in the finale. It's a worthless piece of trash that throws up useless information that anyone can read whether they did the challenge or not. It's the Don Box. Hey wait a minute, what did you just make me say?" asked the ex-host, turning around.

Topher fixes his collar. "Second prize costs a million dollars but sells for about ten cents; it's the special, skip the bad movie, pin. It was created by one of the absolutely most pathetic contestants in Total Drama history so that he could get voted out. It's the Dave pin!"

Sky turns to Jo. "We have to win second," she says with an intense glare.

"We're getting first. It's the only place worth getting," said Jo.

"And first prize is Sierra's wheel chair. I guess it will come in handy if anyone pisses me off," said Eva.

"You can't just say it like that. Read your cue card," said Chris.

"You kidnapped me!" yelled Eva, jumping at Chris.

Chef pulls them apart. "Meanwhile, the Gamers find the Cross-Dressers. Oh and the exit doors will be opening in just a minute."

Kitty walks up to MacArthur.

"Great to see the Sisters performing so well," said MacArthur.

 _C_ "And my partner said I can't play the good cop. Kitty is going down and she won't even know what hit her."

Robot bears rise up from the floor around them.

"Don't worry, I'll go get help," said MacArthur, slamming two bears down and running ahead.

 _C_ "And just like that. Emma became an only child. Nobody crowbars me in the face. Booyah!" exclaimed MacArthur.

Kitty is running alongside her. "I'm not leaving your side. I want to help you. You can trust me."

 _C_ "I can't tell her my FA or she may just lose on purpose! Urgh, this is frustrating," said Kitty.

"If you want me to trust you, then show me your bracelet," said MacArthur, grabbing Kitty's arm. "You can't laugh. That's stupid. I can't get angry. But like I told you: I don't get angry…"

 _C_ "I get even. What? Same joke twice. It's not a joke. You know what, how about you just shut up," said MacArthur, tackling the camera guy.

"Great. Follow me. There's an exit right around the corner," said Kitty.

Emma meets back with her team.

"Welcome back. What did your sister tell you?" asked Courtney.

"She was just scared. I assured her it would turn out fine," said Emma.

"Great. So, thanks to our little friend there, we got the whole list of FAs. Let's go after the Cross-Dressers first. If MacArthur gets blamed by her team, she may just be the one going home," said Courtney.

"Or we could go after the Goths. That was the original plan," said Emma.

"True, but the Goths will take themselves out," said Courtney.

Justin stops to catch his breath. He turns the corner to see Ennui. The male model screams and then Ennui is shocked.

 _C_ "I can't help it if people are afraid of me."

Ennui grabs Justin and slams him against the ground, knocking him out.

Crimson walks to Jacques, who is running toward the exit.

Alejandro emerges from the light. "Stop. Find another exit to block."

"Why would I do that? I am being chased!" yelled Jacques.

"If you don't, then I go home," said Alejandro, rolling up his sleeve to reveal his second bracelet.

"Why are you showing me this now?" asked Jacques.

"I don't trust Justin. Now, let's take this senorita down," said Alejandro, stepping toward Crimson.

Alejandro climbs on his hand and then pushes off, assaulting Crimson with multiple kicks.

Crimson grabs him by the leg and throws him into Jacques. She approaches.

"I can't get up," said Jacques, trying to squeeze out from under his ally.

"Sorry," said Alejandro, leaping back to his feet.

Crimson slams him back down on Jacques.

The ice dancer screams.

Crimson collapses on them.

"We won?" asked Jacques.

"It appears so," said Alejandro pushing her off.

"You saved me!" squealed Jacques, pulling Alejandro into a kiss.

 _C_ "Sure, I've flirted with men before. But I've never kissed one," said Alejandro, wiping his lips clean.

"You're welcome. Now find another exit and block it off for me," said Alejandro.

"Sure, anything for my handsome savior!" exclaimed Jacques, blowing his partner a kiss.

Team Handsome screams and then collapses.

"The creeps and the playboys are both out. And nobody cares," said Eva.

Chris snatches the mike from her. "That means we only have five teams left!"

"Final five. Good, that means Cody is safe," said Gwen.

"How do we get second? Is there any way to make sure we get it? Were you keeping track of the points?" asked Sky, shaking Jo.

"Cool it, Olympian angst. We need to stay focused. Forget about your ex-boyfriend and his stupid pin. Things are going to get crazy," said Jo.

"Well said Jo—you'd make a much better judge than Eva. I'd like to ask everyone to stop just for a teensy weensy bit and check out a short video from the Chriso-kuma theatre. Pupupupu," said Chris.

Monitors come out from above the five remaining teams.

The on-screen curtains part, revealing Duncan and Gwen. The two of them hop on the bed at the same time. When they land they are facing each other.

"Oh, sorry. I'll take the futon," said Gwen with a blush.

"No need. Trent isn't here. That means we both get the comfy bed. Just don't tell Courtney, she'd get the wrong idea," said Duncan.

"Sure thing," said Gwen with a smile.

Duncan rushes to find Courtney and then throws his knife into the monitor. "Wow! My hand just totally slipped."

Ten more monitors pop out around team Winners.

 _C_ "I hate Chris," said Duncan.

The video continues.

"You know, this may be the last night we spend together," said Duncan, starring at her eyes.

"Yeah," said Gwen with a blush.

They stare at each other and then all the sudden start making out.

"You drive me crazy Gwen," said Duncan, pulling his shirt off.

"Oh god. I feel the same way," said Gwen, helping him remove his shirt.

Duncan presses against her and slips his hand under her shirt.

"Hey, not under the bra. Trent won it for me, okay?"

"Sure thing," said Duncan, sliding his hand up her legs.

"Are we really going to do this?" asked Gwen, blushing bright red.

"This may be our last chance," said Duncan.

She removes her bra and the screen goes blank.

"Hey, who stopped the show?" asked Chris, eating popcorn.

"Dwayne is watching in the infirmary, so we had to keep it PG 13," said Topher.

"Okay, makes sense. Contestants if you want to see the whole video you have to make sure Dwayne gets eliminated next challenge," said Chris from the loud speakers.

"Who would want to see a creepy girl and punk make love?" asked Don with a grimace.

The rooms change shape into a broken heart with a single exit.

"Hey, Courtney. That was a one-time thing. You're not upset, right?" asked Duncan.

"How could you! You told me nothing happened! That you were only friends! You lied to me!" yelled Courtney, launching herself at Duncan and beating him senseless.

Gwen rushes up. "Stop hurting him. Please, just stop." She grabs Courtney's arm.

Emma steps in. "You betrayed her friendship. There's no sweet-talking out of this scenario."

"She has real friends who will support her," said Stephanie.

 _C_ "When Ryan and I broke up, I was devastated. I'm going to support Courtney till this is all over. And that user Duncan and his creepy mistress are going to regret messing me with my friend!" yelled Stephanie.

Courtney motions Stephanie and Emma to back off. She looks up and wipes away her tears. "Do you love him?"

"Hey Geoff, if you're done crying you should check this out. It's a mid-challenge mini-game of Truth or Electrocution," said Chris.

"Bros before hoes, that's what I think. And Duncan and Gwen are both hoes in my book! Man, where's Brody. I need some bro hugs," said Geoff in tears.

"Courtney, I'm sorry," said Gwen before getting zapped.

"Answer her honestly or we're out," said Duncan.

"Yes, okay. I love Duncan. But what happened…I shouldn't have done it," said Gwen, lowering her head.

"Duncan. Do you love Gwen?" asked Courtney.

"Babe, come on, you know that I love…" Duncan is zapped.

Team Triangle collapses.

Courtney spits on Duncan.

Stephanie helps Courtney off the ground. "You don't need a man like that. We'll find you someone worthwhile, promise."

The Winners hold each other in a heartfelt embrace.

"And the Future has been completely wiped out, leaving only Hope or Despair. Let's see what happens when the two forces clash," said Topher.

"That wasn't on the cue card, but that was excellent!" cheered Chris.

Sam runs up to Jo and Sky. "I come in peace!"

Sky leaps on Sam and pins him down, pulling down his sleeves. "We need to make him laugh."

 _C_ Jo smiles. "Whoa, that girl is full of surprises. Sure got that done quickly."

"Leave him to me. I'm the best at making zingers," said Jo, cracking her knuckles.

"To spare us from gagging, let's shift to the other teams," said Chris.

"Why aren't you leaving if you're near the exit?" asked Kitty.

"I knew you would come, but I can't let you pass," said Dawn.

"We're going through no matter what," said Kitty.

"Nah, I changed my mind." MacArthur pins Kitty to the ground.

"This little game of cat and mouse just got a whole lot more…deadly," said MacArthur.

"What?" asked Kitty with a nervous chuckle.

"Ow," said Sam after getting shocked.

"Great. Just two more," said Jo.

"But he didn't laugh," said Sky.

"Fine. Forget about the exit. Dawn, can you please do everything in your power to make sure the Cross-Dressers are the last team standing?" asked Kitty.

"Are you aware that consuming and purchasing animal products is absolutely unnecessary for health and well-being?" asked Dawn.

"I mean, I guess that makes sense," said Kitty.

"And are you aware that as such it causes unnecessary suffering to animals?"

"Well, yeah. You've got a point," said Kitty.

"Last question. Are you okay with causing unnecessary harm to animals for reasons of convenience, tradition or pleasure?"

"No. That's bad," said Kitty.

 _C_ "My head is spinning. Why all the questions?"

"Welcome to the vegan family," said Dawn, projecting her aura out to push off MacArthur.

"Huh?" asked Kitty.

"I'll make sure MacArthur wins. All I ask is for you to stop by our cabin and open your heart to a non-violent way of life," said Dawn.

Kitty smiles and was then zapped.

"Got you again!" cheered Jo.

"Stop! Stop! Hehehugh," said Sam, laughing as Sky tickled him.

He was electrocuted one last time before conking out.

"Victory! Only three left!" exclaimed Sky.

"Now down to the final three! Two Despairs and one Hope. Let's go crazy!" cheered Chris.

The maze shifted, placing everyone in a single room. Three hallways opened up at the sides, each on revealing an exit.

"Attention students. Making it to the exit will now award you double points, but you have to get your whole team there. Oh and a reminder that you still get points for triggering a team's FA, even if you were part of the same group. The purpose of the game is to spread despair so make me proud," said Chris.

Dawn, Ella and Bridgette spread out to block all the hallway exits.

MacArthur meets up with her team. "Final three and only a single strike against us. Booyah!"

"MacArthur. If we win, do you think we'll get second or first?" asked Sky.

"I think you have a sweet ass," said MacArthur, slapping Sky's butt.

"What is your problem? Are you trying to piss me off?" asked Jo, grabbing MacArthur and glaring at her.

"No, no, of course not," said MacArthur with a slight smile.

 _C_ "Kitty really wants us to win, which means we should lose, right. I won't over-think it. The prizes aren't that great and we aren't getting eliminated regardless of the outcome."

Each Winner approaches one of the Tree-Huggers.

"We won't let you pass," said Dawn, glaring at Courtney.

"As if we came this far just to take the easy way out," said Courtney.

All at once, they grabbed the Tree-Huggers and lifted them onto their feet, getting them shocked and knocked out.

"Sorry," said Emma, setting Ella down.

"Couldn't we have let them go before we got shocked? Whatever, at least we're going to win," said Stephanie.

"And so, only the Despairs remain. But unlike in the video game, only one team can make it out," said Chris.

The room becomes a straight arrow with one exit.

The Winners turn back to face the Cross-Dressers.

Jo glares at them.

 _C_ "I don't get police brutality's malfunction, but it doesn't matter. No way are we going to lose after coming this far! It's victory or death!" cheered Jo.

"Sky, the Tree-Huggers were blocking the exits, meaning something bad happens to them or their allies if we cross-over. MacArthur, get your ass up. We're making a run for it," said Jo.

Emma grabs Courtney. "Let them go. That just means we win the game by default. We get more points than they will when they leave."

"Sorry, but things are bit more complicated than that," said Courtney.

 _C_ "I saw Alejandro's FA and I am not going to lose him this early on. But honestly, we didn't really have to do anything. The Cross-Dressers were going to tear themselves apart."

"Hey, Jo. Did you know that when you talk all serious you look like a man?" asked MacArthur.

Jo punched MacArthur in the gut.

 _C_ "The empty fist. My MMA instructor taught me it. No anger; just pure pain."

Jo kicks MacArthur down the hall toward the exit.

"We need to stop them from leaving!" yelled Courtney.

"Okay, we trust you," said Emma.

All three of them rushed toward the exit.

"Sorry, ladies first," said Stephanie, shoving Jo.

"You're dead!" yelled Jo.

Both teams are violently zapped and fall to the ground.

The Cross-Dressers get back on their feet and run to the exit, with two strikes on their bracelet.

"Game over! Team Cross-Dressers win!" cheered Chris.

"That's team Girl Power!" yelled Sky.

"Yessssss!" cheered Eva. She then looks at the other judges. "What, like you don't have a favorite team?" she asked, clenching her fist.

"Team Girl Power survives the killing school and graduates with flying colors! Aw, man. I mean it this time when I say that this was the best challenge ever! We're going to skip to commercials and collect the losers. Stay tuned to see the final judging and the most dramatic elimination ceremony ever!"

Black screen.

Everyone is zapped awake, finding themselves in their cabins.

"Alright, students. Let's see who gets the pass and who gets the fail. To save my melodic vocal cords, we're going to have the judges give us the rundown. Hit it Lindsey," said Chris.

Lindsey looks at him curiously. "Hit what?"

Topher snatches her cue card. "The first elimination was team Muscle, which were taken out by the Wimps' clever provocation and their own stupidity. All they had to do to win was keep quiet, but they couldn't. The next losers are team Evil, who the Cross-Dressers defeated by attacking Scott."

Eva glares at the screen. "The Gamers answered the questionnaire correctly, gaining them five points. The Blimps are then fed their own defeat by the hands of the Goths."

"And it's back to me. The Wimps take down the Crazies by placing themselves in a dangerous situation after stepping on their shadows," said Topher.

"That's not what happened at all," said Cody, turning to his team.

"Dude. Your team got five points. Just take it. Speaking of taking it, team Handsome took charge when they brought down the Survivors by seducing Shaun," said Topher.

"And then Triangle takes down Cody's team by punching him after saying she will never love him," said Chef.

"That was a total accident!" yelled Gwen.

"Was it really, Goth girl? Are you willing to throw away your only points to remain blameless?" asked Chef.

"Yes. And I'm willing to get eliminated if it comes to that," said Gwen, lowering her head.

"Well then, Gwen forfeits her team's points over to team Muscle," said Chef.

"Nice try, Chef. But if she gives them up, then nobody gets them," said Chris.

Eva picks up her cue cards. "Team Handsome took down the creepy Goths by being scared. They actually get points for this? This show is stupid! And then Jacques flirts with Alejandro, taking down his own team and gaining them five points? Are you serious?!"

"Absolutely. The first two flirts were strategic and the last one was hilarious. I gladly give them the points," said Chris.

"And each team that placed in the final five gets five points. Which means extra points go to Triangle, Winners, Tree-Huggers, Gamers and the Cross-Dressers," said Don.

"Before you get your manties—which are man panties by the way —all ruffled up. Realize you have to win first prize to change your name. Winning the challenge isn't enough. Speaking of winning, the Winners took down team Triangle via Truth or Electrocution. And then the Gamers were tickled out of victory by the Cross-Dressers. The Winners then got the Tree-Huggers all their strikes in an instant by making them walk on two legs like decent human beings. Lastly the Cross-Dressers head toward the exit, causing the Winners, led by Courtney, to block them. This technically counted as helping another team—by which I mean Handsome—and the traitor no less, causing their final forbidden action."

"Hey Chris, I said the traitor was Alejandro! Give me the points you owe me, McLean!" hollered Duncan.

"Yeah, but you didn't provide evidence. A proper accusation does not end a class trial; you need to convince everyone around you that you're right in order to gain victory—which nobody did. You all let the traitors eliminate themselves. But since Duncan complained, I guess I can give the Goths five points for knocking out Justin, since he was a traitor. To be honest, the only one who pointed fingers and came up with a story with evidence and hand gestures was Izzy. Congrats Crazies, you win the Don-Gone Ramparts challenge and gain 15 points. Okay, time for the judges to vote. And then we'll send someone home in a painful and humiliating way," said Chris with wide eyes.

"He's cheating us," said Sky, clenching her fist.

"We still got a lot of points. I'm certain we'll win," said Jo.

"Okay, so like, the ones who get my good points are the Handsome guys. They were so hot with their shirts off and the blond guys love for the Hispanic guy was soooo sweet," said Lindsey.

"It was a sweet kiss," said Alejandro with a smile.

 _C_ "If I have to kiss my teammate once each challenge to get Lindsey's extra points, I'll do it. Jacques is a handsome man, and we're talking about two-million dollars," said Alejandro.

"And the ones who were the meanest were the Triangles, duh! Duncan lied to Courtney. Lying is bad. And Gwen boy-friend kissed, again! I feel sooo bad for Trent. Oh, and she got Cody eliminated. Gwen is sooo off my friends list. What do you think, Eva?" asked Lindsey.

"I think that the Cross-Dressers were awesome! They were the last team standing. They owned the whiny red-head boy, took down the Gamers and Jo punched MacArthur! Hell yeah! As for the losers, I pick Team Evil. They were pathetic, and whiny—and they're schemers! Remind me of Heather. I hate Heather! Topher, what team did you want to crush into a bloody mess?"

"Well I'm not that violent, but team Muscle is my pick for worst team. They were the first out and Brick betrayed his fellow men. As for the team that kicked the most butt, I got to hand it to the Survivors. Even with Zoey ruining them by trying to be everyone's friend, they managed to fight a horde of killer robots without the ability to run. Mad props. Chef, it's your turn."

"While I agree that Brick let down his platoon, but the worst team are the Blimps. Owen didn't even try to hide his FA, and he lied to his fellow soldier. Lastly, boy needs to lose some weight! As for the best team, I've got to give it to the Wimps. Cameron played a mean game and Cody's confession took some serious balls. Respect. As for my pick of the losers: the Cross-Dressers. Now I know what you're going to say: didn't they win, Chef. Well I say they're losers. And I'll tell you why. They were fighting each other. MacArthur tried to make her own team lose. Friendly fire gets people killed," said Chef, breaking down into tears.

"There, there. Sorry, Blimps but Chef mentioned you guys first, which means the Cross-Dressers don't lose any points. That leaves the final judgment to moi. The Wimps lose for cheating—and I will find out how they did it—and getting a hold of a list of everyone's forbidden actions. Yeah, don't trust those little string beans. As for the winners, well I'm giving my points to the Tree-Huggers. They kept their hidden action a secret the entire time and they joined forces with the traitor to make sure nobody could escape. Plus, Bridgette's mid-afternoon snack—and by that I mean Lightning's chocolate protein bar—has doubled our ratings. Good on you, Tree-Huggers. And with that, the points are tallied let's see how the teams did. Evil, Muscle and Blimps are all tied with negative 5 points for last place. Second to last is team Triangle with a grand total of 0 points, which oddly enough perfectly matches with their chances of amending things with the Winners. The Survivors and the Wimps have 5 points. Gamers and Goths have 10, not bad but not great. The Crazies and Tree Huggers have fifteen, placing them just below the final three. Team Handsome and the Winners are tied for second, but because the Winners lasted longer, I'm giving them 2nd place. As for first, would you believe it, it's team Girl-Power with 35 points! Absolutely amazing! They just won a prize they didn't even want. Our special helpers will arrive any moment to give the victors their prizes," said Chris.

Topher opens the handsome door and wheels in the Don Box.

"Third place isn't bad. At least we got a prize," said Alejandro.

Justin glares at him.

"Wow, to think there are now four criminally handsome faces in a single room," said Don with a smile.

Noah hands the Winners the Dave Pin. "You won, yaaay. Okay, seriously this is the worst prize ever."

The pin had Dave's face with a cross over it and said "I'm sorry I was born stupid" in pink letters.

"Doesn't mean we can't trade for something better," said Courtney.

Eva sets the wheel-chair down in the Girl-Power cabin.

"Booyah! Ridin in style," said MacArthur, sitting down on the chair.

"Okay, people, now as you know there were three losing teams. And here they are." Chris turns the camera revealing team Evil, Muscle and the Blimps. "Now because I miss the good old-fashioned elimination ceremonies, I'm going to let the three teams vote to see who gets eliminated."

Evil and the Blimps point at Team Muscle, who point at team Evil.

"Well, well would you look at that. Okay, Muscle. Who's it going to be?" asked Chris.

"Wait up, man. Girl-Power technically left through the exit. Either they don't get the points for leaving because the game is over or Alejandro faces instant elimination," said Ryan.

"Oooh, you think you've got me, don't you? You see, the extra bracelets were all lies. Well, not exactly lies, but like I said you get three strikes and it was impossible for the special FAs to be triggered more than once. There was only one true bracelet per player in Damn-Gone Ramparts." Chris turns to face the camera. "Handsome, Tree-Huggers, Gamers, Wimps, and Courtney, that means you all betrayed everyone's trust for absolutely nothing. Oh and the Gamers also helped MacArthur win, getting themselves eliminated. Heheh! When they didn't have to." Chris turns to face the losers. "Now who's going home?"

"Duh, Brick, right?" asked Lightning.

"Man, I hate to do this," said Ryan.

"Then don't. I take full responsibility for team Muscle's failure," said Brick.

Chef approaches them. "You three really disappointed me."

"Sorry man. Even with the lucky totem, we've been bombing," said Ryan.

"My points pushed you into third place two rounds ago, so it's my fault you got the blasted thing. That totem is cursed. Nearly killed Cody. You fools are lucky you're alive. So, who's got it?" asked Chef.

"Sir, I do, Sir," said Brick, pulling it out from his pocket.

"You need to return this to Bony Island. Till then, yall as cursed as D.J. Got that?"

Brick hands it to Ryan and walks up to Chris. "I am ready for discharge, Sir."

"Great. First question: at what age did you stop wetting the bed?"

"I…still do, Sir," said Brick.

"Hmm. And who do you have a crush on?"

Brick mutters under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nobody," said Brick before being electrocuted by Clucky.

"You can't fool my feathered friend here. Now who is it?" asked Chris.

"Jo," said Brick, lowering his head.

"Really? How interesting. I guess Dawn was right about your need to be dominated, heh heh. Ok, last question. Which judge do you dislike the most?" asked Chris.

"Don," said Brick.

"Makes sense," said Chris with a nod.

"What did I ever do to you?" asked Don.

"Sorry. It's just your smile. It reminds me of my dentist," said Brick with a cringe.

"Haha! Hilarious. And you just won your team an extra ten points in tomorrow's challenge. Now time for the elimination. Hit it, Beardo."

Beardo presses the boom box. " _Reach for the stars. Reach so hiiiiiiigh._ "

"Sit down, pee boy," said Chef.

Brick sits on a duck-shaped porta-potty. It quacks.

"I'm so sorry, everyone," cries Brick.

"The humiliation! It's beautiful!"

" _Reach for the stars. Reach so hiiiiii awa ah-ah-ah-ah. Awu aaaa. Awu aaaa._ "

As the music gets into a techno beat the duck shakes.

"Aaaaiiieeeeee aaaoooooh. Aaaaiiieeeeee aaaoooooh."

The duck skyrockets into the air with rocket-boosters.

Tribal chanting comes out from the radio as Brick holds on for dear life.

The duck explodes in midair.

"And now, very quickly it's time for Sierra's update," said Chris.

"Oooh, really. Okay, I'll just add the new couples. First off is AleJacques, who doesn't appreciate the flowery love of two handsome hunks." Sierra holds Cody's shirt to her chest. "Then there is me and—"

"And that's all the time we have. Tune in next time for…wait a moment. Didn't Dawn say someone was going to die today? Then what is this?" asked Chris.

The camera shifts to Loki, who has clean fur and is just waking up.

"But who am I to question the infallible prophecies of a teenage hippie who talks to squirrels? Let's see if her prediction was true by shifting to our intern who is just now testing the safety of the next challenge," said Chris.

"There's nothing here," said Amy.

A giant foot comes down and squashes her flat.

"Eh, seems safe enough," said Chris.

"Good piloting, Sammy!" hollered Topher.

"Huh, I guess someone did die today. Well, viewers, tune in next time for the exciting challenge that I just hinted at. Who will face tomorrow's special elimination and what will happen to team Triangle? Find out next week on Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour!"


	7. TDASIT: Chapter 7

Episode 7: Is Anyone Here Not A Shifter?

"Last time on Total Drama: Action Stars Island Tour. The teams woke up to a puzzling mystery: who killed Loki? The Hopes, Despairs and Futures were pitted against one another and forced to trigger the forbidden actions of their opponents. Though some forbidden actions were more punishing than others, it was Gwen's forbidden actions with Duncan the night before that caused the most despair. In the end, or rather at some point in the middle, Izzy used basic common sense to figure out that Loki was alive, winning the challenge for her team. Despite this, it was the Cross-Dressers who ruthlessly claimed enough points and were the last team standing, winning them their new team name: Girl Power. With Gwen holding the much sought after Dave pin- sought after by Sky that is-and Girl Power obtaining a new mode of transportation, what havoc will be in store for the campers today? And most importantly who will be going home in a body bag? Find out right now on Total Drama: Action Stars Island Tour!"

The judges: Chef, Don, Geoff, Topher and Lindsey are gathered around a large table with an empty seat next to each of them.

"Wow, this Caviar is exquisite," said Topher, eating from Chris' plate.

"Boy, you lucky he ain't here yet," said Chef.

"Hey what's with the salad!? Bring me some meat!" yelled Geoff.

"None for me. Salad and slim have the same letters, after all," said Lindsey, chewing some leafy greens.

"So, why have you called us here?" asked Topher, sucking the fish eggs off his fork.

"I'm just as much in the dark about this as you are. Chris will explain when he gets his butt over here," said Chef.

The doors open up and five more veteran players enter the room.

Chris came out from behind them. "Heather, you're with Lindsey. Eva, go to Geoff. Leonard, sit next to Don," said Chris.

"Who is Don?" asked Leonard.

"The guy with the toupee," said Chris.

"Oh, why does he look familiar?" Leonard sits next to the ex-host.

"Hey, this is real. It is not a toupee." Don leans into Leonard. "I have some minor bald spots on the top of my head. It's not that I actually believe in magic but, come on man, do your stuff," said the blond host, shaking the wizard.

"D.J., get your butt over here. We gotta talk strategy, boy," said Chef.

"But I'm not playing anymore. Um, is this ranch? No dairy for me, remember?" asked D.J., pushing aside his salad bowl.

"You think I got this strong by ignoring what my parents cooked me. If you want to win, you gotta eat like a winner," said Chef, biting into a shoe.

"Cooking meat with momma got a lot of animals killed and ended up causing the deaths of our customers too. I may love my Momma and I respect you, but I got to do what I know is right. I'm going to open my own vegan restaurant for kids and teach them the importance of being kind to animals," said D.J.

"Boy, you seriously got to toughen up," said Chef.

"Says the guy who cried from Duncan's lost lamb performance," said Noah, sitting next to Topher.

"I let D.J.'s team win! Those tears weren't real," said Chef.

"Totally. And I definitely didn't wank off after seeing Emma's athleticism in Transylvania," said Noah, picking at his salad.

"Yo man, can we switch? Your salad doesn't have any dressing," said D.J.

"I'll have you know I'm a vegan," said Noah.

"Yeah, this little cretin was using his clout as my assistant to get dairy free coffee at my expense," said Chris.

"That's fantastic, man. I didn't know you cared about animals," said D.J., picking up and hugging Noah.

The sarcastic savant pushes off the big softie. "I don't care about animals, human or otherwise. I became a vegan for one reason only: to look down on people with inferior morals," said Noah, giving all the carnists a condescending look.

"Always the jokester," said D.J. with a smile.

"I'm serious. And by the way I was vegan before you so that makes you inferior too. See, most people look down on others but don't put forth the effort to elevate themselves. I became a dedicated student, expert hacker, and snobby vegan so that I could surpass all my peers and rub it in their faces. It's a lot of work being better than your entire species," said Noah.

Chris claps his hands. "Hey, interns. Bring in my chair!"

Ann Marie and Tyler carry in a golden throne and set it at the front of the table.

"Ow!" screams Tyler, accidently dropping it on his foot.

"Psst, Heather, does that guy look familiar to you?" asked Lindsey.

"Nope. Never seen him in my life," said Heather.

"Hey, who ate my caviar?" asked Chris, glaring at his workers.

"It definitely wasn't Topher," said Noah.

"That's fine. I hate the taste of caviar. I just like being a rich snob," said Chris.

"Yeah, me too," said Topher, rushing to the garbage to puke.

"So, now that you're all gathered here, it's time I reveal your special role in today's challenge," said Chris.

 _C_ : Heather sits in her chair, which is not in the player's confessional. "Even if I can't compete, I'm still going to make the game unpleasant for the other players. Except for team Handsome. I hope they win."

"Tyler, if you're watching at home, hi!" exclaimed Lindsey, waving at the camera.

"As a first-hands host, I'm used to putting myself in dangerous situations. Apparently after Total Drama, the viewers were craving to see the host in embarrassing and painful scenarios. Being a level three masochist makes it so I can enjoy even the worst parts of my job," said Don.

Leonard appears in a puff of smoke. "Excelsior! I did it! Oh no, I forgot what I was going to say."

Topher combs back his hair. "I got to be careful. Going out in the field can be dangerous. Wouldn't want to mess up my makeup."

"Yeah, I'm just here to see Emma. Hopefully there's a mud-wrestling challenge later on," said Noah.

Geoff is at the edge of his seat. "Finally, I get to be a contestant again. After winning the Ridonculous Race and blowing all my winnings on the greatest party of all time, I've been dying to get back in the ring and win some money for an even bigger party!"

"As long as I get to crush the other teams, I'm happy. How dare they get picked over me!" yelled Eva, lunging at the camera guy.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here instead of serving food on a cruise ship. Well, let me tell you. People on a ship have standards and preferences. Here I get to cook whatever I want and I still get paid! Plus, somebody's got to make sure nobody else dies," said Chef.

"Momma, if you're watching me, I'm going to make you proud. I'm going to help my friends win the game and then I'm going to start my very own petting zoo slash vegan restaurant," said D.J. with a big smile.

Chris appears on screen again, seated in his throne. "Hello viewers. Today's challenge is going to start the moment we get reunited with the victims, I mean veterans! There's no need to stay tuned to find out because as a special treat, Topher is going to reveal the challenge right now," said Chris.

 _C_ : "What, the kid has got talent and I'm going to be late for my haircut if I don't hurry," said Chris.

"And todays challenge is going to be even more insane than the last one. It's based on the story of a young boy who feels disdain for his father and lost his mother. He suddenly has to come to grips that he is humanity's last hope against an invader. He must go beyond the border of safety and battle the invaders with their own power in a giant fleshy mecha suit to defend the last stronghold on Earth. Even with the new power he has obtained he feels fear but must push onward and be the hero everyone needs him to be! When faced with the devastating truth about what he is fighting will he persevere or surrender!?" exclaimed Topher.

"That wasn't on the cue cards," said Chris, getting his hair combed. "It was even better! Topher, you are now officially cue card free!"

 _C:_ "I'm climbing all the way to the top," said Topher with a cunning grin.

"The challenge is based off of Evaganglion?" asked Don.

"Not even close. You know what, just start the opening," said Chris.

A picture of a statue of Sierra holding Cody one and two appears on screen with a blood splatter in the shadows on the left and sunlight beaming on it from the right.

As the music intensifies the camera zooms out, revealing the statue is broken. Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour appear in the center of the screen written in kanji.

"We wanted to believe there was no."

The camera pans as we see all the current contestants looking out at an army of mutants, who are looking back.

"No hell on Earth worse than what we know."

Mike is seen putting on a back pack and puts away the necklace around his neck.

"But every day just…"

We see Fang in the foreground walking past a tree during the sunset.

"…seems to worsen"

Mutants are on a wasteland, walking aimlessly.

"We weren't prepared at all."

The camera zooms out to show the scope of the wasteland and that mutants have overrun it.

"Now we must rise to this occasion."

Zoey puts on combat boots and fastens a red headband over her forehead.

"Devoid of all consideration."

Sasquatchanakwa walks onward as a burning building collapses behind him.

"When every day's a waking..."

We see multiple campers gearing up. A sack of potatoes in a dress is carrying gear next to Cody, and Shawn walks through them in the middle followed by Jasmine.

"…nightmare."

Duncan shoves a map in his shirt.

"We're waiting for…"

Chris is suited up and looks out at his soldiers.

"… the fall."

Izzy puts on goggles and fixes her hair.

"Waging war..."

Dawn is caught in the spotlight and turns, her eye magnified on the stone wall behind her.

"…with every single..."

Jo looks conflicted and her face is partially shadowed.

"…passing day."

A massive armored foot steps on the ground, releasing smoke.

"We will march to victory no matter what the cost."

The green giant is seen walking. A different massive figure is tackled to the ground by mutants.

"I could see the fear as it…"

An image of Cody peering through a hole in the confessional.

"… was plaguing all our eyes."

The previous contestants look up with various expressions.

"Let's side aside our weaknesses and..."

Two contestants walk in slow motion with their gear at their side.

"…cross the line."

The contestants walk toward the light in slow motion.

"Any way you…"

A sword inserts itself into the gear.

"…break it down…"

Someone's legs poke out from the mouth of Gary.

"…we've still no answers. Not yet."

The metal gear drops on a campers side. A mutant break out from the building.

"These devils seem to massacre so easily."

The camera pans around nine contestants all standing in a line. When it faces the front we see the contestants are: Duncan, Izzy, Chris, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Dave, a sack of potato's in a dress, and Cody from right to left.

"We'll stand…"

A quick flash of Mike and Chris looking out into uncertainty with determination.

"and fight…"

Zoey twirls her sword and Duncan slashes the air.

"We're never backing down."

Mike runs off the wall.

"We'll offer up."

Mike is followed by every total drama contestant ever and multiple interns, leaping into a horde of mutants just beyond the wall.

"We'll offer up."

The team flags for all heroic and neutral teams waves in the wind.

"We'll sacrifice until our hearts have stopped."

The campers are see through and have their backs to the camera, standing firm with a glowing red orbs in the center of their chests.

"With our own hands we'll take a stand."

Chris' hand is seen grabbing a baby's hand.

"And…"

The image burns up. Dwayne and Sam fire a cannon at a giant mutant.

"…carve."

Lightning is seen in the middle of a wasteland. He then explodes into yellow light.

"…a path into our…"

The blast reaches a house and some trees, scattering wood and leaves.

"…future."

A massive Justin robot creates a landslide by destroying part of a mountain.

"We'll offer up."

Chris riding a horse, swerves to dodge an incoming boulder.

"We'll offer up."

Zoey zip-lines through the air and slices a rock.

"We'll sacrifice until our hearts have stopped."

Zoey zooms past a sack of potato's in a dress on a horse, grips Mike and throws him.

"With our own hands…"

Mike slashes the armored eunuch who roars at him. He is covered in yellow light.

"We'll take a stand."

Mike bursts out of a cloud of smoke as a giant mechanical Mal.

"And live to see another..."

With their chest glowing with a red power source within, Mike raises his fist as the armored giant raises his. The frame freezes and burns away.

"…daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay."

Images of various animals preying on each other, with a red source of energy within, flash by. A massive sasquatchanakwa covers the camera with his hand.

The music continues with operatic singing as images flash by.

More animals are seen preying on each other and then we see some mutants running. In the midst of the animal montage, there is an image of a racoon mecha tearing out the jugular of a mutant. We see a flash of an amoeba collared like the cosmos. Then the massive sasquatch mecha is running alongside various animals, including dinosaurs and a flying goat, trampling over humans. We see ruins and a close up of Mike's eyes with something sticking to his face. The song then closes on the image of Sierra holding Cody one and two; it is weathered but shimmering in the light.

The contestants sit down in the Chrisiseum. Vito turns so he is facing his back to Zoey. Trent sits at the very edge of the corner and turns away from everyone. MacArthur drives her wheel chair to the edge of the bleachers.

"Ok, so any questions? And don't ask me what that last part with the dinosaurs was about. Not a clue," said Chris with a shrug.

Kitty raises her hand. "It's about how the Eunuchs are genetic experiments!"

Gwen steps in. "No. It's about how they have a bestial nature to consume everything without reason."

Sam stands up. "Pretty sure it's saying they are from an ancient civilization."

Dawn shrugs. "They are forces of nature, created by mother Earth to clear out that which ails her."

"Shut it! This isn't some freaky geeky discussion board. This is life and death. There's a reason that we revealed the source of today's challenge so early. It's because the challenge has already begun! Surprise!" exclaimed Chris with wide eyes.

"Why was Dave there?" asked Sky.

"No more questions," said Chris, pressing a button.

The collar on Sky's arm released electricity.

"What the hell, McLean!?" yelled Jo.

"What? You think I'm not going to make use of these things? Come oooon," said Chris.

Ennui exits his seat and approaches the stage.

"Uh, security," said Chris, taking a step back.

Chef looks up from his chair and then slips on his shades.

"Ennui, my man. How can I help you?" asked Chris, a mere inch from the creepy kid's face.

"Where is Loki?" asked Ennui, his eyes intensifying.

"Oh, Loki! Yeah. Uh, Geoff. You forgot to bring out Loki," said Chris with a nervous smile.

"You never told me to…" Geoff jumps when Ennui turns to face him. "Yeah! I'll go fetch him pronto, dude."

Chef steps onto the stage. "I am going to train you slackers into rock-climbing, zip-lining experts and I'm going to work you till your bones break."

Lindsey steps in front of him. "Oh, but first…"

Eva pushes her aside. "First, we need to go over the current alliances."

"And there a quite a number of them," said Don with a grin. "The Blimps and Evil have joined forces to make Bad Gas. The Winners and Triangle have combined into team Straight Arrow. The Winners have made a second alliance with team Muscle creating Brute Force. The Wimps and the Crazies fused into Crazy Weak. The Goths and the Tree Huggers have allied to make Rain Cloud. Oh and there is also the nasty one-way alliance that the Tree Huggers have with the Winners. The teams that have made no alliances are Girl Power, the Survivors, Gamers and Handsome."

"Oh, and much more importantly, Loki is back," said Chris, gesturing to Geoff with jazz hands.

The bunny hops out from Geoff's hands and rushes to Ennui.

Ennui lifts up Loki, tears pouring from his eyes.

Crimson looks up at him. "Ennui you're…"

"So are you," said Ennui, wiping away a tear from her eye.

 _C_ : "Our child is back." The Goths pet Loki, smile at each other and then kiss.

"Oh yeah and Dwayne is back from the emergency room too. I didn't even notice the discount Cody wasn't here," said Chris.

Dwayne, in crutches, walks off the stage.

Kitty rushes up to him, but not before Josee.

Dwayne freaks, losing his balance.

Josee catches him and puts him back on his feet. "I feel horrible about what I did. I was a bit of a delinquent when I was a teenager and I guess running you over made me feel young again. I promise not to hurt you or your team ever again."

Noah steps onto the stage. "The following teams will follow me for special training: Blimps, Girl Power, Winners, and Evil."

The teams stood up from the bleachers and followed Topher.

"Oh. Change of plans. Sorry. Just don't get in my way," said Josee.

 _C_ : "Josee is horrible at apologizing," said Scarlett with a sigh.

"Alright, so the challenge will be divided into 4 parts. First, you'll go to the craft services tent to make a flag for your team. Second, you'll undergo gear training with commander Chef. Third, you will build defenses around the wall. And lastly, you'll be defending those walls," said Chris.

"From what exactly?" asked Cody.

"Oooh, you'll see. But later. Right now, craft tent! Hustle!" shouted Chris.

The Hero and Neutral teams follow Chris into the tent, which has various cloths and emblems. "You have ten minutes to make a team flag. There are limited supplies so best get what you need fast. Flags will be given points by the judges and they will be absolutely vital later on in the challenge, so don't slack off," said Chris, glaring at the Wimps. "And go!" Chris sounds the blow horn.

Gwen reaches for the black flag but is glared at by Crimson. "Do you want it?"

"It must be black," said Ennui, snatching the flag.

"Shabam! We're going to have the biggest flag," said Lightning, taking four cloths.

"And we are going to upset everyone who doesn't have one," said Ryan.

"Don't worry. We can use…" Izzy takes off her shirt. "This!"

Dwayne's eyes pop when he saw Izzy's bare chest.

 _C_ : "I saw boobies."

"You're injured, so Sam and I will take care of the flag-making. Making more memories," said Kitty, after snapping a selfie with the bare-breasted red-head.

Zoey approaches Lightning. "Would it be okay if we got the yellow cloth?"

"You ain't Lightning's girlfriend. And you ain't on team Lightning. Sorry, but you ain't getting nothing."

"What about me?" asked Bridgette, popping out behind the super stud.

"No way! You tried to eat me!" yelled Lightning.

"Worry not, my friend. Using this special glue, not tested on animals and not created from dead horses, Ella and I have created a base for our flag," said Dawn, gluing leaves together with her partner.

Ryan pulls Lightning to their table. "Look man, you're missing an opportunity here."

"Uh uh, no way. Zoey has Mike. First rule of man: don't date girls who already have a guy," said Lightning.

"Man, I'm talking about Bridgette," said Ryan.

"What? That girl's sha-crazy!"

"Yeah, she's sha-crazy for you. Look, man, you've had girlfriends before, right?"

"Naw, man. I mean I thought the cheerleaders liked me, but they just handed me paper with some numbers on it. Lightning refuses to do their math homework!"

"They were giving you their phone number. Look, man, think of relationships like a sport," said Ryan.

"A sport at the Super Bowl?"

"Yeah, sure. You gotta be aggressive, but you don't want to hurt anyone. Bridgette was tackling you."

"Got it! Thanks, coach. Lightning has got to show her who's sha-boss. Thanks," said Lightning, patting Ryan's back.

Lightning went to Bridgette who was sitting next to Trent. Her hand was on his knee. "Aw hell no!"

"Wait, I'm just trying to comfort him," said Bridgette.

 _C_ : "Triangle is going down!" exclaimed Lightning.

"Oui are done!" exclaimed Jacques, holding up Handsome's embroidered purple flag, with an image of three shining smiling men.

"Wow, that was quick," said Chris.

 _C_ : "I don't need Josee to make beautiful works of art!"

"We're done too," said Duncan, hoisting up his flag.

"That's a skull, not a love triangle," said Chris.

"Its nose is a triangle," said Gwen.

"Just don't expect a lot of points for this," said Chris.

"We have finished," said Dawn, holding up a green, white and blue flag with a V in the center. "It's the official flag of the movement."

"Yeah, but it has nothing to do with hugging trees," said Chris.

Crimson lifts their flag. It has an image of Loki's painted face and a black cloud above.

"Wow! This is great!"

"We're done!" exclaimed Izzy, covered in paint. "So this is a gopher maggot cause I was a Gopher and Mike was a Maggot. Oh and the rod impaled through it is the sign for Amazon!"

"Great, if it wasn't on your back. Whatever, it passes," said Chris, with a shrug.

"We have completed the task," said Cameron.

"What animal is that?"

"It's a honey badger. It's small but fearless!" cheered Cameron.

"Ok, I guess. Oh and times up. Survivors, Gamers, Muscle what have you got?"

"Shawn didn't want to make a flag. Said it will alert the enemy of our presence," said Jasmine.

"But, I went ahead and made one anyway," said Zoey, hoisting up a torn off piece of her shirt with marks on it like war paint below intense eyes.

"And Gamers?" asked Chris.

"We're not quite done yet," said Sam.

"Too bad. Time's up."

"But Dwayne is injured so he couldn't help us," said Kitty.

"Too bad, so sad," said Chris.

Kitty and Sam hoist the flag.

"Okay, so what am I looking at?" asked Chris.

"These are the wings of freedom and this is a unicorn. We were going to make a rose frame, but we ran out of time," said Kitty.

"Oookay. Muscle, show me what ya got," said Chris.

Lightning holds up their flag, four times the size of the others. "This is sha-bam one." He points to the muscular arm on the right. "And this is sha-bam two," he said, pointing to the muscular arm on the right again. "And in the center is our lucky totem!"

"Didn't Chef already tell you that it's cursed?" asked Chris.

"Look man, if we go to Bony Island we are dropping this thing off. But I don't believe in curses. And if we treat it like a good luck charm, then that's what it is going to be," said Ryan.

"Did you learn nothing from what happened to Josee and me during that ridiculous race?" asked Jacques.

"No idea what you're talking about, man. All I remember from that race is the time I spent with my beautiful girl," said Ryan.

"Okay. The judges have decided which are the only flags worth points. Lindsey picks the Unicorn thing. Topher likes the Handsome flag. Chef voted for the thing the Crazies made. Don likes the Muscle flag. That's three points for each. As for me, I'm with Topher on this. Handsome flag is the best. Alright, now onto the next part of the challenge."

Chef enters the tent. "Y'all are coming with me for training. Get in the bus outside."

"So, what are the other teams doing?" asked Ryan.

"Focus, soldier! Now you maggots better get in line!"

Izzy crawls out of the tent on her belly.

"They don't pay me enough for this."

The campers are brought to Chef's special training grounds.

"Gear up, soldiers. Think of your gear like your legs. You need to extend them to reach the places you want to go," said Chef, with dark circles around his eyes.

"Look, I haven't seen the movie or show this challenge is based on. Why do we need special gear to set up defenses?" asked Bridgette.

"Hehehugh, movie," said Sam, holding his head.

"Oh, I can answer that. We're going to be attacked by giants! And you should totally come to my sister's cabin sometime to watch Vanguard Eunuch. It's a great show," said Kitty.

"Bridgette, Kitty, you girls have just earned your teams a penalty. Fifty push-ups!" exclaimed Chef.

"Ooooh, can we join in too?" asked Izzy.

"Shut it!" yelled Chef.

Duncan nudges Gwen. "Um, our daring minstrel hasn't touched his gear. You need to help him suit up or we're going to lose."

"I don't think he wants to talk to me right now," said Gwen.

"Worry not, queen of the night. I shall assist him," said Alejandro.

Duncan grabs Alejandro by his shirt. "Look, I've seen the show. I know there are traitors amongst us. I'm not going to let you mess with his gear."

"Can you help over here?" asked Dawn, standing on her tippy toes to adjust Ella's pack.

"Certainly," said Alejandro, walking over.

"Alright, so everybody is finally suited up. Now y'all are going to learn how to balance," said Chef.

"Ooooh. I can balance on my tongue. Want to see?" asked Izzy, dropping into a hand stand.

"Like this?" asked Zoey, shooting out her zip-line and hoisting herself onto the top of a tree.

"Very good, soldier. But don't get cocky." Chef walks to Cameron who is on the ground. "What is the problem?"

"It's too heavy," he said, squirming around.

"Hey, aren't these supposed to come with swords?" asked Duncan.

"Y'all ain't ready for swords yet. Learn to balance first. Attach a line to each pillar and hold yourself steady for thirty seconds. If you can't do that, then you're going to get killed out there."

 _C_ : "And I don't want to lose another soldier."

A montage of the contestants trying to stay steady comes up. Cody gets tangled in his own wires; Lightning flexes in place; Alejandro adjusts it so his feet are in the air but remains steady; Jacques twirls while smiling; Izzy bounces up and down, posing in the air before landing; Gwen's wires come off and she falls; Duncan kicks off the ground and climbs up the right pillar. The Goths stay absolutely still, including Loki who growls after Chef gives them the pass.

"Wimps, Triangle, you two are the only ones who haven't passed yet," said Chef.

"Come on, Trent!" cheered Bridgette, elbowing Gwen.

Gwen looks away.

"I don't want to play this stupid game anymore," said Trent, taking off his gear. He walks off.

Bridgette gets up to stop him, but Chef blocks her path.

"Some people would rather cower inside a wall then fight to protect their homeland. And those people ain't soldiers," said Chef.

"Finished!" Cameron was suspended in the air.

 _C_ : "I just had to add some support to offset the weight."

"Great work soldiers. Next up is combat training," said Chef.

"When do we get to eat? This well-oiled machine seriously needs some fuel," said Justin.

"You'll be pitted against one another for combat training. Only the winner gets to eat." Chef opens the back of his truck and revealed a stash of swords.

"Do we get the thunder rods from the Armored eunuch fight?" asked Kitty.

"Oh, uh…we only have one of those. Whoever performs best in combat training will get it. Here's how it's going down. Handsome vs Goths, Wimps vs Gamers, Survivors vs Crazies and Triangle vs me," said Chef with a grin.

 _C_ : "Okay. Why is Chef targeting us? And where is Trent?" asked Gwen about to cry.

"I'll take the girl. Alejandro, you go after the guy. Jacques, you get the rabbit," said Justin.

Chef blows his whistle.

Crimson grabs Justin's hand, knocks him off his feet and throws him to the ground.

Alejandro punches Ennui. The Goth grabs Alejandro's shoulder and slams him to the ground.

Jacques screams as Loki claws and bites ferociously.

"Goths win! Next."

Cameron steps into the ring against Dwayne.

"Take him down, Little Bro!" cheered Kitty.

Dwayne glares at Cameron.

"Watch out!" Cameron tries to stop Dwayne from tripping on a protruding rock but fails.

Dwayne falls on Cameron accidentally, pinning him down.

"Are you ok?" asked Kitty, helping Dwayne back to his feet.

He rests his head on her shoulder.

"Um, Sam, I'm going to stay with Dwayne. Can you fight Cody?"

Sam pushes out his chest. "Certainly."

Cody dodges Sam's fist assault. He grabs his arm and pins it behind his back.

 _C_ : "After World Tour I took self-defense classes in case Sierra ambushed me. Never would have thought that one day we would be lovers," said Cody, holding his head up and smiling.

"We have a winner," said Chef.

"Sam, watch Dwayne. I'll take Cody down," said Kitty.

"Hey, look. I don't hit girls. But we can wrestle," said Cody before Kitty punched him.

Cody fell back and hit the ground.

Kitty sits on him and takes a photo.

"Gamers win. Next up: Jasmine vs Sierra, Shawn vs Izzy, and Zoey vs Mike. And don't waste my time complaining that the others got to choose their opponents. Just deal with it and win," said Chef.

"Alright, mate. Let's have a good clean fight," said Jasmine.

"Cody lost!" yelled Sierra, sending herself into Jasmine like a missile.

Chef blew the whistle.

Izzy paces around Shawn and growls like a dog.

 _C_ : "That girl is insane! You don't think she's already infected, do you? To think they found me all the way out here."

Shawn uppercuts Izzy, who bites onto his fist. She sends her legs slamming into his chest and decks him.

"I've been bitten!" yelled Shawn, running out of the field.

"Mike, if you can hear me-"

"He can't hear nothing, toots," said Vito.

"How did you even come back? Mike wiped out all his personalities," said Zoey, pacing around him.

"You really thought it would be so easy? Forget about Mike. I ain't going nowhere," said Vito, lunging at Zoey.

She jumped up, grabbed him with her legs and tossed him to the ground.

All of the sudden Zoey was being juggled in the air by Stevlanna's feet.

Stevlenna gracefully presses the girl into the ground, winning for her team. "Thank you. Thank you. Mwah!"

Jacques watches from the sidelines. "What's up with Mike? Is he mocking me?"

"Oh, one of his personalities is a gold medal Olympian, much like myself," said Alejandro.

"You've been in the Olympics?" asked Jacques.

"As have you," said Alejandro.

 _C_ : "Wi, but I never got gold! I don't know if the fire in my heart is love or jealousy," said Jacques, gripping his chest.

"Alright, let's see if you can take me down," said Chef.

 _C_ : Duncan smiles at the camera. "Leshawna did it. How hard can it be?"

Duncan and Gwen rush in to tackle Chef.

The ex-military man grabs them by their necks and pins them to the ground. "Goths and the Gamers are up next."

"We surrender," said Dwayne.

"What? Why?" asked Kitty.

"We can't risk anyone else getting injured. Our team can't beat the Goths," said Sam.

"Okay. Since the Gamers are quitters. Crazies, get your butts here and challenge me," said Chef.

Stevlanna hops around Chef as he lashes his fists. Sierra slams into Chef with all her might. Izzy comes in swinging on a vine. She wraps her legs over Chef's head. Sierra opens her hands, revealing a weaved net. She wraps the net around Chef. Izzy hops off of Chef and together with Stevlanna, the two slam into him.

The muscle behemoth topples over. "Incredible! Y'all better have been watching! That is the kind of teamwork you'll need if you don't want to get chomped by a eunuch," said Chef, standing up. "Alright. Crazies, Goths. This is the final round and it will determine who gets the prize."

Loki lunges at Stevlanna who leaps over it and onto Crimson's head. The bunny rolled beneath Izzy before shooting into Sierra. The crazy fangirl, held up a weave net and wrapped it almost instantly, trapping the bunny.

Stevlanna jettisons herself off Crimson's head and spins in the air. She dive kicks Ennui's head, shattering her foot. "What is your head made of?"

Ennui approaches Stevlanna.

Sierra skids under him and tangles his legs.

"Oh." Ennui purposefully falls to the ground.

Izzy spin kicks Crimson who blocks.

Crimson falls back to dodge a kick.

Izzy uses this opening to slam into the Goth girl.

The crazy red-head rolls along the ground with Crimson, finally stopping with her on top.

 _C_ : "We didn't want the thunder spear. It's probably loud. We don't do loud," said Crimson.

"Loki has Sensitive ears" said Ennui, with his companion in his lap who was covering his ears.

Chef blows his whistle. "Congratulations, Crazies. You just won the prize!" He hands them the thunder spear. "Be careful. This weapon is capable of shattering armor and will likely break your bones when you fire it."

"Woooo! Sounds super fun!" exclaimed Izzy, snatching the weapon from Chef.

Chris approaches the cannon fodder, I mean brave soldiers. "Alright, you all are no longer trainees, not due to any effort on your part, but because we need as much fresh meat as possible to clog up the grinder. Now, I mentioned earlier that you'll be creating defenses for the walls. There are three walls and they are named according to their durability. Wall Owen, the thickest wall which guards the kingdom of Christopia and my glorious tower; Wall Ann Maria, a thinner iron wall which contains all the king's worthwhile taxpayers, and Brick Wall, the outer wall that holds nobody important at all…it's made of bricks. I'll give you two minutes to decide who will be defending what wall."

"My team will guard the outermost wall named after that brave fallen warrior," said Alejandro, smiling at team Muscle.

"Um, no, we're protecting Wall Owen. And so are the Goths," said Justin.

The Goths shrug and walk to team Handsome.

 _C_ : "The less work I have to do, the better. Besides people don't trust us. It's my job to win back that trust," said Justin.

"We'll protect Brick Wall or was it Wall Brick?" asked Cody.

"Then we'll join you," said Sierra, hugging Cody tightly.

"And we'll come along too," said Kitty.

"Sha-Lightning will guard wall Ann Maria!"

"So will we," said Zoey.

"We're doing the same," said Duncan.

 _C_ : "Zoey made me go crazy in All Stars with her goody goody way of competing. It won't happen again. But I'm going to keep my eye on her and her team," said Duncan.

"Here are your official scout uniforms. Now in the back you'll notice…"

"These uniforms are all wrong!" yelled Sam.

"What are you talking about?" asked Chris.

"While true there is a unicorn for the military corps, the scouts are not pegasi. They are the wings of freedom. And the third symbol is roses not apples and horse hooves."

"I put Lindsey in charge of the research, so blame it on her," said Chris with a shrug.

Don comes out from the trees. "Okay everyone. There has recently been a report that some eunuch traitors may have infiltrated your ranks. So keep an eye out for suspicious activity."

"Hold it, pops. How do we know if we're the traitors?" asked Duncan.

Chris steps in front of Don, herding in the Evil teams to join the others. "And now, we will assign each team their official helper. Some of you have already been introduced. Team Triangle your helper is the princess of pettiness and the queen of mean: Heather."

"You are all so fortunate to have me," said Heather, walking down the stage to Gwen and Duncan.

"Goths, you're stuck with the beat-boxing social outcast: Beardo," said Chris.

The sound-maker, now with a pale painted face, joined with the Goths, playing funeral music as he walked.

"Eesh, what a freak. Winners, you're with the sarcastic little weakling: Noah, who is a loser! He hasn't won once. Are you sure you don't want Beth?" asked Chris.

"We're more than complacent with Noah," said Courtney, placing her hand over Emma's mouth.

"Come to think of it, you're all losers, so I guess it fits," said Chris with a shrug.

Noah sat down next to Emma and started whispering, making her giggle.

 _C_ : "Of course I'm happy for her. But seeing those two get along…I miss Duncan," said Courtney, slumping on the seat.

"Let's see if Emma can keep her focus with her boyfriend around. Next up is the wise-cracking thief who thinks he can replace all this," said Chris, fixing his hair.

Topher walks to team Handsome.

"That's not fair. Topher is a judge. This is biased," said Ryan.

"Too bad, and I don't care. If a judge is clearly biased, they will be punished accordingly. Eva, you get to cover the next group," said Chris.

"Muscle-heads, you're with the military man whose cooking is more deadly than his attitude: Chef," said Eva.

"And y'all better be grateful," said Chef, glaring at Lightning.

"Sha-yeah, team dude is back!" cheered Lightning.

"Blimps, you're stuck with the ancestral chatterbox: Staci!" shouted Eva.

Lindsey holds her ears. "Ow, not so loud. I'll do the next one. He's a master of which craft, potions, and has allegedly slain fifty-seven wagons by rolling lice, the hardcore larper Leonard! Wait which craft is he the master of?"

"Ugh, just read the cue card!" yelled Chris.

"Okay. So, the gamers are with Leonard? Who's Leonard?" asked Lindsey.

"Huzah! Tis I!" exclaimed Leonard, appearing from a puff of smoke.

"What! The wizard should be with our team! Gamers prepare to meet Game Over!" yelled Sugar, rushing in to tackle them.

Chef intercepts her and pins her down.

"We aren't afraid of you!" yelled Kitty.

Dawn turns to Ella. "What's wrong?"

"I wish the wizard was with us," she said solemnly.

"Aww, cheer up. You Tree-Huggers get the kind-hearted animal magnet: D.J.," said Lindsey, looking up from her card. "Well this is stupid. Everyone knows magnets aren't animals, they're plants."

"Great to have you," said Bridgette, smiling at her old teammate.

"We joyously welcome you," said Dawn, giving him a little hug.

"Should I ask the birds to leave? I don't want them to get injured," said Ella.

"No worries. Ever since I went vegan, the animals around me haven't gotten hurt at all," said D.J.

"Survivors are with the mad camp veteran and by mad I mean crazy. Oh, so mad doesn't just mean angry. I didn't know that," said Lindsey.

"Harold! Alright," said Jasmine.

 _C_ : "I'm just glad we got Zoey in our main squad instead of that weak know it all. With all his fact spouting, he's a walking zombie magnet," said Shawn.

"I should have been leading this team. Gosh! What were you thinking, Chris?" asked Harold.

"I was thinking Zoey would create more drama. She better not disappoint me," said Chris.

Lindsey hands Don her credit card.

"Cue card. Hand me the cue card," said Don.

"Oh, sorry." Lindsey gives him a piece of gum.

"That's not even close! You know what, forget it. And I thought the surfers were dumb. Okay, so Girl Power gets the female wrecking ball of rage and violence: Eva!"

"I should have been on this team instead of this toothpick," said Eva, pointing at Sky.

"You're strong, but Sky's reliable. Until you get your anger under control -," said Jo.

"I don't have an anger problem!" yelled Eva.

"Wasn't Leshawna with us?" asked Sky.

"Yeah, but Eva's way more fun. The wannabe host with a lackluster show and bad hair is up next. Don, you're with the Wimps. Big surprise there," said Chris.

"Not a problem. I was always picked last in middle school for team sports anyways," said Don.

"Did you just admit that!? Man, what a loser! You know what, I'm changing the Wimps to the Losers now!" exclaimed Chris.

"Okay so the Crazies are with the tits for brains ratings jewel: Linsay? Who is Linsay?" asked Lindsey.

"How did you put up with her for four seasons?" asked Don.

"I wonder," said Chris, eyeing her breasts.

"Alright, Evil, you're the last team to get a helper," said Chris.

"We don't need a helper," said Scott.

"Yeah, okay so your helper, the self-proclaimed overlord of evil: Max, kind of went missing and we don't want to waste our time looking for him because, let's face it, not worth the effort. So you're new helper is the vengeful god of cowards who was recently alluded to: Dave!" Chris turns to Sky. "Aren't you excited to see him again!"

Sky covers her face.

"Aww, she's shy," said Chris, pinching her cheek.

"Why is Scarlett here? She tried to kill all of us," said Dave.

"You just answered your own question," said Chris with a smile.

"Wait, are you serious? This is who were stuck with?" asked Scott.

 _C_ : "I've never seen anyone so pathetic looking in my life," said Scott.

 _C_ : "Dave is the most pathetic contestant in Total Drama, but he's also easily manipulated. I can work with this," said Scarlett.

Jo steps up to the spineless wimp. "You so much as look in Sky's direction and I'll tear out your eyes and make you swallow them, got it, phobia boy?"

Dave gulps and nods.

"Glad everyone is making new friends. Now your helper will give you the rundown of everything your team is supposed to do. Keep in mind your instructions will be a little different if you're one of the treacherous teams. Your helper will also physically assist you in the next challenge, unless they are Don, Dave, or Staci. Because, let's face it, they're worthless," said Chris.

Owen taps Staci on the shoulder. "So we're the bad guys this round. What are we supposed to do?"

Staci raises her hand and opens her mouth to speak, but no sound comes out.

"Aw come on!" yelled Owen.

Scott grabs Dave by his shirt collar and holds a wooden knife to his throat. "Alright, Dave, if that is your real name. You're going to tell us what our mission is."

"Keep that thing away. What if I'm allergic to wood?" whined Dave, shielding his face.

Duncan raises his hand. "Yo, Chris. If we're selected as traitors do we get giant robots like the evil teams?"

"I never said anything about giant robots! And you just told everyone your team is one of the traitors. Way to mess it up for team Triangle…again," said Chris with a disappointed glare.

"Wait, we're not traitors. Right, Heather," said Gwen, her voice cracking.

"No way I'm falling for that. You're just trying to confuse the Lightning!"

"Enough chit chat. Team wall, including the traitors, follow team Crazy to humanity's last stronghold. Evil people, follow me. We'll be back after a few messages from our oh so benevolent sponsors," said Chris.

Black screen.

"And we're back! Let's see how things are going for our brave heroes who fight for humanity's survival because reasons."

Justin is under a parasol and reclining in a chair, sipping lemonade in the shade. "This is the life."

"Indeed it is," said Topher, getting an oil massage from Sammy.

"So then, I'm doing good?" asked Sammy.

"Doing great. You know, seeing you squash your sister like that changed the way I see you. You've got gumption, kid. Show me more of that and I may think of hiring you as my assistant," said Topher.

"What are you two doing? Shouldn't we find a way to sabotage our enemies?" asked Jacques.

Alejandro places a hand on his compadre. "Now, now. Justin is going to lead us this time. As leader he takes full responsibility."

 _C:_ "And by that I mean he will be going home if we lose. I've watched all of Total Drama Action; Justin is…a bit lacking in leadership skills."

Ennui looks down at Loki who is seated in his lap.

Alejandro approaches the Goths. "I found this in Chef's kitchen. I believe your little friend would enjoy it," he said, offering the carrot.

Crimson raises her hand. "Wait. We don't know who the traitors are. We can't trust him."

Loki's stomach growled.

"If this is poisoned, I'll kill you," said Ennui, grabbing the carrot and feeding Loki.

Beardo mimed a throat slitting with near perfect sound effects to go along with it.

 _C:_ "I am not intimidated by Ennui. But there is something on my mind. It is a very strange coincidence that the unicorns chose to guard wall Owen, the innermost wall; the pegasi are guarding the outermost wall, and the middle wall is being protected by the apples. How did Chris know which wall we would select?"

 _C_ : Chris is in his very own ritzy bathroom confessional. "Yeah, so I just gave them symbols based on their team's base personality. Worked out great!"

The teams of Wall Ann Maria are hard at work fortifying their defenses.

"They are staring at us. Why did you make them think we are traitors?" asked Gwen.

"Relax. It's all part of my strategy," said Duncan, loading a steel ball into the cannon.

"Well your strategies have almost cost your team their victory. I hate Gwen, but I hate losing more," said Heather, using her claws to slice open the box holding their weapons.

"Aw man, sha-Lightning's girl isn't here. You don't think she's with that musician, do you?" asked the jock, setting up the steel barricade.

"No worries man. She likes you. And you can make up with Bridgette right after we win this challenge," said Ryan.

Shawn, Zoey, Jasmine and Harold were in a circle, arguing with each other.

Duncan walks in, putting an arm around Zoey and Harold. "What's this I hear about 'scout's honor' and 'sabotage'?"

"Perfect, hopefully you can talk some sense into these tumbleweeds," said Jasmine.

"We were selected to be traitors, just like your team, but Zoey and Harold don't want to cooperate," said Shawn.

"No! We refuse to cooperate!" yelled Zoey.

"I would be fine with being a traitor if Duncan wasn't, but I refuse to work with him," said Harold.

"And you refuse to tarnish the integrity of the boy scouts, right?" asked Zoey.

Duncan puts his hand over the dweeb's mouth when he opens it to speak. "I take it you were a girl scout. Listen here, sweetheart. I was a Muscrat too. And do you know what's more important than living with integrity?"

Zoey shrugs.

"Supporting your teammates. If you don't help your team sabotage the others, then you're the traitor," said Duncan.

"Ugh, you're right. But it just doesn't feel right," said Zoey with a frown.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll help you," said Duncan.

"Oh, I see his game," said Heather, positioning extra swords along the back wall.

Chef stands on top of an ammo crate. "Listen up, everyone. If the eunuchs break through Brick Wall, and they will, we must stand our ground. The eunuch's weakness is in the nape of their neck. Targeting anywhere else is just a waste of time. Brick, Lightning, get your butts over here." Once they were close enough, Chef lifted the lid of the crate. "I'm going to make sure y'all win this round."

Duncan, working alongside Shawn, makes a net. "Okay, Zoey. I want you to lead the muscle-heads here. You're the one they are most likely to believe. And you wouldn't want to let down your team, right?"

Zoey scratches her arm. "Rrrrgh. Okay, okay. I'll do it."

 _C_ : Duncan leans back in the confessional. "Getting rid of the competition feels great. But turning Zoey into a villain feels incredible! Consider this revenge for what happened in All Stars."

"Hey, guys. We need help lifting the cannonballs," said Zoey.

"Sure thing, teammie," said Lightning, coming along with Ryan.

"Alright, cut the line as soon as I say to," said Duncan.

"I've been training for the zombie apocalypse ever since I met my grandparents. I know how to work a net," said Shawn.

"And I've been catching critters since I was five years old. Trust me, we can handle this," said Jasmine.

"And…now!" Duncan leaps out of the way.

The net shoots up, catching not only team Muscle, but the Survivors as well.

 _C_ : Zoey glares at the camera. "Duncan will regret tricking me."

Chef rushes over only to be blindsided by a cannon ball to the back of the head.

"Ha! That felt even better than I expected!" yelled Duncan.

Gwen grabs his hand. "What are you doing?"

"The Survivors were traitors and team Muscle is competition. We're going to defend this place on our own," said Duncan, grabbing Gwen's hand.

 _C_ : "Okay, okay. There were many reasons I was nervous at the time," said Gwen with a blush.

"Do you have any pliers in there? I'm thinking they will help loosen Shawn's lips," said Duncan.

"We aren't torturing anybody! Let's just prepare for the enemy," said Gwen.

The teams in charge of fortifying Brick wall were having a tough time.

The ground beneath Cody crumbles and Sierra catches him.

"This place is really unstable," said Bridgette, tossing Sam a sword.

The sword hit him in the face, causing him to fall backward and spilling the bucket of bullets.

"Whoops, sorry," said Bridgette, helping Sam up and nearly stabbing him in the process.

 _C_ : "Here I thought the dreaded tripping mechanic was gone for good," said Sam.

Cameron glares at the Tree Huggers. "Looks like we found our saboteurs."

"Dude, I think that was a lie. Chris just wants us not to trust each other," said Cody.

"Haha! It must be fun living in such an idealistic world," said Don, munching on a protein bar.

"Hey, let me have some. I'm so hungry," said Cody.

"Sorry, this food is for judges only," said Don, taking out a loaf of bread.

Sierra rushes up to Cody, snatches the loaf and shoves it in his mouth. "You will survive, Cody! Even if this is all I can feed you with."

Cody cries as the bread is forced down his throat.

 _C_ : "I thought I was going to die!" yelled Cody.

Cameron pulls Cody aside once his ally can breathe again.

"It doesn't matter either way. To show our worth to team Girl Power, we are going to sabotage the others," said Cameron.

"Wait? What!?" asked Cody before slipping on a shaky brick.

Ella, lifted into the air by her bird friends, puts the final touches on the elevated crossbows.

Kitty pops out from behind the bow gun and snaps a selfie.

"Is that device a product of alchemy?" asked Leonard, examining her phone.

"Dude, drop the act. We know you're just a larper," said Dwayne.

"I don't deny that at all. Every fortnight I join my friends and larp as a paladin, but I live as a wizard!" exclaimed Leonard, pointing his staff in an attempt to lift up a steel girder.

Cameron pops out from a miniature mountain of metal. "Conserve your magic. I need your help here. Don, you too."

Dawn stops Kitty. "Careful. The energy coming from that spot is unstable."

"No way. Really?" Kitty kicks the spot. The entire midsection of the wall collapses, dividing the Gamers and Crazies from the Losers and Tree Huggers.

 _C_ : "Wow, she was right!" exclaimed Kitty.

"Cody!" yelled Sierra, reaching for her boyfriend.

"Don't worry Sierra. We'll meet up once the challenge is over," said Cody with a salute.

"So, what are we building?" asked Bridgette.

"Something that will change the outcome of this challenge entirely! Muhahahaha!" exclaimed Cameron, holding his sides.

 _C_ : "I should be more careful. The exhilaration from that laugh makes my chest ache."

"Eunuchs are incoming," said Dwayne, peering through binoculars.

The camera pans past all the walls and up to the fairy tale tower on the abandoned film lot. Watching from the balcony of the tower is his majestic majesty King Chris, sitting comfortably on his throne. "And so the mayhem begins. Hey, contestants, it's time for me to reveal the prizes. Third place will receive potato girl! Second place will get a handsome picture of Mike and Duncan's knife. First place will get the much beloved Mike necklace and a key to a special area which may or may not contain secrets erased from history. If you want the prizes, then be sure to do your best out there?"

Kitty stood atop some crates. "The enemy is closing in on our location. We'll hold them off as best we can while you all fortify defenses on your side."

The giant reptile with armor plates was closing in.

"Enemy will be in range in just a few steps," said Dwayne, ready to fire the cannon.

"Explosivo will destroy the enemy! Boom! Boom!" Izzy rushes by, firing each cannon one after the next. Only three cannonballs hit their target, causing minimal damage to the enemy.

"It is time for Stevlanna to step into the stoplight!" The Olympian gymnast kicks the extra cannonballs at the face of the monster.

The armored eunuch shields its face as it closes in.

"Let's see how it operates blind," said Sam, shooting arrows at the enemy's eyes.

"Guys, it's not working. We need someone to go in and fight it head on," said Dwayne.

"I'll do it! For Cody!" cheered Sierra, leaping off the building and firing her zip-line.

Izzy climbs up and onto the armored eunuch's shoulder.

"When did she leave?" asked Dwayne, accidentally dropping a cannonball on his foot.

Kitty rushes in to help him.

"Keep firing! Don't let me hold you back," said Dwayne.

Leonard was in the center, chanting a powerful spell.

Lindsey was running around screaming.

Sierra dodges a swipe from the armored eunuch and stabs her sword repeatedly into its iron plates, causing the blade to shatter. "Good thing it isn't fully decked in armor." Sierra rode her own weave rope, slicing a bare spot on the armored reptile's knee.

The redecorated movie monster fell over, grabbing onto Brick wall for support.

Izzy rushes in front of it and kisses it. "Remember me, hot stuff?" she asked, posing enticingly.

The giant reptile slams its hand down on Izzy, causing part of the wall to break in the process.

Leonard aims his staff. "Ultima!"

Nothing happens.

Kitty rushes in, leaps off the collapsing ground and stabs her sword into the creature's eye.

"Sorry Kit, but were not on the same side," said the reptile.

"Emma?" asked Kitty, stopping for a moment.

"So move aside!" yelled Stephanie. The right hand smacks Kitty aside, sending her crashing into the ammo crates.

Dwayne rushes to her side as Sam unloads arrows into the beast's face.

The left hand of the monster grabs its right hand. "What did you do to Kit?"

"Do you want to win or not!?" screams Stephanie, smashing Sam's crossbow and causing a large portion of the wall to break down.

Courtney zooms by and takes the Gamers' flag. "One down." She slams her sword against Sam's blade, causing it to break upon impact. "Where is the other flag?"

Sam, Kitty and Dwayne scream out together before falling unconscious.

A thunderous sound emerges from below.

The knee of the armored eunuch shatters and the beast topples down into the wall.

Cameron lands on its neck and carves a hole.

Sierra slices off the creature's fingers and then rushes up to Cameron. "Need some help?"

"Yes! We were ambushed on the other side of Brick Wall. Cody is in danger!" yelled Cameron.

"Cody!" screamed Sierra before zooming off.

Once the nape was sliced open Courtney landed in front of the bubble boy.

"You are not taking this victory from us," said Courtney, unsheathing two swords.

"Please don't hurt me," said Cameron, holding his one sword with shaky hands.

"I won't as long as you tell me where Crazies' flag is," said Courtney, taking a step closer.

"I don't know," said Cameron, stepping back.

"Then get out of my way!" Courtney slams both blades into Cameron's. Her body vibrates as it is violently electrocuted.

Cameron drops his sword and reaches into the creature's nape.

Courtney kicks him and grabs the flag with her teeth before running off.

Cameron chases after her but suddenly stops in place.

He looks up to see a smaller Eunuch.

"Dinner will have to wait. Time for a snack," said Sugar, speaking through the mini-mecha.

Cameron backs up into a corner as the Eunuch approaches.

The armored eunuch suddenly sits on Sugar's mecha.

"Who is sitting on me!?" yelled Sugar.

"It's me Noah. I know Owen's in there. I had to do this just once."

"Hahaha! Funny. Can you get off now?" asked Owen.

"Nope. Sorry. This is surprisingly comfortable," said Noah.

"Oh, you're so funny," said Emma before making out with him.

Stephanie pushes them aside. "I'm not going to lose this round because you two are too busy dating! I'll channel this hate and win! How do I make this thing stand?"

 _C_ : "This is all B's fault! He never spoke once when he trained all the pilots. How am I supposed to learn if he won't tell me what I'm supposed to do!" yelled Stephanie.

"Relax…I'll…handle it," said Noah, between kisses.

Cameron zip-lines after Courtney.

"Fine! I'll just take you down!" yelled Courtney, changing course.

The bubble boy plunged his sword into Courtney's gear once she was within range, electrocuting her. He picked up her flag, which had a picture of a trophy atop a mountain of cash.

Courtney gasps before falling unconscious.

 _C_ : Courtney lashes around in the confessional, making holes in the wall.

"I did it! I slayed the enemy!" cheered Cameron.

The armored eunuch fell backward, freeing Sugar's mecha.

"This whole wall is coming down!" The mechanized bus rams into Brick wall, breaking through the foundation and causing a large portion of it to break apart.

"Cody!" Sierra digs through the rubble, searching for her soul mate.

The mechanized bus climbs up the mountain of rubble, using all its limbs to hasten its ascent.

Bridgette picks up any gun she can find and unloads all the ammo into the enemy but is unable to slow it down.

Dawn motions her to stop and closes her eyes. She opens them and fires out a radiant green aura blast.

The four-legged eunuch hops over the aura blast.

Dawn fires two blasts one after the other, knocking the bus eunuch out of the air after it leaped to avoid the first shot.

"Izzy, where is the thunder spear?" asked Cody.

The blood-soaked red-head smiles. "I may have lost it."

Cameron zip-lines up to his ally and rushes into the nearby mountain of metal.

"Cameron. Whatever you are doing, better finish it quick," said Cody, watching the quad-pedal mecha eat through an area of collapsed bricks and vanish from sight.

" _Oh, there's still so much to do before we die, yeah we said it. Still so much to do. Still so much to do. Still so much to do before we die_ ," said Ella, muttering with her head against her knees.

"Well, I wish you all the best of luck," said Don before running off.

"Hi, everyone. I think found a flag," said Lindsey, waving the Tree-Huggers flag in the air.

The Area Enuch causes a cave in, nearly catching Sierra in a brick sink hole.

Cody hoists Sierra onto more stable ground and stands in front of her. "This time, I'll protect you." The loving boyfriend spins in place before sending a cannonball into the eunuch's face.

The eunuch eats the cannon ball and slams into the lovers. It then turns its sights on Ella.

"You won't think you're prettier than me when you're just a puddle of ketchup under my foot," said Sugar, her voice muffled as it projected from the bus eunuch.

Ella froze up in horror and soiled herself.

"Oh, um, hi guys. It's me Owen. If you just hand over your flags, we can be on our way. Please for the love of lard! I don't want to kill anybody!" yelled Owen.

The bus titan leaps toward Ella and slams into an aura wall.

"I won't let you hurt my friend," said Dawn, pushing the vehicular eunuch back with her energy barrier.

"You shall not pass!" yelled Leonard, slamming his staff down.

The Area Eunuch breaks past Dawn's aura barrier and slams into her, sending her crashing into a pile of bricks.

"I'm the one she wants," said Ella, signaling her bird friends to leave.

"She may actually kill you!" yelled Bridgette. The surfer girl tossed one of the armored eunuch's plates on the ground and slid down the brick hill, firing crossbows at the bus titan.

The eunuch ignores her and causes a cave in beneath Ella, making her tumble down toward her.

Sierra lassos a weave around the eunuch's leg, but is unable to stop it.

"No! I won't let you!" yelled Owen, making the bus step back.

"Not even boyfriends can get in the way of revenge!" yelled Sugar.

" _Take me out to the ball game. Take me out to the crowd!_ " sang Owen as the bus titan repeatedly slams its front legs into Ella.

 _C_ : Sugar is beaming. " _Buy me some peanuts and crackerjacks…_ I love that song!"

A metal arm busts out from the hill of bricks, lifts the bus eunuch and tosses it as far as it could toward wall Ann Maria.

"Ella!" yells Bridgette, rushing to her side.

"Dawn's injured too. We need to find Chef so he can help them," said Cody.

"Sierra, go with Cody and get Chef," said Bridgette.

"Um, hello? Isn't anyone going to thank me for taking down the Blimps?" asked Cameron.

"Thanks a lot. But why did you throw her toward the next wall?" asked Bridgette.

"It's hard to see under all this rubble. I'm still working on some tweaks, but in just a few more minutes the tide of the battle will shift in our favor," said Cameron.

"Um, am I the only one who sees an army of mutants coming straight for us?" asked Bridgette.

"I don't see anything," said Izzy, her head buried under some bricks. She stands up and looks forward. "Oooh, yeah. I see them too. Good thing we have Dawn and Ella with us. Otherwise we'd be totally screwed."

"They're both unconscious!" yelled Bridgette, desperately trying to shake Dawn to her senses.

"Don't worry. Stevlanna will protect you," said the Olympian, leaping out of the rubble, holding Dwayne and Kitty's limp bodies.

"Sam!" Dakotazoid lifts her lover from the rubble and sets him down. "Dakota protect Sam and his friends." The mutant movie star made a strange noise as she ran off, attracting all the incoming mutants toward her.

 _C_ : "Looks like the female eunuch is on our side," said Bridgette with a relieved smile.

The soldiers stationed at wall Ann Marie hear something slam into their wall.

"What was that?" asked Gwen.

"No idea. But whatever it is, we can handle it," said Duncan, searching through team Muscle's weapon crate. "Well, would you look at that? Looks like the muscle-heads were keeping secrets too." He hoisted up the thunder spear and gave it to Gwen. "Looks like I was right not to trust them."

"Hello, aren't you going to give me one?" asked Heather.

"Hey, for all I know Chris sent you here to sabotage us. I didn't win Action because I trusted people," said Duncan.

"Ugh, the only reason you one is because all that was left after I was gone was a bunch of losers" scoffed Heather.

"Courtney is not a loser!" yelled Duncan.

"But you trust me, right?" asked Gwen, grabbing his hand.

Duncan pulls away, blushing. "Yeah. Course, I do."

The wall shook.

"It's climbing up the wall!" yelled Heather, peeking over the edge.

"Then let's knock it down," said Duncan, dropping a cannonball.

The four-legged eunuch ate the cannonball.

"Hi Duncan," said Owen, waving and nearly losing balance.

"Owen, my man. Did you know that Chef made a huge feast for the losers of this challenge?" asked Duncan.

"He what!? Why didn't anyone tell me?" asked Owen.

"Why don't you just ask your new girlfriend?" asked Sugar in tears.

"Huh, you're my new girlfriend," said Owen.

"Really? Wait! Then who is your old girlfriend!?" asked Sugar.

A thunderous sound came from below the mecha.

Gwen got a direct hit on its belly, sending it off the wall. "Oww! I think I broke my arm!"

"Quick, get on my back," said Duncan, lowering himself to her.

"Incoming!" yelled Heather, lowering herself to the ground as fast as she could.

Duncan holds onto Gwen, shielding her from the projectiles.

"When did a bear get on the wall?" asked Gwen, looking below.

The bear opens his mouth and releases a fireball.

Duncan retracts toward his line, dodging the fireball and arriving at the top of the wall. "Heather, what happened?"

"The mutants flew right into the wall. Chris, I want out of here. I am not getting killed when I don't even have a chance of getting the million!" yelled Heather, running around to avoid the fire breath coming from the flying goats.

"They were thrown by that thing!" yelled Gwen, pointing with her binoculars.

Duncan takes the binoculars and spots a giant Sasquachanakwa mecha pulling back for a pitch. "Find some cover!"

"Already on it," said Heather, using the metal barricades as shelter.

Duncan set Gwen down next to Heather after the next assault. "Heather, keep Gwen safe. Somebody is going to have to get in close to take that thing down."

The net holding team Muscle and the Survivors fell down, chewed off by a mutant rat.

"Nobody plays the Lightning for a fool," said the super jock, pounding his fists together.

"Wait up, man. We got bigger problems to worry about," said Ryan, pointing at the Survivors.

Shawn ran past Lightning, stealing his sword and rushing toward Duncan.

A rock hit the back of Shawn's head. He turns to see Zoey, holding a slingshot.

"I really want to get the Mike necklace, but if we don't work together…" Zoey leaps out of the way and fires a rock at one of the goats flying above. "…we could all end up dead."

"Yo, man. You're going after the thing shooting at us, right? Well my girl Bridgette is on the way and I gotta make sure she still likes me. The Lightning is coming with you."

"Jasmine and I will keep the mutants at bay," said Shawn, uppercutting a giant naked mole.

"Mike is there too, right? I want to come along," said Zoey, slicing a fireball before knocking the goat that fired it out of the air.

"Zoey. You wanted to be our leader. That means you need to stay with us and protect the wall," said Jasmine, wrestling a bear to the ground.

"But what if Mike is in danger?" asked Zoey.

"Don't worry. Your pal Lightning will keep him safe. These guns never run out of ammo," said Lightning, posing after punching out the mutant squirrel.

"Head out now. The beast eunuch is on the move," said Harold, holding up his binoculars.

The beast eunuch was fast approaching the remnants of wall Brick.

Scarlett sat in the main cockpit with Josee and Scott to her right and left respectively.

"Why are the mutants running toward the forest?" asked Scarlett.

"Something must be attracting them there," said Josee.

"Hey where's Sky? I want to crush her like she crushed my heart!" yelled Dave, wrestling Scott for the controls.

"Looks like the Blimps didn't finish the job," said Scarlett, peering down at the Tree-huggers and Crazies standing atop the remnants of Brick wall.

"Oooh! Let's squash them!" yelled Josee, raising the beast eunuch's foot.

"Relax. We just need their flags. Why would they hand it over to Lindsey?" asked Scarlett.

"Incoming!" yelled Dave.

Duncan zooms by, slicing the beast's arm.

"How did he get the drop on us?" Scarlett turns and notices a line of trees leading right up to their mecha. "Hmm. That's rather clever. I don't think he's alone."

"Booyah!" Lightning fired the Thunder Spear into the beast's shoulder.

"That cretin dropped off his friend while we were distracted," said Josee, trying to swat the pest on her shoulder.

Lightning fired another round, shattering the beast's left hand.

"Hey, no fair. Why do they have their own Eunuch?" asked Dave.

Duncan lands in front of a familiar collection of raccoons. "How do you guys do that?" He then notices that they are standing in front of Ella and Dawn, both of which are knocked out. "The Raccoons are protecting them."

The raccoon mecha growls as the punk approaches.

"Hey, I'm on your side. If you want to keep them safe, you have to take that thing down," said Duncan, pointing at the mecha sasquatch.

The collection of raccoons nods before leaping into action. It runs up the beast eunuch's legs, tearing out tendons with its jaws.

"Do something before we lose!" yelled Dave, shaking Scarlett.

The ginger genius glares at him and then puts on a helmet. "Not to worry. We just gained an ally."

 _C_ : "The animal control device was stolen from Courtney's room when Scott took a break from our training. Turns out he's not completely useless after all," said Scarlett.

The racoon mecha runs up the beast's back and smacks off Lightning. It then leaps down and lands on Duncan.

"We're on the same side!" yelled Duncan.

Bridgette ran to Lightning. "Are you okay?"

"A kiss would help," said Lightning in a daze.

Bridgette leans in and kisses him, sucking his lip while grinding against him.

Lightning jumps back to his feet. "Sha-power up! Let's take that monkey down!"

"I'm over here!" exclaimed Stevlanna, kicking cannonballs at the beast before leaping out of the way of its swipe. "No here!"

Scarlett turns to Scott. "Ignore Mike! We just need the flag!"

"You'll never take me alive!" yelled Izzy, taking off her shirt and waving it in the air.

The raccoon leaps off Duncan and lands in front of Izzy.

"Bring it on!" she yells, dodging the projectile mammals.

"Annnnd bullseye!" cheered Scott.

The beast eunuch tosses a raccoon which zooms by and catches the flag Lindsey is holding.

Bridgette is zapped before falling unconscious.

D.J. runs to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Oh no you sha-didn't!" Lightning rushes at the giant raccoon.

"How far is your range?" asked Scott.

"About ten miles," said Scarlett.

"Great!" Scott grabs the raccoon mecha. "I had no idea playing catch with my pappy would ever pay off! After I win! I'll join the major leages!"

After pulling his arm back, Scott tosses the raccoon mecha toward wall Ann Maria.

"Incoming!" yelled Harold.

Ryan was holding back the four-legged eunuch from stepping on him. "Kind of busy right now, man."

The raccoon mecha broke apart upon impact, falling to the area outside the wall. It quickly reassembled and began climbing wall Ann Maria.

Cody zip-lines up the wall with Sierra, dodging the projectile mammals sent flying his way. "We need Chef. Dawn and Ella need medical attention!"

Jasmine leaps into Cody, saving him from a fireball. "Watch your back or you'll need the same. As for Chef…Duncan knocked him out. We tried, but he won't wake up."

"I'll wake him up!" Sierra takes off her shirt, which was actually Cody's shirt and wraps Chef's face with it.

"You're going to suffocate him!" yelled Shawn, firing a cannonball into the bus eunuch.

"Why was your armpit performance chosen over my Crap!?" yelled Sugar, rushing at the trophy stealer.

Gwen pops out from beneath a pile of ammo and fires another shot into the bus mecha's chest. "That's the last shot! I think both my arms are broken!"

Chef pulled off the shirt and gave it back to Sierra. "Take me to the injured," he said, putting on his nurse cap.

"Follow me," said Sierra.

The raccoon mecha reaches the top and climbs up the nearby watchtower.

The loudspeakers rang. "Oh, I forgot to mention. But there's a special Eunuch called the founding eunuch. It's a veteran player who has survived multiple times. Find him and you can end the eunuch assault. Or don't and die screaming. Your choice," said Chris.

"He's got to be talking about Ezekiel," said Jasmine.

"The Zombie! You expect us to get help from a zombie?!" shouted Shawn.

The raccoon took the flag from the top of the tower.

Gwen convulsed before collapsing.

 _C_ : "I swapped the flags back when we were traitors. Looks like the Survivors are still in the game," said Shawn.

Duncan stabs his sword into the nape of the beast eunuch's neck. He screams out and then falls unconscious.

"Shouldn't have left your flag unguarded! Yeah! Being evil is really working for me," said Dave.

 _C_ : "At first I was upset about my hair being burned off. But it's a good look for the new evil me. And every time I look in the mirror my hatred toward Sky is renewed! Eh-eh-eh! Wow, that evil laugh sounds more like an allergic reaction to pollen."

"Shut up. We still haven't captured Izzy," said Scarlett.

The red-haired loon was carried by Stevlanna, who was leaping through a stampede of different animals all chasing D.J.

"Why must my animal magnetism be a curse!" screams the gentle giant while running.

"I refuse to lose again!" yelled Josee, kicking bricks at the Crazies.

"Don't worry. We've won," said Scarlett.

Ten rattlesnakes climb up Stevlanna's legs and coil around Izzy.

Izzy and Mike fall unconscious.

"This ain't over!" yelled Lightning, rushing up toward the beast eunuch with a thunder spear.

Josee picks him up with her foot and tosses him up. Scott catches him and then throws him into into the iron wall of Wall Ann Maria.

"Lightning! Are you okay, man!?" screamed Ryan.

The super jock's bones were broken. His arms and legs were contorted like a grotesque manikin.

"Shawn. I'll look for Ezekiel. Stay safe," said Jasmine, hugging him lovingly.

"I won't die from mutants or eunuchs. That's a promise," said Shawn before locking lips.

"Duncan is out since Gwen collapsed. Lightning is down there. We need another group to head out and take out that giant monkey!" yelled Heather.

"Gosh! I'd do it. But I'm keeping watch. Um, guys. Incoming!" yelled Harold.

Bricks shot into the side of the wall like shotgun bullets, leaving dents in their wake.

Many of the mutants climbing were knocked out and a lot of the mutants on top of the wall had been pushed off.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Shawn, peeking up.

"Where is Zoey?" asked Jasmine.

The raccoon mecha hops off the tower as it collapses and rushes toward Jasmine.

"Over here!" yelled Shawn, waving team Muscle's flag.

 _C_ : "Zoey took our flag with her so it was my only option. Look, it was life or death out there. You can't survive the zombie apocalypse with the power of friendship. You need to make sacrifices!"

Four raccoons shot into Shawn. They clawed up his body as they climbed it and stole the flag.

Ryan collapses face first to the ground.

"Hey guys, I have good news and bad news," said Harold, peeking through the binoculars.

"Spit it out!" yelled Heather, seeking better cover.

"We don't need to send anyone out to take down the beast eunuch," said Harold.

"And the bad news?" asked Heather.

Harold points beyond the wall.

The beast eunuch was in a full sprint toward wall Ann Maria.

"I've dealt with Mr. Whiskers. I'm not afraid of you!" yelled Jasmine.

"Jasmine!? I didn't know it was you. Sorry about hurting your team. Is Shawn okay?" asked the beast eunuch, shooing away the raccoons.

"You're friends with her? She's almost killed the entire cast of Pakitew! There are lines that even I wouldn't cross," said Heather.

"She's also well-versed in physics, chemistry, astro-physics, micro-biology…" said Harold.

"And psychology. Didn't know I had a fan," said Scarlett with a smile.

"Are you kidding you are like a goddess to nerds. You're the messiah of the youth science community," said Harold.

"Th-thanks," said Scarlett.

Dave went up to the speaker. "Shut up. We're not falling for your lovey dovey non-sense. We all know you like Leshawna. Hey does this thing have a flamethrower? I'm pretty sure Shawn and Jasmine are Sky's friends. Wouldn't it be funny if I burned them alive?"

"Hehehe! That would be great!" exclaimed Scott.

"I do enjoy cooking," said Josee, holding her cheeks.

The bus mecha rolls back onto its feet. "Yeah, let's barbeque ém all!" cheered Sugar.

"We're in an alliance with the Survivors. The rest of the flags are beyond this wall," said Scarlett.

The beast eunuch grabs a handful of cannonballs and leaps off of wall Ann Maria.

"This ain't over," said Sugar before making her mecha follow Scarlett.

The teams stationed at wall Owen were taking it easy.

Loki hops out from Ennui's lap and growls.

"What's his problem?" asked Topher, getting a foot rub from Sammy.

"Looks like the enemy overtook wall Ann Maria," said Alejandro.

"Impossible. It's a wall of iron. It's impossible, right?" asked Justin, lifting up his shades.

"There should be some supplies in the tower. Mi amigos, follow me. Goths, keep the eunuch at bay while were away," said Alejandro before zip-lining away with his allies.

Crimson looks at Ennui. "Should we follow them? Could be traitors."

Ennui shrugs. "We can handle this."

Topher gets out from his reclining chair. "Indeed we can! Wall Owen may not be made of the hardest material, but it's the thickest wall and it comes with state of the art weaponry for the unicorns who guard the royal palace." He smashes open a crate, revealing long guns with silver lining. "You two go on ahead." The ambitious narcissist grabs Sammy. "We'll keep the base protected."

Crimson looks at her family. "Let's go."

The Goths grab a gun and leap off the wall.

Beardo, aiming his futuristic rifle at the beast eunuch, makes shooting sound effects.

"We're under fire! How are they shooting us with lasers! What if I'm allergic to laser fire!" Dave screams while shaking Scott.

"I can't concentrate with you always bothering me!" Scott grabs Dave, shoves him against the back of the cockpit and opens the hatch. He then pushes the coward out of the mecha and into the battleground.

Scarlett turns to Scott. "When this is over I want you to return the animal control device to Courtney's room."

"Aye, aye, captain," said Scott with a salute.

"Do you hear something?" asked Josee.

The pounding sound came closer and closer.

"Is it a friend or a foe?" asked Scott, noticing the giant Mal mecha coming their way.

"If you don't know, then assume it's an enemy," said Josee, tearing a tree out from the ground and holding it out like a sword.

The Mal mecha slams into the beast eunuch, pinning its legs.

"Time to call for back up," said Scarlett as their mecha was being repeatedly punched in the face.

"We can handle this," said Scott, grabbing the incoming fist.

"Mwahahahahaa! Victory goes to the Wimps!" cheered Cameron, overpowering the beast's grip.

 _C_ : "I was hoping that the Blimps had already taken care of Cameron. Out of all the competitors, he is the one I'm the most concerned about," said Scarlett.

The four-legged eunuch climbs up the Mal mecha. Once it reached the assault eunuch's neck it bit into it hard.

"I added some extra features for protection," said Cameron as the bus eunuch was zapped.

Cannons came out from Mal's back and opened fire on the bus.

The bus ate four cannonballs before being blasted away.

The tower in the distance, just beyond wall Owen, broke apart from within.

A steamy, muscular mecha with the face, abs, arms, tendons and butt of the model Justin emerged, melting the broken rubble with the heat emanating from its body.

 _C_ : Justin leans back in his seat. "Chris said all the traitors had to find their own mecha. And according to a certain someone, ours was hidden in the tower of Christopia. There were two options, destroy team Wall or crush team Eunuch. Being the maverick I am, I chose the third option."

Topher, Sammy and Beardo run away as the parasols around them are set aflame.

The colossal eunuch raises its hand, emitting a beam of heat.

The incredible heat sets the clothes of the helpers on fire.

"What are you doing?" asked Alejandro.

"Just testing out my many features," said Justin, setting his eyes on the Goths.

The Goths took notice of the three enemy eunuchs.

Crimson nods and they split up to fight the beast and bus eunuch.

Ennui takes cover behind some trees as the colossal eunuch drags its heat beam across the area.

The trees caught aflame.

Ennui zoomed by the trees, lighting his sword on fire. He used his gear to scale the tallest building.

"Why is this thing so slow?" asked Jacques.

"Speed doesn't matter when you're this hot," said Justin, aiming both hands at the ground beneath the tallest building.

The ground itself melts, causing the building to topple toward the colossal eunuch.

Ennui's zip-line burns away as it connects to the steamy mecha's neck.

"Allow me," said Jacques, seizing the controls.

The Justin mecha sends Ennui up with a graceful kick. It then swan dives into him, sending him into the collapsing building.

Ennui gets buried under the rubble.

"Take that, you freak!" yelled Jacques.

"Nice work," said Justin.

The Justin mecha high fives itself and then heads toward its next target.

"You won't believe it, but there's another mecha coming our way," said Scott, before sending his handful of cannonballs into the assault eunuch.

The cannonballs stopped in place, held back by a gravity field.

"Don't underestimate the Wimps!" cheered Cameron.

Each punch the beast eunuch threw was offset by a cannonball that fired off from the assault eunuch's gravitational field. Each cannonball shot was followed by a powerful punch.

The beast eunuch tumbled backward, smashing into buildings as it fell.

"You guys better evacuate," said Cody.

The arms of the Mal mecha join together and their palms open up. The palms gather energy from the mecha's shields and prepare to blast away the beast mecha.

A thunderous slam is heard.

All the eunuchs power down.

"Why aren't the controls working!?" yelled Sugar, pounding on the keys.

Scarlett smiles. "Help has arrived."

A massive gilded Chris, wielding a hammer with the words "ELIMINATION" approaches the downed mechas.

"Booyah!" cheered MacArthur before kicking the bus eunuch into the assault mecha.

"We've sustained heavy damage! And the controls are still locked. Cody, get out there and hold them off!" yelled Cameron.

"Are you kidding? I could get killed!" he yelled.

"Jo is piloting the warhammer eunuch! I won't lose to her again! I just need a few minutes to install a backup battery!" yelled Cameron.

"Then I'll help you here," said Cody.

Crimson aims her laser gun at the gilded Chris but nothing comes out.

"We've rendered you all impotent! Let's show them what Girl Power can do," said Jo.

"Right," said Sky, raising the hammer with MacArthur's help.

"Sky, is that you?" asked Dave, standing atop a ravaged building.

The hammer drops.

"D-D-D-Dave!" yelled Sky.

"Ignore him! Pick up the hammer!" yelled Jo.

"Better idea. Pick up the hammer and crush him!" yelled Eva.

"Got it," said Cameron.

The assault eunuch powered back up. It grabs the hammer before slamming it into the giant Chris.

"Not bad, Mike," said Jo, shielding with both arms.

"Guess again," said Cameron, releasing the hammer and punching the enemy's face.

"Cameron?" asked Jo.

"Mal is the perfect vehicle to show you just how dangerous I've become!" The assault mecha grabs onto the warhammer eunuch's shoulders and then slams its knee into its face. "Impressed?"

"Yeah! Not bad at all, string-bean," said Jo, having her mecha pick up its hammer.

The beast eunuch was immobile, allowing Loki to slice it up without any resistance.

"Use your device!" yelled Josee.

"All electronics are down. Scott, can you open up the escape hatch?" asked Scarlett, picking up a flag with a volcano design.

"Yep! Aren't you happy that you have someone strong to…"

"Look out!" yelled Josee.

Loki drops its flag and climbs up Scott, slicing him up with his tiny sword.

"Take her instead!" yelled Josee, pushing Scarlett to the ground.

Loki sped past Scarlett and shot into Josee like a bullet.

"Well, it seems like the beast Eunuch is out of commission. The only teams left standing are the Goths, the Survivors, Handsome, the Blimps, the Losers and team Girl Power. Only two of those teams aren't traitors or shifters," said Chris.

"Where are you hiding?" asked Sky, kicking apart buildings in the search for Dave.

"Forget about him. He isn't worth it," said Jo.

"No! I have to get rid of him!" yelled Sky, smashing a building to pieces with the hammer. "He needs to 'burp'. Ugh! Why am I so nervous?"

The bus eunuch turns its sights on the warhammer eunuch. "I heard that! Trying to rub in my face that you beat me! Well same side or not, you're going down!" yelled Sugar.

The bus eunuch leaps off the ground only to be pile-drived by the hammer through a building.

"Shut up, Sugar! I don't have time for you!" yelled Sky.

Crimson aims her gun again. The laser burns into the warhammer's neck. The Goth girl suddenly collapses.

Shawn is covered in cuts and holding the Goth's flag.

Loki is on the ground, unconscious.

"Sorry, but nothing is going to stop me from winning this," he said before collapsing.

Cody and Cameron are backed up into a corner.

Dave holds out a sword. "That's right! I'm seizing control! Stay out of my way if you don't want to get cut to ribbons."

Cody put an arm on Cameron. "It's not worth it. We surrender," he said, raising his arms.

"Good! Now seize control of the arms! We're going to destroy Sky!" exclaimed Dave.

The warhammer eunuch lifted up buildings to deflect the incoming energy blasts.

"Not good! We can't close the distance," said MacArthur.

"Haha! How does it feel Sky?" asked Dave.

"Dave…" Sky freezes up, allowing an energy blast to slam into the warhammer mecha.

"That's right! And with this, you're finished!" yelled Dave, powering up a super energy blast.

Sky shakes herself to her senses. "No more running! This ends now!" Sky took the controls and rushed in. She blocked the first two blasts with the hammer and then slammed it against the ground.

"Booyah! Nice one!" cheered MacArthur.

"No! No! No! It won't move!" Dave screams as he suddenly gets a view of the entire battle field.

Mal's mechanical head, detached from its body, crashes into wall Owen.

Justin shivers as the warhammer mecha approaches.

 _C_ : "So my original plan was to take down any team that made it past wall Ann Maria, despite its affiliation. But, I can't allow my beautiful face to get injured."

"Wait up, Sky. We're on the same side. Chris designated my team as traitors," said Justin.

"Where did he land?" asked Sky.

"What?" asked Justin.

The warhammer mecha lifts up the colossal eunuch. "Where is Dave!?"

Alejandro cuts out the nape of the assault eunuch's neck. "As long as we have some points we won't be going home." He grabbed the flag.

"Handsome, Survivors, I know you are both traitors but your still part of team Wall. That means to claim victory you need to take down Girl Power," said Chris.

Zoey held up the Blimps' flag, which was a sugar donut blimp. " _I'll find Zeke and win this dumb game as soon as…_ "

"How's it going, eh?" asked Ezekiel, climbing out of the foot of the assault eunuch.

 _C_ : "How was I supposed to know he was in the vanguard eunuch the whole time!? Did Cameron's mecha eat him or something?" asked Zoey.

"If you capture Ezekiel your team automatically wins the challenge!" yelled Chris.

Jo took the controls, making a b-line for the homeschooled kid.

Alejandro sped through the collapsing buildings.

"Mwahahahaha! Then I guess I won!" Cameron comes out from behind the trees and tackles Ezekiel.

"It's not over yet! Say "Eunuchs, shut down!" cheered Chris.

"Eunuchs, shut down!" yelled Cameron.

The warhammer eunuch collapses, nearly crushing Alejandro in the process.

Zoey arrives a few seconds too late. "Good job, Cam," she says with a smile.

"Game over! The Losers win! Let's tally up the votes and send someone packing!" cheered Chris.

Blackout.

The teams, who aren't in the infirmary, gather at the Chrisiseum.

"Since some of the judges were participating this round, they won't be allowed to vote. Don't worry though, I can cover for their slack. First things first. Losers, Tree-Huggers, Crazies, Muscle, Triangle and Goths you all get ten points for being the winning team. And the winners of the flag making competition: Gamers, Crazy, Muscle, Handsome and Girl Power, who won their flag-making challenge off-screen, each get three points. Handsome then gets an extra five for winning said competition. For winning Chef's training exercise the Crazies get another five points. Oh and like I mentioned earlier, since you aren't judged for your actual performance, all the cool stuff you did or didn't do won't matter. It's all about the flag stealing. Now, each flag taken from the nape of a eunuch is worth ten points. Those taken outside of a eunuch are only worth five. The Winners took the Gamers' flag before losing their own to the Losers. Evil then took the Tree-Huggers, Triangle and Muscle flags before being taken out by the Goths. The Goths then lost their flag to the Survivors. To those of you wondering why the Goths were KO when Shawn took their flag but not when he was waving Muscle's flag, well let's just say I take intention into consideration. That means technically, you could have taken anyone's flag and still stayed in the game. Handsome took down the Losers and lastly the Survivors finished off the Blimps."

"How did Cameron catch Zeke? Shouldn't the shock have knocked him out?" asked Justin.

"Well that because…uh. Wait just a darned moment! Did you cheat, again?" asked Chris.

Cameron lifts up his shirt, revealing a power core imbedded in his chest. "After the last round, I installed this to give me a wake-up jolt in case I fell unconscious."

"Because it's totally awesome, I'll allow it. Ok, let's do the final score, this time starting with those with the most points. Losers took Ezekiel, giving them 10 points for taking down Girl Power, 10 points for Handsome and 5 points for taking out the Survivors. That brings them to a grand total of 35 points and wins them the first place prize!"

"That means we are no longer the Losers. From now on, Cody and I are the Underdogs!" cheered Cameron.

"Sure, whatever. That makes Don an underdog too, which means I'm the alpha wolf," said Chris with a big smile.

Noah hands over the Mike Necklace and the special key.

"Zoey. Sorry if I got too competitive but I was sure I could win you this," said Cameron, giving her the necklace.

Zoey hugs him. "Thanks so much, Cam."

"Second place goes to the Goths, looks like you'll be getting Duncan's knife after all."

Beardo delivers Duncan's knife to the Goths, along with a photo of Mal with devil horns.

 _C_ : Crimson and Ennui smile. "Finally."

 _C_ : Alejandro looks at the camera contemplatively. "That picture reminded me that the greatest threats can come from the most unlikely places. I'm keeping my eye on Cameron."

"Third place is tied, but I'll give it to the Crazies because Izzy was the only one smart enough to make herself the flag. Handsome, that places you in Fourth," said Chris.

"Fourth isn't bad," said Justin, noticing his teammates were glaring.

Lindsey carries in the sack of potatoes in a dress all the way to team Crazy.

"Welcome to the team. From now on your name is Sasha," said Izzy, hugging the bag of potatoes.

Sasha said nothing.

"Now, now Sasha. We all know you can't go hunting if you don't have legs," said Izzy.

"Survivors are 5th."

 _C_ : "You spend your whole life preparing for a zombie apocalypse only to get attacked by eunuchs! Trees are useless against them!" yelled Shawn.

"…and Evil is 6th," said Chris.

"Why aren't we in first!" yelled Josee, throwing a tantrum in her wheelchair.

"7th is Muscle. 8th is Triangle. 9th is the Tree Huggers. 10th are the Winners. Gamers, you were supposed to be traitors, but the entire time you worked with team Wall, ironically making you traitors. Girl Power went a little boy crazy and didn't get a single flag. Blimps, you never got a flag and attacked your own teams. One of you is going home today. Girl Power, it was off camera, but your flag design of a fist surrounded by flowers was the winner of the eunuch flag making competition. And Gamers, Lindsey liked your crumby flag giving you some points. There's only one team who didn't score any points," said Chris, leaning over and smiling at the Blimps.

"Hurry up and give me my prize!" yelled Sugar.

"I'm just happy nobody died. I'll go home. You carry on without me," said Owen, hugging Sugar.

"Blimps, you are not going home today and the reason is that you were my favorite team! I give you 5 points for crushing Ella and turning her into a singing cripple. You fought hard and caused so much drama. And since Girl Power lasted till the very end, Gamers: choose who you want to sacrifice," said Chris.

"I'll go," said Dwayne, still in crutches.

Sam pulls Dwayne aside. "I know I got in the way of you and Kitty. I didn't mean to. But don't worry. From here on out, it's just the two of you. As team leader, I'll take the fall."

"So valiant!" exclaimed Chris, holding his chest.

Clucky hops into the host's lap.

"Alright, time for your questions. First question, what are the eunuchs? Where did they come from? How did they come into being?" asked Chris.

"Well…" Sam was violently zapped.

"No spoilers, dude! Next question: who is the most beautiful girl you've ever seen?"

"That would be my mega mutant monster babe, Dakota!" cheered Sam.

"Hmm." Chris looks at Clucky who shrugs. "Not quite the drama I was hoping for. Last question: do you like pancakes?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, of course I do!"

"Great! Chef, hook up our gaming wizard up with some flapjacks!" hollered Chris.

Chef mutters to himself while lathering Sam in syrup and stuffing his clothes full of pancakes.

"You let humanity down, but the real reason where sending you away is because we don't have enough space for plebeians. Enjoy the rest of your short life in the eunuch forest. Sam, you are hereby banished from Christopia!"

Sam was dragged away by Chef.

"So, what does the key open?" asked Cameron.

"A special place that may or may not contain secrets erased from history. Everyone who can walk, follow me!" cheered Chris.

The contestants follow the host down a staircase to the basement of Chris' cottage.

Cameron puts the key in but it doesn't fit. "You should be careful who you mess with," said Cameron, glaring at Chris.

"Cool it, string-bean." Jo kicks open the door. "Let's hurry this up," she said, glaring at Sky.

Just beyond the door was a single desk.

Cameron inserts the key and turns it, unlocking the drawer.

Chris knocks the boy aside, centers the camera, and smiles. "And that's a wrap. What is hidden in that drawer? Who will be the next target? Will Cameron get new alliances after destroying today's challenge? Will Courtney find out that Scott stole the animal control device from her room?"

"You did what?" asked Courtney.

"Apparently so. But will the Tree-Huggers realize that Scarlett now has control over all the animals in the island?" Chris turns to see their reaction. "No they won't because they are all in the infirmary. Where is Trent and why does nobody care?"

"I care," said Gwen.

"What will the next challenge be? You decide. That's right. You the viewers can send me suggestions on the theme for the next challenge which I may or may not ignore or postpone for a latter challenge. Find out who gets sent packing next time on Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour!" cheered Chris.

 **Please check out the official Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour Facebook page. I plan on updating it with team bios in the near future.**

 **Also if you enjoy my story, I encourage you to read Total Drama Reborn and Total Drama Rebuilt. Reborn has original characters mixed in with past favorites and Rebuilt has characters from all gens (just like my story).**

 **Thank you all for your time and support and please comment; I'd love to hear your feedback.**

 **Speaking of feedback. I have a spot open for one of my future challenges and would like suggestions for what movie, game, anime to base it off of. Please make sure it is elimination style in some form or another. Looking forward to hearing your input.**

 **Special thanks to Nathan Sharp for the dub version of the Assault Titan opening for Season 2; you can check him out on YouTube.**


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Existential Escapism

"Last time on Total Drama: Action Stars Island Tour. The teams were divided into three groups: Traitors, Wall and Eunuchs. Each team went through three-dimensional combat training, set up defenses around one of three walls and had to design their own flag. The players then had to defend their team flags and steal the flags of others to escape elimination. The Losers took control of the challenge, making their own makeshift eunuch, and captured the founding eunuch- winning them the competition and a key to secrets hidden from history. The Goths got the knife they have been wanting and the Crazies now have a new mad sack on their side. The Blimps would have lost and gone home, but I decided to give them five points for absolutely wrecking Ella. She reminds me of this girl back in high-school who thought she was too pretty to date me. I know, right? Is she blind? Anyways, this meant that the Gamers had the least points and Sam volunteered to take the fall. After the dramatic elimination, I revealed that Scott stole the animal device from Courtney and used it in the previous challenge. Also after the elimination, the contestants and myself went to a secret basement and are about to uncover untold secrets. Is it proof that Eunuch's are actually extraterrestrials? Perhaps it's the original script for "Sunday Muddy Sunday". Or maybe, just maybe, it's the Lost director's notes on the answers to all the questions they didn't bother to answer. Everyone is glaring at me impatiently, so let's get this ball rolling. What tools of torment will Courtney use to punish Scott? How will the Tree-Huggers react when they find out the animal control device is fully operational? How much blood will be shed in today's challenge? And who will be going home in the most dramatic elimination Total Drama has ever seen-wow, I really do say that a lot? Find out right here, right now on Total Drama: Action Stars Island Tour."

As pop music plays, camera's pop out of from the corners of bathrooms, behind wooly beavers, mutant cockroaches and from the mouths of robot crocodiles. Topher marks the cut before the camera pans over Bony Island. We see Chris sitting in a chair and petting Clucky.

"Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine." Camera zooms in on the skull of Bony Island.

"You guys are on my mind." The angle leaps off to the ground below.

"You asked me what I wanted to be." Underground we see the Goth's searching coffins, alongside Beardo, before Josee jumps in front of them and waves at the camera to her fans. "And now I think the answer is plain to see." Scarlett, wearing the animal control device, walks by and smiles before there is an explosion deeper in the cave. "I want to be famous." Scott flies by and Dave points and laughs at the burn victim.

The smoke clears and Dawn is seated with D.J., meditating on the beach together. Bridgette is surfing and Ella is building a castle. "I want to live close to the sun." Dawn is meditating with her Spud headphones on, trying to ignore Staci. Owen is chasing Bridgette with a shark fin and Sugar stomps on Ella's castle. A mutant shark seizes Owen with tentacles. A giant bird swoops down and struggles to lift Sugar. Dawn peeks out from her meditation and smiles at Ella.

"Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won." Duncan laughs at their plight, getting an angry look from Gwen. Trent is playing his guitar to soothe Gwen while Heather is applying nail polish. "Everything to prove nothing in my way." Ryan runs by with his team and Chef. Lightning hits Trent aside and kisses his lucky totem before a swarm of mutant cockroaches attack.

"I'll get there one day." The swarm clears and we see Cody looking at Gwen solemnly from a tower window. Cameron is creating an automated turret while Kitty takes pictures of it. Dwayne tries to remove the jellyfish clinging to his body while Don narrates his struggle. "Cause I want to be famous!" Alejandro, piloting a Justin mecha, smashes the top of the tower. Jacques leaps down the arm of the robot while Justin stands at the head, seducing birds to swoop in and attack the enemy contestants.

"Na na na na na na na!" Chef, Don, Geoff, Lindsey and Topher look at the campers through T.V. monitors and each give out a different score, except for Lindsey who is applying make-up (8, 4, 6, 9). "Na na na na na na na na!" We switch to Clucky repeatedly stepping on the trigger and electrocuting Vito, Sierra and Izzy. While Vito tries to stay suave despite incredible pain, Sierra is trying to yank off her collar and Izzy has her tongue stuck out and her eyes in a daze, clenching a sack of patato's to her chest.

"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous. I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous." Courtney, with the Dave pin pierced through her shirt, is making plans while Emma and Noah are making out. Stephanie is wresting MacArthur for her wheelchair. Jo runs by alongside Eva, carrying Sky and stepping on the other team's strategy chart.

Whistling of 'I wanna be, I wanna be famous is heard. Shaun and Jasmine kiss at the campfire and Zoey, wearing her Mike necklace, swoops into the center from the background. Camera zooms completely out to show four different islands, each with their own logo. Then the logo Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour appears in the center, surrounded by thirteen different flags.

"For those of you who change the channel during the opening, you really shouldn't. It's different every time. And you can play Spot the Difference!" exclaimed Chris excitedly.

"Can we open it now?" asked Cameron, his hand on the drawer.

"Yep. You may proceed," said Chris.

Cameron pulls open the drawer, revealing a folded chart.

"Move aside!" Jo grabs the chart and opens it for all to see.

The chart is Staci's genealogy tree, connecting her to every German inventor and to Adam and Eve.

"Look over here. According to this, Staci is related to Ezekiel!? She's a zombie too!" yelled Shawn.

"Um, Shawn. The tree is fake. Chris has way too much free time," said Zoey.

"And you're wasting it. Out of my basement. Now!" yelled Chris, brashly leading the contestants out.

 _C_ : "What kind of reward was that!?" yelled Cameron.

The relatively unharmed contestants return to their cabins. And, oh, what's this. Looks like we already have some early morning team mingling.

Owen knocks on the Gamer's door. "Hey, uh. It's me Owen."

Dwayne opens the door with his good hand; Kitty is playing Retro Racer while seated with her legs crossed.

"Is there something you need?" asked Dwayne.

"Actually, I lost last time. And the deal was the loser had to bring the winner breakfast…so…here you go." Owen reveals a plate with some crumbs and syrup.

Dwayne rolls his eyes. "Did you actually eat the offering? Learn to control yourself, man."

"I'm sorry. I can't control myself. And I'm sorry you guys lost Sam." Owen falls to his knees and sobs.

Kitty gets up. "It was the Winners who took us down, not your team. We lost last time because we were too nice. We were supposed to be traitors but we didn't have the nerve to do what needed to be done."

"I was once a saboteur myself. Trust me, the guilt will eat away at you like tiny delicious piranhas!" exclaimed Owen, shielding his face.

"Ok. Look. We're not making an alliance with your team, but if you just want to hang out and play some games, then stop by any time," said Kitty with a smile.

"Great! Oh, and this totally isn't the reason I stopped by, but do you happen to have any food leftover? Duncan said the losers get to eat a scrumptious feast."

"Owen. He made that up. You can't be that gullible. Can you?" asked Kitty.

"You mean…he lied!" exclaimed Owen.

"Yeah, man. Duncan's just a bully. He probably only befriended you so you wouldn't vote him off," said Dwayne.

"No way! We voted together tons of times in Island," said Owen.

"Like when you voted out Bridgette. Face it. You voted for who he wanted out. Sorry to say, but you were being used," said Dwayne.

"But…he's like my best friend," said Owen.

"I thought Noah was your bestie," said Kitty.

"He's my bestest friend. You don't think Noah hates me…right?" asked Owen with panic in his eyes.

"Noah's got a love hate relationship with you, but he cares about you. That's for sure," said Kitty.

"What about Sugar? She likes me for who I am," said Owen.

"Yeah, that's seems to be the case, but she's kind of psychotic," said Dwayne.

Sugar tackles Duncan to the ground.

"What the hell! I didn't know whales could fly," said the punk, trying to squeeze out from under the living bulldozer.

"What's her name?" asked Sugar.

"Did Courtney put you up to this?" asked Duncan.

"Tell me!" yelled Sugar, shaking the ruffian.

"Look, I don't even know what you're talking about," said Duncan, trying to shove her off.

"I am Owen's new girlfriend. Who is the old tramp he was swapping spit with?" asked Sugar.

 _C_ : "Sometimes, fate stops being a bitch and hands you a freebee," said Duncan with a smirk.

"What? Couldn't wrestle the answer out of the big guy?" asked Duncan.

"He's hiding it from me! Now until you tell me, I ain't getting up!" yelled Sugar.

"Look, pumpkin. I could tell you right now and you'd go into a blind rage and destroy her. Or I could tell you during the challenge where your rage would actually count for something," said Duncan, finally slipping out.

"Fine! But you'd better tell me! That girl, whoever she is, is gonna be pushing up pansies!" yelled Sugar.

 _C_ : "That was too easy. Now, who should I pick? Too bad Alejerkoff's team is all guys," said Duncan.

"Duncan, do you need help?" asked Dawn.

Sugar runs off, screaming.

"Wow, didn't expect that kind of response. What did you do to make her fear you like that?" asked Duncan.

"I just wanted her to apologize to Ella," said Dawn.

"By the way, I talked to Courtney about dropping the one-way alliance with your team, but…you know how she is," said Duncan.

"Oh, that's rather kind of you. Thanks," said Dawn with a little smile.

 _C_ : "Of course I didn't do that. But she's none the wiser. You know, maybe Alejandro's befriend everyone strategy isn't so bad," said Duncan, leaning back.

"Well, I have to go. Kitty will be at my cabin for her first vegan lesson," said Dawn with a hop.

"Hey, if your people want to bomb some whaling ships, give me a call!" hollered Duncan.

"I'm not like that!" squealed Dawn.

"And some friendly advice. Watch out for Alejandro."

"I appreciate the advice. But his aura tells me more about him then you'll ever know."

Dawn heads back to her cabin. Kitty is just outside.

"Let's get this over with," said Kitty with a sigh.

"Now. Now. You should be happy. Veganism benefits the individual just like it benefits the planet and the animals," said Dawn.

"I'm not exactly an environmentalist," said Kitty with a shrug.

"What's your favorite animal?" asked Dawn.

"Hmm. Probably eels," said Kitty.

"Great. So you love eels?" asked Dawn.

"Yep! I love the way they squirm in your grip and I love swallowing them whole!"

"What!?"

"Uh-huh. My record is a two foot eel. Emma can only do a ten inch," said Kitty with a grin.

"That's horrible," said Dawn with watery eyes.

"So what animal is your favorite?" asked Kitty.

"I love all the creatures of the Earth," said Dawn, crossing he arms.

"Oooh, have you tried squid. Love squid!"

"No! I'm a vegan. I'm as opposed to animal cruelty as you're opposed to sexism. If you wouldn't eat a dog because it has feelings, a personality and a will to live then you shouldn't eat any animal. They are all unique willful individuals," said Dawn.

"I've eaten dog before. I actually like to name my meals. Poochi was an Irish Terrier. I got him imported. Super yummy."

Dawn starts sobbing.

"Are you okay?" asked Kitty, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Vegans don't eat animals or their products. Just as sport hunters hunt for fun and pleasure, the masses eat animals for pleasure. Ask yourself is your palate pleasure really worth the life of someone else?"

"Wow. You're really serious about this vegetarian thing, aren't you?"

"It's a way of life. And it's a matter of life and death for the animals. And it's Vegan, not vegetarian!"

"Sorry, but I just can't give up cultural foods. I wouldn't want to limit my diet. It's part of who I am," said Kitty.

"Isn't kindness and moral integrity part of who you are too?" asked Dawn.

"Well yeah, but…hey you know. I bet if you tried squid you would get it. See, back home. We have this dish that is like a whole family of squid. When you eat them with your family it's like…Dawn. You ok?"

"Get out," said Dawn from under her breath.

"I'll uh try to eat more vegetables. If that helps."

"If you know something is morally wrong, you don't pick a certain time to do it. You can't cheat your morals. If you think animals matter morally at all, then you must live vegan! Forget it. I'm wasting my time. My friends are at the infirmary. I'm going to go help them."

"Sorry, if I upset you."

"It's not about me. The way each of us lives affects everyone."

Dwayne comes out from the bushes and meets with Kitty. "So, how did it go?"

"Really bad. I think she hates me," said Kitty.

"I don't think so. She's lonely that's all. I used to feel the same way." He looks up at Kitty with a smile. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." Kitty grabs his hand.

 _C_ : "Kitty is the best thing to ever happen to me," said Dwayne, sinking into his seat.

Kitty returns to her cabin. "Hey Owen, get me some crackers from the pantry. I'm kind of hungry."

Owen backs into a corner. "What pantry? There's no pantry here." He stretches his arms to cover it. "What's a pantry? Why are you making up words?!"

Kitty climbs onto the table and wrestles with Owen to open the pantry door.

Once it swings open, all that's seen is empty bags.

"You ate everything!?" screamed Kitty.

"You should have seen it. There was this huuuge raccoon. I tried to protect the pantry, but he overpowered me. And then…he stuffed all the food in my belly! It was horrible!" cried Owen.

"Get out!" yelled Kitty.

"Oh come on! I know what will cheer you up. Some donuts." Owen opens the donut box, but its empty. "Ooops."

"Just go," said Kitty, opening the door with a trembling fist.

 _C_ : "I feel like all my friendships are falling apart! This is all your fault, tummy!" yelled Owen, punching his gut.

In the infirmary, Bridgette rises up from her hospital bed.

"Thanks Dawn. I feel so much better. You're a miracle worker," said Bridgette.

"We make a good team, you little witch," said Chef, in his nurse outfit.

"Sorry. Not sure I'll be able to help next challenge," said Ella weakly.

"Bridgette, I'm going to stay behind and heal Ella. We're counting on you to win," said Dawn.

"Got it. Oh and Crimson. Thanks for visiting," said Bridgette, looking up at her creepy friend.

"I won't let you reach the underworld first," said Crimson with a small smile.

Ella grabs Chef's shirt sleeve. "I need to talk to Chris. Please. It's important."

"Don't get your panties in a wad. I'll go fetch him," said Chef.

"So, uh, who won?" asked Bridgette.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I woke up after the challenge finished," said Dawn.

"Cameron won. And Scarlett got the device working," said Crimson.

"Wait, the animal control device?" asked Dawn.

Crimson blinks.

"This is not good. Bridgette, please talk to Courtney. You're her friend, right?" asked Dawn.

"I'll try," said Bridgette, rushing out of the infirmary.

"Hey, Bridgette!" hollered Gwen.

Bridgette rushes to her friend's side. "Who broke your arms?"

"I did. Really wanted to win one for the team. Can I ask you a favor?" asked Gwen.

"Sure. I can ask Dawn to heal you, but she's putting most of her energy into Ella and Lightning right now," said Bridgette.

"It's not about that. Um, your song. Do you think you can teach it to me?" asked Gwen.

"The stuck to a pole song? Why would you even bring that up?"

"No. The Sorry song. It's really sweet. I'd like to learn the lyrics."

"Oh, well, _I'm sorry_. I don't exactly have it memorized. It was a spur of the moment sort of thing," said Bridgette, scratching her head.

"I have it memorized! And I'll happily teach it to you," said Ella.

"If." Added Dawn. "If you can convince Courtney not to use that dreadful device."

"Scarlett's the one who has it now. Not Courtney. She found a way to control all the animals in the immediate area. Trust me, I'd stop her if I could. But kind of injured at the moment," said Gwen.

Courtney enters the tent. "Gwen. Are you okay?"

"Been better."

"Did that jerk Duncan make you do this?"

"This one's on me. Hey, can you call off your one way alliance with the Tree Huggers?" asked Gwen.

"Sure thing."

"Really?" asked Bridgette.

"It's not like I need it to win. I just wanted to make an impression so the other teams won't mess with me. Instead consider it an official alliance with your team that…" Courtney pulls Gwen in. "…extends to team Triangle as well."

 _C_ : "The Tree-Huggers wouldn't have joined with us if we just asked. This is a roundabout way to secure their allegiance. And now that Scarlett has the animal control device, she will be Dawn's target. I've got it all figured out," said Courtney, confidently crossing her legs.

"Thanks Courtney! Does that mean we're still friends?" asked Bridgette.

"Sure, why not? But as your friend I have to tell you that Goth makeup doesn't work for you. Now Duncan on the other hand," said Courtney with a smile.

"Great! Then teach me the song, Ella," said Gwen with a smile.

Chef patrols the hospitable beds. "Hmmm. It appears we have a deserter."

Josee speeds out of the infirmary on her wheelchair.

 _C_ : "Only losers take help from others. A winner eats her pain and lets it transform her!"

She heads to the Evil cabin where Scarlett is waiting.

"Those wretched vampires and their little werewolf did this to me! They will pay!" yelled Josee.

"Here. Take this." Scarlett pops a pill in Josee's mouth.

"I don't need pain relief," said Josee after swallowing involuntarily.

"It's not an asprin. It's a special pill I made to use on those who bully me. It makes your insides itch for three hours. If you ever use me as a shield again…you'll be my new test subject."

Josee falls over, scratching uncontrollably.

Scott comes in. "Courtney isn't here, right? Um, what's with her?"

"She fell into some poison ivy. But she'll be fine. You can give Courtney back the device. But if we need it again, it's your job to steal it back," said Scarlett, placing her legs on Josee's back.

"Hey, here's an idea. Why don't we make an alliance with the Winners? We could call it Dark Victory," said Scott.

"Courtney, Cameron and Alejandro are our greatest competition. She would betray us as soon as it suits her. As long as we have the Blimps as our living shields, we have nothing to fear. And as long as you obey me, you won't have to live in a constant state of agony."

Cameron and Cody were at their cabin. The bubble boy genius was making a strategy chart on the wall.

"You're really going all out this season, aren't you?" asked Cody.

"Winning Revenge wasn't enough. If we want to be respected, we must utterly defeat our enemies," said Cameron.

"So, who are our enemies?" asked Cody.

"Team Muscle, The Winners, Handsome and Evil are our top targets. Who do you think we should take down first?" asked Cameron.

"Well Muscle already lost one member. Taking down a team is sure to get us the spotlight. But are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Cody.

"I lived four years of my life in a state of paranoia and fear. Now it is time to bring fear to those who prey on the weak. Becoming a target will work to our benefit. When the enemy comes to attack, we'll be prepared. And I agree. Ryan and Lightning will be the first to go. Defeating Lightning will remind everyone how I won Revenge."

"Yeah, dude. Hey, you aren't doing all this to impress Jo, are you?"

"Jo is a means to the end. She is neither fully villain nor hero. If we get her on our side, then the game is won."

There's a knock at the door.

Cody gets up. "Who is it?"

"Um, I'm incognito so I can't answer that."

"Harold?" asked Cody.

"Gosh! This is the thanks I get for helping." Harold slides a piece of paper under the door.

"Huh. This is just a movie poster," said Cody.

Cameron grabs the paper. "It's our next challenge. It will begin at the crack of dawn. So if you have something to do it would be best to do it now."

Chris enters the infirmary. "Wow. Ennui, didn't expect to see you here. And oh my god, Lightning, were you trying to bend your body into becoming a football. Nice. Last challenge was just fantastic. So much excitement so much pain!"

Izzy pops a thermometer in Chris' mouth.

"What are you doing?" asked Chris, pulling the thermometer out.

"Assistant nurse reporting for duty," said Izzy with a salute.

Chef pushes her on the hospital bed. "Sit yo ass down girl. You're my patient. Ya can't leave till you're healed up."

Chris pulls up a chair to Ella's bed. "Did you call me here to sing me a song about how great I am? Or are you just feeling frisky?" asked Chris, running his hands up her dainty legs.

Ella pulls back. "Close the curtains."

"Hehehehe! Alright!" Chris makes sure they have some privacy and scoots in. "Should I pour some champagne?"

"It's about Leonard."

"Who?"

"Please. I need his support. I'll do whatever it takes to make him my helper."

Chris grabs her cheeks. "Aw, does our wittle princess have a crush on the dice wizard?"

"It isn't like that. So…will you help me?"

"You said you'll do anything, right?" asked Chris, eying her legs.

Ella pulls in. "Yes. Please help."

"Alright then. If the princess wants her Merlin, she must grant me three wishes."

"I think you have Princesses and Genie's confused."

"Shush it. First, you have to call me daddy…in front of everyone...always."

"Why?"

"Cause it's hilarious. Second, every night I want a massage, got it?"

"If I must."

"Third, well you see, the Gamers already have Leonard on their team. And I can't just take him away. If you fulfill the first two conditions your team can have Leonard after the Gamers are out. And since this is reality TV. You have to make sure they lose. Understood?"

Ella turns away from him.

"Seeing the sweet Princess Ella turn into a sour poison apple is going to be a fantasy miracle for the ratings. I'll see you at my castle tonight." Chris pats her head and then leaves.

Gwen enters and sits by Ella's bed. "He didn't do anything weird to you, right? If he tries anything, I'll tell Duncan to send him a warning."

"I can take care of myself," said Ella softly.

"So, I'm ready to learn that sorry song," said Gwen.

Ell looks at her inquisitively.

"What?"

"You're planning on singing to Trent, aren't you?"

"Hey, it's my business how I use it," said Gwen with a blush.

"There's nothing sadder than unrequited love," said Ella.

"Anyone you have your eye on?" asked Gwen.

"Cody loves you and you never returned his love."

"Huh?"

"If you want my help, then give Cody a kiss on the lips. It's not like you have a boyfriend," said Ella.

"Yeah, but he has a girlfriend, a psycho girlfriend," said Gwen, holding herself in fear.

"That's all I ask. Now leave. I must rest," said Ella, closing her eyes.

 _C_ : "Cody is a kind boy who at least deserves a chance. And if this princess can't find her prince charming, then she will dedicate her life to helping others find their soul mates," said Ella.

Gwen parts the curtains. She notices a familiar figure talking to Chef. "Trent?"

Trent looks at Gwen and then runs off.

When Gwen tries to follow, Chef grabs her.

"You need to heal up. Can't have you doing strenuous activity with your arms like that," said Chef.

Trent runs into team Triangle's cabin.

"Look who finally showed up." Duncan is silenced when Trent's fist suddenly slams into his face.

"What happened to Gwen?" asked Trent.

"Shit, that hurt man. Without you around Gwen decided to take on your role as the team's martyr."

Trent comes in for another punch but Duncan grabs his fists. "You were supposed to protect her." He slams his knee into Duncan's crotch.

"Low blow man!" Duncan grabs Trent in a chokehold. "You abandoned your team, so don't go blaming me for her getting hurt!"

Trent throws Duncan over his shoulder. "She loves you, idiot! I left because I thought I could entrust her to you."

Duncan leaps off the ground and tackles Trent as he turns to leave. "You aren't running away this time!"

Courtney arrives at Girl Power's cabin, holding the Dave Pin in her hand.

Jo answers the door. "What do you want, Caramel Queen?"

"I have something that may be of interest to your team." She reveals the Dave Pin.

Jo grabs the pin and crushes it with her good hand. "Don't come back here."

Courtney looks over Jo's shoulder to see Sky sobbing into a pillow. "Oh. I'm sorry."

She leaves and makes her way to the Evil cabin. Rather than knocking, she flings open the door.

Scarlett steps in her path. "What do you want?"

"Oh I just want to speak with the little orange rat, cowering in the corner over there," said Courtney.

"Please don't hurt me. My pain isn't as funny as Chris makes it out to be," said Scott, holding up a pillow as a shield.

Scarlett lets Courtney pass. "Don't break any bones. With Josee at the infirmary, I need Scott in tip top shape for the next challenge."

"I won't." Courtney tears the pillow from Scott's grip and slams it into his face, decking him.

"I'm sorry. Scarlett told me to steal it, I swear," said Scott, shielding his face.

Courtney kicks him repeatedly. "You broke into my cabin and stole from me! Sorry won't cut it."

"What if I take you out on a date? Huh? Sound good?" Scott squints in pain when her foot slams into his crotch.

"We'll talk about this later," said Courtney, turning around.

"Take your time. I was actually enjoying that," said Scarlett with a light blush.

"If you ever steal from me again, you'll lose your ability to have kids," said Courtney.

"I believe this belongs to you," said Scarlett, offering Courtney the animal control device.

"Keep it. We're going to need it if we're going to take down Cameron's Underdogs," said Courtney.

 _C_ : "What is she planning?" asked Scarlett.

 _C_ : "If all goes to plan. I can get rid of two threats at once. _Oooh. Ooh. Climbing my way to the top_ ," said Courtney, shifting from side to side.

Courtney heads back to her cabin. She opens the door to see Emma and Stephanie wrestling.

"Grab her arms!" yelled Emma, as the enraged control freak tried to tear out her hair.

"Stop! What is going on!?" asked Courtney.

Stephanie pins down Emma. "She attacked me first!"

"Only because you hurt my sister!" yelled Emma.

"Ugh, what are you children? We're supposed to be a team," said Courtney.

"Well, you're lawyer in training threw the forbidden action challenge!" yelled Stephanie.

"Explain yourself, Emma," said Courtney, grabbing Steph's arms.

"I gave my little sister some advice, that's all. I did not betray the team." Emma crawled out from under Stephanie.

"You need to prove your loyalty. Next challenge, we go after the Gamers," said Stephanie.

"We already made them lose once! I'm not betraying my sister!"

"See!? She doesn't have what it takes to win!" yelled Stephanie, breaking out of Courtney's hold and rushing after Emma.

"Going after the Gamers is stupid. The Underdogs beat us last time. And one more loss and they're gone. They are our target. I already convinced Scarlett to target them as well," said Courtney, standing in between the two children.

"Wait, you spoke to that liar, Scarlett?" asked Stephanie.

"I'm just using her," said Courtney, blowing a hair away from her face.

"Did you get the device back?" asked Stephanie.

"As long as she has it. She becomes a target for the Tree-Huggers. _And as long as those two teams are at each other's throats, we can progress without being reproached_ ," sung Courtney.

"Wow, you're so smart," said Emma.

"I know. But if we can't come together as a team, the others will notice and they will take us down. And sorry to say Emma, but your sisterly love is holding the team back," said Courtney.

"Ha!" exclaimed Stephanie.

"You need to convince them to join our alliance. That way your love can be used as a tool for our victory," said Courtney.

"Ok, but until then, it's hands off my sister," said Emma, glaring at Stephanie.

"And if you don't want us to target team Muscle, then get them to agree to help us, Stephanie," said Courtney.

"We're already in an alliance. I don't need Ryan's help to win," said Stephanie.

"Just do it," said Courtney.

"Fine," said Stephanie with a roll of the eyes. She stomps out of the cabin.

"Are you okay?" asked Courtney, checking Emma's bruises.

"I'm a tough girl. Thanks," said Emma, giving Courtney a hug.

Steph walks into team Muscle's cabin.

"Babe, it's great to see you," said Ryan, opening his arms to her.

Stephanie kisses him, bringing him to the ground. "What team are you planning on taking down?"

"The Underdogs attacked you, so that makes them our enemy. I won't let anyone hurt you," said Ryan.

"Yeah, but Gwen got in the way of my team's grip on the Tree-Huggers. We're taking down Triangle first, got it?" asked Stephanie, yanking on his ear.

"Ow! Calm down, babe. Yeah, I'll make sure they don't win, okay?" asked Ryan.

"That's why I love you, my big cuddle bear," said Stephanie, kissing his neck.

The door opens and Scott enters. "Ryan, did you spend the night with Courtney after the Toxic challenge?"

Stephanie's eyes flare up. She twists Ryan's arms behind his back.

"Ow! Stephanie, calm down. What are you talking about, Scott? I've only ever had eyes for my Stephanie. Why would you even think that?" asked Ryan.

"Well somebody did and I'm going to get to the bottom of it," said Scott before leaving.

Scott enters team Triangle's cabin.

"What do you want?" asked Duncan, holding an ice pack to his black eye.

"After the Toxic challenge did you spend the night with Courtney?" asked Scott.

"You're such an idiot. You know I was keeping Gwen company. She obviously spent it with Alejandro. Dude, the only reason she ever gave you a chance is because she was craving some bad boy. Too bad all she got was a limp-dicked farmer's boy," said Duncan.

Scott runs to punch Duncan but slips on the rug.

"Nice moves. You know where Alejandro is. If you're upset, vent your frustrations on him. Oh and if you steal from Courtney again, I'll give your neck new holes to breathe through," said Duncan, whipping out his knife and pushing it against the ginger's throat.

"I only stole from her so Scarlett wouldn't drop me. Courtney drives me crazy but Scarlett is crazy!" Scott shoves off Duncan.

Meanwhile in the Handsome cabin, the team has finished grooming and sits in a circle to discuss their next strategy.

"Alright, now that we're looking great again, I'd like to speak first." Justin raises his hand. "I take responsibility for our team not placing last round. I thought that our best bet as saboteurs was to do nothing and then when I did do something I went overboard. I know I messed up, but I want another chance. It's not like we lost and I'm not the only one who has made mistakes," said Justin.

"Very well, you may lead us again. This time don't fail us. I'm more concerned about our targets. No doubt after last round the newly crowned Underdogs will be the main focus. I motion we take down Owen-I mean the Blimps. Without her shield, Scarlett will be cornered into making an alliance with us. Do you agree, gentlemen?" asked Alejandro.

"Absolutely. We will make them regret stealing our victory!" exclaimed Jacques.

"Then it's settled," said Alejandro.

The door swings open and Scott enters.

"Ugh! Please, if you're going to break in at least bathe first," said Justin.

"You're the one who did it," said Scott.

"You mean the alarm clock prank. That was obviously Duncan. I expected Scarlett to be more intuitive," said Alejandro.

"Not that! The night that Courtney spent alone with a guy. It was you, wasn't it?"

Alejandro's smile drops. "What night?"

"After the Toxic challenge. Gwen and Duncan spent the night and Courtney spent the night with some other guy. It was you, wasn't it?" asked Scott, pointing a sharpened stick at Alejandro.

"Hey, you never told us about that. Keeping secrets from your own team. I'm shocked, honestly," said Justin.

"I don't know who it was. But Courtney isn't the type to spend the night alone. I was with her at first but she said she had somewhere to go. I'll find out." Alejandro pushes Scott aside and heads to the Winner's cabin.

"Who is it?" asked Courtney, while Emma combed her hair.

"It is but a humble gentlemen."

"Come on in, Alejandro."

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I'm sure you must be devastated about what happened between Duncan and Gwen," said Alejandro.

"Actually, I'm fine with it now," said Courtney with a stretch.

"You are?!" asked Emma and Alejandro at once.

 _C_ : "Fine with it? He went on a date with her in the morning and slept with Gwen the same night! How can she be fine with it!?"

"I don't need Duncan anymore. But he's handy to have around," said Courtney, taking off her shirt.

Alejandro averted his eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you shy?" asked Courtney, slipping into her new shirt with her team emblem on the front.

"Not shy. Just respectful. I heard that you weren't with your team that night. Where were you?"

"Wasn't she with you?" asked Emma.

"She wasn't. Courtney, if you would like to have a romantic evening with me then I'd be-"

"Sorry, but I don't date losers. Your team has really been lagging behind lately. According to my charts, your team is ranked six overall. As the number one team, I won't ruin my image by dating you. Get to rank three and then I'll happily accept your proposal."

"You're trying to play me. Ah, this is exciting! Alright, I'll take your challenge, and I'll find out who you were with that night," said Alejandro before leaving.

"So, who was it?" asked Emma.

"It's a secret," said Courtney with a big smile.

Alejandro bumps into Justin on his way back to the cabin. "She's a tricky one. You're going to see her, aren't you?"

"Jacques said we need an alliance and I agree with him. I know you're opposed to alliances but if we keep it a secret it only stands to benefit us," said Justin.

"Well said. Go right ahead, leader," said Alejandro with a bow.

Justin knocks on the Winners door. "Is the Princess here?"

"Justin!" Courtney rises from the bed, opens the door and hugs him.

This is a pleasant surprise," said Justin with a surprised look.

"It sure is. I'm very happy to see you," said Courtney, cuddling up to him.

"Thanks. I mean. Of course you are. I'm quite the catch," said Justin, whipping out a mirror.

"So, what can I help you with?" asked Courtney.

"We're beautiful people, you and I. Were the only ones here who have our faces decorating the front of CD covers. What say we gorgeous people have a secret alliance?"

"Oooh, that sounds great, but I don't trust Alejandro. If he's no longer competing, I'd love to have an alliance!" Courtney leans in and kisses his cheek.

 _C_ : "How can I deny the request of a princess?"

The day went on relatively peacefully which is why we're skipping it and instead jumping to something more dramatic.

Nighttime falls and the creepy Goths meet up to discuss strategies.

Crimson peers over Ennui's hospital bad.

Loki hops out from her hands and nuzzles his dark father's face.

Ennui looks up at Crimson.

"Agreed," said Crimson, raising a wooden stake.

"Duncan's knife?"

"Yeah. I returned it."

"Good."

"Okay, boring. Let's see how last episode's losers are faring," said Chris.

Kitty is scrolling through her phone, looking at pictures of her once complete team.

Dwayne sits up on the bed. "We should probably get some rest."

"Yeah. You're right," said Kitty solemnly, putting away her phone.

"Hey, we're not out yet. We can still win this," said Dwayne.

"Can we? My sister's team is the reason we lost," said Emma.

There's a knock at the door.

Kitty swung open the door. "Go away, Owen! We aren't giving you any more food!"

"It's me, Kit," said Emma, a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry. What do you want, Em?" asked Kitty, her shoulders drooping.

"I want an alliance, Kit."

"I told you. I don't need your help. I'm fine on my own."

"My team thinks that you're holding me back. If we don't team up, I can't guarantee they won't target you," said Emma.

"Then stop trying to protect me and maybe they won't see it that way," said Kitty, crossing her arms.

"Is everything okay?" Emma puts a loving hand on her sister.

"I'm fine. I just…let me be alone for a bit," said Kitty.

"Okay. Goodnight, Kit." Emma hugs her.

"Night."

Emma leaves.

 _C_ : "With Sam gone I thought it would give me a chance to make my move. But, now I'm not so sure."

Kitty collapses onto the futon.

"Hey, uh, let's win tomorrow," said Dwayne.

"Yeah. For sure," said Kitty, trying to smile.

"Oooh, I think something interesting is about to happen. The sneaky slippery snake Alejandro has slithered his way into the infirmary," said Chris to the audience.

Justin takes off his shirt. "Hey there Chef, how's it going?"

Chef stands there mesmerized.

 _C_ : "Like I said, the kid's hot. Don't you judge me!" yelled Chef, glaring at the camera guy.

Alejandro sneaks past Chef but stops when he steps in something wet.

 _C_ : "Ai dios mio! What happened here!"

The camera zooms in on the puddle while shaking. It shifts around the body, finishing with a full image of a girl in a pink dress and sliced wrists.

Ding dong ding ding. "Hey campers, a body has been discovered. I won't tell you where. Sweet dreams," said Chris over the loudspeakers.

Alejandro rushes to the girl's side. "Can you speak?"

Ella's eyes open. "Sorry. I just couldn't hold on." Her eyes close.

"Chef!" Alejandro pulls Chef into Ella's room.

Chef rolls his eyes.

 _C_ : "I slave away, doing my best to clean up the damage Chris causes. I tend to their wounds, I patch them up, and this is the thanks I get. Ungrateful!" yelled Chef.

Chef patches up the wounds. "We need blood transfusion, now!" He connects an IV to Ella.

"I'm a typo O," said Alejandro, filling the IV with his blood.

"Girl, you better hold on. If you die your whole team is getting kicked off, ya hear?" asked Chef, screaming in her ear.

Two beds down, Ennui rises. He walks over, looks down at Ella's wrists and shakes.

 _C_ : "The plan has changed." Ennui blinks.

Meanwhile while Ella bleeds out slowly, inevitably emptying like the fan base for Ridonculous Race, her teammate is walking through the dark and spooky woods.

"What's that noise?" She fumbles around in the dark.

" _And you tore out my heart. Left me to drown in my tears of regret._

 _And you say you know love, you said you loved me._

 _But all I feel is a hole inside. It's eating me!_ " Trent strums his guitar, stopping when Dawn approaches.

She rushes to his side. "You're injured! What happened?" She places her hand on his puffed up jaw.

Trent turns away. "I just had a fight, that's all. I'm fine, heh, you should see the other guy."

"Please, let me help." Dawn pools her energy into the wound, stopping the swelling.

"You've got the magic touch," said Trent, placing his hand on her arm. He then pulls away. "Sorry."

"Trent. You're in a lot of pain." Dawn puts her hand on his chest.

"No. He mostly went for the face. Just some minor bruises elsewhere," said Trent, pulling back.

Dawn hugs him suddenly. "You poor thing. But it's your aura that's damaged. You're in a state of great sadness."

Trent pats her head. "Hey, powerful emotions are necessary for musicians to create works of art. Our soul channels the emotions through the strum of the guitar."

She ends the hug. "Oh, I understand. But if you sing about heartbreak, you're reinforcing the pain. Try to sing about something happy," said Dawn with an itty bitty smile.

Trent looks down. "Not sure I can. It's over between me and Gwen. She just used me so she could win."

"I'm sure it's more complicated than that. What about me?"

"Huh?"

Dawn scoots in next to him. "Can you make a song about me?" She places her soft hand atop his bruised knuckles.

Trent blushes red like a ripe tomato. "Oh, uh, sure."

"Ok. So now that you're working on a new song, you have to be happy. Got it?" she asked, poking his cheek.

Trent smiles.

" _I just a met a girl, a sweet little girl with eyes like the moon._

 _Moonchild, with hair like threads of gold._

 _Moonchild, with a spirit that will never get old._

 _Moonchild, have you ever been told._

 _That you're a beacon of joy._

 _Oh, Moonchild, beloved by trees and beasts._

 _Moonchild, with a gentle heart that bleeds._

 _Oh, Moonchild you don't have to try._

 _There's a constellation in your eyes._ "

Dawn rests her head on his shoulder.

" _Moonchild, you see pain and you make it gone._

 _Moonchild, you bring in the rays of Dawn._

 _Oh, Moonchild, the birds sing of praise._

 _How did a nymph find this place?_

 _In my heart, your kindness_

 _Resonates!_

 _It's so strong and_

 _It creates_

 _A certain feeling within me!_

 _Oh, in my heart, your love plays like a song._

 _Turning disasters in dawns_

 _Of a future that could be._

 _Oh Moonchild, won't you sit with me?_ "

Dawn wipes away the tears leaking from Trent's face.

"Sorry…I."

She leans in and presses his lips against her's.

Trent puts his arms around her as he kisses back.

 _C_ : "More beautiful than the stars in the sky. But it was just a spur of the moment thing. I don't need a romance right now," said Trent, lowering his head with a serene smile.

"Okay, so let's change scenes. That song kind of made me sick." Chris leans over the garbage bin and pukes. "Okay, Sky has been crying like all day, so let's do that."

Jo returns from her 10 PM jog and enters the cabin.

MacArthur is sound asleep and sucking on her thumb.

Sky is seated on the floor, her eyes sore from tears.

"Get some rest. You need to be functional for tomorrow's challenge," said Jo.

"I'm not going. What if he's there?"

"Don't worry. I can keep him away."

"No! I'm done! I just want to go home!"

Jo grabs Sky by her wrist. "We're a team, Olympic silver. You can't just quit!"

"But I'm scared." Sky hugs Jo.

"Um, I'm not the hugging type."

"You'll protect me?"

"Seems to me like he's the one who should be worried about you," said Jo with flushed cheeks.

Sky looks up at her with sad eyes.

Jo puts an arm around her teammate. "Yeah, yeah. I'll protect ya."

Sky tightens the hug. "Um, Jo. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure but lie down. Tell me whatever you want while I remove the stress from your back."

Sky smiles brightly. "Thanks." She lowers herself onto the bed.

"So, Jetstream. Speak your mind," said Jo, gripping her tense shoulders.

"In the finale of Pakitew...I mentioned Keith."

"I remember. Broke Dave's scarred little heart. Oh, sorry."

"It's ok," said Sky with a tremble.

"So, uh, go on."

"Well, Keith was my first…um boyfriend. He was really nice. A little odd at times and incredibly handsome! For example, when I left to go compete he gave me a ring pop as a promise ring. He was super sweet."

Jo gags. "Glad you have someone special in your life."

Sky turns to face Jo. "Have you ever had a boyfriend? Brick liked you, did you ever date?"

"I see him more as an apprentice than a boyfriend. And I um…love's for chumps! I mean, that's how I see it."

Sky starts to cry. "You're right."

"Oh, uh but continue your story. My bad," said Jo.

 _C_ : "She's too sensitive. I should really toughen her up," said Jo, pounding her fist into her palm.

"After the finale. Well, I didn't want any bad blood with Dave so I bought another suitcase and…gave him half the money."

"You what!? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard anyone do! Your brain is a muscle, Jetstream. Use it!" said Jo, knocking on Sky's head.

Sky breaks out into sobbing. "Do you know what he did?" Her body stiffens and quivers. "He burned it. All of it. Just to spite me. Why does he hate me so much?"

"I take it back! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Guys are just a waste of time!"

Sky continued sobbing.

"Come on, toughen up." Jo slugs her and smiles. "Don't tell anyone I said this but there was a time I asked a guy out in middle school," said Jo, scratching her head.

"Aww, what was his name?"

Jo turned away. "Doesn't matter. He was a jock. We were kind of rivals. He said…he doesn't like guys. He saw me as one of the guys so…yeah." Jo slumps.

Sky grabs her hand. "Don't let it get you down. I'm sure he respected you in his own way."

"I did go on a date once. Umm, but it's a strange story. Continue your story. Do it!"

"Oh, yeah. Okay. After the money burned he…came after me with the torch. I kicked him and caused his house to catch fire. I ran out, went into my car and drove home as fast as I could."

"He gets what he deserves," said Jo with a clenched fist.

"I went to Keith's home seeking comfort. He was nice…um…we made love. He even took pictures of me. Lots of pictures. He's a photographer."

"That's a boring hobby. But I'm sure the pictures came out great."

"Yeah. They were kind of lude. But yeah."

"So our anniversary came a week later and he proposed to me for real. He didn't have much money, and thanks to winning, I did have the money. So we got married in about a week and…"

Jo taps Sky's belly. "Don't tell me you're carrying his deadweight."

"No. Um. I can't get pregnant. I'm a serious athlete. He was never bothered by that. So, um after we married, he and I got into a fight. I thought he should get a job, but he said we have enough money. I um…may have lost my cool. About a week later he files for divorce, and using the money I earned, he hired a lawyer."

"What a piece of human filth," said Jo with a glare.

"Keith won the case. I lost the money. All of it. But that wasn't the end. Those um, lewd pictures he took. He, uh, started selling them online to Total Drama fans. He took our private moments and…waaaaah!" Sky cries into Jo's arms.

"That's it. Let it out," said Jo, patting her victimized friend's back.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know why I'm saying all this. You're the first person I've told."

"Shush. Just let it out and listen. But, um don't judge me, got it?" asked Jo brashly.

Sky nods with a face full of tears.

"It's not like I want to be seen as a guy. I just don't like wearing skirts or knitting, cooking, gardening-who likes gardening-total waste of time. I'm definitely a girl, and I see no issue with a girl being more into sports than makeup. I got picked on in elementary for a while till I made some girls lose their teeth and I, well, girls and I just don't get along, okay? So in Middle School, seventh grade. Emily, um, a member of the cheerleading squad and one of the prettiest girls in the school…she um asked me out…like on a date."

Sky nods.

Jo lifts her up. "You won't make fun of me, right Jetstream?"

"Of course not," said Sky with a sniffle. "I've um…sorry. Continue."

"So I agreed. Don't ask why because I won't tell you. It went okay for a while. Some of my bros congratulated me. Jo, you lucky bastard-stuff like that. But let's just say things didn't last. The other girls thought it was funny that we were dating. They always said things like: we know who the man of the relationship is. Things that really pissed me off! So I beat them up. Well, they were her friends-I mean that's what she called them. Emily and I broke up that day. I still remember her exact words 'Jo, I asked you out because you looked so sad. I was seen as the ugly girl before I got my surgery done. I pitied you. But you're not just ugly on the outside…it's your inside too." Jo stopped. Her eyes were watering.

Sky leans into Jo. "I think you're very pretty."

Jo turns away. "I don't need pity from you either," she said under her breath.

"I mean it. You're strong, confident, your body is well-toned and you make me feel safe." Sky embraces Jo.

"We're a team. Of course I'll protect you. Hey, uh, Sky. Not all men are bad. But none of them are worth dating," said Jo, patting her head.

"Yeah. I'm done with guys. And you know Jo. Not all girls are mean. I um, dated a really nice girl in Middle school. And she only broke up with me because my gym practice was getting in the way of our relationship."

"Was she pretty?" asked Jo.

"Yeah. Super girly too; I bet you wouldn't be able to stand her," said Sky with a chuckle.

"So, do you think its ok? If two girls date. That's not bad?" asked Jo with a blush.

Sky pushes into Jo and kisses her lips. She shakes her head as a deep blush takes over.

Jo falls back onto her pillow instantly. "It's getting late! Tomorrow challenge. Be ready!"

"Good night, Jo," said Sky, covering her own blush with a pillow.

MacArthur sits up. "That's it. Are you kidding me! She likes you Jo! And Sky, read the atmosphere. Jo wants to ride you like a gymnast pole! You two are made for each other! And I hate it when the show ends before it gets to the juicy part!" yelled MacArthur.

Chris chimes in on the loud speaker. "Right! Right!? Total boner killer."

"Shut up, MacArthur before I punch you!" yelled Jo, her face turned away from her teammates.

"Fine! Whatever. See what I care. Be miserable. Just realize that while you two are wasting time not having crazy sweaty girl sex, I'm stuck here alone without my partner thinking about how we aren't having crazy sweaty girl sex." MacArthur leans back in her bed. "Stupid teammates getting me all turned on for nothing."

"Just go to bed," said Sky with a squeak.

"Ohhohohho! That sure was interesting," said Chris with wide eyes and a big smile. "But it's nothing compared to what's up next. We'll be back after a quick commercial break and a few messages from out benevolent sponsors!"

Black screen.

Gwen awakes in Duncan's arms. The cabin is gone. She is surrounded by white space.

"Hope you're enjoying your rest campers because your dreams are about to become nightmares. First off, let's get you all paired up."

"Am I really dreaming about Chris? Ugh, the stress is too much for me," said Gwen, dousing her face in water.

"Alright so, Blimps and Evil are the Bad Gas alliance."

The camera jumps to Scarlett and Sugar's teams, suddenly transported next to each other.

"I was wondering when Chris was going to use my invention," said Scarlett with a smile.

"Um, guys. Do you think we're allowed to eat in this challenge?" asked Owen.

"The Winners, Triangle and the Tree Huggers have come together as team Gaia's Arrow."

Courtney's team pops up in front of Gwen, so does Bridgette. The rest of the Tree-huggers and Trent do not.

"Um, my team isn't here," said Bridgette.

"Where's your musician?" asked Courtney.

"Wait. This really isn't what it looks like. Duncan was just comforting me. Wait…I was in the infirmary, wasn't I?" asked Gwen.

"So yeah, you may have to locate the rest of your alliance. But don't worry, everything will make sense shortly. The Winners second alliance with Muscle will be considered as well, but only if they can locate each other. The Underdogs and the Crazies are together as the Underminers-okay not a very good name, but I don't care."

Cody teleports into Sierra's lap. "Hi, Cody."

"Hey, Sierra." Cody leans into a kiss.

"We got this game in da bag," said Vito, putting his arm around Izzy.

"Indeed we do," said Cameron, materializing a suitcase.

"Goths, you share points with the Tree Huggers but not with their alliance, okay?" asked Chris.

"Sure," said Ennui.

"Whatever," said Crimson.

"Lastly are the teams that have made no alliances: Girl Power, Survivors, Gamers and Handsome. You all really should have stepped up your game," said Chris.

"Hold up! The Survivors are in a secret alliance with us," said Jo.

"Secret alliances don't count. That's the cost of keeping them hidden. I'll consider making it official after the challenge," said Chris.

"Doesn't matter. We can win this, team," said Zoey, raising her arm.

Dwayne looks nervously at Kitty.

"We can win on our own. Look, your injury is gone," said Kitty.

"Hey, you're right," said Junior.

Justin glares at Alejandro. "You said we didn't need any alliances. You've failed me and Jacques."

"Yeah, what were you thinking!?" asked Jacques.

"Funny. I remember giving you the green light to make an alliance with the Winners," said Alejandro.

"No. You said if I did that, you'd make sure I'd be the one to go," said Justin.

 _C_ : "Ah, Justin thinks he is so crafty. It's almost cute," said Alejandro with a wicked grin.

"Why, would you do that?" asked Jacques, taken aback.

Alejandro grips his partner's hand and presses his lips to his ear. "I just want to be alone with you." He gently kisses Jacques earlobe.

Jacques smiles, blushes and fans himself.

Justin glares.

 _C_ : "What did he say? Damn it. His hold over Jacques is too strong, but two can play at that game," said Justin, raising his eyebrows.

"Alright, now it's time to go over the rules," said Chris.

"Shut up! You can't tell me what I can and can't not dream about!" hollered Sugar.

Chris' voice echoes throughout the dream scape. "You're all in a place I call the Matriception. And the challenge itself is a movie mash up of the famous existential action franchise the Mantrix and the kind-a sort of wannabe single movie cash grab Interception. Think of the Mantrix like the deep, well-rounded and complex saga of Total Drama and Interception like a cheap knock off where people just run around all day-like the Ridumbculous Race. Anyways, here is how it goes."

The camera pans up to a bird's eye view.

"There are seven areas of interest and thirteen areas in total. Each area of interest serves as a team fort and has a safe that can only be accessed by a non-alliance member. It's capture the flag, people! Send some members out to get points and keep others behind to defend the base. Each base is connected by a single linear trail that leads to the central area. This area not only connects to each other base via twelve branching paths. It also holds the key to gaining points in the challenge. Grab the special item at the central area and then pick a path to travel down. There's something at the end of each path, but that something isn't necessarily a fort. Pay attention to your environment, be aggressive and keep in mind that death in this world doesn't absolutely equate to death in the real word. So, for this challenge, killing is allowed. Make me proud, my little warriors. This is Chris McLean signing off."

"Shawn, can you guard the base?" asked Jasmine.

"Sure, hunkering down is my specialty. I'll treat any invader like the undead," said Shawn with a salute.

"Alright. We'll see you around. And don't worry. Jasmine and I will stick together," said Zoey.

"Okay, Justin. It's your call who stays and goes," said Alejandro with a smile.

"I'm going. And Jacques is coming with me. Alejandro, that leaves guarding the base to you," said Justin.

"Then guard it, I shall," said Alejandro.

Jo whistles to get her team's attention. "MacArthur, can you hold up the fort?"

"I once stayed holed up inside the police station only armed with a shotgun and lots and lots of ammo for six hours before I was gunned down," said MacArthur with a grin.

"Huh?" asked Sky.

"Grand Auto Shootout. It's a game. My favorite game. Don't worry, this police chief won't let them in the parking lot," said MacArthur.

"Good. Sky, stick with me," said Jo, grabbing her hand.

"Yes," said Sky with a nod and a blush.

"Kitty, what's the plan? Do you want me to stay…or?"

"We don't have a choice. Let's go together. If we claim two bases and lose only one, we'll be safe from elimination," said Kitty.

"Wow, you're so smart," said Dwayne, giving her a hug.

Kitty smiles.

 _C_ : "It's so nice to have someone appreciate my ideas. I sure hope this works," said Kitty.

The Underminers huddle up to plan their next course of action.

"Alright, so here's the plan-" said Vito before Cameron steps in front of him.

"Izzy and I will guard the base. The rest of you will go out and win us points," said Cameron.

"Great! Let's go!" Sierra lifts up Cody bridal style and runs off.

Scarlett creates a floor plan of the area and hands it out to the other members of the Bad Gas alliance. "I alone will guard the fort."

"Duncan, Gwen, Stephanie, you all head out and get us points. Emma, Bridgette and I will guard this place," said Courtney.

"I really think I should go looking for the rest of my team," said Bridgette.

"I already appointed myself as alliance leader. Either do what I say or you're out of the alliance," said Courtney.

"Fine," said Bridgette with a sigh.

Team Muscle finds themselves trapped inside a prison.

Lightning rams against the bars but can't break them. "Man, if I was at full power, this would be sha-nothing!"

"Stop man and you are at full power. It's the dream world so all our injuries are gone. Look, there's a key hole. We have to find a key somewhere," said Ryan.

The prison suddenly became flooded with keys.

 _C_ : "Stupid game and its stupid puzzles!" yelled Lightning.

"No worries, man." Ryan creates a key and opens the door. "Whatever we think becomes reality."

"Nice one," said Lightning, giving his partner a high-five.

The Goths slowly change the white void around them into a dark paradise.

"We could stay here," said Crimson.

"We have to find Ella," said Ennui.

"Agreed."

The Goths walk out from their dark sanctuary and step onto the white path, tinting it in black with each step.

"Alright, the roles have been decided and the game has begun. By the way, the path may be linear but that doesn't mean it isn't going to have obstacles. Your previous helpers are also in the Matriception and they have a special role just like last time," said Chris.

Duncan grabs Gwen as the ground collapses beneath her feet.

"Thanks," said Gwen, looking at the bottomless fall she almost took.

"Move it, you two!" yelled Stephanie, running ahead.

Cement walls came out from the ground.

Stephanie charges straight through, forging a path for her team.

The last cement block topples on top of her. Standing on it is Heather, her fingers like daggers.

"Stand back Gwen, if we're going to progress, she needs to go down," said Duncan, whipping out his knife.

Stephanie's hand breaks through the rubble and grabs Heather's ankle as Duncan rushes in.

Zoey and Jasmine suddenly find themselves running through a Japanese style hallway with multiple sliding doors.

Ninjas leap out from the shadows.

Zoey shoots down three and Jasmine ropes another one and uses him to shield herself from the upcoming barrage.

A figure wearing a straw samurai hat appears in front of them.

"Harold?" asked Jasmine.

"I am no longer Harold. Now I am simply your enemy." He draws out his katana as more ninjas appear behind him as reinforcements.

Justin and Jacques run as fast as they can down the white corridor. It suddenly transforms into a game board.

"I'd watch where you step," said Topher, his face appearing in the sky.

Green goop erupts from below and sprays all over Jacques.

"I thought we were on the same side," said Justin.

"If I kill you both, I get a chance to take your place. Now, prepare for the special season of Total Mayhem, starring Topher and Chef!" cheered Topher.

A massive orange house cat pops out from one of the game board squares.

"I can't do this! I feel disgusting!" whined Jacques.

Justin smacks him. "Pull yourself together. We're going to win this for the gold!"

Jo and Sky run side by side up the slope of an active volcano.

Sky closes her eyes and makes some trees to shield them from the volcanic mortars.

"Nice work, Jetstream."

An army of Evas come rushing down the volcano, fusing with the lava rather than burning alive.

"Bring it on!" yelled Jo, making spears in her hand and tossing them into the coming armada.

Kitty and Dwayne run down a medieval style bridge.

Leonard appears in a black wizard cloak, summoning orcs and dragons at his side.

"Um, how are we going to beat this?" asked Dwayne.

"Leave that to me," said Kitty, raising her camera phone.

Sierra, holding Cody travels downhill with Vito.

Lindsey joins them, sliding down glittery water slide. "Isn't this fun?" she asks.

( Mall shopping.)_

Scott, Josee, Owen and Sugar find their path shrinking as it becomes filled with German inventions of all kinds.

 _C_ : "Staci has an active imagination. That makes her a threat in this challenge. I can't believe I just said Staci is a threat," said Scarlett, taken aback.

Fire suddenly ignites the inventions as a living entity of fire is spawned into existence.

"Dave? You're still alive?" asked Scott.

"Yeah, but when I'm done with you all, you won't be," said Dave, launching a fireball at the red head.

Owen leaps up and eats the fireball. "Ooooh, spicy!"

Ryan and Lightning are locked in a boxing match against Chef.

"Either you boys are going to grow strong enough to claim victory or I'm going to crush you here and now," said Chef.

Crimson, Ennui and Loki are face to face with Beardo.

They stare at each other for a while Beardo whistles a Western movie song.

The Goth's start to form dark orbs in their hands.

Beardo holds up his hand, mimicking the sound of a car suddenly hitting the breaks.

They walk together toward the center.

The Underminers arrive at the center first. It's a ceramic fortress with multiple areas sectioned off by pillars.

A piece of paper materializes in front of them with the team emblem for team Crazy and the Underdogs.

"What do we do with this?" asked Sierra.

"Omg! I got it! We write like a love letter and then people will want us to win," said Lindsay.

"That's exactly right! Wow, being simpleminded does have its perks sometimes. Better watch out though. Another team has just arrived," said Chris.

The Goths pick up the paper.

Loki hops off from Ennui's shoulder and sniffs the air. He then points down a hallway. They exit the center.

"Cody, which way do we go?" asked Sierra, shaking him.

"I don't know," said Cody nervously.

Vito picks up a hat from the floor. He suddenly becomes dressed up like an Australian explorer. "Follow me, mates. This will lead us to the treasure."

Duncan and Heather are locked in combat.

"What do I do? What do I do?" asked Gwen, pacing around with anxiousness.

Stephanie grabs her by the shoulders. "Do you love him?"

"Huh?"

"Do you love him, or not?"

"I…I do," said Gwen softly.

"If you love him, then prove it!" yelled Stephanie.

"Yeah! Yeah, you're right!" Gwen summons up Duncan's makeshift bike from Total Drama Island and slams into Heather.

The ground crumbles and the two female icons begin to fall.

Duncan summons chains from his hands and throws them down to Gwen who grabs on, being pulled down by Heather.

 _C_ : "Their love is so beautiful," said Stephanie, blowing her nose.

Stephanie runs off ahead as Gwen and Heather attack each other.

"Gwen! You've beaten her before! Remember! This is all a dream!" yelled Duncan.

Gwen nods and let's go of the chain, falling with Heather.

"You stupid little reject, we're both going to die now!"

"I don't think so," said Gwen.

The girls fall into a boat shaped like Gwen's face and ride a river onward toward the center.

"I'll meet you there!" hollered Duncan.

Zoey dropkicks one ninja and then slides him into another four with a single kick.

Harold summons a circle of shurikens around him and sends them at Jasmine.

The athletic Aussie somersaults around the shuriken storm.

Zoey fires an explosive nut with a slingshot, caving in the roof above Harold.

Harold instantly appears behind her and attacks her with a flurry of kicks.

Zoey grabs onto a vine she creates with her mind and swings full force into Harold.

The ninja master unsheathes his sword.

Zoey falls down, her stomach split open.

Harold bows to his defeated opponent. His palms then come out from beneath his long sleeves and pull in the essence of his fallen ninja warriors. His entire body becomes cloaked in darkness. "I taught you how to strike fear into your enemies with a single slash of your sword. Now I will teach you true fear."

The living ninjas collapse into a black fog that pools around Jasmine, holding her in place.

"You think this is fear. I spend every day of my life out in nature, battling against the elements and fighting for survival. Nothing out there scares me," said Jasmine.

"Oh, really?" asked Harold, summoning armor clad, lions, crocodiles and hippos to his side.

"Yes. All the threats of nature. All the danger I've faced. It's nothing compared to my Whiskers!" yelled Jasmine.

Orange energy came together behind her, forming a wraith like beast with teeth like swords and eyes of pure anger.

Whiskers launches at the armored animals and tears them limb from limb.

Jasmine walks up to Harold as he throws dark magic, knocking aside each blast.

Harold grabs his katana.

Before he can unsheathe it, Jasmine grips his hands.

The blade comes out, slicing all the way up to his neck.

"Stand down, Harold. You've lost!" yelled Jasmine.

"And you've passed your final lesson. Go my student, claim victory," said Harold.

 _C_ : "That was exciting! And here I was worried I was going to be bored with this year's competition," said Jasmine with a big smile.

Justin and Jacques are trapped in Topher's abridged reality TV spectacle.

"If you decide to break the rules, then Chef here will use you as his new scratching post," said Topher.

"I can't do this! I'm terrified of cats!" yelled Jacques.

"The gold, man. The gold. If we lose now. Alejandro will have me vote you out," said Justin.

"Ugh, you're right. Alright, we will play your game!" exclaimed Jacques, pointing to Topher.

"Alright, will my lovely assistant please spin the wheel?" asked Topher.

Sammy appears just outside the game-board in a glittery silver dress, seemingly standing on thin air. She twirls the roulette o' Topher with a smile.

 _C_ : "Why would someone purposefully wear silver? It's unsightly," said Jacques, covering his eyes.

Topher appears next to her, wearing Chris' clothes. "Alright ladies, the two of you will be competing against one another in a death-defying final challenge!"

The area around them changes into an ice-rink.

"The rules are simple. You simply need to reach the end of the hallway. The last one there becomes Chef's snack," said Topher, having his feline companion patrol around the challenge area.

"This is easy!" exclaimed Jacques, skating on ahead.

The ice rink suddenly flooded with sticky green goop.

"Augh! No! I will not do this!" exclaimed Jacques.

"Your loss," said Justin, skating by while blowing kisses at his reflections on the wall.

A softball suddenly shoots into Justin's face and gives him a black eye.

"Did I mention booby traps, because there are definitely booby traps," said Topher, having Sammy spin the wheel to decide their next obstacle.

Sky summons up a bow with a limitless quiver and opens fire on the Eva army.

Jo impales an incoming Eva and then whacks her into a coming group of three. "No use. Time to improvise. Hey Eva, I have a proposition," said Jo, vaulting over the incoming squad.

The Evas all come together into a single massive Eva.

"When we win, you get a quarter of the prize. It gets split evenly between me, Sky, MacArthur, and you. Deal?" asked Jo.

"If you're lying I will destroy you!" yelled Eva, fire bursting out of her mouth.

"Duly noted! Now let us through!" yelled Jo.

Kitty got all the orcs and dragons in her camera frame and clicked.

The beasts burst apart into blood.

"How did you do that?" asked Dwayne.

"Imagination," said Kitty, drawing red flames on her phone to keep back the coming army of goblins.

 _C_ : "This was my chance to impress her. If we lost now, then I'd never be able to make her love me," said Dwayne.

Dwayne creates a shield and sword and rushes headlong into the flames. He comes out the other side, face to face with the dark wizard.

"Not bad, young paladin. But you forget that when I larp, I too am a paladin." Leonard becomes decked in armor, with a dragon bone shield and a sword with elven glyphs inscribed on it.

"Dude, why are you attacking us? We just want to move on to the next area," said Dwayne, his steel clashing against the wizard's.

"I lost Pakitew and Ridonculous Race. You think I'd miss my chance to come back now?" asked Leonard, firing a fireball with his free hand.

Dwayne uses his shield to block but is sliced before he can reflect Leonard's next shot. "Look man, I'm trying to impress a girl. You know what that's like, don't you?" asked Dwayne, losing grip of his sword when Leonard's weapon slammed into it.

The larper steadies his blade. "Your words ring true. Very well, you may proceed. I enjoyed our joust."

"Me too, man. Thanks for understanding," said Dwayne.

"Do you think Ella likes me?" asked Leonard.

"Come along and ask her yourself," said Dwayne, dispersing the flame and letting Kitty through.

Kitty was drenched in blood. She cycles through her pictures. "Aww man. It didn't save the pictures. I guess every power has its downside. You coming?" she asked, turning to Leonard.

"Alas, I must guard this bridge. May you claim victory for Middle Earth!" cheered Leonard.

Team Bad Gas square off against both Dave and Staci.

"Owen, Sugar. You can handle these two, right?" asked Scott, using a grandfather clock as cover from Dave's fire assault.

"Yeah, leave them to us!" yelled Sugar.

"Great. Let's move," said Scott, creating a new path by carving into the nothingness.

Josee picks up Scott and rushes ahead.

Ryan is locked in a power-struggle with Chef.

"You can't beat me boy," said Chef, breaking through and punching Ryan in the face.

"It's not about winning man. It's about teamwork," said Ryan, spitting out a tooth.

Chef turns to see Lightning running toward the exit. "You done good, boy. Go ahead. I'll make sure nobody can take over your fort."

Ryan salutes and runs off.

 _C_ : "Those boys make me proud. I ain't crying! This here is pride!" yelled Chef, jumping the camera man.

The Underminers suddenly find themselves in a forest filled with animals of all types.

"This isn't linear," said Cody.

"You two go on ahead. I'm going to travel back and go a different path," said Manitoba, tipping his hat.

"Oooh, we get to be all alone," said Sierra, drooling on her man.

"Sierra, let's secure victory first. After that, we can go into the forest and spend the night under the stars," said Cody, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Yesssssss!" cheered Sierra, rushing full speed ahead.

The Goths travel down the path at a constant speed.

"I sense something," said Ennui.

"It looks beautiful, but it's not," said Crimson.

The area before them was coated in thick black muck, suffocating the surrounding white forest.

"Loki, go on ahead," said Ennui, throwing the bunny.

Loki forms a raincloud and rides it to the end of the path.

Chris' voice echoes through the Matriception. "We've got a ton of arrivals at once. You'll find your special item at several spawning points in the area. Oh, just a friendly bit of information. It's not against the rules to steal an ally's special item, but it is against the rules to destroy it. Have fun, contestants."

Stephanie, Jasmine, Jo and Sky, Kitty and Dwayne, Ryan and Lightning, Scott and Josee all enter the center at the same time.

The team's special items spawn in the dead center of the structure.

"How are we going to make it there?" asked Dwayne.

"We need guns. Lots of guns," said Kitty.

Guns suddenly line up the backs of the pillars, not just on Kitty's side, but on everyone's side.

"What better way to up the drama than a good old fashioned shoot out? Let's see if anyone is left standing," said Chris, his voice echoing from all directions.

Jasmine steps out behind cover. "There's no need to freak out. We can all get what we want without attacking each other. Only one team is going home so as long as we all score a point, it won't be us."

"Move aside!" yelled Stephanie, knocking Jasmine off her feet.

"If you all die here! The gold is mine!" yelled Josee, spraying bullets in all directions.

"I'll distract them, Jetstream. You swoop in and get our prize," said Jo.

Ryan fires at Josee. "Run for it, baby doll!"

 _C_ : "Lightning crosses his arms. The Lightning ain't no baby and he's not a doll neither."

"I don't need your help!" yelled Stephanie, tossing a grenade at a nearby pillar.

Scott leaps out from behind the pillar, leaving himself open.

Josee smiles and then picks him up, using him as a shield as she sprays bullets all around her.

Dwayne tugs on Kitty. "This is crazy. Dream or not, I can't just shoot someone."

"Think of it like a video game." Kitty runs out from behind cover and slides to duck a spray of incoming bullets.

She fires a line up Scott and tosses a grenade in the same motion.

Kitty uses the dust generated from the grenade to keep her hidden as Josee fires more bullets.

Lightning decks himself in football armor and then makes a run for the center.

Kitty summons up a shotgun and blasts Lightning as he approaches. She puts on a gas mask, drops a smoke bomb and makes a run for the special item.

Dwayne fires at Josee, who fires back, giving Kitty less bullets to dodge.

Sky suddenly swoops in from above and drops into the smoke screen.

Kitty rushes out of the smoke cloud, slo-motion diving out of the way of more machine-gun fire.

Dwayne navigates around the pillars and meets up with her before leaving.

Jo comes out with a Gatling-gun and tears up the pillars, coating the room in cement flakes.

Sky joins her and the two back up out of the center.

Stephanie is hiding behind a pillar but Josee closes in on her. "Ryan! Hunny bear. A little help here!"

"Got it, my fiery queen!" Ryan fires a rocket at Josee.

The Ice Dancer throws Scott into the rocket, causing it to burst prematurely.

 _C_ : "Not going to lie. That felt really good," said Josee with a crazed smile.

Ryan grabs two notes, his and Stephanie's and takes a couple bullets before getting behind cover.

Jasmine throws a rope from behind cover, lassoes her note and reels it in before running off.

"My targets keep escaping!" yelled Josee, firing blindly.

Ryan meets with Stephanie while Josee is distracted. "Here, babe. I got yours too."

Stephanie yanks it from his hand. "What, don't think I can do it myself? Who do you think I am?"

"I was doing you a favor!"

"Well don't! Stop being so sweet or we'll both lose!" yelled Stephanie, taking a pot shot at Josee.

Gold liquid oozes from Josee's wound, healing it as it becomes super-heated.

Lightning takes the last note (Josee's) before getting barraged by bullets.

"You can't steal from me!" yelled Josee.

"What are you doing standing around? We got to get out of here," said Stephanie.

"I can't just leave Lightning. He's my teammate," said Ryan.

"We are not losing this round! Do it or you'll never get sex from me again!" yelled Stephanie, grabbing his arm.

"Ow. Okay. Let's go!" Ryan lifts up Stephanie and runs down the nearest corridor.

"You are not escaping me!" yelled Josee.

A train suddenly busts through the building, blocking Lightning's escape route.

Josee gets a headshot on the confused jock and then steals back her note.

 _C_ : "Chris should really make this into a franchise. Killing your enemies without repercussions…(breathes in)…it's therapeutic," said Josee with a big smile.

Gwen and Duncan enter the center silently.

"What's the plan?" asked Gwen.

"Just pick a path and hope for the best. Better than dealing with that," said Duncan, looking over at the crazed woman.

"Yeah, you're right. This one," said Gwen.

"Fantastic! Most of the teams are on their way to finally gaining some points. If you're still stuck on your path you might want to speed things up a bit. Oh and it's probably a good time to reveal this challenge's prize list." Chris clears his throat. "So the third place prize, also known as the bronze prize is Sadie's pillow. Which one was Sadie again? Oh the one with the striped top. Are you sure? What do you mean how don't I know? Shut up, Don. Okay, second prize is Noah's earpiece. That's right, Emma. It's your boyfriend's special communication device, previously seen in the Celebrity Manhunt Reunion special. And for first place we have…Cody's X ray glasses. I can't imagine there is a guy out there who wouldn't want to get their hands on these. Those are the prizes. Whichever team claims the least amount of forts is deemed the loser. The challenge ends when all the competitors have died or when every base but one has been infiltrated. Keep in mind that just because a fort has been tagged, does not mean another team cannot override that tag. That's all. And…that's all for today. Yeah, we are out of time. Join us next time for the most gruesome elimination ever! Right here on Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour!" cheered Chris.

 **Please check out and join the official Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour Facebook page. I am regularly updating it with team bios, tier lists and other Total Drama posts.**

 **Also if you enjoy my story, I encourage you to read Total Drama Reborn and Total Drama Rebuilt. Reborn has original characters mixed in with past favorites and Rebuilt has characters from all gens (just like my story).**

 **Thank you all for your time and support and please comment; I'd love to hear your feedback.**

 **Also special shout out to Joao Souza for creating the cover for Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour and to my brother for editing it. :3**

 **Speaking of feedback. I have a spot open for one of my future challenges and would like suggestions for what movie, game, anime to base it off of. Please make sure it is elimination style in some form or another. Looking forward to hearing your input.**


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: Matriception

"Last time on Total Drama: Action Stars Island Tour. After a shocking reveal that showed the historic origins of Staci's family, the contestants went back to their cabins. Well, most of them did anyway. Dawn and Trent fell in love- wonder how long that will last. And Jo and Sky…well, let's just say they disappointed both me and MacArthur. But the highlight of the night definitely came from Ella, when the schizophrenic princess went from Snow White to snow red. Heheh. Anyways, the teams woke up the next morning in my surprisingly cost-effective VR simulator. There they were divided into teams based on their pre-established alliances, sharing points accordingly. Their task is to defend their forts while taking over the bases of their enemies. Though the Underminers and the Goths came to the center first, followed by the Gamers, Girl Power, Bad Gas, the Survivors, Muscle and Gaia's Arrow, so far no one has arrived at an enemy base. Despite this we have 3 casualties: Zoey, Scott and Lightning. Who will win the coveted X-ray glasses? Who will be going home? How crazy are the imaginations of psychologically tormented teenagers? And what will today's extra brutal elimination be? Find out on the conclusion to the first segment of Total Drama: Action Stars Island Tour!"

As pop music plays, camera's pop out of from the corners of bathrooms, behind wooly beavers, mutant cockroaches and from the mouths of robot crocodiles. Topher marks the cut before the camera pans over Bony Island. We see Chris sitting in a chair and petting Clucky.

"Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine." Camera zooms in on the skull of Bony Island.

"You guys are on my mind." The angle leaps off to the ground below.

"You asked me what I wanted to be." Underground we see the Goth's searching coffins, alongside Beardo, before Josee jumps in front of them and waves at the camera to her fans. "And now I think the answer is plain to see." Scarlett, wearing the animal control device, walks by and smiles before there is an explosion deeper in the cave. "I want to be famous." Scott flies by and Dave points and laughs at the burn victim.

The smoke clears and Dawn is seated with D.J., meditating on the beach together. Bridgette is surfing and Ella is building a castle. "I want to live close to the sun." Dawn is meditating with her Spud headphones on, trying to ignore Staci. Owen is chasing Bridgette with a shark fin and Sugar stomps on Ella's castle. A mutant shark seizes Owen with tentacles. A giant bird swoops down and struggles to lift Sugar. Dawn peeks out from her meditation and smiles at Ella.

"Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won." Duncan laughs at their plight, getting an angry look from Gwen. Trent is playing his guitar to soothe Gwen while Heather is applying nail polish. "Everything to prove nothing in my way." Ryan runs by with his team and Chef. Lightning hits Trent aside and kisses his lucky totem before a swarm of mutant cockroaches attack.

"I'll get there one day." The swarm clears and we see Cody looking at Gwen solemnly from a tower window. Cameron is creating an automated turret while Kitty takes pictures of it. Dwayne tries to remove the jellyfish clinging to his body while Don narrates his struggle. "Cause I want to be famous!" Alejandro, piloting a Justin mecha, smashes the top of the tower. Jacques leaps down the arm of the robot while Justin stands at the head, seducing birds to swoop in and attack the enemy contestants.

"Na na na na na na na!" Chef, Don, Geoff, Lindsey and Topher look at the campers through T.V. monitors and each give out a different score, except for Lindsey who is applying make-up (8, 4, 6, 9). "Na na na na na na na na!" We switch to Clucky repeatedly stepping on the trigger and electrocuting Vito, Sierra and Izzy. While Vito tries to stay suave despite incredible pain, Sierra is trying to yank off her collar and Izzy has her tongue stuck out and her eyes in a daze, clenching a sack of patato's to her chest.

"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous. I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous." Courtney, with the Dave pin pierced through her shirt, is making plans while Emma and Noah are making out. Stephanie is wresting MacArthur for her wheelchair. Jo runs by alongside Eva, carrying Sky and stepping on the other team's strategy chart.

Whistling of 'I wanna be, I wanna be famous is heard. Shaun and Jasmine kiss at the campfire and Zoey, wearing her Mike necklace, swoops into the center from the background. Camera zooms completely out to show four different islands, each with their own logo. Then the logo Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour appears in the center, surrounded by thirteen different flags.

"Let's get right back into the action!" exclaimed Chris.

Jacques and Justin are covered in injuries, but are nearing the exit of Topher's challenge. Justin has Jaques hoisted on his back, having him kick the incoming projectiles while keeping the Olympian away from the green goop sprawled across the ground.

Topher dances with Sammy as more projectiles shower his victems.

Jacques balances on Justin's head and kicks the swords aside.

"We're so close!" yelled Justin, picking up speed as fire balls ignited the goop behind them.

"Which means it's time for the final obstacle." Topher dips Sammy and pulls her into a kiss.

Sammy blushes.

Chef knocks over the roulette wheel as he leaps into the playing field. The massive feline roars before swiping his talons at the inferior creatures.

Justin leaps in the way of the slash to protect Jacques.

The dancer turns to thank his savior but find himself unable to speak due to his partner's head having been cleaved off.

Jacques turns away in tears, leaps over the second assault and lands on Chef.

The fearsome feline whacks the prey with his tail.

Jacques uses the momentum to jettison himself onto the finish line.

Chef shrinks and Topher appears in front of the dancer.

The suave host smirks, carrying a suitcase. "Congrats. You two just won Tophers Total Mayhem and the prize!"

Sammy reattaches Justin's head and the model comes back to life.

"Why did you go for the face!?" yelled Justin, frightening the cat.

Jacques suddenly embraces Justin. "You saved me!"

Justin smiles, moves a piece of Jacques' hair away and kisses him.

Sammy's eyes widen.

Justin gives Topher an unseen thumbs up.

When the kiss ends, Jacques is flustered and aroused.

"I couldn't bear to see the one I love get hurt," said Justin, crying on command.

"So, uh. You guys want the prize? You're currently in last place," said Topher.

Justin breaks out of the hug, kissing Jacques cheek and takes the case. "Let's go, beautiful."

Jacques swoons before following along.

Owen and Sugar are still locked in battle against Staci and Dave.

Owen is buried under a mountain of inventions.

Sugar knocks Staci down and lifts her up as a shield to block Dave's fireballs.

"A little help here," said Owen, struggling in vain.

"Sure things…once you tell me who your old girlfriend was!" yelled Sugar, smacking a fireball into the hill atop her love donut.

"What does it matter? You're the one I love now. Please help. It's getting hot!"

"Oh, it matters!" yelled Sugar, slamming into a nearby water tower.

The tower collapsed and broke apart, dousing the entity of fire: Dave.

"I can't even remember her? I think she had hair…yeah it was pretty and red…umm black! She's a man! Oh and she's dead, definitely not competing here!" yelled Owen.

Sugar pulls him out of the rubble and slams Staci to the ground. "You're right. She's dead." The blond behemoth storms off, followed by a very nervous Owen.

Chris is seated in a comfy chair outside of the VR deathtrap, sipping lemonade and resting his legs on a stool. "So, if you all remember, the Underminers and the Goths were the first to arrive at the center. Let's see what the Underminers have discovered."

Sierra and Cody follow floating musical notes through the forest filled with animals.

"Ooooh, this is soooooo romantic," said Sierra, snuggling her Cody-kins.

"What is that?" Cody points to the source of the melodic cacophony, a see through flower bud.

Sierra squints. Her eyes then pop. "OMG!"

"What is it? I can't make out what's inside," said Cody.

"Dent!" cheered Sierra.

"What?"

Sierra hoists her little man onto her back and climbs up the trees, landing before the two lovers nestling naked side by side.

"Ummm. Why is Dawn with Trent?" asked Cody.

"The real question is…why haven't I shipped this before!? It's sooo perfect! As soon as I get a web connection. I'm starting the first ever Dent page!"

"Hey, I'm pretty good at website management. Maybe I can help you," said Cody.

Sierra hugs Cody and squeals.

"So, uh, Sierra. Do we wake them up? I mean they deserve to know they are in a challenge, but my team can't afford another loss. What do you think we should do?"

"Manitoba left to get us a point. I think we should let these two love worms wiggle," said Sierra.

Dawn opens her eyes, smiling and kissing Trent on the forehead before noticing the others. "Were you two having a romantic night as well?"

"Um, it's morning," said Cody.

"Oh, so it is." Dawn looks at a gathering of butterflies. "Are we on Wawanakwa? I don't recognize anyone here."

"Were in a dream or something."

"It's a challenge, isn't it?" asked Trent, slowly getting up.

"Yeah. OMG, you guys have to tell me all about how you two got together and all the juicy details. Hmmmhmm," said Sierra, hoisting Trent up.

"Let's just keep it a secret for now. There are some people who would try to use our love against us," said Trent, smiling at Dawn.

The moonchild hopped up into a kiss. "So, what's the challenge?" she asked with a blissful smile.

"Taking over forts. You're with Gwen and the Winners so you don't have to do anything. It's shared points," said Cody.

"Nah, I got to be there for my team," said Trent.

"Still crushing on Gwen?" asked Cody.

Trent grabs Dawn's hand. "I want to stay in as long as possible."

Dawn blushes and smiles.

"You two, uh, want to get dressed. Not that I mind Dawn. You got a rocking hot bod," said Cody, snapping his finger.

"Thanks." Green leaves covered Dawn like a frilly dress.

Trent imagined up a tuxedo. "This challenge should be fun."

"Yeah, uh. Think you could help us get a point?" asked Cody.

"We're only competing thanks to you. It would be our pleasure," said Dawn.

The Goths ventured deeper into the darkness, trembling as they arrived at the source.

"I'm so…excited," said Crimson.

"Scared," said Ennui.

They blinked and looked at each other.

"Oh, I understand," said Crimson.

"Remember when we lost Loki?"

Crimson nods.

"Yeah. Harsh."

They suddenly hear high-pitched screaming.

The darkness had taken form as a bleeding hand and was crushing Loki.

"Loki," said Ennui with eyes of worry.

"Let him go, Ella," said Crimson.

The Goth Goddess forges a sword of light and slices the corrosive hand. "It burns." She drops the sword.

Loki breaks free of the hand and tears into the black sludge.

Ennui picks up the light sword and cuts into the dark core, getting knocked aside by a black tendril. "Crimson. Go."

"What about you?"

"I'll keep them safe."

"No." Crimson fires a beam of light into the core. "We both will."

Kitty and Dwayne keep their pace steady as the area around them turns into a shopping mall.

Kitty hides behind one of the pillars and pulls Dwayne in. "Do you see any enemies?"

"The place looks deserted. Why is every store selling lipstick, nail polish, and shoes?" asked Dwayne, looking out at the endless sea of shops.

"If only Lindsey was here. Then we could go shopping!" exclaimed Kitty.

Lindsey suddenly pops out from one of the stores. "You want to go shopping!?"

"Actually." Kitty nudges Dwayne. "He does. I've got to get going."

"Oh, okay!" Lindsey snaps her fingers, making the exit appear.

Dwayne laughs and then coughs. "Yeah! I uh, want to paint my nails?"

"Oh my god, you would look so cute. You would look so good in baby like blue, ooh and maybe a little pink, come on let's go!" exclaimed Lindsey, grabbing Dwayne's hand.

"You sure you can handle the fort on your own?" asked Dwayne to Kitty.

"I'll be fine," said Kitty, running off to the giant Exit sign.

Jo and Sky find a path filled with broken German inventions.

"Sugar sure looked upset when we passed her," said Sky.

"If she even touched you, I'd break her arms," said Jo, clenching her fist.

Sky grabs Jo's hand. "Yeah."

Jo pulls away. "Stay focused, Jetstream. There may still be enemies here," said Jo.

The fire around the burning inventions came together in the shape of a boy.

Jo steps in front of Sky. "Out of our way or you'll regret it."

Sky was trembling. "D-D-D-Dave!" She lunges at him before Jo leaps into her from behind.

The two fall to the floor, dodging a jet of flame emitted by the boy's hands.

"Get off me! He has to go away! Forever!" yelled Sky, as Jo rolled with her to dodge incoming fireballs.

Jo pushes into Sky with a kiss. "Let him go. I'll… take care of you."

Dave grew with his rage. "Keith. That's what you called him. Was that her nickname? Let me guess, Kendra, right?"

"Keith is a guy and I can't believe I ever liked you," said Sky, searching for something to douse the flames.

"You liked me but…" Dave scorches a nearby tower of German ingenuity, making it collapse on Sky. "But you're a lesbian. That was the but!?"

Jo pulls a fire house out of a nearby hill and releases a torrent at Dave. "Go on ahead, Jetstream. I've got this!"

"We've got this!" Sky breaks out of the rubble and runs behind Dave.

The crazy clepto turns his attention to the woman who destroyed him, releasing all his power as a blast of flame.

Sky materializes a pole and flings herself over the collection of heat. Once she lands, Dave is gone. "Let's stick together." The nimble girl runs into a hug with Jo. "Forever."

Jo blushes and scratches her head. "Come on, the fort should be closeby."

Stephanie and Ryan follow a clear path but arrive at a dead end.

"What did you do?" asked Stephanie with a glare.

"I didn't do anything. I guess some paths are just no good," said Ryan.

"Oh no. I said we should have gone on the path to the right," said Stephanie.

"No you didn't."

"Well, I thought it!"

"What, am I supposed to be able to read your mind."

"You could if you actually cared about me."

Ryan grabs her face and kisses her. "You know I love you, babe. Now come on, we just need to go back and find another path."

Stephanie smiles. "Fine. But this time I chose."

"Whatever you say, baby," said Ryan, lifting her up in his big strong arms.

The Goths are still fighting Ella's core of depression, aided by Beardo's sound bullets.

Beardo mimes throwing a grenade and blows up one of the tendrils grabbing him.

"Wait, Ennui. I feel something," said Crimson, her hands wounded by the light.

Ennui turns around. His eyes opened wide.

Manitoba was slowly walking down the path, the darkness pooled into him but did no harm.

"How is he…" asked Ennui.

"Doing that?" asked Crimson.

Manitoba walks past the Goths and up to the concentration of dark energy around Ella.

The energy enters him and coats his body. The dark explorer bends down and kisses Ella.

As she opens her eyes he removes his hat.

"Are you my prince?" asked Ella in tears.

"Yes. Your dark prince," said Mal, his body radiating darkness.

Chris hops out of his chair. "Whoa! I knew Ella's suicide would create drama, but this is fantastic! The Underminers just earned themselves an extra point!"

Sierra and Trent, carrying their lovers arrive at a medieval bridge.

"You shall not pass!" exclaimed Leonard, wielding a sword in one hand and a staff in the other.

"I understand you're trying to defend your friend's base, but Ella is your friend too. And I hope you see me as a friend as well," said Dawn.

"I don't want to hurt you so stand back," said Leonard, pointing his staff.

Sierra shot threads from her palms and took away Leonard's weapons. She pushed him to the ground and ran beyond the bridge.

Dawn hops out of Trent's arms. She helps Leonard back to his feet. "You like Ella, don't you?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Leonard.

"I'll speak to her of your bravery and kindness." After a bow Dawn ran off to join her team.

Justin and Jacques arrive face to face with Heather.

"Are you okay?" asked Justin, looking at the scowl across her face.

"I was nearly killed and then Gwen knocked me out and abandoned me. She expects me to help her after all she's done, ugh!" yelled Heather.

"Come now. Don't ruin that pretty face with such a look," said Justin, reaching for her cheek.

Heather bit his finger.

"Ow!"

Jacques steps in. "Why don't you help us attack their fort?"

Heather's eyes widened. "That sounds like a great idea!"

Gwen and Duncan find themselves on a molten landscape.

"Oh great. It's Eva. Should we turn back?" asked Gwen.

"She doesn't see us. So we'll just take the long way." Duncan attaches a hook to the edge of the path and connects a rope to it. "Hold on tight."

Gwen hugs him. "Tight enough?"

They leap off.

Duncan creates mountain climbing hooks and begins to scale the path's edge horizontally.

"We could just take the stairs," said Gwen, creating a stairwell.

"Sure thing."

Jasmine finds Sammy on her path. "Hey, Sheila. How's it going?"

"Jasmine?" Sammy runs into a hug with her. "I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend."

Topher materializes out of a portal, snuggly fitted in a shining tuxedo.

Jasmine grabs Topher's arm and pulls him aside. "This better not be a ploy. You treat her right. She deserves it."

"Sammy completes me," said Topher with a grin, pulling his girl into a kiss.

"Alright, Sammy. Nice to see you but I've got to get moving. Zoey is counting on me to win this," said Jasmine.

"It's not personal." Topher materialized a gun and shot Jasmine in the back. He jumped when the blood splattered his face. "I-I-I think it's in my eye. Is it in my eye?"

Sammy ran to Jasmine's side. She was horrified beyond words.

"No worries, mate. Came prepared." Jasmine lifted her shirt to show the bullet proof vest.

"Okay. I don't want to shoot you again. So just stay down. I need my guys to win this round," said Topher.

Jasmine hops back to her feet and lassoes the gun from Topher's hand.

"Fine. Samantha dear, look away. It's going to get ugly," said Topher.

Chef bursts out from the ground and opens his massive maw.

Jasmine leaps back, just barely dodging the feline's teeth. "Didn't know we had anything in common, mate."

An orange fog manifests behind Jasmine and decks Chef, fully materializing as Whiskers.

"Chef!" wailed Topher as his feline friend was torn to pieces.

"See ya later, alligator," said Jasmine, running off.

Josee shoots ninjas as soon as they appear, smiling as she skates across the area. The wounds from the shurikens were healed by her liquid gold blood.

"You have many skills. But I am the master hoo ha he ha hwa wika chow." Harold unsheathes his kodachi-chucks and rushes at The crazy assasin.

Josee easily parries each swipe with precise kicks.

Its seems this battle cannot be decided by our knowledge of hand to hand but by our skills with a katana. Harold throws the villainess a blade and masterfully unsheathes his. "Jaa, for honor" Harold rushes at Josee.

The expert dancer picks up her sword with her toes and hops onto the tip of Harolds blade and gracefully leaps off, twist the blade and then kicks it into the wannabe samurais head

The blade slices into Harold's face, splitting it in two.

"Pitiful." Josee tore out the blade, cutting his head off in the process. "Oooh, this is rather nice," she said, examining the blade. "Much nicer then this thing". She flings her unwanted sword into the air. She then ran off to claim victory. A loud thunk is heard in the background as the airiel weapon pierces straight through Harolds corpse.

Kitty is the first to arrive at a fort.

The fort looks like a forest but the trees have a metallic glow to them.

Izzy swings in from behind Kitty.

The gamer girl backflips and kicks Izzy off the vine. "I'm not losing. Where is the safe?"

Trees suddenly shot out of the ground like missles.

Kitty opened her vest and pulled out a pistol. She turned around and shot Izzy's legs. Giant Tetris blocks then created a barricade from the projectile trees.

Kitty ran into the blocks, bending them around her body like a shield.

The ground itself stood up, revealing the forest to be a massive mechanical honey badger.

Kitty fires rockets at the mechanical marvel, deflecting its swipes as the area around her shifts and morphs.

The badger lunges at Kitty.

Rather then hop away, she leaped into its mouth and went down its stomach.

She found Cameron at the control center.

Kitty whips out a stun gun and zaps Cameron.

She finds the safe right behind him. After closing her eyes, she guesses the combination and opens it. The selfie survivalist then places her note inside.

Jo and Sky find themselves in a laboratory.

"Scarlett is here. Stay close to me. If we run into her, I'll keep her busy. You find the safe," said Jo, slowly walking in.

"Understood," said Sky.

Scarlett walks out and approaches them. She smiles.

"Alright. You know you don't stand a chance against me in a fight. Surrender your safe and you can leave with all your parts intact," said Jo.

"Hmm. You did pretty well last round. Sky lost her cool, but you're a good leader," said Scarlett.

"Thanks," said Jo.

Sky cautiously walks around the lab.

Scarlett watches her and then turns her attention to Jo. "I'm a technical genius, but when it comes to leadership I'm a novice. Tell you what, I'll let you take my safe if you agree to teach me how to be a skilled leader."

"You've got yourself a deal," said Jo, shaking Scarlett's hand.

Jo pulls back. "What was that? You pricked me."

"Hmmm. How many points does your team have?" asked Scarlett.

"What did you do to Jo?" asked Sky, grabbing her friends hand.

Scarlett takes out a vial and looks at the ingredients list. "I could explain, but you wouldn't understand."

Jo falls to the ground, her mouth agape.

Sky falls to her partner's side and embraces her.

"You should be smarter than to expose your weaknesses," said Scarlett, crouching down.

"If you hurt her, I swear I'll…"

"Relax. It's totally painless." Scarlett pats Sky's back.

The previous winner collapses.

"How did I ever lose you?" asked Scarlett, propping her legs on top of them.

Stephanie and Ryan stop when the path around them changes into a museum of Emma.

"Hey there," said Noah, sitting down and reading a book about marriage prep.

"Out of the way! We're taking this fort!" yelled Stephanie.

"Um, this is the path to the fort. And there isn't a fort here because the Winners, you know, your team, arrived with team Triangle. Even if there was a fort, it would be your own base so you wouldn't get any points from taking over it," said Noah before turning a page. "Hmm. Maybe Geoff could help me plan."

"Shut up!" Stephanie pushed Noah off the chair.

Ryan went to help but was pulled along by Stephanie.

"We don't have time to waste! We have to win!" yelled Stephanie.

"Yeah, so let's turn around and…"

Stephanie pulls the blockhead in. "Not another word. Got it? You're the reason we went the wrong way last time."

"Yes, Stephanie. Whatever you say, Stephanie!"

"Shut it!"

Ryan cringes.

Owen stops the sprint to catch his breath. "Wait up!"

"If you can't keep up, then don't get in ma way!" yelled Sugar, charging onward.

She runs past the Goths to see a most peculiar sight, Ella and Mike locking lips. "What in tarnation goin on here?"

Ennui and Crimson turn to her. "No idea."

Mal breaks the kiss, leaving his princess red like the blood of crimson rivers. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to destroy Ella!" yelled Sugar.

"We won't let you," said Crimson, darkness pooling from her wounded hands.

Owen runs up to his crazy parfait. "What? How did you even know she was here?"

"I could smell her disgusting odor," said Sugar.

Mal smiles. "You mean the aroma of absolute darkness?"

Ella walks up to Sugar. Her black dress turns pink. "I'm so sorry."

"Uh…what? I mean you better be!"

"I know you hate me and I just couldn't take it. And now I almost…" Ella shudders. "Please Sugar, let me show you that I want to be friends."

"No way! I aint falling for that!" yelled Sugar.

"Sugar, uh, Mal is dangerous. Let's head back, please" said Owen, pointing nervously.

Mal's hair spikes up. "What are you talking about. It's me, Mike."

Ella grabs Sugar's hand. "If we hurry, we can still get you a point. Let's go!"

An elephant lifts Sugar with its trunk and puts her on his back.

"Alright. You want to be friends, right?"

"Yes!"

"Then tell me who Owen's ex-girlfriend is!" yelled Sugar, grabbing Ella.

"Oh, that's Izzy."

"Easy! That's an easy one! I remember now!" exclaimed Owen, as he was pulled up by the elephant.

"Red hair! You said she had red hair! Don't you lie to me!" yelled Sugar.

"I won't it's…ummm…Scarlett! Yeah! Me and her um, we go waaay back," said Owen, scratching his neck.

Sugar grabs the elephant's ear. "Bring us there now!"

The loving couples arrive in a white area with a single unguarded safe.

Dawn and Trent hold hands, allowing Sierra and Cody to place their note in.

"Thanks. The next one you two get, okay?" asked Cody.

"Sure," said Dawn with a smile.

Chris yawns. "Booooring! Let's see how team Handsome is doing."

Justin, Jacques and Heather arrive at a fairytale castle.

"Wow. My princess has her own castle," said Justin with a smile.

 _C_ : Jacques sobs in his hands. "I thought I was his princess!"

Heather notices Jacques is wounded and approaches him. "Justin fell for Courtney a long time ago. Don't worry. You're his prize now."

Jacques smiles at her genuinely. "Oh, you are so kind."

Courtney exits the castle in her official princess Courtney garment, guarded by a fully armored knight. "Justin. I didn't expect to see you here," she said, batting her eyelashes.

Justin bends down and kisses her hand. "Perhaps fate has brought me here, Princess."

Courtney pulls back. "You need a point, don't you?"

"Desperately," said Justin, dropping his shoulders.

"And you're hoping that this benevolent beauty will take pity on you?"

"You're as compassionate as you are enchanting," said Justin, kissing her hand.

"Hmmm." Courtney looks at Jacques and smiles. "I'd like to be entertained." She claps her hands.

Two horses appear. Justin and Jacques are suddenly decked in armor.

"You're going to show your loyalty to me. All three of you," said Courtney, summoning up a third horse for her personal knight.

"The winner of the joust will get the safe and…a kiss, on my lips" said Courtney, sitting in a throne chair.

Jacques hoisted up his lancet.

Courtney stops her knight as she started to mount the horse. "Wait. Let them go first."

"Hey, Jacques. I have a great idea. Just follow my lead okay?" asked Justin before shutting his helmet.

Jacques and Justin rushed at eachother.

"Okay, now take a dive!" exclaimed Justin, lowering his lance.

Splosh.

Jacques' lancet pierced straight through Justin.

The male model was stricken by confusion.

"I won't let her take you from me," said Jacques in tears.

Justin fell off the weapon, dead.

Chris gives Chef a high five. "Yes! Bringing Courtney back was the best idea ever!"

Courtney's knight signals her armored horse to charge at Jacques.

The dancer leaps over her charge and lands on the attacker's horse.

The knight is kicked off her horse and falls to the ground.

Jacques dismounts and approaches Courtney. "I won! The gold is mine!"

"So are my lips," said Courtney with a smirk.

"Yes. Since they belong to me. You will keep them away from my Justin!" exclaimed Jacques.

"As you wish," said Courtney.

The knight slams a mace into Jacques from behind, smashing his head in a single blow. She removes her helmet. "Can you at least tell me what you're planning?" asked Emma.

"You mean you can't see it? All of team Handsome is now under my control. Without a point, Jacques is going home."

Gwen and Duncan arrive at a police station.

"So, we've got to fight the prankster police chief. This should be fun," said Duncan, tossing a Molotov cocktail at a police car.

Policemen exited the car and opened fire at the delinquent.

Duncan grabs Gwen and hides behind a brick wall. "Okay. We've got to draw her out. Otherwise we lose."

"Um, Duncan." Gwen points at the sky.

A helicopter was just above them. A rope drops down and SWATs slide down to attack their targets.

"I don't think so!" Duncan summons up a flamethrower and melts the defense force.

"You are such a pyro," said Gwen with a grin.

"So are you." The delinquent grabs Gwen and leaps out of the way of an incoming grenade. "Okay. New plan. We have to get inside!"

"I'll help however I can," said Gwen, summoning her motorbike from the motorcross challenge. "But I'm not shooting anyone."

"They aren't real. Come on. Think of it like an action movie," said Duncan, taking out four coppers with a spray of bullets.

Gwen cringes after a bullet pierces her leg. "You're right." She summons a grenade launcher and blows up the cop cars and the nearby cops.

"You're so beautiful," said Duncan, kissing Gwen before the bike busted through the front door.

The wheels pop and the bike tumbles out of control.

Duncan holds his head as he gets up.

Gwen is out cold.

MacArthur has her legs on the desk, getting massages from two beautiful policewomen. "Well, well. You made it farther than I expected. But the law will always win. And look here. I put the force in enforcement." She gets up and slams her nightstick into Duncan's face.

As he materializes a pistol, Duncan's hand is shot. "Let's talk this out, chief."

"In here I'm not the chief. I'm the commissioner. And you're just a juvie boy. I've been to real prison." MacArthur whacks Duncan again.

"That hurts like hell. But you know, your speech would be much more imposing if your fly wasn't undone," said Duncan, holding his sides.

MacArthur looks down for a second.

As Duncan raises a gun to shoot, MacArthur fires.

Duncan whips out his knife and stabs her foot.

"Nice one!" exclaimed MacArthur.

"Thanks?" said Duncan, cringing before he was shot again.

MacArthur stopped. Her pants fell. "Huh."

Duncan made another knife and went for her throat. "I've been to real prison."

"Hahahaha! You shot my belt. If you want to see me naked so bad…I'll oblige," said MacArthur, stripping down.

She fell back with a hole in her head.

"Got her. You okay?" asked Gwen, holding her side.

Duncan hurries to her side. "Forget about me. You ok?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Polkadots, really?" asked Duncan, pointing to MacArthur's undies.

"Let's just claim the base and get out of here," said Gwen with a strained smile.

Jasmine arrives at a flower garden.

"Fate has smiled upon me," said Alejandro, caressing a black rose.

"I love flowers," said Jasmine.

"As do I." Alejandro plucks the black rose and puts it in Jasmine's hair. "It suits you."

"What say we have a brawl to decide the winner?" asked Jasmine with a smirk.

"I could never damage that beautiful face," said Alejandro, touching her cheek.

"Thanks. But I have a boyfriend already," said Jasmine.

"Shawn, right? Strange. I've noticed his eye has been on another girl lately?" The rose in his hand turns from black to red.

"That won't work on me. Shawn and I are in a stable relationship. We trust each other. You're just trying to waste my time. I have to find that safe."

"Go ahead. I won't stop you. After all, you don't want Shawn to drop you for failing the team," said Alejandro with a smile.

"Shawn will defend the base and I will find your safe."

Josee, with katana in tow finds the fort.

The fort is more of a fortress with laser grid wires, mines, turrets and steel platting.

"A challenge. I'm always up for a challenge." Josee dances through the laser grids and traverses over the mines on the tips of her toes.

Once sighted by the turrets, she blows kisses, causing them to burst.

The ice queen places her hands against the steel wall and freezes it. The dancers foot becomes bladed and slices through the barricade.

Shawn is fully decked in bulletproof armor and holding a shotgun. He fires a round into Josee. "Well, that's that."

The wicked woman's wounds heal as gold seals them up.

"Z-Z-Zombie!" yelled Shawn, firing repeatedly at her.

Josee leaps as the boy fires at her, releasing ice from her feet to hasten her speed. She cleaves his gun in half with her katana only to be blasted by a revolver. Her body is sent crashing into the wall.

Shawn steps on a button on the floor.

Gattling turrets pop out and fire continuously at the invader.

Shawn throws a fire grenade, grabs another shotgun from the wall and slowly retreats into the Panic Room. "Keep it together man. You've been preparing for this your whole life." The zombie fighter presses a button on his computer console.

Sprinklers shower the room Josee is in with gasoline.

With another press of button, the entire room is set aflame.

"Zombies are weak to fire. It's over." Shawn peers into his surveillance cameras, but the smoke makes it hard to see.

The eight-inch thick steel plated door suddenly starts melting.

A golden, burning monster emerges. "I am beauty, strength, and grace! I am gold!"

Shawn steps activates a laser grid.

"I will win!" Josee rushes through, being sliced to pieces.

He heads to the back of the room and revs up the gun on his mounted turret.

The different pieces of Josee squirm toward the detestable boy as the bullet fire keeps them back.

"This isn't working!" Shawn abandons the turret and enters the secondary Panic Room.

He presses a button on that rooms control console.

Frigid air fills the room, freezing the ice dancer's severed parts.

"Liquid nitrogen. Proven to kill what no other weapon can." Shawn put on his special goggles and examined the body. There was no heat.

"And that's how you survive a zombie attack! Yes!"

Kitty, having claimed the Underminer's base, returns to the mall. "Hey, Lindsey! Oh, and who's the cute girl?"

Dwayne had hair extensions, nail polish, had his eyebrows trimmed and was in a frilly skirt.

"Oh, this is…what was your name again?" asked Lindsey.

Dwayne lowed his head. "Please, Kitty. Don't look at me."

Kitty crouches down hugs him and takes a selfie. "So cute. Come on, we got to get moving."

"What if someone sees me like this?" asked Dwayne, blushing.

"Awww. Don't worry. You look adorable," said Kitty, kissing his cheek.

"Oh, well then. If you think I look good, then let's go," said Dwayne with a big smile.

Kitty grabs Dwayne's hand and closes her eyes. "Got it."

They disappear and reappear in front of Shawn's fort.

"We're not going in there. Are we?" asked Dwayne.

"No need." Kitty points to the sky.

A meteor crashes into the fort and bursts it open.

Kitty appears next to the injured zombie hunter.

"What just happened?" asked Shawn in a daze, reaching for his shotgun.

Kitty shoots a tranquilizer into the bosses' neck and materializes a letter. "That's two points," she said, eyeing the safe.

Stephanie and Ryan reach the end of the path. It's a dead end.

Ryan puts his hand on his babe's shoulder. "Ok. Now. Let's head back and…"

Stephanie tackles him and scratches him viciously.

Gwen and Duncan arrive back at the center and pick up their second note.

"Wonder if the other teams thought of using transportation," said Duncan.

An elephant, carrying Ella, Sugar and Owen comes racing into the core.

"Wait!" Sugar pulls the elephant's ears back, making it stop.

"What's wrong?" asked Owen.

"Hey, we're not here to fight," said Duncan, raising his hands.

"Owen's ex-girlfriend who is she?" asked Sugar.

"Hey, I already told you…it's," said Owen before Sugar put her hand over his mouth.

"It's Scarlett and if you noticed." Duncan points to the symbol just above the entrance to the path. "That way leads to her team."

Sugar hugs Owen and gives him a big kiss. "Oh, I knew you were telling the truth! I love you my sugary donut."

"Yeah, I love you too," said Owen in a daze.

Chris' voice rings across the Matriception like a deity. "Okay people. I'm going to close off the entrances to the bases that have already been claimed or lead to dead ends. We're nearing the end of the challenge."

The tunnels close until only three paths remain: Gaia's Arrow, Handsome and Bad Gas.

"And to make things more interesting. The remaining helpers will be brought to the three active forts."

"Don't get in ma way and I won't trample you," said Sugar, pointing at Duncan.

She then storms off, riding her elephant.

Back at the fairytale castle, Heather has located the safe.

"What are you doing?" asked Bridgette, wearing a wet suit.

"Oh, I was just making sure that our safe is secure," said Heather, turning the nob.

"Step away," said Bridgette.

"Sure. Not a problem," said Heather, putting her hand behind her back.

"What are you holding?"

"Nothing."

"You've been compromised," said Bridgette.

"Why should I help Gwen's team when I get nothing out of it?" Heather shoots Bridgette.

The bullet bounces off her wetsuit.

"How?" Heather shot the surfer in the head.

The bullet was replaced with a flower.

"Surfing takes a balanced mind. I meditate often. You're a traitor so you don't belong here." Bridgette turns around.

A flood of water comes out from behind her but she is steady in its currents. The aquatic stream sends Heather flying out of the castle window and into the moat.

"No! No! No!" yelled Heather as four alligators closed in on her.

Bridgette smiles. "That felt pretty good."

"Ah, you're even more beautiful with your hair down," said Alejandro, appearing behind her.

Bridgette jumps and turns around. "You scared me."

"My apologies."

"I thought you would be guarding your base," said Bridgette.

"I left a figment of myself to guard it. But this…this is the real me," said Alejandro, removing his shirt.

"What are you doing?" asked Bridgette, closing her eyes.

"Your soaking wet, my dear. And my shirt is nice and warm. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold," said Alejandro, hander her his shirt and smiling.

"I uh…I won't fall for your tricks again," said Bridgette, looking away.

"Come now, you were the one who attacked me in the Toxic challenge. I only want to help."

Bridgette pulls away but Alejandro pulls her in.

"Here. My note. I leave it in your beautiful and capable hands," said Alejandro, offering it to her.

"Look, Alejandro, Lightning really cares about me…I can't…"

"And Geoff really hates me."

"Yeah, he does. Being with you would really get under his skin," said Bridgette with a smirk.

"Worry not, my fair maiden of the sea; I'm…in love with Courtney. But seeing you and knowing what Geoff did to you. It wounds me. I want to help you any way I can," he said, caressing her cheek.

Alejandro and Bridgette start making out. In seconds they undress each other as the passion takes over.

"Ooooh, spicy. But this is an action show, not a porno, soooo moving on," said Chris.

Kitty arrives in Alejandro's flower garden. "This place is sooo pretty," she said, taking a selfie.

"Um, not to burst your bubble, mate, but will any of those pictures save?" asked Jasmine.

"No idea," said Kitty.

"Yet another beautiful woman," said the Alejandro replica. "I am truly a lucky man. Shall I pour you some tea?"

"Sure," said Kitty.

Jasmine lifts the suave strategist up by his collar. "I'm done searching. Shawn is counting on me. Tell me where the safe is."

"Please, please. There's no need for violence," said the Alejandro mimic, snapping his fingers.

A tea cup filled with Ginsing tea appears in Kitty's hand.

"Thanks. Been a bit stressed lately," said Kitty.

"Oh." Alejandro's double teleports behind her. "Shall I give you a massage?"

"Sure. Right after this." Kitty dematerializes the flower garden, revealing the safe. She pops it open and drops in her letter.

"One safe remains!" exclaimed Chris.

Stephanie and Ryan, covered in scratches are blocked by a wall.

"What is this!?" she asks.

"I have no idea," said Ryan, punching it and busting his hand.

Stephanie bursts into tears. "I don't want to lose you. I'm sorry. That's why I've been so aggressive. If your team loses. It's over."

Ryan holds her and kisses her forehead. "You gotta be strong. You don't need me to win. I know that you can do whatever you set your mind to."

Stephanie and Ryan stare at one another and then embrace in a passionate make out scene.

Sugar, Ella and Owen stampede into Scarlett's lab.

"Sugar. Why did you bring Ella here? I've got this place secured," said Scarlett.

Sugar leaps off the elephant and lands on Scarlett. She punches her, lifts her up and then slams her to the ground.

Scarlett screams in pain.

Ella steps in. "Sugar. What are you doing?"

Sugar smacks Ella. "Shut up! I used you! Duh! Once Scarlett is dead, that delicious box of donuts will be mine!" The blond behemoth breaks Scarlett's arm.

"Not even donuts are worth this! Sugar, I can't do this anymore!"

Sugar stops. "What?" Her eyes shrink.

"He's right. You can't let rage consume you. As your friend I…"

Sugar grabs Ella's throat and chokes her. "You are not my friend! You will never be my friend. I hate you!"

Ella cries as she struggles in the merciless grip.

"Sugar! I love you!" yelled Owen, grabbing her arm. "But I can't do this! You take all my friends away from me! You try to kill my ex-girlfriend and you're crazy! I'm done! We're done! You're an all you can eat buffet, but there's too much poison in the patato salad!" yelled Owen.

Sugar snaps Ella's neck and then breaks down into tears.

Scarlett opens the safe and places a note inside.

"Game over!" cheered Chris.

The campers awake in a single room, strapped up and held down.

The Goths turn to see that Ella is weak but alive. They smile.

"Before Sugar goes crazy and kills someone, let's see how things turned out. Now, today's challenge is unlike the others because it will be decided by votes. Not points. See, the safe is like the subconscious of the helper and if your letter was written well enough it will subliminally convince them to vote for your team, giving you a point. I've already cast my first vote for the Underminers. Let's see how the others vote," said Chris, pointing to the monitor.

Lindsey sits on the toilet seat. "You look so good and thanks for making Dwayne so cute. I was thinking, it would be a shame if my team went home because we had no points. Your friend, Kitty." Lindsey smiles. "Aww, thanks Katty."

Leonard walks in after Lindsey leaves. "Huzzah! The voice of the ancients is speaking to me! The Underminers are the greatest nerds in all the lands!"

Harold goes in afterward. "Kitty has the mad skills. That's why my vote goes to her."

Eva glares at the camera. "Have you noticed how much carnage Duncan causes!? Him and his lackeys deserve to win! Not just this challenge! But the whole game!"

Courtney glares at Duncan. "Lackey. I'm a lackey now?"

"Relax, Princess. I was just having fun," said Duncan.

After Eva leaves, Heather enters.

"Just so we're clear. I'm only doing this to spite Gwen. I don't care about Justin's perfectly chizzled face or Jacques smooth ass. What am I saying?" asked Heather before voting.

"Wait! Chris, there's been a mistake," said Courtney.

"Ugh. What is it?" asked Chris.

"Nobody found our safe. Team Handsome was defeated," said Emma.

"Oh, really. Bridgette. Do you have something to add?" asked Chris with wide eyes.

Courtney turns to Bridgette. "Well, do you?"

"No. Nothing," said Bridgette with a tinge of fear.

"Great! It's video segment time!" Chris pushes the remote, switching to a scene of Alejandro and Bridgette, naked and on top of each other.

"Sex during a challenge! This is sooo exciting!" exclaimed Bridgette in the video, nibbling her lip as he plunged into her.

"Sha-what the hell!?" exclaimed Lightning.

"You're so lucky your friends aren't voting Bridgette, because if they were, you'd be out," said Chris with a smile.

"We're sha-done! Lighting ain't a toy! You don't respect this! You don't get sha-this!" yelled Lightning.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to upset Geoff," said Bridgette.

"Having sex is one thing. Having his member in you wasn't enough. You sabotaged our team by letting him put his letter inside my safe," said Courtney.

"Really, I didn't. Alejandro, tell her," said Bridgette.

"I can't recall. I was so swept up in the passion," said Alejandro, peering past Bridgette and smiling at Courtney. "But, I see no reason for Bridgette to lie."

"Wow, so much drama. But we've got a schedule to run. So…let's see the next vote."

Topher sits and smiles. "Kitty is just cute as a button. And Dwayne, ever cuter! They are so cute! Both of them. Oh my god, what the hell am I saying?"

Chris turns to Kitty. "Ok, seriously have been like sleeping with the helpers or something? That's three forts…out of seven."

"No! I played by the rules. I really didn't want to lose," said Kitty.

After Topher leaves, Dave enters. "Sky's a lesbian! She likes Jo! Ha! Now everyone knows!" yelled Dave.

Sky hides her face.

Sierra looks inquisitive. "Not sure if I ship Sko. Hmmm."

Dave scratches his head. "I hate Sky! So I'm voting for her team! Ha!"

Scarlett smiles at Jo who looks at her puzzled.

"Okay! That's a wrap! Let's tally these votes!" Chris dumps the voting cards on his table. "Each vote is worth 5 points ok. Girl Power has a total of 5 points. Say, thank you Dave!"

"Thanks, Scarlett," said Jo with a nervous smile.

"You're welcome."

"Ok, moving on. Team Straight Arrow has 5 points, thanks to Gwen but mostly Duncan and no thanks to Bridgette or any of her hippie friends. As you may know team Muscle joined with the Winners as the Brute Force alliance. I was going to let them get some points, but Bridgette, allowed their stronghold to be claimed and Ryan kept going the wrong way due to his curse."

"He's right. I'm sorry, babe. But your curse will destroy both our teams. I love you, but our alliance is over," said Stephanie.

Chris pats Stephanie. "Calm down. Let me tally the rest of the votes ok. Team Handsome 5 points, thanks to Alejandro and no thanks to Jacques who literally killed his own teammate. Wow. Today has been crazy!"

"Jacques, why would you do that?" asked Alejandro.

"Zip it. The Underminers have 10 points. Actually, just five. I take back my vote for them," said Chris.

"You can't do that," said Cameron.

"I can and I did. Now taking first place with a total of 10 points is…the Gamers!" cheered Chris.

"Yes!" cheered Dwayne.

"Um, you mean fifteen points," said Kitty.

"Actually I don't. And turns out that the Survivors gained points somehow too. Not sure how, but the votes don't lie."

Topher winks at Jasmine.

"Either way, Bridgehandro happened…again, and Justin was murdered by Jacques so I'm giving Handsome second place.

Noah enters the room.

Stephanie glares at him.

"Gamers, congrats. You take first place and win the coveted X-Ray glasses!" exclaimed Chris.

Kitty takes the glasses and puts them on. "Ooooh," she says, looking over everyone.

 _C_ : Dwayne holds his sides. "I hope she wasn't disappointed."

"Handsome gets second place and the prize!" exclaimed Chris with jazz hands.

Noah hands Alejandro his earpiece. "Apparently this is a prize. Don't worry. I washed it."

"Third is team Crazy for reasons I won't explain," said Chris.

Noah goes to Izzy and gives her Sadie's pillow.

"Yes! Now Sasha has a sister! Oh my god this is so cool," said Izzy, carving a face on the pillow.

"Fourth is the Underdogs. Winners are fifth. Triangle takes sixth place. Girl Power takes seventh. The Tree Huggers snuggle their way to eighth. 9th is the Survivors who got a vote for unknown reasons." Chris looks over the contestants. "The final 4 teams, well, let's just say you're all in trouble. The Bad Gas alliance is on the chopping block tonight because Josee failed to beat a paranoid kid, Scott got shot by Kitty, Sugar went after Ella and Scarlett, her own teammate. Not smart. So yeah, Blimps and Evil might be sending someone home today." Chris turns his attention to the Goths. "Then there's you three. You threw the challenge to save Ella's life…I don't know why you did that. But it was a really bad move."

Crimson and Ennui shrug. Loki growls at Chris.

"Yeesh. Get a leash for that thing. And lastly, there's team Muscle who just went the wrong way over and over because of Ryan's curse. But because I find them hilarious, I'm giving them 5 points and the tenth place spot."

The contestants are suddenly back in the Matriception.

The safe players are behind a glass wall. The Blimps, Evil and the Goths are in front of Chris, strapped to chairs by steel cuffs.

"How about the eight of you vote out loud. Right now."

"Sugar," said Scarlett with a glare.

"What!? Well I vote Scarlett!" yelled Sugar.

"Sugar," said Owen.

"Huh?" asked Sugar in tears.

"Heheh. Sorry, I like crazy, but you're too crazy. I don't want people to die!" wailed Owen.

"Goths, you're voting next," said Chris.

"Sugar," said all the Goths at once, including Loki.

"Wo-ho-wow! This is great. Soooo much better than Don't montage eliminations. Well, Sugar. Tonight's elimination is going to be very special. It's going to be a VR elimination!" Chris snaps his fingers.

Clucky appears, looking extra pissed off.

"I may have told her how you used to work at Chunky Chunks," said Chris before Sugar got zapped.

"Okay, first question. Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Chris.

"Yes," cried Sugar before getting zapped.

"Wrong. Next question. Did Owen vote you out?"

"No," sniffled Sugar before her body quaked in agony.

"Wrong again. Last question. Which judge is your least favorite?"

"Lindsey! She thinks she's sooo perty! Well, I think she's as ugly as a mushy banana peel!"

"Alright. Now, in honor of the Mantrix franchise, we're going to send you off in a special way. Eva!"

Eva appears.

"Beat up Sugar until she dies. And don't worry, the real Sugar won't die from this…probably," said Chris with a shrug.

"No! Stop! Take me instead!" yelled Owen.

"You mean it?" asked Eva, cracking her knuckles.

"Heheh! Nope. Don't worry, Sugar! I'll still win it! And we can still share the money," said Owen as Sugar was pummeled.

"No Owen, you're going home too," said Chris.

"Why, Is it a double elimination?!" asked Owen.

"This season is about teamwork. Teams are competing. And one person can't be a team. Unless it's Mike, but yeah. So, you're going home too. Pick a judge and say goodbye," said Chris.

"If I say Don, can I stay?" asked Owen.

"Nope, but you can't take your vote back either."

"I vote Geoff. He wants to go home. So, yeah," said Owen.

"Ouch. And so Owen betrays his friends yet again. Eva, do the same to Owen. I want to see just how durable the big really guy is," said Chris.

"This violence seems unnecessary," said Crimson.

"It's good for the ratings and it's not illegal! Now, about what Owen said…tonight is a double elimination!" exclaimed Chris, getting super close up to Crimson.

"So, we vote again?" asked Crimson.

"Sure. Vote out loud…again," said Chris.

"Josee," said all the Goths.

"What!?" exclaimed Josee.

"I uh, vote um, the little bunny," said Scott.

"Me too," said Josee.

"I will as well," said Scarlett.

"A tie. Too bad. Well, the Bad Gas alliance is done for so…Goths pick someone to send home," said Chris.

Eva walks up to Chris, some blood on her face. "I'm done."

"Very good work," said Chris, looking at the broken bodies of the Blimps.

"So, have you decided?" asked Chris.

Ennui, Loki and Crimson look at each other.

"Watch over Loki. I'll go," said Crimson.

"That…wasn't dramatic. At all," said Chris.

Crimson shrugs.

"Whatever. Three questions, ready?"

"Whatever."

"Do you hate Ella?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Can you elaborate?"

Crimson shrugs.

"Fine! Question two, do you and Ennui like…you know…have sex?"

Crimson smiles. "Often."

"Eeessh! Ok. What judge do you want out?"

"Can I pick you?"

"No you can't pick me. Pick one of the others."

Crimson blinks.

Chris signals Clucky to electrocute her.

Crimson is unphased.

"Okay. Say goodbye to Ennui."

Crimson turns to Ennui and blinks.

"Make it emotional or your whole team goes home today!" yelled Chris.

Crimson breaks out of the harnesses on her chair, making Chris step back.

She goes up to Ennui and makes out with him slowly and effortlessly.

"Wow, that has got to be the most meh make out I've ever seen. You guys are bad for drama!" yelled Chris.

"I love you," said Crimson.

Ennui smiles.

Loki leaps into her arms and nestles her chest.

Crimson holds him. "It's up to you now. Make me proud." She pats Loki's head.

"That was actually kind of sweet," said Chris.

"Are we done?"

"Nope." Chris snaps his fingers.

A train appears and smashes into Crimson, throwing her broken body like a rag doll.

"Now you're done!"

Ennui walks up to crimsons life corpse. I didn't know she could be more beautiful said Enniu.

"Okay, one final elimination!" exclaimed Chris.

"Um, I think we've had enough for today," said Topher.

"Nope! You see, if you've been paying attention, you'll realize that each elminee has picked out a judge they don't like. Well, it's time to reveal two things! One, the judge with the most votes is going home! Two, the last judge standing gets to be my co-host!" exclaimed Chris.

"What!? Those were important!? Who got the most votes?" asked Topher.

"Shush. I'll read them out, one by one. Spud voted…well he never voted. Mickey voted Topher. Ezekiel voted Geoff. Brick voted Don. Sam voted Geoff, even though someone forgot to ask him when he was eliminated," said Chris, glaring at Don.

"What? You were the one asking the questions," said Don.

"Anyways. Sugar voted Lindsey. Owen voted Geoff. Crimson didn't vote. So, it's clear who's going home." Chris snaps his fingers.

Chef brings in Geoff in a straight jacket.

"You aren't going to hurt him, right?" asked Bridgette, entering the punishment room.

"Um, isn't that what you've been trying to do since like…episode 3?" asked Chris.

"Don't hurt him," said Bridgette with worry.

"Wow. This couple really is unbreakable. Too bad Geoff isn't," said Chris.

Bridgette broke out into tears. "I still love you Geoff, but I can't let you keep hurting me. I'll see you after the show. Maybe we can…let's at least stay friends."

Chef takes the mask off Geoff, allowing him to talk.

"No! We're through, Bridge! You betrayed me," cried Geoff.

"You destroyed me...but I still love you." Bridgette embraces Geoff.

"I-I-I love you too, babe. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

The two of them make out passionately.

"Are you freaking kidding me! You know what, forget it! I don't even feel like doing his elimination. You ruined the mood! Sorry viewers…this is apparently the first segment of Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour. Tune in next week for the Agro Swordguy challenge!" exclaimed Chris, twitching as the two made out behind him.

 **Please check out and join the official Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour Facebook page. I am regularly updating it with team bios, tier lists and other Total Drama posts.**

 **Also if you enjoy my story, I encourage you to read Total Drama Reborn and Total Drama Rebuilt. Reborn has original characters mixed in with past favorites and Rebuilt has characters from all gens (just like my story). Also, if you're interested I also recommend Total Drama What if?; it's a series of unrelated stories that show how a small difference can change the entire season.**

 **Recently I've also been reading Total Drama Pomewin Island, a much darker take on Total Drama that is expertly written but still just starting off.**

 **Thank you all for your time and support and please comment; I'd love to hear your feedback.**

 **Also special shout out to Joao Souza for creating the cover for Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour and to my brother for editing it. :3**

 **Speaking of feedback. I have a spot open for one of my future challenges and would like suggestions for what movie, game, anime to base it off of. Please make sure it is elimination style in some form or another. Looking forward to hearing your input.**


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: Rap Your Head Around This!

"Last time on Total Drama: Action Stars Island Tour. The victims were placed in a virtual reality world called the Matriception. Things really heated up when the players had to break in each other's bases. The Goths protected Ella from becoming a successful emo, until Mal showed up and brought her back by literally absorbing her negativity with a kiss. Justin and Jacques became a couple, ironically leading to Jacques penetrating his chest with a lance, also ironically winning their team the second place spot! Haha! Good times. Duncan and Gwen got even closer and so did Sky and Jo, whose couple name is officially called Sko. Josee went more psycho than usual before being taken down by the zombie survivalist. But in the end it was Kitty who caused the most surprises. Apparently by being a girl gamer, she was able to break the game, taking over three forts with her gamer rage and winning first place for her team. Eventually Sugar was tipped off, falsely I might add, that Scarlett was Owen's original girlfriend, causing her to try and kill her own alliance member. This led to her elimination, and since Owen was left without a teammate he was sent home too. But because I was craving some more drama and because they kept Ella from offing herself, I decided to give Crimson a less than pleasant goodbye. But that's not all, because each eliminated player got to vote out a judge, Geoff was also sent packing. Too bad he couldn't have left in tears because he was too busy locking tongues with the surfer girl who literally had sex with Alejandro during the challenge. Whatever, I'm not going to let it get to me because today's challenge is going to be awesome! Who will be sent home in another gruesome elimination ceremony, find out right here, right now on Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour!"

As pop music plays, camera's pop out of from the corners of bathrooms, behind wooly beavers, mutant cockroaches and from the mouths of robot crocodiles. Topher marks the cut before the camera pans over Bony Island. We see Chris sitting in a chair and petting Clucky.

"Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine." Camera zooms in on the skull of Bony Island.

"You guys are on my mind." The angle leaps off to the ground below.

"You asked me what I wanted to be." Underground we see Ennui searching coffins, alongside Beardo, before Josee jumps in front of them and waves at the camera to her fans. "And now I think the answer is plain to see." Scarlett, wearing the animal control device, walks by and smiles before there is an explosion deeper in the cave. "I want to be famous." Scott flies by and Dave points and laughs at the burn victim.

The smoke clears and Dawn is seated with D.J., meditating on the beach together. Bridgette is surfing and Ella is building a castle. "I want to live close to the sun." Dawn is meditating with her Spud headphones on, trying to ignore Staci. Dawn peeks out from her meditation and smiles at Ella.

"Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won." Duncan laughs at their plight, getting an angry look from Gwen. Trent is playing his guitar to soothe Gwen while Heather is applying nail polish. "Everything to prove nothing in my way." Ryan runs by with his team and Chef. Lightning hits Trent aside and kisses his lucky totem before a swarm of mutant cockroaches attack.

"I'll get there one day." The swarm clears and we see Cody looking at Gwen solemnly from a tower window. Cameron is creating an automated turret while Kitty takes pictures of it, wearing her X-ray glasses. Dwayne tries to remove the jellyfish clinging to his body while Don narrates his struggle. "Cause I want to be famous!" Alejandro is piloting a Justin mecha. After getting advice from someone on his ear piece, he smashes the top of the tower. Jacques leaps down the arm of the robot while Justin stands at the head, seducing birds to swoop in and attack the enemy contestants.

"Na na na na na na na!" Chef, Don, Lindsey and Topher look at the campers through T.V. monitors and each give out a different score, except for Lindsey who is applying make-up (8, 4, 6, 9). "Na na na na na na na na!" We switch to Clucky repeatedly stepping on the trigger and electrocuting Vito, Sierra and Izzy. While Vito tries to stay suave despite incredible pain, Sierra is trying to yank off her collar and Izzy has her tongue stuck out and her eyes in a daze, clenching a sack of patato's to her chest with her head rested on a smiley face pillow.

"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous. I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous." Courtney is making plans while Emma and Noah are making out. Stephanie is wresting MacArthur for her wheelchair. Jo runs by alongside Eva, carrying Sky and stepping on the other team's strategy chart.

Whistling of 'I wanna be, I wanna be famous is heard. Shaun and Jasmine kiss at the campfire and Zoey, wearing her Mike necklace, swoops into the center from the background. Camera zooms completely out to show four different islands, each with their own logo. Then the logo Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour appears in the center, surrounded by thirteen different flags.

"Before we begin this week's totally awesome episode, I would like to reveal Spud, Owen and Sugar's audition tapes!" exclaimed Chris.

A small camera with legs crawls onto a water bed and zaps Spud. He slowly opens his eyes and eventually acknowledges the shock. "Ow." He collapses. Chef then opens the window and tosses him onto a patient rack before carting him off into the ambulance.

A hidden camera spots Owen looking at a suspicious bottle on the table. He picks it up, chugs the whole thing and collapses. Chef and Chris are heard chuckling. They then bring in a fork lift to take the boy away in the night.

Sugar is watching a beauty pageant on her retro TV at the farmhouse. She smacks her neck when something bites her. A second dart hits her back, making her turn around. She spots Chef. He drops the blow gun as she rushes at him, bursting through the window. Chris fires a shotgun of tranquilizers into the blond behemoth's back. Chris and Chef hug when the beast is felled. They break the hug and whistle away the awkwardness.

"There you have it. Their audition tapes," said Chris with a big smile.

"Looks more like kidnappings to me," said Don with a nervous look.

"I liked them," said Eva with a smile.

"Yeah, so now that Geoff is gone, Eva will be permanently taking his place. Moving along. Through the remarkable teamwork of Don, Chef and Scarlett's special machinery, everyone has been released from the infirmary! Let's see what they are doing." Chris points to the side, signaling the camera to change focus.

Team Evil walk to their cabin ominously.

"We should target the Goths while they are weak!" yelled Josee.

"Or we could target the male models who pranked us," said Scott, practicing jabs with his freshly carved wooden knife.

"I'll let you two figure that out. I'll meet you back in the base shortly," said Scarlett before walking off.

"Keep an eye on her," whispered Josee in the ginger boy's ear.

Scarlett approached Sky. "Uh, hi there," she said, awkwardly waving.

"Oh, uh, hi," said Sky, scratching her head.

"I owe you an explanation," said Scarlett.

"For why you kept us in the game?" asked Sky.

"No, for what happened in Pakitew."

"Oh," said Sky, taking a step back.

"I wasn't really going to kill everyone. I have nothing to gain from that. I just wanted to win, no matter what. The college I want to go to is really expensive," said Scarlett.

"Any reason you freaked out and went psycho?"

"Being around Max, reminded me of being around my little brother. I kept the rage inside me for too long and I guess I just lost it."

Sky smiles. "I accept your apology. And honestly I'm impressed by your dedication to winning."

Jo comes out from behind a tree, stretching out her now healed arm. "Are you kidding me? She put your life in danger. Do it again brainiac and you'll learn about something you don't find in text books." The jockette slams her fist into her own palm. "Pain!"

"Jo's just being protective. Don't mind her," said Sky with flushed cheeks.

"Be careful, there are those who will use that chemical attraction against you," said Scarlett.

"Is that a threat?" asked Jo, getting up in the nerdling's face.

"It's a warning. Look, I saved your team from elimination right?"

"Yeah, she did," said Sky, pulling Jo back.

"Well, there's one thing my team lacks and that's well a good leader. If we have an alliance, then I'm sure you can bring everyone in line," said Scarlett with a casual smile.

"Sure!" exclaimed Jo, offering her hand.

Sky lowered her partner's arm. "We'll surely consider it. Will you excuse us?" The Olympian in training pulled aside her brash leader. "It's not just Scarlett. Josee and Scott would be joining us too. I think we should meet them, have them over and ask everyone if they think an alliance is best. Plus we're already allied with the Survivors."

"Yeah, but joining with Scarlett means she's one less person targeting us. Besides her team has a low ranking. We can take them down later, no problem," said Jo, patting Sky's back.

"I was thinking you should get to know my allies first," said Scarlett, gesturing to Scott and Josee.

 _C_ "That glasses wearing demon electrocuted us so we'd show up. If she's such a genius can't she invent a working phone?" asked Josee.

"Right this way," said Sky, opening the door to their cabin.

MacArthur was inside, practicing her aim by spitting on a self-made dart board. "Greetings ladies," she said, tipping her hat.

"I'm going to be frank here. Scott is a total moron. He got rid of the best players on his team," said Jo.

"Hey! What I make up for in intelligence I lack in stupidity," said Scott with a proud grin.

"Ha! This guy's a riot," said MacArthur, holding her sides.

"He's a coward. You don't sabotage the competition. You overcome it," said Jo, punching a pillow hanging like a sandbag.

"I suppose I'll start the introductions. I'm Josee, an Olympic ice dancer!"

"Wait, you were in the Olympics?" asked Sky with wide eyes.

"Certainly," said Josee, gliding across the room.

"Incredible! I want to be in the Olympics too, but for gymnastics."

Josee looked Sky up and down. She grabbed her face and looked into her eyes.

"Hey hands off, Corella De Villainous," said Jo, shoving the creep off.

"You have the determination. Reminds me of myself when I was…"

"Not an old hag?" asked MacArthur.

"Less experienced," said Josee, putting her nose in the air.

"Thanks," said Sky with a smile.

"6:00 AM every morning. Never late. No exceptions. If you can keep up with my lessons, I'll take you in as my student," said Josee with a smile.

 _C_ "Do you have any idea how expensive lessons like these are? And she's offering them for free. Josee is so nice!" exclaimed Sky.

Sky bowed her head, moved to tears. "I'll be there. Thanks so much."

"You should be thankful. Now, let's be real here Scarlett. This isn't a good team to team up with. There's a certain cadet that cannot be trusted," hissed MacArthur, pointing at her nemesis.

"I'm a chief and you're the one who can't be trusted," said MacArthur.

"And I don't trust Scott. At all," said Jo with a glare.

"Well, if you'll leave keeping Scott in line to me and you keep MacArthur in line, then there's really no problems, are there?" asked Scarlett, zapping the red head boy with the press of a button.

"Fine. But I'm not shaking her filthy hand," said MacArthur.

"Ugh. Even the idea disgusts me," said Josee.

"Oh, uh Scarlett, me and Josee were in the middle of something before you interrupted us," said Scott.

"You were going after Alejandro for pranking you, right?" asked Scarlett.

Scott jumped back. "Are you wearing a mind reading device?"

"Common sense. And it's also obvious that the one who actually pranked you was Duncan," said Scarlett, looking at MacArthur from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah! Yeah! That sneaky handsome beast!" exclaimed MacArthur.

Jo blew her whistle. "Attention! You have two options. Go after Duncan, and become team Triangle's new target. Or suck it up!"

"Don't hurt me!" yelled Scott, hiding under the pillow.

"You're right. Best to get revenge during the next challenge," said Josee with a wicked look.

The teams covered their ears as the speakers screeched. "Attention contestants, in preparation for the next challenge, I will be creating two new rules. One: You can't be in two separate alliances. So Nature Lovers, figure out whether you want to be in Rain Cloud of Gaia's Arrow. Rule number two. One cabin per alliance. You have ten minutes to meet at one cabin, the other cabins will be shut down is that understood?"

"I'll go fetch my things," said Scarlett.

"I'll go with you and help," said Sky, leaving with her new ally.

"I'll be back shortly. MacArthur you're in charge while I'm out," said Jo.

"I'm always in change," said MacArthur, polishing her badge.

Team Handsome remove the cucumbers from their faces and begin blow-drying their hair.

"Now that were looking fab, again. Let's discuss strategy," said Justin.

Jacques fell to his savior's feet and kissed them. "I feel wretched for killing you. I swear, I only did it to keep you out of that caramel control freak's grasp!"

"You love me, no harm done," said Justin with a smile.

 _C_ "Yeah, I'm honestly not sure who I want out more at this point. Alejandro is ruining the team but Jacques might actually kill me. Either way, I just have to make sure it's not me going home."

"By the way, my compadres, we are now the second highest ranked team," said Alejandro, revealing a chart he made with lipstick.

"We also got a worthless second place prize," said Jacques.

"Yeah, does this thing even work?" asked Justin, tapping the ear piece.

"Yes it works," said Noah on the other side.

"Let me talk to him," said Alejandro, pulling out the earpiece from Justin's ear. "Noah, I never got to apologize for what happened in London."

"Oh yes, I'd love to hear how I deserved to go home after winning the challenge for my team. Save me the sob story, Aleheinous. Now look, I'd much rather it be another team that got this prize, but it isn't. From now on you two can contact me once per challenge day. I give out hints and stuff. Here's my first hint: whack Don upside the head. Just to be clear that' no N. That's your Noah's Note for today. Bye and don't call me back. I've got a date later."

"What kind of hint is that? Hurting Don won't help us in the challenge," said Jacques.

"Well Duncan got points in the second challenge for harming him," said Justin.

"You're all misunderstanding the hint." Alejandro goes to the Don Box they won in the first challenge and pressed the button. Nothing came out. He smacked the box across the face. A travel tip slid out the box's mouth.

"What does it say?" asked Jacques.

"Beneath the tree, by the place we eat, you will see something neat," said Alejandro.

"Justin, let's go! Alejandro, you should go seduce the competition. We need an alliance like Josee needs anger management," said Jacques, pulling Justin along.

Once the two men left there was a knock at the door.

Alejandro answered to see Jo. "What do I owe the pleasure? Such a lovely lady such as your…"

Jo closed the door on his fingers.

"Conyo!" yelled Alejandro, pulling his fingers back.

"Cut the crap, Cassanoheart. You don't like me and I don't like you."

"What have I ever done to you?" asked Alejandro, sucking his injured fingers.

"You have something I want."

"Surely you don't think I was the one who pulled that childish prank."

"I don't care. I want my alarm clock back."

"You mean Brick's alarm clock. Turns out he had a crush on you and I can hardly blame him you're so…"

Jo grabs Alejandro's neck. "Shut up and give it to me. Oh and stay away from Sky or you'll be walking on your hands for the rest of your life."

Alejandro smirked as she choked him. "Help!"

Sky approaches. "Jo! Let go of him!"

Jo released him. "What? He's fine."

Alejandro fell to the ground, holding his head.

Sky crouched down and helped him up. "Are you ok?"

 _C_ "Absolutely fine but she was none the wiser," said Alejandro with a smile.

"Jo, you really hurt him," said Sky.

"Whatever." Jo went into the cabin and ransacked it, searching for the clock.

Alejandro coughed. "Fortune smiles upon me. To be saved by someone so beautiful."

"Thanks, but I'm already with someone," said Sky with a blush.

"She is very fortunate to have you. Sky, be strong ok? Don't let anyone make you compromise on your principles. Your true beauty is in your kind and graceful spirit," he said, holding her cheek.

"I've uh got to…training! Josee is giving me some tips. Did you know she's an Olympic ice dancer?"

"Yes a silver champion. I myself got gold when I entered my country's skating Olympics. I could give you some pointers."

"I'll have to put down the temptation, the offer I mean. But thanks. I'll see you around," she said, pulling back.

 _C_ "Alejandro thinks he can play me, but I'm not the same gullible girl I once was. He just gave me a bit of information that can turn Josee and Jacques against him. But I'm not mean. I'll only reveal it if he tries to hurt Jo. My team! I'm protecting my team," said Sky, blushing.

Team Muscle, having lost their alliance, take their time heading back to the cabin.

"Smoogily bear!" exclaimed Stephanie, leaping into a tackle hug with Ryan.

"How's my chocolate sunset?" asked Ryan with a smile.

"Well I'm still on the number one team. I only wish you could be with me."

"I wish it too, babe, but you don't need me to win. You're the most talented and beautiful woman on the planet."

"Remember when we first kissed?" asked Stephanie.

"Yeah. You were trying to make your ex-boyfriend jealous."

"Uhuh. It's the reason I dated you at first. To think a hateful decision led to so much love." Stephanie grabs him and the two make out.

"You're one of a kind, beautiful."

"And you're lucky to have me. Ok, so here's what I need you to do. Keep the Gamers in the game."

"Why?"

"You don't ask me why!" yelled Stephanie.

"Sorry. Ok, babe. I'll do my best."

"Good." She smiles.

"Good." He smiles back.

 _C_ "As long as Kitty is in the game, Emma is off hers. Now I know that seems like self-sabotage but I need to make sure Courtney keeps me in over her in case we lose," said Stephanie.

Lightning jogs up to them. "I need advice."

"Sure thing man," said Ryan.

"Well, Bridgette cheated on me a lot and now she's back with that party loser. I need a girl, sha-seriously," said Lightning.

"Go with someone who drives you crazy," said Stephanie.

"Or, go with someone who you already know," said Ryan.

"Sha-thanks! I know just who to ask," said Lightning before continuing his jog.

The Goths enter the Nature Lover's cabin.

"Oh, hello there," said Dawn, looking up from her morning meditation.

Ennui blinks.

"You heard what Chris said, right?" asked Bridgette, still Gothed up.

Ennui nods. "Go ahead. Drop us."

"Absolutely not. The Winners used us and then kind of forced us to join up with them. While you two joined us in our mission to spread veganism and win this season," said Dawn.

Loki looked around. His ears dropped.

"Sorry little guy. Ella just went out for a bit. Don't worry, she's not alone. She's with Mike," said Bridgette.

Loki growls but Ennui pats him and calms him.

"Life is a meaningless void. I accept that," said Ennui.

"We make our own meaning in life," said Dawn, eating a veggie ka bob.

"Life without Crimson hurts." Ennui's eyes watered up.

Loki hopped on his shoulder and nuzzled his friend's face.

Ennui smiles.

"Dawn, you go break off our alliance with the others. I'm going to give Ennui some company okay?" asked Bridgette.

"That's fine," said Dawn.

"Dawn. Stay away from Trent. You bring him…" Ennui's eyes widen. "Happiness."

Dawn giggles. "Yeah, I suppose I do. Sorry, but I can't leave him. Without me to support him he might seriously hurt himself or worse." Her face contorts with worry.

"Go to him," said Ennui before leaving with Bridgette.

Dawn goes to the Winner's cabin. She knocks and patiently waits for the door to open.

Duncan opens it. "Oh if it isn't the tooth fairy. You owe me for all the mouths I've busted up."

Gwen scoots in front of Duncan. "Ignore him. Welcome to the team base."

"Thanks." Dawn enters the room, seeing that pillows are on the ground and everyone on the other teams are present.

Trent smiles at Dawn and she takes a seat next to him.

"You can keep a secret right?" asked Courtney.

Dawn smiled.

"Good. Okay. So the three biggest threats are team Evil, the Underdogs and team Handsome. I already have Handsome subdued and have pitted the other two against each other. We need to decide on a target. Any suggestions?" asked Courtney, turning to Gwen.

"Wow, you're asking me. I don't know," said Gwen.

"Well, um there's something I should say," said Dawn quietly.

"We should target Muscle. I can't concentrate with Ryan in the game and I want to be the best teammate I can be," said Stephanie.

"That's surprisingly mature of you. But let's bring down one of the three person teams first," said Courtney.

"Well, that just leaves the Crazies," said Gwen.

"I think they'll destroy themselves. You know what, let's just let things play out. No targets. Oh and Dawn. Tell Bridgette it was her fault that we didn't place last round," said Courtney.

"Ok. Um, I have something to say…"

"Actually it was Noah who made us lose! That boy refused to help me when Ryan got us lost!" yelled Stephanie.

"You're probably just too thick-headed to understand his advice," said Emma.

"Don't you even start with me! Your love for your sister is going to make us lose," said Stephanie.

"I didn't even see Kitty last challenge," said Emma.

"Yeah, and that's the only reason why you didn't mess us up," said Stephanie.

Dawn stands up. "Stop arguing!" She takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry but I've decided to stay with the Goths," said the moonchild, keeping her gaze lowered.

"Wait, so you're not with us?" asked Gwen.

"I'm not against you either. It's just Chris said we can only be in one alliance and I can't just leave them without a partner," said Dawn.

"That's sweet. But be careful, that attitude will keep you from getting far. Just a friendly warning from a friend," said Courtney with a smile.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Trent.

Dawn nodded.

"Well then go. This meeting is for alliance members only. Oh and if you tell anyone our strategy, your team will be the target," said Courtney.

"I won't. I'm not like that," said Dawn before leaving the room.

Trent got up. "Hey, I'll walk you to your cabin. It isn't safe to travel alone."

Courtney smiled after Dawn left. "Actually we do have a target."

The Underdogs are unpleasantly surprised when they find their cabin locked down.

"Of course. Chris chose to close down our cabin. See, we're always the targets! It's because people view us as weak," said Cameron.

"You know ever since I got with Sierra, I've been feeling so strong and confident. I feel we can really win this season," said Cody with a big smile.

"Don't let your feelings make you arrogant."

"I'm not getting arrogant. So what's the plan? Are we going after Muscle?"

"Getting rid of Ryan would put Stephanie off her game, but we need to be sneaky."

"Like my totally awesome real life girlfriend?" asked Cody with a grin.

"Cody, I think you should hear this. I'm telling you as a friend okay. Sierra doesn't care about your happiness. She sees you as a possession."

"Dude, she remembered my birthday and volunteered to die so I could have a chance at winning."

"She's crazy about you but I don't think she loves you."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"My first kiss was with a mutant fly. And yeah, I was shoved into kissing Courtney," said Cameron.

"Did you feel the sparks?" asked Cody.

"Sparks?"

"I can feel her love when she kisses me. You like Jo. I bet if you kissed her she would feel the sparks."

"I don't like her. And currently she's involved with Sky."

"I think Sierra might be the one. Should I take the next step?"

"That's illogical? She stalked me because she hallucinated that I was you!"

"That's just how much she loves me. Sierra is one of a kind."

"She's the one who caused the Drama Brothers to split."

"What are you talking about? Harold wanted to go solo."

"She put that idea into his head with her blogs. She posted the nude pictures to break you up and ruin your chance at fame. And I know why she did it too. She didn't like you having groupies. She's possessive, Cody. And as your friend I owe it to you to give you a warning."

"You have no proof."

"It's obvious. If she really wanted you to be happy wouldn't she have tried to hook you up with Gwen?"

Cody broke down into tears.

 _C_ "Romance destroys people in this show. I'm doing him a favor by nipping it in the bud."

"You're a ladies' man and Sierra hates that. She doesn't love you for who you are. She loves you for who she wants you to be. She was abusive toward Gwen just because you liked Gwen. Is that what a partner should be like. How was she ever your best friend?"

Cody sobs. "Go on ahead. I need to be alone."

 _C_ "Thanks Harold for the tip about Ella's deal with Gwen. Things are going all according to the plan. Once the two of them break up, Cody will realize I'm his true friend and the Crazies can go down. Both Sierra and Izzy, the two most insane people, will be gone. Sorry Mike, but you already won a season. More importantly, Jo will join my alliance and then all the villainous teams will fall one by one! They are fools for looking down on me! I am a Heroic Vulture who will prey on the villains whether hamsters or vultures. The Underdogs will win this year. Muhahahahahahaha!" Cameron cackled evilly.

"Harold! My office now! You have some explaining to do!" hollered Chris. "And while I penalize the Geek for information leaks, let's skip to some juicy nighttime rendezvous," said the thirsty host with wide eyes.

Kitty is playing Tetris with an intense look on her face.

"Hey, uh. Let's get to bed early," said Junior.

"I'm not done," said Kitty, destroying a blockade and coming closer to a high score.

"There might be a challenge early in the morning. I think it's important to get rest or else we might lose."

The Game Over screen flashed. Kitty slammed her controller to the ground. "We are not losing!"

"Is everything ok?" asked Junior, hiding behind a pillow.

"I…" Kitty broke down in tears. "I miss my sister! None of my epic selfies in the VR world saved. And now we're a target and it's all my fault."

"Hey, we're still in the game. We can win this. But I think we could use an alliance," said Dwayne.

"See? Even you don't think we can win it on our own."

"Alliances are more important now. We could try to join Ryan's team. Aren't you two friends?"

"We're staying solo. Got it?"

"Yeah. Ok."

"Good."

"I feel kind of bad for Ella. She just wanted a friend."

Kitty's eyes widened. "Oooh. Do you like her?" She leaned in close to his face.

Dwayne blushed.

"You do like her!"

"I've never had a girlfriend. I tried once with Carrie, but she was taken. Honestly, I'm not sure if a girl would even like me."

Kitty pinched his cheek. "You're cute and sweet."

"But is that enough? I mean what do you look for in a partner?"

"Well she has to bold, intelligent, beautiful, dedicated and fun to tease," said Kitty with a grin.

"She? Well what about a guy?"

"Me? Well they have to be funny, fun, nice, cute, honest and loving. I'd preferably like a gamer as a partner."

Dwayne's eyes lit up. "So I'm uh, datable."

"For sure," said Kitty, slugging him.

"How do you confess to a girl though?"

Kitty leaned into him. "Go ahead. Practice with me."

"Oh ok." Dwayne steadied himself. "Well, we've been friends for a while now. And you're really cute and fun. You're nice to me and you make me happy. I like being with you and I'd like to spend even more time together. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, his face lighting up like a tomato filled with fireworks.

Kitty suddenly embraced him. "Yeah. Just like that."

 _C_ "I can't go through that again. Is she really that clueless that I like her?" asked Dwayne in tears.

 _C_ "Dwella. Aww, even the ship name is cute. I'm going to take sooo many pictures of them," said Kitty, snapping a selfie.

There was a knock at the door.

Dwayne answered, trying to keep Kitty from seeing his flushed cheeks. It was Zoey, covering her head under a hood made from leaves. "How can I help you?"

"Jo dropped us and joined Scarlett. And well we almost lost last round because we didn't have anyone to help us. I was hoping you would make an alliance with us," said Zoey.

"Sorry but…"

Kitty slid off the bed and rushed to Zoey. "Offer accepted," she said, shaking Zoey's hand.

"Wait, really?" asked Dwayne.

"Well, I thought about what you said and she needs us so…yeah! Hmm. We need an alliance name," said Kitty.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered," said Chris, sipping tea. "Hey, isn't Ella supposed to be here?"

Ella knocks on the window of Handsome's cabin.

Alejandro notices her, smiles and then meets her outside. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need your help."

"Well then I am your servant," he said with a bow.

"Kitty is nice and Dwayne is very sweet. They are good players. Can you make sure they lose?" asked Ella, scratching her arms.

 _C_ "Okay seriously? When did the princess go loco?" asked Alejandro.

"I'm sorry. Can you explain?" asked Alejandro, doing a double take.

"Please, just make them lose. Can you?"

"I'm sorry, but I feel wrong attacking them without reason."

"I can't say any more." Ella ran off.

"Well that was interesting. Nice to see the Princess finally cause some drama. Speaking of the sexy songstress."

Ella walks into the room, lowering her head in shame. "Yes, father?"

"It's daddy. Now be a good little girl and massage my back," said Chris, lying down and removing his clothes.

"O-okay," said Ella softly. She sat on top of him and rubbed his shoulders.

"Oh yeah, this is the life. Now let's see what Gwen is doing out in the middle of the night."

Gwen knocks on the Underdog's door.

Cody answers. "Duncan, that better not be you," he said, clenching his fist. He opened it but saw nobody. When he stepped outside he saw Gwen, signaling him to stay quiet.

He closed the door. "Did something happen? Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Look. I have something to say to you. You're a great friend to me, Cody. You've been there for me when no-one else was. Sure you were kind of a creeper when we first met, but you stopped that and I pushed you away because you reminded me of my little brother. I'm sorry for taking you for granted okay. Ella made me realize how unfair I've been to you. I'm happy you have a girlfriend but I feel I at least owe you this much." Gwen grabs his face and pulls him into a kiss.

Cody's eyes widen. He then smiles as he kisses back.

 _C_ "Gwen kissed me!" he looks at the camera in a blissful daze.

"Enjoy the date, okay," said Gwen, blushing a bit.

"Yeah! You're beautiful," said Cody.

"Oooooh. Someone has been very naughty," said Chris with wide-eyes.

"That was so sweet," said Ella, holding her clenched hands to her face as she swooned.

"Hey. Less talking more massaging," said Chris, whacking her leg.

"As you wish, Daddy," said Ella with a smile.

 _C_ "My real parents were always supportive of me and my dreams of becoming a songstress. It wasn't until I moved out on my own, that I realized just how cruel the real world can be. But now I'm a sheltered princess once more! And I have a prince and a king to defend me!"

"That's a good girl. Now, let's see what other crazy things are going on? Because if you're here. That means Mal isn't."

Vito, Izzy and Sierra meet up outside.

"So, what's our plan of action?" asked Izzy, miming a gun and shooting at the stars.

"Well, I have a date shortly so let's make this quick," said Sierra.

"You mean with Cody. Still can't believe the rat hooked up with you just for an alliance," said Vito.

"He what?" asked Sierra.

"Oh, you didn't know? Zoey told me all about it. He's a nasty fella."

 _C_ "Okay. So what does Vito get out of lying to me? Like is he actually trying to sabotage the alliance. Wait, it's Vito, he probably wants me. Well too bad! Cody is the only one for me!" yelled Sierra.

"Zoey is going down!" yelled Sierra, storming off.

"More tea Sasha?" asked Izzy, offering a drink to her baggy buddy. "Well sorry. No need to be rude." She stares at the pillow. "Well we don't have coffee!"

"Hey, uh where's the other one?" asked Vito.

"Oh, you mean Elizabeth. She went out for a stroll…two hours ago!" Izzy runs off in a desperate search for her pillow pal. "Elizabeth!"

 _C_ "That was easy. Now to find Zoey," said Mal, rubbing his palms together.

"That's it. Rub my butt," said Chris to Ella.

Ella started crying.

"Are you crying? Stop crying. You'll make me cry."

 _C_ Chris sobs in the confessional. "Why does everyone pick on her?" He then breaks out into laughter.

"I haven't bonded with father since I left home."

"That's sweet but nobody cares. Now use your elbows."

Cody, holding an assortment of flowers meets up with Sierra on the hillside.

She squeals when she sees him but suddenly stops when she looks into his eyes. "What happened?"

"I guess there's no hiding anything from you," said Cody with a forced smile.

"Come here. Momma bird will make it all better," she said, holding him to her chest.

"I've been thinking about us and…what we mean to eachother," said Cody, holding her hand.

"I'd die for you! You know that," she said, kissing his forehead repeatedly.

"Yeah. I do. Hey, remember back when you posted those nude photos of the Drama Brothers online. That led to us breaking apart. Did you plan that?" asked Cody, a bit of rage entering his usually docile voice.

Sierra was dumbstruck. "Um, I was just so obsessed and wanted to spread some juicy gossip. I never meant to hurt you."

"So it didn't bother you at all that I had all those groupies?" asked Cody.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. But just because I wanted you all to myself doesn't mean I'd ruin your happiness. Your joy is my joy," said Sierra, hugging her Cody bear tightly.

"Wow. You're so incredible. Oh and I was hoping that maybe you and Gwen could be friends. Is that ok?" asked Cody.

"Whatever my future hubby wants," said Sierra, petting him affectionately.

"Honestly, I still like Gwen. But I'm really falling for you." He leaned in and kissed her lips. "Will you be my girlfriend forever?"

"Eeeeeee!" Sierra kissed his lips repeatedly like a machine gun. "Of course I will."

"Well, I promised you a night out stargazing. Let's get this date started," said Cody, putting his arm around her shoulder.

Sierra grabbed his face and made out with him.

Cody jumped at first but gradually adjusted and kissed back.

"True love. Isn't it magical?" asked Ella.

"Not as magical as your fingers. You're surprisingly good at this," said Chris.

"Well, the servants would often massage me and I happily returned the favor for them."

"Hot as Aphrodite and rich. Say, you wouldn't happen to be looking for a husbando, would you?" asked Chris.

There's a flash of lightning and Chris notices a dark figure.

"Who's there!?" He gets up, grabbing onto Chef's machete.

Chris is swept off his feet. When he looks up, the machete is pointed at him.

"What are you doing with my princess?" asked Mal.

"What me? Nothing. We were just uh, you know girl talk," said Chris nervously.

"Husband?" Mal raises the machete.

"Whoa, dude chill! It's not like I'm forcing her."

Ella approached her prince. "It's true. Chris just said that I had to come here every night or he wouldn't help me."

"Oh really?" Mal turned to Chris with a grin and raised the machete.

Black screen.

The contestants wake up, dressed in ancient Japanese attire.

"Attention! Listen up maggots. Chris is on vacation so you have to follow my orders. Get your butts ready because things are going to get bloody," said Chef with a grin.

"At least we're with our alliance," said Dwayne, smiling at Zoey.

"Yeah, let's win this!" cheered Zoey.

Chef's laughing rang through the area like a demonic god. "There's a reason for that. In truth there are only two headbands of legend: the number two and the number one. To challenge the number one, that would be me, you need the number two headband. Heheh. The rules are simple. Use any means, weapons, the environment, your bare hands, to terminate the other team members of your alliance. Only the victorious teams will get a chance at the number two. Muscle, Handsome. Your teams automatically move on to the next round."

"Splendid," said Alejandro with a grin.

"Sha-victory!" cheered Lightning, slamming his chest into Ryan's.

"Don't get cocky boys! You might want to do a warm up while the others are busy. Team Dead Aim, that's the name Chris chose for the Survivors and Gamers. One of you gonna end up chopped up like Chef's yum yum happy go time fish tails! They're delicious! You should buy them. I said buy them!" yelled Chef to the camera.

Kitty and Dwayne wander along a path in a bamboo forest.

"These trees are real. Which means…"

"We're in virtual reality again. Which means no pictures," said Kitty, her shoulders dropping.

"It also means you can make things like last time? Give us some guns," said Dwayne.

"I'm trying, but it's not working. I think there were limitations put in the programming this time," said Kitty.

An arrow zooms past them and hits a nearby tree.

"Not good! Take cover!" yelled Dwayne, leaping in front of her before the next volley came.

Four arrows pierced his back.

"That's odd. Why doesn't this hurt?" asked Dwayne, blood gushing out from his back like a fountain.

"That's because Chris is no longer the number one. My justice isn't quite so… sadistic," said Chef.

Jasmine suddenly came swinging into combat, holding a bamboo sword.

"Run!" yelled Dwayne.

Kitty picked up a rock and tossed it at Jasmine.

Zoey came from behind them. "Sorry about this but we can't afford to lose." She raised her bow. The amazon warrior sighed and lowered it. "I can't do this."

"I can." Jasmine slammed her bamboo sword into Dwayne's kneck, shattering the bone.

She then threw the sword into Kitty's back as she fled.

The outback explorer ran into Kitty, tore out the weapon and then sliced off her head.

Blood sprayed out like a fountain.

Jasmine smiled, her face covered in red. "Looks like we won."

"The Survivors are victorious. Next up is the Underminers alliance. Make me proud and don't worry, this challenge is designed to be extra bloody."

Cody and Cameron appeared at the front section of a bridge. On the other side was team Crazy.

"Don't worry, bro. There's no way Sierra would ever hurt me. We've got this challenge in the bag," said Cody, snapping his fingers.

"Yeah. If anyone hurts my boyfriend, they will die irl!" yelled Sierra.

Chef's chuckling shook the bridge. "Attention campers. We interrupt your regular scheduled programming for a special video announcement."

The sky is filled with various screens, all repeatedly showing Gwen kissing Cody and Cody kissing back.

"Wait Sierra, I can explain!" yelled Cody as she came rushing toward them at full fury.

"We need to destroy the bridge now!" yelled Cameron.

"And hurt the love of my life, no way!" yelled Cody.

"Fine, then pick me up and run," said Cameron, noticing she was already halfway across the bridge.

Cody lifted his ally and ran as fast as he could.

Sierra sped by, murder in her eyes. "Gwen!"

Izzy somersaulted in front of them. "Hey guys. Uh, still here. Let's fight," she said, going into a tiger stance.

"Gwen is in serious danger," said Cody.

"If I was youse guys, I'd be more worried about what's gonna happen to you," said Vito, joining up with his lady.

"I was thinking. Your team hasn't lost a round. We have. Our alliance will lose two people if Cody and I lose, but only one if your team loses. So, the logical course of action would be for you two to jump off the bridge," said Cameron.

"Sounds fun!" cheered Izzy, rushing toward the edge.

"Wait just a moment, toots. He's tryin ta trick ya. Sneaky little wimp." Vito punches Cody and grabs Cameron. "Alley oop." He lifts up the bubble boy and slams his knee into his spine.

"It's broken! I'm dying!" wailed Cameron in agony.

"Hey, wanna see something cool?" asked Izzy.

"Sure thing, toots," said Vito, lifting up Cameron.

Izzy launched Cody into the air with her foot. She then leaped up, wrapped her legs around his head.

"Hey, green suits you," said Cody nervously.

Izzy twisted her legs, snapped Cody's neck and tossed him overboard.

Vito flung the screaming boy off the side.

Izzy somersaulted into a kiss with Vito. "You like?" she asked, clawing at his bare chest.

"Hells yeah, babe," said Vito, spanking her butt and raising his eyebrows.

Chef's voice boomed out. "Victory to team Crazies. Now, y'all best get your butts moving because you still need to make it to the finish if you want a shot at the number two headband."

"Ugh, why would anyone want a silver headband?" asked Josee, holding her sides to keep warm.

"You need it to get the number one, or the Gold headband," said Scarlett, cleaning the fog off her glasses.

"You look so harmless without those," said Scott, snatching her specs.

"You mean like you were in that medical box?" asked Scarlett with a smile.

Scott nervously chuckles as he returns her glasses.

"So, where are our current safety bags?" asked Josee.

"Alliance members and they are likely further down the mountain," said Scarlett, pointing to the trees rustling.

"Should we surprise attack them?" asked Scott.

"This challenge was made to create tension between allies. I say we ignore them and travel up hill. As long as we make it to the end, we should be fine," said Scarlett.

"Well, I'm not risking it!" yelled Josee, running off.

"Do you guys see that?" asked Scott, pointing to a samurai warrior wearing a teddy bear helmet.

The bear was holding two swords and stood silently in the wind. "Where is Afro?" he asked, turning to face them.

"No idea what you're talking about," said Scarlett.

The bear man turned to them, raising his two swords and pointing them. "You're hiding him from me!"

Josee slid across the ice and kicked his arm aside. "Win us the gold! I'll keep him busy," she said, blocking his sword assault with a flurry of kicks.

"Catch," said Scott, tossing Josee a wooden knife.

The ice dancer caught the weapon with her toes and then plunged it into the swordsman's side.

Team Girl Power were scaling up the mountain.

"Yeah, that's it ladies. Use those glutes!" cheered MacArthur.

"Let's meet up with Scarlett and then plan accordingly," said Jo, smiling as she jogged side-by-side with Sky.

"You know, I really feel like we can win this," said Sky.

"Hold up." MacArthur shaped some snow in her hand. "Friendly fire!" she yelled, throwing the snowball at Josee.

"You're lucky that won't reach. Why are you attacking our…?" asked Jo.

The snowball hit Josee in the back, knocking off her kick's trajectory by a few inches.

The sword sliced off her leg.

The ice dancer fell, spraying blood everywhere.

"Whoops," said MacArthur with flushed cheeks.

"You idiot!" yelled Jo.

The bear man pierced Josee's heart and then ran toward team Girl Power.

"Not good," said Sky, searching for a sharp branch to use as a weapon.

"Don't worry. I'll handle this," said MacArthur, adjusting her pants. "Hey, teddy bear face, this is Chief MacArthur. Stand down or I will open fire. I repeat. Stand down."

The bear man kept up his pursuit.

"Why isn't he stopping?" asked MacArthur.

"Don't know, maybe because he's a psychotic killer!" yelled Jo.

"Alright. Then time to bring down the law!" MacArthur charged at the bear man.

"Jo, help me," said Sky, throwing snow balls at the approaching enemy.

"That won't do anything. You, me, let's go while he's fighting Chief piggy," said Jo.

"We can't just abandon her," said Sky.

"Our only chance at winning is to go now!" yelled Jo, lifting up Sky into her arms and running up hill.

The bear man turned and raced after the fleeing cowards. "Where is afro?"

"Hey! I'm over here!" MacArthur rammed into the suspicious male, getting punctured by a sword in the process.

The bear man lost his balance and toppled over. "That hurt. Gosh!"

"Well this is going to hurt a lot more!" MacArthur fired a tazer into the bear man, electrocuting him.

"Afro!" he yelled.

"Hey. The guy with the afro. He's at the top of the mountain." MacArthur took a few steps and then collapsed from blood loss.

"We have to go back for her," said Sky in tears.

Jo smacked her partner. "She's a goner and it's just VR. If we don't win, she could be going home so let's move it."

"I'm scared Jo," said Sky with watery eyes.

Jo kissed her. "Don't be. I'm here."

Chef blows his nose. "The winners of the mountain zone have been decided. And no, I'm not crying. Just ate something spicy. You got that!? Now, let's see who will emerge victorious from the Straight Arrow alliance."

Duncan is inside a sushi bar, setting up traps while Gwen paces around nervously.

Trent watches the windows for activity.

"Are we really going to fight Courtney?" asked Gwen.

"I don't hit girls, you know that and the other group just happens to be all girls. I set up some traps. We slow them down and then we make a break for it," said Duncan, littering the ground with broken glass.

"Gwen. I see a fireworks shop. Maybe we could get some," said Trent.

"You're on lookout. Gwen, go get the fireworks," said Duncan.

"Uh, okay. I'll be right back, okay?" asked Gwen.

"Absogwently," said Trent with a dazed gaze.

Gwen awkwardly smiled and then left.

Duncan approaches Trent with a broken bottle in his hand. "I thought you were leaving Gwen to me. What gives man?"

"Hey, calm down dude. It was a slip of the tongue," said Trent.

"Well your tongue better not slip into her mouth. Courtney is done with me so Gwen is all I have," said Duncan.

"Stop!"

"Don't you tell me to stop! I've been there for Gwen while you just run away and hurt yourself."

"Stop!"

"No you stop!"

"Shut up Duncan. The other team is coming here," said Trent.

Duncan grabs Trent by the collar. "They saw you?"

"I don't know," said Trent.

"Get behind the bar. And where the hell is Gwen?" asked Duncan.

Courtney tapped Gwen's shoulder, causing her to drop the fireworks. "Going shopping at a time like this?"

"You startled me."

"So, how are things with you and Duncan going?" asked Courtney, nudging her.

"They're going fine. We, uh, we really bonded last challenge," said Gwen.

"Awww, so it's more than just a sexual connection now. He had better be faithful to you. You deserve a guy who will treat you right," said Courtney.

Gwen blissfully smiled at her.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. You're really sweet Courtney," said Gwen.

"I know. And I'm also dangerous." Courtney lit a sparkler and used it to ignite some bottle rockets.

The rockets zoomed into the bar window and exploded.

"Sorry, but my team doesn't have deadweight, plus you only have a one in five chance of losing," said Courtney.

"Trent!" yelled Gwen, running toward the building.

 _C_ "Trent? Urgh! I try so hard to give her Duncan and she's worried about Trent!" yelled Courtney.

Stephanie rushed into the burning bar, wielding a katana and fueled with rage. "We are not losing!" she yelled, slicing up the tables to find her targets. "Is that glass!?" she screamed as a jagged piece of glass pierced her foot.

Duncan flung a bottle into her head that shattered, blinding her. "You may not be able to feel pain, but you also can't see," said the delinquent, approaching her with a knife.

Outside the bar, Gwen found Trent's scorched body.

"Are you okay?" she asked in tears.

"Hey, there. Don't mess up that pretty face. It's just a game. I'll be fine. Doesn't even hurt," said Trent.

"Sorry Courtney." Emma landed behind Gwen and slammed an iron poll into her head, knocking her out.

Courtney looked away. "You're just trying to win. No worries. Not even Gwen will keep me from winning…us from winning I mean."

The two girls stood at attention when they heard a scream.

"Emma, stay hidden. I'll handle Duncan," said Courtney.

She approached the entrance to the bar. "Come on out, Dunkie. There's a festival and I'm only wearing a kimono. No underwear."

"How dumb do you think I am. You want me, you come get me," said Duncan.

"Duncan! There's someone here!" yelled Courtney.

"Not falling for it, princess!" hollered Duncan, taking out his knife.

A man wearing a bear mask sped down the festival grounds, two swords sheathed at his side.

Courtney fired off to bottle rockets which he dodged.

Before Duncan could exit the bar, Courtney had been sliced.

She was on the ground, bleeding at her side.

"What did you do to her!" yelled Duncan, pointing his knife.

"Where is Afro?" asked the bear man, revving up his motorcycle.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you're dead. You hear me? Dead!" Duncan rushes at the motorist. He leaps up and jabs the dagger into the bear's face.

The motorist slams the back of his katana into the delinquent, knocking him off.

The bear man then tromps on the breaks when he realizes he is headed straight for the building. He tumbles across the rough floor along with his motorbike.

Duncan gets up, holding his side. One of his arms is broken and bloodied. "Alright. So who are you?"

The torn up bear mask opens up. A red-haired teen with a respirator is seen. He lifts up his two swords and runs off.

"Hey dorkus! Where you think you're going!?" yelled Duncan, limping toward the motorbike.

Jo suddenly rams into him, knocking him over. "If it isn't Duncan do right?"

"He's really hurt. Maybe we should help him," said Sky.

"Or. Maybe we should take this bike and get to the finish so MacArthur didn't die in vain," said Jo, revving up the engine.

"Sorry Duncan," said Sky, hopping on the back and waving goodbye.

"Get back here!" yelled Duncan.

Sierra rushed over to Duncan, smiling to hide her murderous intent. "Do happen to know where Gwen is?" she asked, her palms drawing blood as she clenched them.

"By the firework stand. But please. Get Courtney some help," said Duncan.

Sierra ran off and pulled Gwen out from beneath the rubble.

"I feel dizzy," said Gwen, holding her head.

"You kissed my Cody!" screamed Sierra, strangling Gwen.

The Goth girl struggles to break free of the monstrous grip. She grabs onto a wooden plank and slams it into Sierra's side, but is unable to deter her.

"When I get out of here, I'll cut out your treacherous tongue," said with a crazed grin.

"The winner of the festival arena has yet to be decided. Rain Cloud is the last alliance to be pitted against itself. Y'all better make this entertaining," said Chef.

Ella, Bridgette and Dawn are walking together in a massive Buddhist temple.

Bridgette nudges Dawn. "She hasn't said a word yet. Should we be worried?"

Dawn smiles at her, in a blissful daze. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

 _C_ "Ever since the last challenge Dawn has been kind of out of it. We need our leader to be focused or we'll lose. I wonder what could have happened to her," said Bridgette.

The Nature Lovers turn the corner and see Ennui and Loki.

"And so the bloody battle begins," said Chef.

Ennui blinks. Loki yawns.

"I said the bloody battle begins!" yelled Chef.

Ella walks by the Goths solemnly.

Dawn pays respects to the Buddhist icons.

Bridgette waves at Ennui.

"Fine! Then, be difficult. It doesn't matter because the Empty Seven is also after the number one headband," said Chef.

Rodney leaps off the balcony overhead and lands in front of them. He had a wide hat with the number 6 on top. In his hand was a metal staff. "Sorry guys, but I'm here to…" He looks up to see Dawn, Bridgette and Ella. "Uhh, rainbow butterflies my heart you chocolate flowers pretty feelings."

"What is he saying?" asked Bridgette.

"I can't tell by reading his aura, but I think he's enamored by the look on his face," said Dawn.

Topher, with a number 2 tattoo on the side of his head and dressed in a monk's robe, watches from the rooftop of the building with a pair of binoculars. "What is he doing?"

Beardo, with a number 3 on his headset and dressed in a monk's robe, is too busy jamming to pay attention.

Leonard, his hands hidden by his sleeves, approaches the others. "Fear not, my brethren. Brother Six is more than enough to deal with those…is that Ella?"

"Yeah dude, we know you're crushing on her," said Topher, rolling his eyes.

"The Game-master must remain unbiased. Salvation is at stake, my brothers. We must not let anyone reach the inner sanctum," said Leonard.

"You must be Rodney. We mean you no harm," said Dawn.

Rodney stares at Dawn, his whole world becoming flowery. "Dandelion, sunflower, Lilacs."

"Yes, those are flowers," said Dawn.

"Pretty," said Rodney with googily eyes.

"That's enough!" yelled an angry voice from his back.

Eva and Ann Marie hopped out from the backpack, the former wearing a green robe, metal hat and wielding a staff, the latter wearing a white robe, smoking a pipe and wielding needle-like daggers.

Rodney turned to Eva and started stammering.

"Not another word from you!" Eva, slammed her staff into the lovesick loser's chest.

"I'll go after the preppy princess, you bring the hurt to the flower child," said Ann Marie before rushing at Ella.

" _Violence and rage are not we need. This world flourishes with love and peace…_ " sang Ella as she danced to dodge each strike.

Eva leaped over Dawn's aura barrier and slammed the staff into her head, knocking her down.

Rodney shielded Dawn from the second blow by seizing her in his arms.

"You never had the grit to win this game," said Eva, tearing the rocket launcher off Rodney's back and firing it.

Dawn and Rodney were blown to pieces.

The second rocket fired was at Ella, who kicked it into Ann Marie before leaping out of the blast zone.

"Oh no. I didn't mean to hurt anyone," said Ella, holding her chest with worry.

Jo and Sky sped into the room on a motorbike. They were on a path toward the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" Eva fires a third rocket.

Jo quickly turns to dodge but is blasted off the bike.

The smoke clears and Harold, wielding two swords, appears and immediately rushes after Eva.

"Get in there!" yelled Eva, ramming the rocket into her weapon.

She held up the bazooka to block the projectile sword.

She then dropped the weapon and rushed at Harold, wielding her staff.

The staff caught the warrior's sword and twisted, tearing it from Harold's grip.

"I can't die until Afro is cut down," said Harold, running away from Eva as fast as he could.

"Don't worry, mate." Jasmine grabs Harold's sword from the ground and approaches Eva.

The staff and sword clash. Eva and Jasmine thrust simultaneously.

The sword pierces Eva's chest while the staff merely bruises Jasmine's.

"See you at the top," said Jasmine, tossing Harold his sword and rushing up the stairs.

Topher lowers his binoculars. "Brothers Six, Five and Four have been defeated. Maybe we should bring out our secret weapon."

Beardo shrugs.

"Hey where did Brother one go?" asked Topher.

A fluffy projectile suddenly raced up his leg.

Topher screamed before falling off the beam, going splat against the ground.

Beardo let out a Wilhelm scream as he was assaulted by Loki, pressing a button before a Pac-Man sound signaled his death.

Scarlet and Scott enter the temple, followed by Emma.

Duncan broke in from a window and carefully moved across the beams toward the exit.

The ground opened up in front of Scarlet.

"Is this good or bad news?" asked Scott, holding out a wooden knife at the creature that emerged.

A robotic DJ appeared. His arms dropped, revealing cannons beneath his elbows. The cannons gathered energy before firing.

Sky drop kicks the robot from above, causing it to misfire.

The blast destroys the ceiling, bringing down a hailstorm of rubble and a sneaky delinquent.

Emma lifts him out of the wreckage. "We're in an alliance. So you'll distract the killer robot while I race to the exit."

"I'm not yours to command!" yelled Duncan.

"Do it and I'll help you get back in good favor with Courtney," said Emma.

"Sure thing. I've handled worse than that robot," said Duncan, lifting up a metal pipe.

Sky was jumping around to dodge the rapid laser fire.

Duncan rushes up to the robot and slams a pipe into it from behind. The pipe bends and the robot fires lasers from its back, piercing holes in the delinquent.

Team Crazy enter as the robot takes flight, firing missiles at the support beams.

"Cool! Fireworks!" cheered Izzy.

Sierra, drenched in blood runs toward the staircase.

"Watch out!" Zoey fires three arrows, two of which hit the missiles.

"Out of my way!" yelled Sierra, kicking the third missile aside.

Bridgette taps Ella's shoulder. "They need our help. You can stop the robot, can't you?"

Ella smiles. "Yes!" She slides down the staircase. " _Metal man don't shoot us. You are one of us. Do not betray us. For we are just. You must. Stop attacking. Stop destroying. Come to your senses and be loving!_ "

The DJ robot smiles and stops its missile assault. It lowers it cannons and dances with Ella.

Vito approaches the robot and shoves his hand into it. He tears out its power core. "Hands off my princess," he says in a dark tone.

"Your princess?" asked Leonard, lifting up his sleeves. "The other brothers are dead, but as long as I draw breath the Empty Seven is alive!" He raised his gold arm and fired out a bevy of bullets.

"Mike!" yelled Zoey, rushing up to him.

Vito smiled. He grabbed Zoey and held her out in front of him. He tossed the girl aside once Leonard redirected his fire.

"Stay back, fiend," said Leonard, backing up while firing near the warlock's feet.

Vito grabbed the gun's turret and bent it. He then kicked Leonard, causing him to topple over.

"I shall send you back to the dark pits of Tartaros!" Leonard's golden arm opened up, revealing a cannon. A smiley-face bomb shot out.

Vito played hacky sack with the bomb before kicking it back at Leonard.

"I love you Ella!" yelled Leonard before being blown to bits.

The smoke cleared.

Chef clears his throat. "Well done. The remaining contestants are as follows. Crazy, Survivors, Bridgette, Ella, Jo, Sky, Scarlet, Scott, Emma. Congratulations. You have all qualified for a chance to win the number two headband."

The temple dissolved.

The area around them become fleshy like a brain.

"All you have to do is kill Mal. Heheh," said Chef.

"Mal's already poof," said Izzy, clinging onto Vito's back like a koala.

"Is this Mike's brain?" asked Zoey.

"Nope. This is my world," said Mal, fastening the number two headband on his forehead. The fabled headband was really just Tyler's sweatband with two strikes on it.

"I suggest we all join forces for the time being," said Scarlett.

"Agreed," said Bridgette, cleaning Zoey's wounds.

"May I assist?" asked Alejandro, materializing with the rest of his team.

Bridgette blushes as he touches her hand.

"Yo Emma, where's my soul mate?" asked Ryan.

"She didn't make it. But it's just VR so don't worry," said Emma.

"And where is Creepy Girl?" asked Lightning.

"She's back at the camp," said Bridgette.

"I wasn't asking you!" yelled Lightning.

"Everyone, we have to work together to stop Mal," said Zoey, struggling back to her feet.

"There's something you all should know." Darkness poured out from Mal like a fog. "I killed Chris."

"Well at least he isn't pure evil," said Jo, holding Sky close to her.

"That means that once I win, anyone who opposes me. Heheheh." Mal mimics a throat slitting.

"We aren't scared of you," said Zoey.

"I am!" yelled Scott, turning his wooden blade at the people around him.

Mal reaches into the dark fog at his feet and pulls up a black spear of energy.

"You're just a single personality. You won't win," said Zoey, hoisting up her bow. She fired an arrow which was kicked aside by Svetlana.

"Why are you helping him?" asked Zoey.

Svetlana, who was wearing shoes of flesh, danced around Mal on her tip toes. "I cannot live without the limelight!"

Chester appears, holding a fleshy cane. "That little coward Mike tried to kill all of us. Mal promises us equal time in control once Mike has kicked the bucket." The old man taps his cane to the ground.

Fleshy protrusions coil around the contestant's legs, holding them in place.

"Sorry Sheila, but we're fighting for survival here," said Manitoba, tipping a fleshy hat.

"Mal is obviously lying to you. Once Mike is dead, he will end you all one after the next," said Alejandro.

Vito, wearing shades of flesh pops out behind the handsome machismos. "After Mike tried to reset us we established a new law that the personalities can't harm each other. Mal couldn't betray us if he wanted to."

"We've united against a common enemy," said Mal, twirling the spear and whistling.

"You won't win!" yelled Bridgette.

"I already have. Kill them all," said Mal with a wicked grin, retreating into the dark fog.

"Don't worry guys. I have night vision! I'll take him down!" exclaimed Shawn, rushing toward the black fog.

"Boom! Boom!" Izzy dive-bombs into the zombie fighter. "Explosivo has arrived!"

"Izzy, this really isn't the time," said Bridgette.

"Yeah! Mike has real issues. He has to live with multiple personalities. You mock his struggles by making up your own," said Zoey, firing an arrow at Izzy.

Jo jumps onto Izzy and pins her arms, keeping away from the crazed girl's bites. "If you can see him, then get your butt in there and take him down, zombie boy."

Sierra breaks out from the fleshy protrusions holding her legs. "The sooner my team wins this! The sooner I get my hands on Gwen!" She rushes at the person closest to her.

"Calm down, crazy girl!" yelled Lightning, entering a power struggle with Sierra.

Shawn enters the dark fog and screams out in agony.

Jasmine rushes in and pulls him out. Her lover looked horrifying. Skin was missing off his face and his clothes were in shreds.

A black sword comes out from the fog and slices off Jasmine's arm.

She wails out in pain and holds her bleeding stub.

"What happened to not feeling pain?" asked Sky.

Chef's voice echoed across the fleshy wasteland. "This is the finale! I'm running a show not a charity. Now take that boy down! Not sure how much longer the restraints can hold him. Oh and there's one last player in this game of death."

Harold appears, wielding two-swords. "You're all in the way of me reaching Afro."

"We're all going to die!" wailed Jacques.

"Quit your whining. Okay people, listen up! Here's how we're going to win," said Jo, struggling to break out. "Alejerkoff, cheek surgery, you take down shirtless Mike. Ignore the others, got it? Superbowl, the psycho fan has been compromised; keep her restrained with your coach's help. Australian tree tops, you and the amazon need to take down eyeshadow. Don't enter the fog. Use long range attacks and keep him off our backs. Signalong, you and captain silver are the only ones who can keep up with lipstick."

"What did you call me!?" asked Jacques, fuming.

"She's being sarcastic. Hurry up and join Ella," said Justin.

"May I continue? Clutzy, provide the dancers support. Scarlet fever, inbred, law school, take down the cyber-dork and wrinkles. Gothy and bunny that leaves you two with fatty's first psychotic ex-girlfriend. Any questions?"

Scott raises his hand.

"No time for questions. It's do or die people, and I'm not here to die!" yelled Jo.

 _C_ Sky holds her cheek. "Jo is incredible."

 _C_ Scarlet cleans her glasses. "Jo's strategy was solid. She's a skilled leader and good at motivation techniques. Sadly sometimes even the best strategies aren't enough."

"Ratatatata!" exclaimed Vito, shooting from his gruesome looking tommy-gun.

"Oh no! It's on my back! Get it off!" yelled Justin, flailing his arms around.

 _C_ Alejandro holds his sides and shivers. "Leeches."

Lightning beat Sierra in the power struggle and pinned her down. "You messed with the wrong super star."

"What would Cody think if he saw you working with evil Mike?" asked Ryan.

"He's on my team. And Lightning, you're not a star. You lost on international television to the weakest player in Total Drama history," said Sierra, weaving clumps of brain matter behind her back.

"You're sha-dead!" Lightning slams his fist down at the girl.

Sierra holds up her creation, catching Lighting's hand in it.

"What's going on?" asked the jock, struggling to pull his arm out from the net.

"You just lost. Again." Sierra kicks off Lightning, breaking the net and causing him to plummet into the oblivion below.

"Sierra, think for yourself! Even if he is on your team, he's crazy!" exclaimed Ryan, backing up as she rushed him.

Sierra head-butts the discount DJ. "If Mal's in control than that means my Cody-kins is in danger. I have to earn Mal's trust to keep my hubby safe." She pounces on Ryan and punches him repeatedly.

"Alright, so you lasses are going to take me on?" asked Manitoba.

"That's right," said Sky.

When Jo rushes in to tackle the explorer, Manitoba digs underground.

"Don't worry. He can only come from below," said Jo.

The ground caves in beneath Sky. She falls into the crevice when Jo grabs her hand.

Manitoba pops out behind Jo and places his foot on her back. "Weren't you the lass who said that leaving behind an ally was alright as long as it brought you victory?"

"Yeah. Maybe I've changed," said Jo, tossing Sky up.

Manitoba flung his fleshy hat at Sky.

The gymnast dodges and kicks him in the face.

"See you on the other side!" Jo pinned Manitoba's legs and then flung herself into the darkness along with him.

Harold approaches Scott.

"Hey, relax. I'm on your side," said Scott.

"No you're in my way," said Harold, drawing his swords.

Scarlet approaches Chester. "You do realize that Mal is making you all fight to weaken you, don't you?"

"Shut yer trap. I don't want any youngins giving me lip!" yelled Chester, smacking Scarlet with his cane.

Scott rushes at Harold with his wooden blade. The farm boy falls to the ground seconds later, sliced open.

"Emma, I need you to protect me," said Scarlet.

"Alright, but you owe me." Emma kicks Chester's leg before snapping his neck. "That's one down."

Izzy swings on fleshy vines and drops flesh bombs on the Goths beneath her.

 _C_ "Mike's mind is cool." Ennui blinks.

Loki slices the bombs and rushes toward Izzy.

"Explosivo make everyone go boom boom!" Izzy kicks Loki into Ennui. She lifts up her shirt revealing that her chest is lined with explosives.

Ennui tosses Loki before being blown to bits along with Izzy.

"The crowd cheers as Svetlana graces the stage!" cheered Mike's female personality.

"This is all my fault," said Ella solemnly.

"No it isn't. Mal is responsible," said Bridgette.

Ella leaps up and kicks Jacques. "Sorry."

"What was that for?" asked Jacques, holding his bruised face.

"I can't just sing my worries away. I have to fight to survive." Ella dances up to him alongside Svetlana, assaulting him with graceful kicks. " _Mal was resurrected, which was most unexpected. Because a foolish girl, that's me, tried to end her world. But he came, like a knight in shining armor. Yes he came, and rescued the girl from what plagued her. Her darkness left her mind, and it joined him in kind. Mal was resurrected, which was most unexpected. From her plight, came his light. Mal, the dark prince claimed her broken heart. But this was just the start. He told her a plan; a very hopeful plan. A plan to save her friends. She must go and convince the host to bring Mal to an end. The last arena, she told the host, should be inside Mike's brain. With wide-eyes and a grin, the host said that sounds insane. And now here we are, just as Mal planned, inside his head, where his powers have expanded. Mal was resurrected, which was most unexpected. And as his princess, a slave to his love, I have no choice but to follow his wishes. A slave to his love, ensnared by the drug, I have been tasked to help him reclaim the kingdom of his mind. So, it's my fault. It's my fault. That you all will die. Mal was resurrected, which was most unexpected. But as his princess, I must confess, that I will dance for his romance. And I will sing the song of victory. I will help Mal regain his glory!_ " Ella sang as Jacques exchanged blows with her.

"Ella. He's just using you!" yelled Bridgette before being kicked aside by Svetlana.

"I'm sorry, my friend, but Mal and I have a strong bond." Ella and Svetlana leap up simultaneously and slam their legs into Jacques' chest.

"Leonard loves you. You heard him," said Bridgette.

"Leonard is a wizard. A princess cannot marry a wizard. She needs a prince," said Ella.

"Ah! What is this disgusting goop?" asked Jacques, falling into a puddle of saliva.

"It's your fear! Mal knows everyone's fears!" exclaimed Svetlana.

"Bridgette, I can't let you interfere," said Ella, dancing up to her ally.

"If we don't do something, they'll die. And if Mal wins in VR we're all in danger. You heard Chef," said Bridgette.

Sky rushes in and drop kicks Svetlana.

"You think a trainee can stand up to a gold winning Olympian?" asked Svetlana.

Jacques' eyes shrunk. "Gold? We can't defeat that."

"Fine. I won't stop you. But I can't help either," said Ella.

"You didn't quit in the Ridonculous Race. Why quit now?" asked Bridgette, pulling Jacques out of the saliva pool.

"You're right! I can win this! The gold will be mine!" exclaimed Jacques.

Svetlana leaps over the dancer's kick, lands on his head and then snaps his neck with her feet. "You vere saying. Ohoho." The dancer's shoes grew mouths that bit into Sky's legs when she attacked.

"Jo is counting on me!" yelled Sky, fighting through the pain.

"We're not afraid of you or Mal!" Bridgette rushes at the corrupted Olympian. She trips and slams into Svetlana's legs.

"Thanks Bridgette," said Sky, sending both her legs into the dancer's throat.

Svetlana collapsed, her neck bone shattered.

"Ella, come to me," said Mal's voice.

Ella lowers her head before leaving her allies and walking toward the darkness.

"How haven't any of the arrows hit him?" asked Zoey, firing another volley into the fog.

"Not sure. But we can't give up till they do," said Jasmine, shaping the flesh into another arrow.

"Ella, what are you doing?" asked Zoey, lowering her bow.

"Following my heart," said Ella solemnly.

Justin was covered in leeches, his whole body bloated from the sores. "I can't live like this," said the model in tears.

"And done." Alejandro, currently on his hands, hops back to his feet. He holds up a fleshy string connected to a coin. "You are getting very sleepy."

"That won't work here. This is my mind," said Vito.

"Is it now? I thought that Mal was going to allow you all equal ownership," said Alejandro.

"As if. He's planning the old mutiny, but I'm going to beat him to it. Once Mike is swimming with the fishes, Mal will be the next to go," said Vito.

Alejandro smiles. "Word of advice. The only safe haven for plans is in your head."

"This is my head," said Vito.

Dark energy shot up as a pillar and consumes Vito.

"No. It's mine," said Mal.

"There's your opening!" hollered Alejandro.

Zoey fires three arrows at once into Vito's chest. She then spun around and fired another three at Mal.

The first two are blasted to bits by dark bullets. The third pierces his knee and brings him to his feet.

Darkness erupts out from Mal.

"Thanks Alejandro. Now that I know where he is, the fog won't do him any good," said Zoey.

Sierra and Ryan are rolling across the floor.

"I don't want to hurt you," said Ryan, grabbing her arms.

She bites into his neck.

 _C_ "Okay. So when Stephanie bites me it's scary, but it's also so hot it makes me sweat but when Sierra does it…it's just scary," said Ryan.

"You've served your purpose," said Mal, before flinging a dark spear that pierces both Sierra and Ryan.

Alejandro rushes off and joins Emma. "Chica, do you need assistance?"

Emma was locked in a swordfight with Harold. "I do recreational swordplay as a form of stress relief. I can handle this."

"How many of his personalities are left?" asked Scarlet.

Alejandro helps her to her feet. "Only Mal which means we can concentrate our efforts on…"

"We just gave Mal exactly what he wanted. All the other personalities are weakened and their weakness is now his strength," said Scarlet.

"Ella, move aside," said Zoey, circling around Mal and firing arrows.

"Wouldn't you do the same to protect the one you love?" asked Ella, taking an arrow to the chest.

"Mike is the one I love."

Ella's eyes shrank. "Oh."

Mal emerges from the fog. "Mike won't be around for much longer. Help me finish this and we'll live happily ever after." He locks lips with Ella.

Loki leaps up and bites into his side.

"Nasty little rodent!" yelled Mal, tearing off Loki.

Ella slaps Mal. "No! I won't be your princess. Anyone who harms animals is a horrible person! I'd rather die alone than help someone who would harm a forest friend."

"Then you will die alone," said Mal, pooling dark energy into his hand.

Four arrows shot into his back but it did nothing to stop him.

Loki leaps in the way of the attack, pierced by the dark energy.

Mal tosses the injured bunny aside.

Ella rushes to help Loki, but it's too late.

Loki licks her cheek.

Sky arrives with the others, except Emma who is still fighting Harold. "It's over Mal. You can't beat all of us."

"That's right this is Mike's mind!" yelled Zoey.

"Haven't you all noticed that the fog has been spreading?" asked Mal.

The contestants look down to see the fog has reached knee level.

"I win."

The fog morphs into dark spikes that pierce the contestants, killing them all instantly.

The fleshy world fades.

Mal stands at the doorway to God.

"It ain't over yet. You may have the number two but you need the number one headband if you want to win the challenge," said Chef.

The door scans Mal's number two headband and slowly opens.

Harold swipes the headband and rushes in. "I finally found you." The vengeful swordsman stops in place.

In the chair is DJ with an afro. Zoey's head band is placed around his forehead with a single mark. His eyes are closed and a sword is pierced through his chest.

"No! He was mine to kill!" yelled Harold, sobbing at his feet.

Mal tore off Harold's headband and took one of his swords. "Come on out, Chef."

Chef emerged from the back of the chair, fastened Zoey's headband around his head and tore out the sword. "If you want a job done right. You have to do it yourself."

"Chef. You're breaking the cannon of the Afro Swordguy manga, both seasons of the anime, and the video game. Justice is the number one. And you are not Justice," said Harold.

"You're wrong about that. Whoever wields the number one becomes justice. They become God. By the power of this headband even the whiny Zoey became a fierce warrior. What do you think will happen when someone like me puts it on?"

Harold rushes at Chef. "Yaaaaah!"

Chef leaps up, lands in front of Harold and then moves his blade side to side.

Harold is split in two before his body is sliced to bits. "Afro!" he yells before falling into a bloody puddle.

"I've earned the right to face you," said Mal, pointing the sword.

"That you have." Chef rushes in to strike.

The two swords clash.

"You have no idea the forces you're challenging," said Mal, griping his sword with both hands.

Chef's weapon slips from his grip.

"I win." Mal raises the sword.

Chef's arm rises up and grips Mal's throat. "Boy, I've been in the army! I've seen my comrades die! I've killed my own squad before being court-marshaled. You're just an emo-kid. I'm a god."

Snap.

Mal's body becomes limp in Chef's hands.

"And that's how Resurrection should have ended," said Chef, tossing the body asside.

Everyone wakes up in their beds with VR headsets. Still in a daze, they are unable to move their bodies."

"Y'all are losers! All of you! But I can't send you all home so shut up and listen. Some of you are bigger losers than others. Now we're going to do this in reverse order so pay attention. And don't interrupt me unless you want to be instantly eliminated!" yelled Chef.

"First place goes to the Crazies. They still lost, but they lost less than the rest of you. They win something. I'll deliver it later. Second place goes to the Survivors, Zoey got five arrows in Mal. She didn't stop him but she actually hit him. Third goes to the Goths, Loki got a good hit on Mal and got Ella to come to her senses. Fourth is team Girl Power, they didn't get a hit on the enemy, but at least Jo took command. The rest of you are worthless but some are more worthless than the others. Fifth place is Evil, they, by which I mean Scarlett, figured out Mal's plan at least. Sixth is the Winners, because Emma held her own against Jin, I mean Harold. Seventh goes to Handsome, because they uncovered Vito's plot and got him killed over it. Eighth is the Nature Lovers, Tree Huggers, whatever they are called. They were mostly useless but they made some drama, which Chris used to love." Chef pauses and sobs.

"What do you mean by used to?" asked Sierra, slamming against her barricaded door.

"Shut up! Ninth is Muscle because, well they were less pathetic than the ones beneath them. The other teams didn't even make it to the mental battlegrounds so one of them is going home. Tenth is Triangle, because at least one of them made it to the temple. The Gamers and the Underdogs both lost miserably but I can only send one of these sorry excuses for soldiers home so…Underdogs are safe because Cody kissed back and made some drama. Gamers, you are the losers! You've failed everyone!"

"I'm sorry Kitty. I really dragged you down," said Dwayne.

"Aw, don't be like that. We did our best and nobody will ever forget how we dominated last round. I'm happy to be your friend," said Kitty.

"About that. I was hoping that maybe we could be…"

"Crazies! Pick someone to send home!" yelled Chef.

"What?" asked Mal.

They all re-enter the VR world.

All the players and helpers are safely behind glass; all except for the Crazies who are in metal bindings.

"Cast your vote. Out loud."

Mal smiles at Izzy.

"Explosivo votes for Sierra."

"So do I," said Mal.

"I see Gwen!" yelled Sierra, breaking out of the bindings and rushing toward her enemy.

Cody approaches her. "The kiss Gwen gave me was a goodbye kiss. She was thanking me for being a good friend, apologizing for ignoring my feelings and well, wishing me good luck with my girlfriend, you," he said with flushed cheeks. "So, please Sierra, if you love me then don't hurt Gwen. She's my friend!"

"Oh she won't be hurting anybody. Sierra, you're eliminated," said Chef.

"Are you kidding me!? Mal is the one who should be going home! Izzy, he tried to kill everyone!" yelled Chris, materializing next to her with a cowboy hat and a pair of revolvers.

"This is Explosivo, not Izzy."

"Whatever. Fine. You won't last another round. Crazies, you're facing elimination for three reasons. One: Mal attacked me in the comfort of my own home while I was getting a massage. Isn't that right, Ella?"

"Yes, Daddy," said Ella, covering her face.

"Two: Sierra left the battle zone, left her team behind to kill Cody…"

"I'm so sorry," whined Sierra.

"Wasn't done yet. And went psycho to kill Gwen, joining forces with Mal. And three, you all lost the challenge and interrupted Chef which he warned would result in instant elimination. So Sierra, time for the Bock of Shame." Chris holds up Clucky.

"That's an even worse name than the one you had before," said Courtney.

"Shush it. Three questions. Question one: how does it feel to fail your boyfriend entirely and try to kill his former love interest?"

"Back off Chris. She made a mistake. I did too," said Cody.

"I'm so sorry Cody," said Sierra, pressing her hands as close to his as she could with the glass wall in the way.

"Question two? Are you going to make that new fan-page without Cody now that you're gone?" asked Chris.

"You mean the Dent fan page?" asked Sierra with wide eyes.

"She won't have to make it without me because I'm leaving in her place," said Cody.

"No, you're not. You haven't suffered enough yet," said Chris.

"I'll wait for Cody then," said Sierra.

"Probably won't have to wait long. Last question. Who is your least favorite judge?"

"Topher. He's such a wanabee," said Sierra.

"Great choice. And now we're going to send you off samurai style. Chef, get Cody in here!" yelled Chris.

Chef opens the glass door and lifts Cody up. He brings him next to Chris who hands both Sierra and Cody a sword.

"To reclaim your honor after betraying your Cody-kins' wishes, you must commit hara-kiri or seppuku or super samurai suicide. The point is, you have to kill yourself," said Chris.

"What!? Even if this isn't real, the pain is! Can you imagine how much agony that would put her through?" asked Cody.

"Nope, but I bet it's horrible. Now Cody. Once her sword reaches her heart, as her closest friend, it's your job to cut off her head."

"That's insane," said Cody.

"I never pictured it ending this way. Sure at one time I felt I'd force you to commit a double suicide so we could be together forever in purgatory, but I suppose I'll settle for this. I'll prove my love!" Sierra plunges the sword into her chest.

"Wow. Gruesome," said Chris, turning to his side and vomiting.

"This sword is my regret and it reaches all the way to my heart." Sierra cries as she pulls the blade up.

Chef grabs Cody's hands and with a single slash, the ultimate fan was beheaded.

"Thanks again for the VR system Noah!" hollered Chris.

"Well I can't expect Emma to be the only one with an income," said Noah.

"Sierra!" cried Cody, embracing her headless body.

"Yuck. Well team Crazy here's the good news. This round is a swap round. Pick someone insane to replace your fallen comrade," said Chris.

"Let's see. Leonard is useless, who else is there?" asked Mal.

"Oooh, oooh! We pick Chef!" exclaimed Izzy.

"You what!?" asked Chris with a look of shock.

"Chef's flashbacks alone allow him to qualify," said Mal.

"Chris, you aren't going to allow them to cheat like this. I think Mal should go home too for what he did to you," said Courtney.

"Well, it's not technically against the rules to pick a judge for a teammate. And since Courtney is against it…Chef, you're officially a member of team Crazy. What horrors await the campers in the next brutal non-VR challenge. It's going to be a bloody wonderland and you'll be armed with nothing but your wits and your magical diaries. Next week is the Dead Diary Future Wonderland challenge or the Shine Nikki challenge for short. Who will be sentenced to death? Find out next time on Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour!"

 **I actually decided to do an Afro Samurai challenge because of a single scene in Total Drama Action where Chef slices a robot suit in half. After that I had to rewatch the anime and re-read the mange to make sure I captured the essence of what makes Afro Samurai so great. Hope you enjoyed and please feel free to message me and leave a review. Now that part two has begun you can expect bi-weekly updates for the next eight or so episodes.**

 **Also, please check out and join the official Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour Facebook page. I am regularly updating it with team bios, tier lists and other Total Drama posts.**

 **Also if you enjoy my story, I encourage you to read Total Drama Reborn and Total Drama Rebuilt. Reborn has original characters mixed in with past favorites and Rebuilt has characters from all gens (just like my story). Also, if you're interested I also recommend Total Drama What if?; it's a series of unrelated stories that show how a small difference can change the entire season.**

 **Recently I've also been reading Total Drama Pomewin Island, a much darker take on Total Drama that is expertly written but still just starting off.**

 **Thank you all for your time and support and please comment; I'd love to hear your feedback.**

 **Also special shout out to Joao Souza for creating the cover for Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour and to my brother for editing it. :3**

 **Speaking of feedback. I have a spot open for one of my future challenges and would like suggestions for what movie, game, anime to base it off of. Please make sure it is elimination style in some form or another. Looking forward to hearing your input.**


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11: Deadbird Dead End!

Chef adjusts the camera and peeks down at his cue cards. "Last time on Total Drama: Action Stars Island Tour. Due to an important interview with the producers, Chris put Chef in charge of the contestants. After plotting and some romantic interludes, the players were sent to the VR to fight for the right to become number one. Alliance members were in for quite a shock when…" Chef flips through the cue cards. "they had to fight their own teammates for a chance at the number two headband. After a skirmish in the temple the remaining contestants were suddenly brought to Mike's mind, or should I say Mal's?" Chef flips through the cards for a while and then tosses them aside. "Turns out Chris was duped by Ella who asked for Mal's mind to be the final battle-field. The dumb kids defeated the other personalities, giving the emo boy a power boost. Mal wiped out the remaining players with one attack and then challenged me for the number one headband. He lost; they all lost! But even though they are losers three of them get a prize. Boy, give out the prizes!" yelled Chef, turning around.

"Whatever you say, stand in," said Noah, opening up a box.

Chef glares at the boy and then turns back to the camera. "Third prize goes to Goths. Second prize goes to the Survivors. And first place goes to the Crazies. They're all losers though!"

Noah handed Beardo's Beatbox CD to Ennui, Ezekiel's golden necklace to Shawn.

"Keep that zombie relic away from me!" yelled Shaun, whacking it from Noah's hand.

"It's real gold," said Jasmine after picking it up and biting it.

"Give it to me!" hissed Josee.

Noah then approached Izzy and gave her Zoey's headband.

"Awesome! This baby is sure to come in handy," said Izzy, stuffing it in her shirt.

Chef turns back to the camera. "Because Sierra interrupted me when I was talking and for breaking the rules, attacking Chris, yada yada, the Crazies lost even though they kind of won. Serves those losers right. Sierra was sent packing and in a shocking twist I was added to team Crazies. Ya'll better watch out. I'm not afraid of getting blood on these hands."

"This is so unfair. You can't host the challenge and participate in it. As soon as I get a signal I am calling my lawyers!" yelled Courtney.

"Talk about a perfect segue!" exclaimed Chris over the loudspeaker.

Sierra came out from backstage wheeling in a box of cell phones. Her hair was fashioned into pigtails and she was wearing a pink shit, bracelets on her wrists and a pointed black tail.

Cody ran up to see her but was zapped.

"Cool it, cassanobrains. Sierra is my intermediary and will bestow upon each of you a gift," said Chris.

"I recognize that outfit anywhere. She's Mumble from Fortune Phone!" exclaimed Kitty.

"Correctomundo." The television turned on and sitting in a chair was Chris McClean. A long black cloak, looking almost like stage curtains covered Chris' body and a white mask with blue hair flowing behind like an anemone concealed his face, making it unclear how injured he was. "I, the god of space and time itself, Chis ex Machina, have chosen twelve of you to wield microcosms of my power. Mumble will explain how each one works. Oh and before I forget, you all have twenty seconds to put on the special visors Topher brings in."

Topher came out from backstage, wearing glasses and a lab coat. He wheels in a crate of visors. "Put them on and follow Eva to the boat. We're going to the film lot for today's challenge."

"Topher or should I say Faux, you may have made the magical fairy land amusement park where dreams go to die but I invented the universe so yeah, I own you, dude. Okay, just so we're clear all players have to wear the visors at all times. If they remove them they instantly lose today's challenge. Speaking of which today's challenge is the Dead Diary Future Wonderland challenge. It combines the technical complexity of Future Phone and the gruesome brutality of Deadbird Wonderpark. Let's get this survival game started! Right here, right now on Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour."

Camera pans around the thirteen phone users as the music starts up. Flashes images of Zoey in a white dress as the title climbs up the screen. She then swirls out of existence which becomes a dot. The words "The Forecast Phone" appear on screen.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah" is heard as we pan up Mal in a white skinsuit with a red aura flowing around him. He head bangs back and forth as the music gets distorted.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah." Birds of light fly toward the camera.

Deadbird Wonderpark appears on screen.

"The girl with the sharp thorn in her flesh." A dagger is yanked out, spraying blood.

"I met you at your story." Gwen flings the blood off and walks away.

"Behind the hatred there lies…" At the range, MacArthur is shooting a human shaped target. "A murderous love." It zooms in on her and she slightly lowers the gun.

"Slit the throat of reason and reality." Show Cody with a blood mark on his chest and handcuffs encircling him.

"Cut myself and scream for their insanity." Mal is smiling, then show Harold holding a key. Shaky camera on the theme park.

"Wake up from this nightmare that will never end." Duncan has his blood blades coming out from his arms and Eva is seated with a coffee cup, looking at the camera.

"The main attraction of this twisted master plan." Deadbird Wonderpark appears in red letters. Shows an image of a wrapped candy and Clucky in a striped prison suit. Show Josee sweetly smiling. Then show four of her with the top left image being mirrored.

"Do you kill your friends?" Zoom in on the Lightning with a crazed smile injecting a puppet of Zoey. "If you can fulfill your wish." Zoom out to him on the staircase and him laughing. The Cameron puppet is on the stair to his left.

"Can you die for someone?" Hands are reaching out of a cage. "They are synonymous words." Kitty smiles.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah." Contestants with large animal headwear are walking together in chains. Topher is seen looking down at them, pulling their puppet strings.

"Yeah yeah." Alejandro is shown smiling with his hand tilted toward his face. A white mask is shown.

"Life is a game. It's a survival. That's right." Blue explosions get closer to the screen. "How do you start?" Izzy is in the smoke cloud, laughing with her arms out with only one eye visible.

"Time and space. It's a crossroad through a gate." Jacques and Justin are kissing. "Where do you go?" The camera zooms out, showing that the door is open.

"I will be your deadman." Cody is holding one eye and staring at the camera. Mal does a hair flip. "With nothing but this blood on my hands." He whimsically dances as the screen shifts between him and his silhouette.

"Stuck in your wonderland." Duncan with an eye-patch is shirtless and fades in and out.

"I want to make you bleed just like me." Zoom in to the theme park from a bird's eye view. A man in a white mask appears, grinning.

"You seek eternal breath. Why do you need to live?" Harold, Lindsey, Ann Marie and Leonard are seen discussing in a classroom.

"We don't know…" Dogs are all facing a figure. "When this world came into being." Zoom in on the Ella's face. "We are the time leaper." A hand wielding knife stabs someone then Zoey appears and turns to attack herself.

"So make me your deadman."

Josee twirls around and sticks out her tongue.

"With only poison in my veins." Legs are seen walking up the screen.

"Nothings gonna change with you in the world." Courtney turns around to the candles with eyes full of tears. "Everything will be decided by the rules." The camera zooms in on one candle and it goes out.

"Oh, we are traveling the past and the future with love." Phones surround Scarlet as she floats and smiles.

"Stuck in your wonderland." The camera pans around a silhouette.

"Stagnated by the passivity." White silhouettes of players are splattered with blood. "I'm gonna make you bleed like me." Cody slams his fist down at the camera and it goes static.

"Break out! Let's dial back all the pains and we will be born again." Ennui dances in between prison bars and a desk.

"I wanna see the stars with you." Zoey kills herself and then merges with another self. "Over the miracle." Twelve hands come out from both sides of the screen, pointing various weapons at each other.

"It's not a dead end." Zoom in on Zoey's eye and then zoom out into Cameron in a cloudy ocean. Zoey falls and a hand comes from above and lifts her up.

The contestants get off the boat.

"Oh, I must say shooting that opening was exhilarating," said Jacques.

"Not as exhilarating as the challenge will be. Okay, so I know you all love to waste time scheming and plotting out new alliances that end up pitting you against your friends. I love that. Don't get me wrong. But some of the viewers have been complaining that it sometimes takes too long to get to the challenge segment. Sooo, as soon as I'm done explaining, this round will begin. Got it? You can still meet up and chat it up, but you'll be doing so while you're being hunted. Who is doing the hunting you ask: well that would be you. One member of each team has been given a future phone or a chrono cell, yeah let's call them that. Each chrono cell or diary has a special precognitive power matching one of the twelve from the original source material. You will use these special diary entries to keep yourself safe and to hunt down your enemies. The diary entries will be sent to these phones by your helpers, so if they suck you know who to blame. Alright, only one phone junkie can claim the prize so alliances aren't really very helpful this round and this prize is something you'll really want. An invincibility statue will be awarded to the last team standing. Now, you're probably wondering what the visors are for. Well, today's challenge will introduce the latest in augmented reality technology. Each phone junkie will have one or two bloodmen or bloodladies…let's just call them deadbirds, to defend them. The visors will make it seem like your actually shooting out your blood and weaponizing it which is why the goggles have to stay on. To win you must have the deadbird use their powers to hit the chrono cells, screw it diary is easier to say. Geez, getting tongue tied. Okay, here's the kicker you can only use your blood power for ten second intervals each time you eat a candy. Each team is given five candies but nothing is stopping them from attacking others to get more of it. No candy means no powers which means you can't destroy the phones and claim the statue. Just like every challenge there is also a second and third place prize, which reminds me…"

Chef yanks Kitty's phone out of her hands.

"Give it back!" yelled Kitty, jumping for it.

"Kitty's phone is the second place prize and for third we have Alejandro's puppet. Also, it's important to note that any prize awarded can also be used to take out the phones, so hope you all brought them with you. Also for those without any victory items, you can also use the special items assigned to each phone junkie to claim victory. Ok, without further ado, let the competition begin."

All the players run off, none of them making the first move.

"Remember if you remove your headsets you lose! Keep things interesting everyone!" hollered Chris from the yachts TV as the contestants fled.

Mal turns to his allies. "Go on ahead. I'll be the first to draw blood."

Chef grabs his arm. "Oh no you don't, boy. We're sticking together. This is a survival game. Let the others kill each other off. Our best plan is to hide until the opportunity arises."

"Ooh and my "Escape" phone is telling me the closest and best hiding spot is that school over there," said Izzy, pointing in the distance. She snaps an eye-patch on her face. "Arrgh, I'm a pirate!" she exclaims, running off.

The Survivors quickly hide behind some bushes near a temple.

"Okay, team what's the plan?" asked Zoey, opening up her black bag. "Um, why is there an axe in here?"

"Nice one, sheila." Jasmine takes the axe and practices swinging.

"The plan is to get back at Scarlet for dropping our alliance," said Shawn, peeking out from the bushes.

"Not a good idea, mate. Scarlet is dangerous and right now we're still friends. She helped us in the past and I'm not going to ruin that," said Jasmine.

"Then who do we go after?" asked Shawn.

"We go after Girl Power. If Scarlet loses them as an ally, then we'll get welcomed back," said Jasmine.

"Aren't we with the Gamers?" asked Zoey.

"Yeah, but chances are they aren't too happy that we almost got them eliminated last round," said Shawn.

"We should apologize and team up," said Zoey.

"And if they try to attack us then we take them out. Sounds like a plan," said Jasmine.

"Alright, any clue where they are?" asked Shawn.

"Yeah. According to my Mike dairy they will be housed in that temple in about ten minutes," said Zoey.

"Wait, you mean that thing actually tells the future?" Shawn yanks the phone out from her hand and scrolls through the text. "Damn it, it doesn't say when the zombie apocalypse is coming. This thing is worthless."

"Hey, uh after we meet with them…we should go see the Crazies. I need to talk to Mike," said Zoey.

Cameron and Cody are hiding in the bathroom.

"Be ready. We could be attacked at any moment," said Cameron.

"All we have to do is make sure we aren't the first to lose," said Cody, aiming his arm at the door and holding a candy in his hand.

"That's a loser's attitude. I have the 1st's diary: "Indifference". It's the most accurate of them all and can be used both offensively and defensively. We need to take initiative or else nobody will take us seriously," said Cameron.

"Ok fine. We should join up with the Crazies then. I don't trust Mal, but his team is the only ally we have," said Cody.

Team Triangle and the Winners enter a haunted house.

"Ugh, this thing is so heavy," said Courtney, holding the bulge under her shirt. "Why did I get stuck with the portable server? Is Chris punishing me? Whatever, he can cheat all he wants. I have dependable allies this time and with the "Propagation" phone I can make each of you a clairvoyant, well as long as you swear loyalty to me that is."

"You know, I could carry it for you, Princess," said Duncan.

"We need to find a safe place to hide it and then guard that place. Can someone find something I can write on? I need to make a plan of action," said Courtney.

Emma pulls out a notepad from her pocket. "I've always got it on me."

Gwen taps Courtney's shoulder. "Hey, uh do you know who each phone user is? For some reason Chris gave me the "Murder" Diary and that means I can track down anyone as long as I know who they are."

Courtney tears off a piece of paper and hands it to Gwen. "Here's the list but first I want you to find Dawn's team."

"Are you really going to attack her just because she left the alliance? Come on Courtney, don't be like that," said Trent.

"No. We're going to get her and the Goths to work with us. We've got to work together if I'm going to get the statue," said Courtney.

"Hold up, who said you get the statue when we win?" asked Stephanie.

"I'm obviously the most deserving," said Courtney.

"No way. I say it should go to whoever does the most for their team this challenge," said Stephanie.

"Well then make yourself useful," said Courtney.

"I will! I'm going to break all the phones and win this!" Stephanie ran off.

"Let her go. Duncan, you go with Gwen to find the Nature Lovers. Trent, you will stay with me and Emma," said Courtney.

"Small problem with that. I can't get their location for some reason," said Gwen.

"Well it's the "Murder" diary. You can't find them if you're not planning on taking them out," said Duncan.

"Maybe your surrogate phone can locate them then," said Courtney, handing a phone to each of her followers.

"The "Bully" diary tells me where all the dweebs are and gives me some great prank ideas but that won't get me to the girls. Sorry," said Duncan, closing his flip phone.

"My "Secretary" diary keeps track of all your plans and accomplishments but nothing else," said Emma to Courtney.

Trent shrugged. "I can lead you there," said Trent before closing his phone.

"Great, what diary did you get?" asked Courtney.

"We're wasting time. Gwen, I'll go with Duncan and you can stay here with Courtney."

"Gwen is going. Oh and Duncan, you go with her too. Emma will keep me safe. Hurry up and come back as soon as you find them. Is that clear?" asked Courtney.

"Catch ya later, princess," said Duncan before running off.

Girl Power is hiding out at the information center of the amusement park.

"Booyah!" cheered MacArthur.

Jo steps away from the window and approaches MacArthur. "Did your "Case" phone finally tell us something?"

"Yep. Looks like there's going to be some activity by the temple outside the park. Some crazy activity. We've got our case, so do we move in?" asked MacArthur.

"So you do realize I'm the leader?" asked Jo.

"I messed us up really bad last time. I won't drag the team down; that's a promise," said MacArthur with a salute.

"I think we should stay our ground for the time being. This is about survival not points," said Sky.

The Gamers head inside the temple.

"Our allies are coming here to meet us," said Kitty, looking down at the digital screen on her green scroll.

"How can it even predict the future? This makes no sense," said Dwayne.

"It could. Chris and the helpers are all working in tandem to give us our information. By telling both teams that the other will show up at the same location, that makes his prediction practically guaranteed to come true. At least that's how I see it. I've seen every episode of the show, several times," said Kitty.

"And with the amount of surveillance he has; he's practically all-knowing. But we have to be really cautious. Last round our friends attacked us and we almost lost," said Dwayne.

Kitty grabs his hand. "We'll pull through. And they should be entering right about now." Kitty's scroll emits a static sound.

Stephanie enters the building. "Hold it. I'm not here to fight. I just need to see something."

"Should we trust her? She's kinda crazy," said Dwayne.

"What is it you want?" asked Kitty.

"I overheard Sierra say what your diary does. I just need a quick look, that's all."

"Why should we trust you?" asked Kitty.

"Look, either hand it over nice or I'll make you do it," growled Stephanie.

"Ryan heading toward the roller coaster. That's what you wanted to hear right?" asked Kitty.

"Thanks. Hey, what do you say we team up?" asked Stephanie.

"Not a chance. See you later," said Kitty, waving goodbye.

"Fine." Stephanie walked out.

"I thought you said the Survivors would show up," said Dwayne.

"They must have delayed entering when they saw Stephanie coming. Makes sense. We only have so many candies. That's strange, the original entry was deleted. Oh wow, this is just like the show. Never thought I'd say this but great job Chris. The update says they'll be arriving now and in a few minutes they'll get attacked."

The Survivors enter.

"These things actually work," said Zoey, looking at her phone.

"Yeah. My "Thousand League Eyes" scroll gives me information on what all my friends are doing. It's really dumb that almost everyone but me got a phone. Oh well, so what is the plan?" asked Kitty.

"First off. We're sorry about last challenge and we're going to make it up to you by helping you win the statue," said Zoey.

Jasmine pulls her aside. "Are you nuts, red?"

"We have three members and we owe it to them," said Zoey.

Kitty steps in between them. "Calm down, everyone. We can figure out who gets it when we're the last two teams. Until then, we need a strategy."

"We can only keep an eye on Mal and currently he's lying low and trying to pinpoint everyone's locations."

"Wait a minute. How did you know we would be here then?" asked Dwayne.

"Oh, Mal must have…" Zoey stops midsentence. She jumps into Kitty just before a snake of blood crashes into her comrade.

"Get out of here! I'll hold them off," said Dwayne, popping a candy in his mouth.

"No. We stand our ground and fight," said Zoey with slanted eyes.

Shawn and Jasmine rolled out of the way of an incoming blood bite.

"Eheeheheh. How do you like my Serpent Spear?" asked Chef, coming out from the shadows.

"It tried to eat me!" yelled Shawn.

"Shawn! Do it now!" yelled Jasmine, biting into her candy.

"You got it!" Shawn ate his candy.

A trail of blood shot out from their arms and connected, catching Chef in the middle.

The blood trail stopped when it hit Chef's puppy back pack.

"Dwayne! Hit Chef now!" yelled Kitty.

A spiral of blood came out from Dwayne's fingers and floated in the air. "Sorin Musou!" yelled Dwayne, sending the spiral at Chef.

The backpack was shredded after Chef pulled out a long metal object.

"Bad children need to be punished. And it's a proper lady's job to punish naughty kids," said Chef, slicing the incoming spiral. He then rushes at Dwayne.

Zoey leaps up and swan kicks Chef's face.

He grabs her foot and slams her to the ground.

"Calm down! That's a real weapon and Dwayne is just a kid," said Zoey, rolling back to her feet.

"You can't just live life without facing death. Are you a coward or a warrior? No seriously, which is it?" asked Chef, raising the segmented cleaver before bringing it down.

Zoey slams her axe into the cleaver. "I'm just a normal girl in a bad situation."

Chef yanks the axe out from her hand before swinging the sword at Zoey, suddenly turning it to deflect the incoming spiral attack.

"Get some distance or Shawn and I can't help out!" yelled Jasmine.

"I'm trying to," said Zoey, leaping backward as a blood snake shot her way.

Chef cleaved through the snake with the sword and sliced Zoey's side.

"I'm bleeding for real!" exclaimed Zoey.

Chef slams his fist into her and steps on her back. "A few broken bones will just build character. Some of the greatest artists, scientists, musicians have disabilities. Disabilities are just obstacles to overcome," he says as he creates tiny cuts up her arm.

Jasmine runs behind Kitty. "Does your diary say anything to help?"

"Let me see," said Kitty, pulling out her scroll. "All it says is DEAD END."

"Sorry mate," said Jasmine, winking at Shawn before biting her candy.

Blood shot out from Jasmine's arms and hit Kitty's scroll.

The screen went blank and Kitty was electrocuted until she passed out.

"How could you!" yelled Dwayne, eating his third candy and sending his spirals at Jasmine.

Shawn leaps back, pulling Jasmine along with him. They back up, leading the blood connector up to Chef.

The veteran slices the blood rope. "I'm not dumb, kiddies. I'm going to punish you as soon as I'm done with her."

Chef brings the sword down again.

Zoey grabs it with her legs and uses it to pull herself off the ground. She grabs onto Chef's head pulls the blade over him and out of his grip.

"A proper lady isn't beaten by cheap tricks!" yelled Chef, shoving a candy into his mouth.

"Shawn!" yelled Jasmine.

The blood snake slammed into Shawn.

Jasmine and him were violently electrocuted before falling down.

"Heheheh! Their bonds made them lose together. Now hand over the phone, Zoey or I will make you lose a limb," said Chef, grabbing Zoey and slamming her against the wall.

"Hey! I'm still here!" Dwayne fired a spiral at Chef.

"Too slow boy!" Chef tossed Zoey and swerved to dodge the spiral. He ran toward Dwayne after picking up his sword. "Time for this proper lady to teach you a lesson!"

Dwayne fired three spirals which were all deflected. "Teachers just teach kids how to pretend to be grown ups. It's all the lies they teach that take away our childhood. I don't pay attention in school so I never age. Kids are cute, right?" Dwayne looks down at Kitty. "In that case I want to stay a kid forever!" He shields his face with his left hand.

The blood sprays out and forms into a spiral. The spiral from his right hand joins with the left spiral. "Perfect Twist!" yells Dwayne.

The combined spiral pierces into Chef like a spear.

Zoey leaps onto his back from behind and brings him down to the ground.

When Chef hits the floor he's fast asleep.

"Wait, so my augmented reality blood attack really does have a sleep poison attribute?" asked Dwayne.

"Chef knows the rules so I think he's acting asleep," said Zoey.

"Yeah, you kids beat me fair and square. And just so we're clear; wearing dresses doesn't make you less of a man. I was just talking about being a proper lady to stay in character. Got it, boy?" asked Chef.

"I really wanted to forget about that," said Dwayne, covering his face.

"We should get moving. There may be someone coming here to take out the survivors of the attack," said Zoey, collecting the extra candy from the fallen and offering them to Dwayne.

"I'm sorry, but the alliance is over. Your teammates attacked Kitty," said Dwayne.

"They didn't want last place so they just threw her under the bus. I promise if I win I'll give you guys the statue," said Zoey.

"You're our only hope then. What's the plan?" asked Dwayne, taking the extra candy.

"We have to meet up with Mal at the school building. He's our best bet at winning this," said Zoey, lifting up Chef's sword.

"Okay. It's all or nothing now," said Dwayne, grabbing her hand.

"So Chef was defeated and the Gamers are out of the competish. We're already on our way to victory," said MacArthur, reclining in her mechanical wheel chair.

"I'm getting sick of standing around. The next case you get wind of, we're participating in," said Jo, peeking out the window.

Duncan Gwen and Trent suddenly open the door before closing it.

"Why are there robot dogs in an amusement park?" asked Gwen, holding her knees and catching her breath.

When she looked up, Duncan had blood coming out from his arms like blades and Jo's fists were fortified by a black coating.

"Hey girls. Uh, we're not here to fight. Just ran into some bad company," said Gwen.

"Well, I guess you just couldn't get enough of me," said MacArthur, turning her chair to face Duncan.

"I'm here by mistake," said Duncan.

"Don't be like that. I bring out the bad boy in you and you love it! Now…" MacArthur pulls out a six-shot revolver from her black bag. "…destroy Gwen's diary."

Trent pointed his guitar, which opened up like a cannon. "I think this thing can shoot, so back off."

Sky stood in front of MacArthur and ate a candy. A shield of blood, large enough to cover both MacArthur and Jo came out in front of her. "My branch of sin is known as Shield Swan. The point is, let's all calm down. We don't want to start a fight."

"This baby has real bullets. And if an officer feels threatened they are obligated to shoot," said MacArthur, aiming at Duncan.

"Let's all just stay calm," said Sky.

"Put the gun down!" yelled Gwen.

Just as the shield ran out Gwen grabs the guitar from Trent and fires at MacArthur.

Sky takes another candy, bringing up the shield just in time.

The energy blast from the gun disintegrates the shield and slams into MacArthur, causing her to be violently shocked.

"Holy crap! Nirvana V actually does shoot energy!" exclaimed Trent.

"Nirvana? Oh man I love that band," said Gwen.

Duncan rushes to disarm MacArthur but is sent tumbling backward by an iron punch from Jo.

"My job is to protect the leader and since MacArthur was given the future phone, sadly that makes her the leader," said Jo, shattering Duncan's arm blade as soon as it shot out.

Gwen looks down at her phone. "Don't let her trick you. Jo has the phone on her person. All you need is one clean hit and we win."

"Duncan move! I'll be Triangle's salvation this time," said Trent, aiming his gun at Jo.

Sky rushes in and kicks the gun, causing it to misfire.

Jo ducks under a blood blade and then slams her foot into Duncan's nuts.

"Why is it always the kiwis?" he asks in a pained squeak before falling over.

MacArthur raises the gun at Gwen. "Hand it over and nobody has to die."

"You're insane!" yelled Gwen.

Jo turns to her partner. "Honestly she's right. You need to cool it."

"That statue is mine!" yelled MacArthur, cocking the gun.

Sky ran to Gwen and reaches into her bra. She pulls out the phone and then runs out the door.

"Toss it to me!" yelled Jo, running after Sky.

"Keep Gwen safe," said Duncan, patting Trent's shoulder as he left.

"Jo, I think we should lose. MacArthur could end up really hurting someone if she stays in the game," said Sky, stepping in puddles as she ran through the rain.

"Wait! I know what she was doing. She was creating an incident so that we could follow the other team with her "Case" diary. She isn't crazy. She's a genius!" exclaimed Jo, grabbing Sky's hand.

They hear a gun shot.

"Go ahead. See for yourself," said Jo, handing Sky the "Case" phone.

Sky dropped the phone. "We don't deserve to win," she said in tears.

Jo swiftly shoved a candy in her mouth and held up her arms in defense.

"Crow Claw!" yelled Duncan, slamming both arm blades into her fortified limbs. The blades shattered and Duncan and Jo both grabbed one blade and stabbed it into their enemy.

They were both zapped by their collars.

"What's with her face?" asked Duncan, noticing the tears in Sky's eyes.

"Trent," said Sky in a ghostly whisper.

"You're joking! You have to be joking!" A massive blade of blood came out from Duncan's arm.

Jo layered her fist in double the blood and held her arms up.

The blade broke through her defense and sliced through her. She collapsed after being electrocuted.

Duncan steps up to Sky. "Give me back Gwen's phone."

"Trent," cried Sky.

"Give me the phone and then I'll go see what happened."

Sky hands him Gwen's "Murder" diary and sobs.

Duncan turns around to see four robotic dogs. "Nice doggies. I just need to go see if my friend is ok, alright?"

A robotic dog leaps up and grabs the "Murder" diary between its teeth. Another runs off with the "Case" diary.

Duncan chases after it and the other dogs run toward the information center.

The other dogs open the door to see Trent in a puddle of blood.

He grabs Gwen's hand. "Death is my salvation."

Ryan and Lightning are standing in front of the entrance to the rollercoaster.

"Okay, I think we're far enough from everyone now. Lightning, let's see what your magic book has to tell us," said Ryan.

Lightning opened up the book to see badly drawn images and little bits of text beneath them. "What the sha-hell?"

"Calm down. I'm sure it's got something useful."

"There's only six pages, the rest are blank. This is a sha-scam!" Lightning throws the book.

Ryan dives and catches it. "Hey, man. Look, it's got some good ideas here. We can get someone to follow us onto the tracks and then I can blow them up, see?" He lifts up the book and shows it.

"Ain't no book gonna tell the Lightning the play-by-play. It may be the "Super Vision" diary but it can't beat the sha-super star."

"How about this then? I create a distraction and then you rush in and take their phone?"

"Sure thing, coach."

"Look man, it's all we got. I say we use it," said Ryan, lifting up the book.

"Sha-watch out!" Lightning tackles the figure near Ryan.

"Get off me!" yelled Stephanie, slamming her fist into his face.

"My ebony sun, I am so happy to see you," said Ryan, lifting her to her feet.

"Oh, smoochy bear." Stephanie kisses him passionately. "Okay, here's what you're going to do. You and shaving cream head are going to go out and steal the other phones. Do not destroy them. You're going to bring them to me and then I'm going to win. Got it?"

"This ain't shaving cream. A bolt of electricity did this. I'm white Lightning!" cheered the super jock.

"I thought you said we weren't allies anymore," said Ryan.

"I'm asking for your help, babe. I promise once I win the statue, we are going to have a crazy night of passion to celebrate. I'll even let you be on top," said Stephanie.

"Really. Alright deal," said Ryan, shaking her hand.

"What does the Lightning get?" asked the jock, flexing his muscles.

"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you!" yelled Stephanie.

"We'll help you out, sugar doll. Who's our first target?" asked Ryan.

"Zoey. She's going to the school so we can ambush her and steal her phone," said Stephanie.

Cameron and Cody arrive at the front of the school.

"Wait up. My scanners are picking up something," said Cameron.

"Your scanners? Dude, what are you a robot?" asked Cody.

Cameron takes out his phone. "If we step in there we get a dead end."

"Going in is our only chance at winning," said Cody.

"We're not going in." Cameron's phone makes a static noise. He looks down at it and smiles. "We just changed our future. Don't interrupt, okay?" The boy genius hands Cody a device and then runs off in tears.

Zoey, walking with Dwayne, notices him and confronts him. "Cam, are you okay?"

"We were trying to meet up with Mike, but he attacked us. I thought I was going to die." He hugs her leg and sobs.

"Cam, don't cry. I'll go talk to him. You know, the three of us could team up," said Zoey.

"Aren't you with the Gamers though?" asked Cameron.

"I'm going to help Dwayne win, but the Survivors are without a true alliance. Would you like to team up?"

"Like old times?" asked Cameron.

"Absolutely," said Zoey, patting his head.

Mike opened a classroom window. "Zoey! Whatever you do, don't come in here! You'll get blasted to pieces. Izzy put real explosives all over the building!"

"Mike, is it really you?" asked Zoey.

"Yeah, but just stay where you are, okay?"

"I-I missed you!" she hollered, tears soiling her face.

"I uh, missed you too."

"Zoey. Don't fall for his tricks. Mal is pretending to be Mike," said Cameron.

"Mal wouldn't warn me about getting hurt. It's really him and I'm going to see him," said Zoey, starting to climb up the building.

"Zoey. It isn't safe," said Mike from the fourth floor window.

"I'll be fine," said Zoey, jettisoning herself to the third floor window.

"Check your phone Zoey. What does it say?" asked Cameron.

Zoey looks down at her phone and her eyes become hollow. "Mal," she says softly.

"Too late," said Mal, firing out blood hexagons in a line from his hand.

Zoey flung herself toward it, rolling into a ball to dodge the edges of the blood.

"Boom!" exclaimed Izzy, pushing a detonator.

The room just below Zoey exploded, knocking her off the building.

"Zoey!" screamed Mike before jumping out the window to save her.

"Mike!" yelled Zoey, reaching out for his hand.

Izzy turned around to see Cody at the doorway. "You're crazy for coming up here."

Cody lowers the radar Cameron gave him and raises his hand. "Terrorists shouldn't call other people crazy! Cody Cannon!"

Blood shoots out from his hand and explodes into her phone.

Izzy's body shakes and she falls to the ground with her tongue stuck out.

Cody rushes to the window to see that Mike was in Lightning's arms and Zoey was in Stephanie's arms.

"You saved me," said Zoe

"Yeah, now hand over your phone," said Stephanie.

Chris' voice suddenly echoes across the amusement park and the school just outside it. "Congratulations phone junkies. We've now reached the second third of the tournament. The teams that have lost are the Gamers, Girl Power, Triangle and the Crazies. Don't expect me to say who lost first though. You're all on the chopping block for all you know. Oh, also just because you lost first doesn't mean you'll be eliminated. You have one chance this round to gain points. Take down the Wretched Egg Mal and five points will be yours. Let the games continue!"

"Touch down!" exclaimed Lightning, slamming Mike to the ground.

Zoey leaps out from Stephanie's grip and drop kicks Lightning. "Mike, run!"

"What about you?" asked Mike in tears.

Chris' voice comes up again. "Oh and also. I'd like to have a moment of silence for Trent. Okay, the moment is up."

"Wait, what happened to Trent?" asked Zoey before Stephanie's blood scorpion tail wrapped around her neck.

"Give me the phone!"

"Zoey!" Mike fires another stream of hexagons, all of which converge on Stephanie.

Stephanie hops out of the way.

"You better not be attacking my girl," said Ryan, stepping in front of Mike.

"I have to protect Zoey! I love Zoey!" Mike fires the hexagons into Ryan, causing him to fall to his knees.

"I offered you a choice. I gave you that chance," said Stephanie, as Zoey was repeatedly electrocuted by her own collar. "I came this far because of the choices I made and it's my choices that will earn me that statue!"

"Let her go!" Mike fires another stream of hexagons, but Stephanie uses her extra-muscular legs to dodge it.

"I don't know what's in my candy, but it increases my muscle mass." Stephanie grabs Zoey and punches her face. "Now give me that phone!"

"Stay away from my friends!" Cody fires a shot from the second floor into Stephanie's back.

She is violently electrocuted but stands her ground. "So you want a piece of me too?" Her eyes widen as a stream of bloody hexagons crash into her. After the next electrocution she collapses and her eyes close.

"Babe!" Ryan yells out and takes all his candies at once.

"Run!" yelled Cameron.

Spheres of blood come out from Ryan's body and float in the air.

Dawn, riding a robot dog arrives at the information desk. She crouches down to Trent and places her hands over the gunshot.

"About time they sent a medic," said MacArthur.

Dawn gave her a dark glare.

"I was only going to shoot Gwen's hand, but this idiot jumped in the way," said MacArthur.

"This idiot risked his life for me. Trent, I love you so much," said Gwen, kissing his lips.

Trent kissed back but then pulled away. "Hey, uh, you have Duncan, don't you?"

"Come on, Trent. What we had was more than anything I thought Duncan and I had," said Gwen in tears, kissing him again.

"Not now. Okay Gwen," said Trent.

"Nope. Not going to watch this. Got to stay focused and take down Mal," said MacArthur.

"Thankfully his vitals weren't hit. He'll survive, but he should get a medic. My Reiki accelerates healing; but this is beyond me," said Dawn.

"You should go find Duncan. Dawn will take care of me," said Trent.

"Actually. I'm going to look for Chef," said Gwen, running off.

Trent placed his hand on Dawn's. "Sorry about that. Gwen doesn't know about us. I think we should tell her. I don't want anything to come between us."

"You're not a possession to me. Your lips belong to you," said Dawn with a blush.

 _C_ "I don't understand what's happening to me. Why do I covet him? This started out as just me trying to be there for him but now…I'm just not sure." Dawn turned away from the camera.

The school building is consumed in flames.

Zoey lifts up the rubble and pulls out Cody.

"I thought that the blood powers were just special effects," said Cody.

"They are. Stephanie, Ryan, and Mike were all zapped. Chris must have triggered the building to blow up for dramatic effect. Are you able to stand?" asked Zoey.

"Not yet; but give me a few minutes. I've got a wicked healing factor. Come to think of it, how did you avoid the attack?" asked Cody.

"I got lucky I suppose," said Zoey with a nervous smile.

"That's some luck."

Zoey looks at her phone. "Dwayne is chasing Mike. Should I help him catch Mike, leave them be or should I rescue Mike?"

Lighting jumps out from behind them. "None of the above. You should hand your phone over to me!"

"My "Damsel" phone informs me when there is a lady in need of help," said Alejandro, running on his hands alongside Lightning.

"So the girlfriend stealer wants to challenge the Lightning!"

"Bridgette was oh so willing. It would have been rude not to accept her offer." Alejandro leaps over Lightning's kick and lands next to Cody. "Thank you, senor." He swipes a candy from Cody's hand and eats it. A massive bullet of blood shoots toward Lightning.

"This is sha-rigged!" yelled Lighting as the blast burst into him. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Dude, you took my candy," said Cody.

"I apologize but I only have the ability to mimic the powers of others," said Alejandro.

"Then why was yours so much stronger?" asked Zoey.

"Do you have to ask, senorita?" Alejandro offers Zoey a hand.

"Well you beat Lightning, so thanks," said Zoey, shaking his hand.

"There's something bothering me. You sensed Ryan's sudden attack. What's more you actually moved through it, going towards the orbs the instant after they exploded. How did you manage that?" asked Alejandro, gazing into Zoey.

"My inner commando took hold, I guess. It doesn't matter," said Zoey.

"Well, I'm able to walk again. See you on the flipside," said Cody before limping off.

Alejandro's gaze continued to pierce Zoey.

 _C_ "I'm a normal girl! Why doesn't he believe me?" asked Zoey.

"Are you going to keep staring at me?" asked Zoey.

"What's the situation with Mal?" asked Alejandro.

Zoey took out her phone. "Mike is still being chased. And he will be for the next twenty minutes, supposedly." She slid it back in her pants.

"There's something special about you." Alejandro grips her thighs. "Something very special and I will figure it out."

Zoey pulls away. "Staying here puts us both at risk."

"Right you are." Alejandro swipes the candy off the sleeping deadbirds and then walks off.

"Okay, now where is Mike? Huh, Courtney is going to be attacked? Why does it…the "Damsel" diary. He took my phone!" yelled Zoey, running after Alejandro.

"Should we go check on Trent?" asked Courtney, pacing around.

"You already asked me that. He lost but we agreed he's probably safe," said Emma.

"Probably isn't good enough," said Courtney.

"My sister lost too, but I'm staying my ground," said Emma.

"Hey, do you hear that noise? It sounds like someone's banging on something," said Courtney.

Emma ran to the door and pressed against it. "Get the other door!" she exclaimed, before something slammed into it from the other side.

Courtney leaned against the back door before it was rammed.

"How did they find us?"

"They must have Gwen's "Murder" diary. She's still in the game," said Courtney.

"Well then we better hope she does something to help us," said Emma.

"Winners don't rely on others for victory. Emma, you need to go outside and take out whoever is attacking us. I'll protect the server," said Courtney.

"I'll come rushing back if you're in danger," said Emma, gesturing to her "Secretary" diary.

"Come back only after they've been dealt with."

Emma opens her door and ran out. "It's a robotic dog."

"Then go after whose controlling it," said Courtney, upper-cutting a robot dog that lunged at her.

"Alright! We're going to win this!" cheered Emma, rushing off.

Three dogs rush in and pin down Courtney.

A giant sword slices through them and their bodies gush out oil.

"Ugh! You're late, Alejandro," said Courtney, squeezing the oil from her hair.

"Actually, Alejandro took my phone and left me with his," said Zoey, helping Courtney up.

"Then you should know that if my "Propagation" diary is destroyed, then your surrogate phone will be useless like the others," said Courtney.

"Are you and Alejandro in an alliance?" asked Zoey.

"Not exactly, but our goals aligned at the moment so I helped him out. It's unlikely I'll win this round without Gwen's help but I can at least make sure my enemies don't get the statue," said Courtney.

"Well I have to win so that the Gamers don't lose," said Zoey.

"Kitty and Dwayne aren't a problem. Alright, I'll help you. Fortunately for you I have one last surrogate phone left," said Courtney, handing it to Zoey.

"This is just like my original diary. It says where Mike is," said Zoey.

"Yeah and now that you have two surrogate phones, you can fake losing. Twice," said Courtney.

"Then it's time to find out if Mike really is in control," said Zoey, running out of the building alongside Courtney.

Duncan chases the robot dog to the Tunnel of Love. "Ugh. No way am I going in such a sappy place."

The dog runs inside and vanishes.

"Ah, screw it. If I get Gwen's phone back maybe she'll reward me with those lovely lips," said Duncan, running after it.

"Oh, hey Duncan," said Bridgette, riding the river in a valentine boat.

"I'm just here for Gwen's diary. Don't get in my way," said Duncan.

"Sorry but we want invincibility just like everyone else," said Bridgette.

"I thought you were Gwen's friend," said Duncan.

"I am. Fine, at the next turn there's a supply room. Her diary will be inside," said Bridgette, eating a candy and forming a blood bridge. She stepped on the bridge and fell into the water. "Of course it's just special effects. Then what am I supposed to do with it?"

Duncan lifted her out of the water. He grabbed her and went to the door. After eating a candy, he put his blood blade to her neck and opened the door.

Ella and Ennui were at the center of the room, encircled by dogs.

"I came for Gwen's diary. Don't make this difficult," said Duncan.

Ennui was wearing a bag over his head with an eyeball design on it. "All phones are powerless compared to my "Justice" diary. Every uncool thing is told to me. d to me. Watch."

"Duncan holds Bridgette hostage, very uncool," said Ennui's voice from the recording device.

Duncan tosses Bridgette and slashes a red spiky ball that is sent his way. "How did you do that? Neither of you are deadbirds so how do you have powers?"

"Duncan asks a stupid question, so uncool. Taking him out would end his crimes," said the recording.

"Dawn left so we could use the extra help. How about this, Duncan. We won't destroy the diary but you have to help us win. If you cooperate. Your team can get second place," said Bridgette.

"Deal," said Duncan, slashing another red bramble.

"Do it," said Ennui.

Loki hops out from beneath the robot dogs and sends a spiked ball into MacArthur's phone.

"Duncan, we need to make sure Mal doesn't win," said Ella.

"Didn't Chris say his team lost?" asked Duncan.

"As long as he's out there he could take everyone out. If he defeats the final two diaries at once then that means that he'll be the winner. No matter what we can't let him get the invincibility statue," said Ella.

"Okay. So what's the plan?" asked Duncan.

"My "Rearing" diary allows me to monitor and give orders to the robot dogs. The plan was to use them to collect the phones and then dispose of the phones once we have them all," said Ella.

Duncan paces around. "Well Chris said the Gamers, and Crazy lost already. He assumed that Gwen's diary was going to be destroyed and you just got rid of Girl Power's. That leaves…"

"Muscle lost," said Ennui.

"So then that means the diaries left to claim are the Survivors, Winners, Underdogs, Evil and Handsome," said Bridgette.

"Ennui, have you located Evil and Handsome?" asked Ella.

"It doesn't always specify locations," said Ennui.

"Well I can track them with the "Murder" diary if you'd let me see it," said Duncan.

Ennui shrugs.

Loki picks up the diary in his mouth and hands it to Duncan.

"Handsome is by the carousal," said Duncan.

"The robo dogs would love to come along," said Ella, sending three dogs with Duncan.

Mike is inside the house of mirrors.

"Mike, it's me Cameron. I just want to talk." The boy genius took cautious steps around the area.

Zoey walks right past Mike.

"Psst Zoey." Mike taps her shoulder.

"Oh, it's really you."

"Yeah. Dwayne, Cameron and Cody are all looking for me. What should I do?" asked Mike.

"I don't know. I'm in an alliance with both of them," said Zoey, scratching her head.

"Zoey, I know I've been gone a long time. But you still love me, don't you?" asked Mike, grabbing her hand.

"Of course I do," said Zoey.

Mike leans into a kiss.

Their lips lock and their tongues overlap.

Mike suddenly pins her tongue between his teeth and pulls out her phone. He bites down, making her bleed and biting into his candy all at once. "Too easy."

A line of hexagons shoot into her phone and it goes static.

"Sowwy Mike but Mal is still in contwol." Zoey slams her knee into Mike's crotch.

Mal fires hexagons at her but she blocks with Chef's sword.

"An anti-deadbird weapon. Not bad…not bad at all." He turns the corner and slips on a puddle of blood. "Real blood?"

"Yeah, it's real," said Cody, glass shards poking out from his arm. "The more anemic I get the stronger the shot. Cody Cannon!" A massive ball of energy slams into Mal.

After violent electrocution he falls to the ground, knocked out.

"Is anyone in there?" asked Alejandro's voice from outside.

"Yeah. It's me Zoey. Come to return the phone you stole?"

"My apologies. I couldn't let such a bonita lady endanger herself by fighting Mal," said Alejandro.

"Then you'll give it back?" asked Zoey, meeting up with Cody, Cameron and Dwayne.

"Wait. Get out of there now! Izzy put explosives in the House of Mirrors!" yelled Alejandro.

Zoey, Cameron and Dwayne all rush outside. They come to face to face with a bundle of glowing red balls.

"My apologies compadres," said Alejandro, snapping his fingers.

The balls burst and everyone but Zoey was caught in the blast.

"Nice try, but I dodged it," said Zoey.

"Your reflexes are quicker than mine, senorita." He tosses Zoey her phone. "But you're so gullible." Alejandro sends a shot into the phone.

Zoey jumps up and grabs it.

"Are you even human?" he asked with wide eyes.

Zoey ran off.

"Best to make sure he's been dealt with." Alejandro goes inside the House of Mirrors but is unable to locate Mal's body. "Figures. I best head back to my compatriots."

Duncan arrives at the carousal. "Two princesses riding horses. I should have figured this is where you two would be. Okay, so which one of you is the diary user?"

"We both are," said Justin.

On cue, him and Jacques whip out a phone each.

"This is the "Exchange" diary. It's a two in one weapon that makes us invincible," said Jacques.

"I don't know what it does, but keep in mind these diaries only know as much as Chris knows. I've surprised him before. I'll do it again," said Duncan.

Jacques and Justin dismount together.

The three robot dogs make a leap for their diary.

"Sorry, pups." Duncan eats a candy and rushes in. He kicks one of the dogs at Justin.

Jacques swipes his foot to knock the dog aside, giving Duncan the opening he needs.

The blood blade splits in two and slices the phone Jacques is holding.

The silver champion tosses the phone at Duncan and follows up with a kick to his face.

Duncan falls over. When he gets back up Justin is shirtless.

"Hey, I know, I'm gorgeous. Could you dogs do me a favor and get his phone for me?" asked Justin.

The dogs nod and then rush at Duncan.

The blood blades go right through them.

"Damn it, that's right they're just effects," said Duncan, kicking one of the dogs gnawing his leg.

"To think you actually won a season. You're so pitiful. You've gone from glory to dogfood. You call yourself a man," said Jacques with a hateful gaze.

"Yeah laugh it up! How are you even standing? I destroyed your phone," said Duncan, punching a dog that bit into his arm.

"What you destroyed was my surrogate "Apprentice" diary. It was supposed to predict your attacks, but just gave me general information," said Jacques.

"Then that means that Justin is the real user," said Duncan before throwing his knife.

The knife hit the phone and shattered its screen.

"Oh no. I…I think I'm dying. Actually, I'm okay," said Justin.

"Wait, you can't both be surrogate diary users," said Duncan, smashing the head of one of the robot dogs.

"That's right. Our real diary is the "Exchange" diary. What you destroyed was my "Flirting" surrogate diary which tells me who is going to compliment me. According to it's latest entry, you're done for," said Justin.

"You look particularly handsome today, my compadre," said Alejandro, approaching from behind Duncan.

"Don't think I'm going down without a fight," said Duncan, standing up with two dogs gnawing on his legs.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Justin, please call off the dogs. We are gentlemen and as such we should win this like gentlemen," said Alejandro.

"Invincibility is at stake. This is a round which we can't afford to play nice," said Justin.

"I assure you, there is no risk to be had. Now call them off," said Alejandro.

"Fine. Lead me to the one controlling you," said Justin, patting a robot dog.

Jacques and Justin walk off, leaving Duncan and Alejandro alone.

"I've still got two candies left and that's more than enough to take you down," said Duncan.

"Let's play a little game. You and I each take one of your candies and then fight each other. If I win, I'll take your "Murder" diary. If you win, you can have all my candies. Sound fair?" asked Alejandro, opening his hands to show all the candies he obtained.

"How am I supposed to know you'll keep your word?" asked Duncan.

"If you win I won't be conscious, so it won't matter. But honestly, you won't win. I'm far superior to you," said Alejandro.

Duncan tosses him a candy. "In strength, athleticism and manipulation you're better than me. But I'm better with a knife." He bit into his last candy.

Alejandro ate his candy.

Blood blades sprouted from both their arms.

They rushed in, having their blades deflect each other.

"Too bad this will only last ten seconds," said Alejandro.

"It won't even last that long." Four more blades come out from the delinquent's arms.

Alejandro leaps back and pulls out his phone.

"Not smart!" yelled Duncan, slicing the phone with his blades.

The phone went blank but Alejandro didn't fall.

"Whose was that?" asked Duncan. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. "Wait. This isn't Gwen's."

"That's right. You destroyed Gwen's. I'm also better than you at deception." Alejandro places his hand to Duncan's chest. "Cody Cannon!"

A blast of red energy hits Duncan at point blank range. He collapses and falls over.

Chris' voice rings through the loudspeaker. "Alright, so we've officially reached the halfway point. The Underdogs and Triangle are out. That leaves the Winners, Survivors, Tree-Huggers, Goths, Handsome and Evil. Who will claim victory. Find out when we return." Chris turns away from the camera. "Sheesh, this is so much work."

Noah, Beardo, DJ, Harold, Topher and Dave are seated in front of their own computer consoles.

"We have to type in each entry. All you do is sit on your butt and boss us around," said Noah.

"Hey, it takes a lot of hard work to look this good. Plus I'm recovering from being stabbed," said Chris.

The door opens and Scarlet enters with Josee, Scott and Sky.

"Whoa! What are you doing here? How did you even find this place?" asked Chris.

"I just checked the location of the sender," said Scarlet.

"And why are you here? You know what, forget it. Heather, tell the "Murder" diary that Scarlet is here," said Chris.

"Gwen's team lost, remember?" asked Heather, filing her nails.

"But before the "Murder" diary was destroyed, Alejandro found out my previous location. I figure that this is the safest place to be. After all, you wouldn't disclose your location to anyone," said Scarlet.

"Fine, I'll allow it for now," said Chris, slumping in his chair.

"Looks like another team should be out of the competition soon," said Scarlet, looking at her phone.

Jacques and Justin follow the dogs to the Tunnel of Love.

Jacques grabs Justin's hand. "So romantic. I can't think of a better way to spend my time than destroying the competition with you at my side." He leans in for a kiss.

"Hey, stay focused. I'm going to send their dogs at them. You need to go straight for their phones, got it?" asked Justin.

"Anything for my prince," said Jacques, kissing Justin's cheek.

 _C_ "I don't know how much longer I can keep pretending to like him. If I get that statue; it will be more than invincibility. It will give me a chance to finally relax. I can't allow my perfect visage be ruined by stress wrinkles," said Justin.

The dogs burst in.

"We have got you surrounded," said Justin, flexing his arms. "Doggies, I'd absolutely love it if you brought me their phones."

The dogs look at him with a blank stare.

"Hello. Aren't you listening to me?" asked Justin.

"You were able to charm my puppies because the phone signal was weak there. Here the signal couldn't be stronger. I think it would be best for everyone if you give up now," said Ella.

"I'm not losing ze gold!" yelled Jacques.

"Actually, the immunity statue is made of wood," said Bridgette.

"Why do we need this thing again?" asked Jacques.

"That way if we get last, nobody will have to go home," said Justin.

"Last? I've never gotten last!"

"You did, twice," said Ennui.

"Shut up! If we ever got last, then I wouldn't even want to go on," said Jacques.

"Wait, you mean you'd sacrifice yourself if our team lost," said Justin.

"Like I said, we won't lose," said Jacques.

"Look, guys just hand over your phones, okay?" asked Bridgette.

"We would rather die," said Jacques.

"Okay then," said Ennui.

"Wait, uh. I'd rather not die. He speaks for himself," said Justin.

"Loki," said Ennui.

Alejandro suddenly rolls in and fires a bullet of blood from his fingers at Ennui's phone.

"That was cool," said Ennui before being shocked till he passed out.

"I'll cover your back, you cover mine," said Justin as the bunny approached.

"Sorry guys, but your phones only keep track of attacks," said Bridgette, eating her candy.

A bridge of blood came out from her hands.

Loki fired spiked balls into the bridge before it came crashing down on Jacques and Justin.

Just as Alejandro is assaulted by three blood spikes from Loki he takes another candy.

His muscles expand.

"I must thank Stephanie. Surely I would have lost without this."

"You've lost anyway. Jushin Shinju," said Dawn, striking Alejandro's back with blood claws.

He falls to his knees. "I can't see straight. What's going on?"

"My power affects your senses. Your team already lost. Give up," said Dawn.

"You forget he's in an alliance. Nanairo Chocho!" yelled Emma, eating her candy. Disks of blood shot out and pierced Dawn, Ella and Loki. "Did I say that right?"

Bridgette dives under the attack. She grabs the diary from Ella and runs out the back entrance.

Chris turns to his desk jockeys. "Make it showy!"

"Alright, Emma. Leave the rest to me," said Noah, typing in his console.

Blood butterflies came out from Emma's body and spread out in all directions. She ran to the exit door but it was blocked by four robot dogs.

"Take everyone out!" yelled Emma, keeping her distance from Alejandro's attack.

"Already on it," said Alejandro, releasing a final blood orb in front of Ella. "Owl Eyes!"

The orbs burst.

Ella and Dawn collapse.

"Well then, we should meet back with Courtney," said Alejandro, putting his hand on Emma.

"Honestly, I'd like you to officially join us. But if it means dropping Gwen's team, I doubt Courtney will do it," said Emma.

"I'll talk with her," said Alejandro with a smile.

"And just like that we are at the final four! Handsome and Goths are no more. The only ones left are the Winners, Survivors, Tree-Huggers and Evil. I wonder where they could be hiding." Chris turns to face Scarlet. "Okay seriously. If your team doesn't cause any drama, then as the god of time and space itself, I'm going to have to give someone else the reward."

"Can he do that?" asked Scott.

Sierra turns around. "Of course he can. He's Chris. And even if he does just pick his favorite it won't go against the source material."

"Of course you'd watch a show like that," said Noah.

"Yuno's love for Yukki reminds me of my own burning passion for Cody!" exclaimed Sierra with hearts in her eyes.

"Can't argue with that," said Noah, rolling his eyes.

"Evil, I'm going to give you all to the count of ten to get out of here!" yelled Chris.

"Alright. We're leaving. Let's finish this at the merry-go-round," said Scarlet.

"Oooh, things are really coming to a close now. The anticipation is killing me; well that and the mortal injuries. Zoey seeks to win for the sake of the Gamers. Bridgette and Loki are making a final stand for their alliance. Alejandro is helping Courtney and Evil is just out for themselves. Which psychotic phone junkie will take the prize," asked Chris.

Bridgette is running out in the open, banging the diary against her knee. "Why isn't it working?"

She notices Evil come out from a hidden hatch on the ground.

"Not good," said Bridgette.

Loki hops out from her hoodie and growls at Josee.

"After Ella was defeated her diary went out. Your team has already lost," said Scarlet.

"Well we're going to keep fighting till the end," said Bridgette.

"Josee, you take care of them. Scott, Sky, let's track down Courtney before the rest of her allies get to her," said Scarlet.

A building in the distance exploded.

"Are those explosions or fireworks?" asked Scott.

"Let's go," said Scarlet, heading off toward the merry-go-round.

Josee grins at Bridgette. "Swans are the most beautiful of all birds. Sadly swans weren't available. Of course, I did get another beautiful, intelligent and clever bird." She eats a candy. "I'm the hummingbird and my attacks are faster than you can comprehend!" she exclaimed with a crazed look.

"Loki, now!" Bridgette summoned a blood bridge and Loki decorated it with brambles.

"Whip Wing!" exclaimed Josee. Her hair became red and fluid. It sliced the air, cutting the bridge apart and slicing Bridgette in the process. "Come on, you little rat! Is that all you got?" She stuck out her tongue as her whips assaulted Loki.

Bridgette steps in the path of the rapid hair whip assault.

"Can you believe my mother never thought I could win anything? I'm going to show the whole world just how capable I am!" yelled Josee, increasing the speed off her whips.

Loki slides behind her and fires out four spiky balls.

Josee's hair grabs ahold of one of the brambles and slams it into Loki. She screams maniacally and flicks off her enemies as they are electrocuted.

"Not bad, for an old lady," said a voice from behind her.

Josee turns to see Vito. "You're still in the game?"

"Just because Mal went kaput, doesn't mean the Vito down for the count. Now, let's see how your whips measure up against the Wretched Egg." Vito fired out a stream of hexagons.

Josee leaps back and assaults the blood beam with her hair whips but it curves outward and then pierces into her. She screams out and holds her sides before collapsing.

Vito looks down at Bridgette. "Shame such a pretty dame got beat so hard."

Another building explodes and Courtney comes out of it, coughing.

"Okay not funny, Chris. I could have seriously died," said Courtney.

"Umm, you're not going to believe this, but it wasn't me," said Chris.

Izzy leaps onto Courtney's back and brings her to the ground. "Boom boom!"

"Okay seriously, how is she still standing?" asked Chris.

Vito meets up with her as she wrestles Courtney. "See here's the deal. Izzy used a decoy phone because it was her best option at escape. That got blasted to pieces, but nobody knew that she had her real phone with her the whole time. She isn't just blowing up building for fun, ya know. She's trying to find the last phone junkies so I can take them out." He looks up to see Alejandro running alongside Emma. "Looks like the strategy worked."

"Sierra, did you know about this?" asked Chris, turning to face her.

"Of course I did. I'm the one who put the idea in her "Escape" diary. I take work as your assistant very seriously," said Sierra.

"You've overstepped your boundaries. Nobody keeps me in the dark," said Chris.

"Shh. You're missing the fight," said Sierra.

Emma sends blood discs at Vito, but Vito's hexagonal beam pierces through them before shooting into her.

"One down," said Vito.

"That was merely a distraction," said Alejandro, spreading blood orbs.

Vito destroyed Alejandro's orbs before they could detonate.

Alejandro swipes the candy before Vito can eat it and consumes it himself. He points his hand out at Vito but nothing happens.

"You can't copy the Wretched Egg and I don't need candy to put you six feet under," said Vito, sending a beam of blood into Alejandro.

"I'm not done yet. Chris only gave me one candy. Let's see what it does," said Alejandro, popping the gold candy in his mouth.

Wings of blood sprout from his back. The feathers detach and shoot into Vito and Izzy.

"Ah, like an angel," said Alejanro.

Both members of team Crazy collapse.

Courtney pushes Izzy off her. "I'm so close now."

Alejandro lifts her off the ground and holds her. "We are so close."

"Hey, mind if I tag along?" asked Zoey, hoisting Chef's sword over her shoulder.

"Can we trust her?" asked Courtney.

"Here, for safekeeping," said Zoey, giving Alejandro her phone.

"Fine, just don't try anything," said Courtney.

The three contestants ran to the merry-go-round.

Scarlet looks down on them from the topmost carriage. "Alejandro should be running low on candy. Scott, you know the plan, right?"

"Hey, did you guys Bridgette summons bridges. What are the odds?" asked Scott.

"Do you know the plan or not?" asked Scarlet.

"Yeah, I know."

"Good. Since Josee lost, you're the only offensive ally I have. Sky, keep me safe until Courtney's diary has been destroyed."

"I will," said Sky.

"Victory for evil!" cheered Scott as the carriage reached the halfway point.

"Wait, what's that in Courtney's hand?" asked Sky.

Scarlet's eyes widen. "It's a detonator. Brace for impact."

"Boom!" cheered Courtney. "Wow, that was kind of exciting. It's like something Duncan would do."

The merry-go-round's connector was destroyed. It tumbled down the amusement park trail.

Alejandro ran alongside the merry-go-round and fired spiky projectiles from his hand.

"This is insane!" yelled Sky, grabbing onto the bars and holding up her shield as the carriage became inverted.

The merry-go-round crashes into the tunnel of love before falling over.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Sky.

"I think my legs are broken. The plan remains. We're so close," said Scarlet.

Courtney rushes ahead of Alejandro and to Evil's carriage. "Are you all okay? Should we cancel the challenge and call a medic?"

"I'm bleeding!" cried Scott, walking up to her.

"My legs are really banged up," said Scarlet.

"Chris! They're seriously injured," said Courtney.

"Yeah. This looks bad," said Zoey.

"Forfeit the challenge so we can provide aid," said Alejandro.

Scarlett leans against the side of the broken down carriage. She grabs Scott's knife from his pocket and stabs it into his side.

Blood spurts out onto Courtney.

"Why is that knife so sharp!?" wailed Scott.

"Say it or I'll keep stabbing," said Scarlet.

"What's going on?" asked Courtney in a daze.

"Condor Candle!" yelled Scott.

Scott's blood ignited, setting himself and Courtney on fire.

"What happened?" she asked before being zapped unconscious.

"Did we win?" asked Scott drowsily.

"Not yet you didn't." Zoey leaps over the fire and puts her sword up to Scarlet. "Hand over the phone," she said in a dark commando voice.

"I thought you were defeated already," said Scarlet.

"My diary stopped sending messages when Mal was defeated. Turns out it can't spy on Vito for some reason. My diary is hidden and you'll never find it," said Zoey.

"That's okay. Sky, do it," said Scarlet.

"Do what?" asked Zoey.

Sky drop kicks Zoey into the virtual fire.

 _C_ "I feel kind of bad for her. But it was either that or kiss Alejandro to get the phone off him and I didn't want to do that," said Sky.

"Now we won," said Scarlet with a slight smile.

"You certainly did!" exclaimed Chris. "Scarlet, representing team Evil and wielder of the eleventh forecast phone; a player who may or may not, but certainly did provide the technology for this challenge-which is in no way unfair at all-has secured victory! I hereby declare team Evil the winners of the challenge and the invincibility statue. Your team may have hid like cowards for most of the game, but you brought some real drama for the climax!"

"Congratulations," said Sierra, handing over the statue to Scarlet.

"Thanks, now can you take me to the infirmary. I seriously think my legs are broken," said Scarlet.

"Got you covered," said Sky, wheeling MacArthur's wheelchair to Scarlet.

"Second place goes to the Survivors!" exclaimed Chris.

Sierra set's Kitty's phone on Zoey.

"Clucky. Wake her up!" exclaimed Chris.

"Bock bock!" exclaimed Clucky.

Zoey is shocked back to her senses. "Did we win?" she asked in a daze.

"Yes. You won…second place that is. The prize is Kitty's phone, which has plenty of juicy photos. Not that I peeked. Wink. Wink," said Chris.

"Really putting on the creep factor, aren't you, Chris. I failed to protect her team. But I at least got her phone," said Zoey.

"Actually you didn't. Let's see Handsome got sixth place. Considering Alejandro took down Mal, that moves them up five ranks which puts them in second place. Plus, let's be honest, Alejandro wrecked this round!"

"Ooh, tough break," said Sierra, taking the phone from Zoey and giving it to Alejandro.

"Worry not. I'm a gentlemen. I certainly wouldn't look through ladies' phone," said Alejandro.

 _C_ "At least not out in the open. Now let's see what I can use here. Aha, ooooh this is very interesting," said Alejandro with wide eyes.

"Yeah, Zoey you don't get the phone. But you do get something for third place," said Chris.

Sierra hands Zoey Alejandro's puppet.

"Yuck," said Zoey.

"How dare you say that about little Al," said Alejandro.

"Zoey's team got taken out early. But with determination to keep her alliance members safe she persevered. She still lost and failed them. Plus her team probably won't be trusted by anyone ever again and she didn't even get Kitty's phone back. Wow, you must feel like garbage," said Chris.

Zoey breaks down into tears.

"There, there. Perhaps I can convince my allies to welcome you," said Alejandro.

"Really?" asked Zoey, embracing him.

 _C_ "Ah, everything is falling into place," said Alejandro.

"Okay Clucky, time to wake everyone up, got it?" asked Chris.

"Bock," responded Clucky.

"Did I win?" asked Courtney in a daze.

"Absolutely! You win the prize of not being eliminated. Fourth place. Congratulations."

"How did I get fourth!? There weren't even that many phone users remaining," said Courtney.

"Keep your whining up and I'll send your team to elimination," said Chris.

"As soon as I get a signal to the outside world, my lawyers will destroy you," said Courtney.

"Aww, she's so cyuute when she's angry. Okay, everyone, meet at the amphitheater for the rest of the placements," said Chris.

The contestants take a seat, all except for Scott, Scarlet, Cody and Trent who are all in the infirmary.

"Okay so fifth place goes to team Crazy. Sierra may have deceived me and Mal did have two lives but it made things more dramatic so kudos to them. Sixth place are the Tree-Huggers. They used their diary more than anyone and even stole the diaries of others for their schemes. Very naughty. I like it. I know his team was eliminated before the Goths but I'm still giving Duncan's group, team Triangle, the seventh place spot. He got really far after most of his team got incapacitated and brought us some of the best fights of the challenge. Eighth goes to the Goths, but mainly Loki. Little guy fought hard. That brings us to the final four losers. And just so we're clear. The first team down isn't necessarily the one going home. They could be but not necessarily," said Chris.

"You love to hear yourself talk, don't you?" asked Don.

"Absolutely. Now, Zoey you're going to be happy to hear that the Gamers, though eliminated first are safe. Dwayne defeated Chef, so yeah, that gets the Gamers the ninth place spot. Tenth goes to the Underdogs. Cody took out Izzy, Stephanie and Mal, and Cameron helped him every step of the way. Great teamwork kiddies. That brings us to the last two teams. Girl Power. Jo was defeated early, MacArthur shot someone which I do not publicly approve of…" said Chris.

 _C_ "She actually shot Trent. With a real gun! Oh my god that was sooo awesome!" cheered Chris.

"And Sky actually threw away her team's phone. She may have lasted the entire challenge but she really let them down. And then there's Muscle. Lighting didn't use his diary once and Ryan blew himself up. Not smart. Not smart at all. Buuut so people don't think I publicly approve of gun violence, Girl Power you're sending someone home. Team Muscle is safe."

Lighting embraces Ryan. "I love you, coach."

"Still in the game," said Ryan with a smile.

"What? I didn't mean to shoot him! This isn't fair! You say you like drama but then you penalize me for it!" exclaimed MacArthur.

"Send Jockstrap and Captain Coach home. We didn't lose," said Jo.

"You did lose, but it was a combined effort of sucking. So, now you need to pick someone to go home or all three of you are out. Oh and I didn't really build up to it, but this elimination is going to be gruesome," said Chris.

"Fine. Jo, I know you like Sky," said MacArthur.

"Can it. You messed us up last challenge too. You're a loose cannon. We're better off without you," said Jo.

"Hey! Let me finish!" yelled MacArthur. "I know you like Sky and she likes you and I…I don't want to get in the way of that. Having a partner is so important. Plus I already won, so you guys deserve to go on without me. I'm sorry for being a big obstacle. I just want you two to know that I'm so happy to be on your team," sobbed MacArthur.

"Not anymore," said Chris, laughing to himself.

"It was certainly interesting," said Sky with a smile.

"MacArthur, you're a strong woman. Don't cry on camera. You had a good run and when we win, you'll get your third. You really do need to control yourself better though," said Jo.

"Thanks. Alright. Bring on the questions," said MacArthur.

"Um, you didn't vote yet," said Chris.

"We all vote me, now let's end this already," said MacArthur, sitting in the chair.

"Okay, not very dramatic, but that's alright. Okay, first question. Who is the love of your life?" asked Chris.

"Sanders, obviously," said MacArthur.

"Ha! She just admitted to liking girls," said Chris with wide eyes.

Chef, wearing a nurse outfit, rolls his eyes.

"Question two. Are you aware that Sanders is somewhere on this island?" asked Chris.

"Can I see her?" asked MacArthur before being zapped.

"Can't answer a question with another question. She got captured trying to rescue you."

"Where is she!?" asked MacArthur before metal cuffs came out from her chair and restrained her.

"She's safe, don't worry."

"She had better be."

"Now, last question. Least favorite judge?" asked Chris.

"Lindsey. She's a total idiot and a toothpick," said MacArthur.

"Okay, Chef bring it in," said Chris.

Chef pulls a portable roulette onto the stage.

"Shouldn't it be a slot machine?" asked Sierra.

"Um, is this like a gameshow or something? Why are all the prizes organs?" asked MacArthur.

Kitty's face went pale. "You can't seriously be doing this."

"Oh we are. In Deadbird Wonderpark when a deadbird loses in battle and survives they are penalized by losing a body part via live surgery. I know, it's so gruesome. You'll find barf bags under your seats. Now who wants to spin the wheel?" asked Chris.

"Ooooh! I'll do it!" cheered Josee, rushing up to the stage. "Hey piggy, how does it feel to get eliminated?"

"You didn't forget about New York did you?" asked MacArthur with a grin.

"Rrrgh! Can I do the surgery? Hmm? I'll do it with my bare hands!" screamed Josee.

"Umm, you'd probably kill her. Just spin the wheel," said Chris.

"Fine." Josee spins it and it lands on a heart.

 _C_ "Gambling is in my blood. Jackpot!" exclaimed Josee before laughing psychotically.

"Okay. This isn't funny anymore," said Courtney, standing up.

Clucky zaps her and she falls over.

"Everyone stay in your seats. Josee, spin again. We aren't going to kill her," said Chris.

"Fine!" Josee spins it and the wheel lands on an eye.

"There we go!" exclaimed Chris.

"MacArthur is part of our alliance, psycho skater," said Jo.

"She's right. This is a bad idea," said Scarlet.

"Chris, you've had your fun, now stop," said Alejandro.

"The viewers wanted a more mature show and I gave it to them. It was either this or another season of that cheap spin off with babies being voiced over by teenagers. And might I add, another season without me. Now Chef, if you would?" asked Chris.

"Come on, man. I think this is enough," said Chef.

"It's not enough. In fact. Everyone better get used to this. You can expect more eliminations like this in the future," said Chris.

"This is totally illegal. You'll get shut down the moment you air it," said Courtney.

"That's right, miss smarty pants. It's time to reveal something very important. We're not releasing any episodes until the entire season is done. That means you're all completely at my mercy. Which I don't have. Josee, remove the eyeball!" yelled Chris.

"With delight." Josee smiles.

"I'm not afraid. Bring it," said MacArthur.

Josee plunges her fingers into MacArthur's eye.

"Don't bring it! Stop!" yelled MacArthur.

Josee tugs the eye out, snapping the stalk as MacArthur screams.

 _C_ "Who needs a rabbit's foot when you have a pig's eye? This charm will take me all the way to the finals!" exclaimed Josee, kissing the eye. "Eww. Mouthwash. I need mouthwash."

"And that's a wrap. Next time expect even more carnage, violence and drama on the next Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour!" exclaimed Chris.

 **So I planned to do a Future Diaries' challenge even though I don't like the show very much. After reading the Deadman Wonderland mange (which I loved) and realizing they were by the same creator, I decided to fuse the two into one challenge. Before writing this, I had to rewatch the Future Diary anime and skim Deadman Wonderland to make sure that each Deadman power and diary was put to proper use. My brother and I brainstormed so that every TD contestant would have some similarities between the deadman and diary holder they took the place of. Since the last episode was released I have been working on my fourth book in my published action anime-style novel series (Of the Exps) so I've been very busy. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be released but likely early next month. Hope you enjoyed and please feel free to message me and leave a review.**

 **If you enjoy anime or sci-fi/fantasy novels, then I also encourage you to check out my novel series (Of the Exps). The first three books (Exp 8: Rebellion of the Exps; The Hero of Sel: Resurrection of the Exps and Sellum: Resurrection of the Exps are all available on amazon. You can read the first four chapters for free by clicking on the cover. Feel free to message me about that too.**

 **Please check out and join the official Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour Facebook page. I updated it with team bios, tier lists and other Total Drama posts.**

 **If you enjoy my story, I encourage you to read Total Drama Reborn and Total Drama Rebuilt. Reborn has original characters mixed in with past favorites and Rebuilt has characters from all gens (just like my story). Also, if you're interested I also recommend Total Drama What if?; it's a series of unrelated stories that show how a small difference can change the entire season.**

 **Recently I've also been reading Total Drama Pomewin Island, a much darker take on Total Drama that is expertly written but still just starting off.**

 **Thank you all for your time and support and please comment; I'd love to hear your feedback.**

 **Also special shout out to Joao Souza for creating the cover for Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour and to my brother for editing it. :3**

 **Speaking of feedback. I have a spot open for one of my future challenges and would like suggestions for what movie, game, anime to base it off of. Please make sure it is elimination style in some form or another. Looking forward to hearing your input.**


End file.
